


Todo Lo Bueno Que Hay En Mi

by Shelyria



Series: Todo Lo Que Soy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Battle, Character Death, Dark Magic, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Pain, Revenge, Sad Stiles, Sexual Tension, Stiles Has Nightmares, War, Witches, Wizards
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelyria/pseuds/Shelyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se encuentra en irlanda, en el único sitio donde pueden enseñarle a controlar su poder para volver a casa, pero esta lejos de sus amigos, de su familia y de derek.<br/>ademas de que el conjuro que hay sobre su corazón es una carga muy pesada que no le deja avanzar y salir adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tocado

**Author's Note:**

> secuela de:
> 
> "todo lo malo que hay en mi"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/869414/chapters/1669368
> 
> siento la tardanza :(

**_“Por favor,¡no!"_ **

**_“Es mi amigo, no voy a abandonarlo. Por mi culpa perdimos a Derek, no quiero perder a Stiles también. Solo porque tú… ¡Stiles ya está perdido Scott!”_ **

**_“no me eches, por favor, no me eches por ella”_ **

**_“Vete a casa, Stiles”_ **

**_“El dolor y la pena emanan de ti de una forma tan dulce…”_ **

**_“Si usaras ese poder, tan puro en un principio, con interés de vengarte, esta iría oscureciéndose…, y a ti con ella. No seré yo quien te convierta en un monstruo”_ **

**_“¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo cumplir tu deseo, que puedo hacerte tan poderoso que tus enemigos huirían con el rabo entre las piernas?”_ **

**_“Dhamel es una entidad, una fuerza suprema recluida en la tierra, sin ninguna orientación, totalmente pura, neutra, pero con más poder del que te puedas imaginar. Los brujos son conocidos como los hijos de la diosa. Representaciones de ella en este plano”_ **

**_“la puta de Jennifer B. arderá  en el infierno” “a la zorra de la profesora de inglés le gusta chupársela a los perros” “los gritos de la señorita Blake quedarán grabados, en las paredes de esta clase, con su sangre”_ ** ****

**_“¿Cómo olvidar mi odio, si cuando quiero curarlo solo veo las heridas que le provocaron ésos, ésos…? “_ **

**_“debería alejarme de vosotros, por mi bien.”_ **

**_“la magia tiende a cambiar a su huésped. Tu carácter cambiará, pero también tu aspecto”_ **

**_“nigromante”_ **

**_“Fóllame. Joder Derek ¡FÓLLAME!”_ **

**_“ser pareja es básicamente, dentro de mi mundo, lo que para vosotros es matrimonio.”_ **

**_“no te preocupes, eso ya no importa, ahora somos pareja, y yo cuidaré de ti”_ ** __

**_“son los nervios, yo tengo el control. Yo. Tengo. El. Control”_ **

**_“_ ** _**¡DEREK! Lo está rompiendo. ¡Dispara!”**_

**_“Eso de ahí no es Stiles”_ **

**_“¡Eres un monstruo! “_ **

**_“Me haces débil, Derek”_ **

**_“Stiles, por favor”_ **

**_“Me perdisteis en el momento en el que os unisteis a ellos.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Yo solo quería que mi padre despertara, quería que todo fuera como antes”_**

**_“¡STILES! ¡PARA! Por favor , no me hagas daño”_ **

**_“voy a hacerles ver… TODO LO MALO QUE HAY EN MI. “_ **

**_“No estuve ahí para el cómo debería, yo quería protegerle era mi amigo, es… Stiles era mi hermano, dijera lo que dijera un papel.”_ **

**_“Detén esto “_ **

**_“Tienes razón Derek, soy el malo.”_ **

**_“todo lo que soy, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he logrado y he perdido, todo cuanto tengo ahora, es por ti, el hombre responsable de que sea lo que soy ahora”_ ** __

**_“me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte reclamado. Tú no eres mi pareja.”_ **

**_“Renuncia a la oscuridad, Renuncia o morirás_ ** _**. “**_

**_“¡Stiles para!”_ **

**_“¡STILES! ¡PARA! ¡TE ESTAS MATANDO!”_ **

**_“¡Stiles!”_ **

**_“Abre tu corazón a la oscuridad, deja que esta te consuma. De omega a naturaleza, de naturaleza a libertad. Con tu libertad, mi oscuridad. De la oscuridad, mi venganza. Ven a mí, vengador.”_ **

**_“¡STILES NO! “_ **

**_“Ven a mí. KA-NI-MA”_ **

**_“¿es esto lo que querías joven Stiles? ¿la destrucción de ambos bandos?”_ **

**_“Apenas te siento ya ahí dentro, Stilinski, tú morirás también hoy. Tu corazón te matará”_ **

**_“Derek, ¡Corre! “_ **

**_“La única forma en la que podrás detenerme es matándome, Derek “_ **

**_“Mira en lo que te has convertido, chico”_ **

**_“Es la oscuridad. Stiles está siendo consumido por completo”_ **

**_“¡STILES!”_ **

**_\-----------------------------------_ **

El grito de Derek acabó con el sueño, como llevaba ocurriendo desde cada noche que abandonó Beacon Hills. Los sucesos que acontecieron y le obligaron a abandonar su ciudad, volvían a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

En mitad de la oscuridad, Stiles miró al techo de piedra de su celda. Cuando se marchó y llegó a Irlanda, descubrió que se dirigía hacia un castillo donde había muchos más chicos y chicas con poderes, pero no podía olvidar las caras de la gente cuando llego.

 ** _“Miedo”-_**  todos olían a miedo, se veía en sus caras. El miedo a quién y qué era. -  ** _“la reputación precede a uno”_**

Le ofrecieron una habitación, pero eligió una celda. Nadie se atrevió a discutirle, nadie le obligó a relacionarse y nadie fue a buscarlo para hacerle ir a clases de control, a excepción de…

-     Ya te estas levantando – la puerta resonó, con un golpe, cuando se abrió y chocó contra la pared, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo al interior oscuro.

La directora del centro, la señora Ivana Mintz, - hablando de la reina de roma - era la única que se atrevía a venir a verme. Una mujer joven, pelirroja, alta y esbelta con una belleza que le hubiera hecho caer de rodillas si no fuera porque todos sus pensamientos iban a der…

-     Más suerte la próxima vez, directora – Stiles se giró en su cama, dándole la espalda, con la intención de ignorarla

-     No, Stilinski. – Ivana chasqueó los dedos y las antorchas de la habitación se encendieron. Stiles se cubrió con el brazo – basta de esconderte. Así nunca vas a mejorar y nunca volverás a casa.

-     ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera volver a casa? – eso pareció callarla - ¿o que tenga una casa a la que volver?

-     Stiles… - pero la mujer no acabó, ya que Stiles se levantó más rápido que la luz y se puso delante de ella.

-     ¡Mírame! – le gritó sabiendo que sería lo que vería. Mostró su apariencia, ojos negros, rostro pálido y pelo negro - ¿Cómo voy a volver? – la mujer tragó saliva.

-     Algún día debes hacerlo. – Stiles chasqueó los dedos y las antorchas cedieron hasta apagarse de nuevo.

-     Tus alumnos y tus profesores están mejor sabiendo que el monstruo vive recluido aquí abajo.

-     Stiles, ya han pasado 10 meses…

-      Y 3 semanas, 4 días, 12 horas y pocos minutos. – le terminó de decir Stiles, volviendo a la cama – no creas ni por un momento que no llevo la cuenta. No es fácil estar lejos de…

-     De él. – Stiles se congeló a medio camino. – tu licántropo.

-     Él… está mejor sin mí y por ahora debe seguir siendo así. – Stiles se tumbó de nuevo.

-     Eres egoísta. – el nigromante se tensó pero la ignoro – no solo te condenas a esta oscuridad, sino que lo condenas a él a la incertidumbre. – la oyó chasquear la lengua. – Gutiérrez les informó, como te prometí , de que te marchabas, y de que era por tu propia voluntad, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Debes empezar a trabajar en tu re-inserción o nunca saldrás de aquí. Sé que es difícil querer volver, sobre todo después de lo que te paso con… tu madre.

El chico se congeló de nuevo al pensar en lo que ocurrió.

-     Ese hechizo limita tu capacidad de sentir mientras no puedas afrontarlo. El problema es que no quieres hacerlo. – la mujer se detuvo midiendo sus palabras – sabemos lo de tus sueños, tal vez sea la hora de que afrontes que…

-     Cada cosa a su tiempo – Stiles sentenció ya molesto - tu encárgate de que ellos no me encuentren y yo no te daré problemas. – el chico no se giró cuando la oyó marchar, se quedó en silencio en mitad de la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sus pesadillas.

****


	2. ver mas allá para entender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos más de cerca los sucesos acontecidos hace 10 meses,y cómo en la actualidad aparecerá un misterio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo daros las gracias por vuestros kudos y comentarios ;9

Ivana suspiró, exasperada,  mientras cerraba la puerta de la mazmorra. No es como si no hubiera intentado convencer al chico de que se mudara a las habitaciones de arriba, pero él simplemente se negó.

Los recuerdos de aquel día la asaltaron mientras subía las escaleras.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

__

_El taxi aparcó justo a la entrada de piedras en frente del castillo. Para el resto del mundo, el lugar se trataba de una prestigiosa escuela donde los alumnos eran seleccionados por aptitudes sorprendentes. Nadie ingresaba si ella no quería._

_Y allí estaba ella, Ivana Mintz, directora de la escuela y poderosa bruja a tiempo completo, nerviosa, ya que justo en ese taxi iba posiblemente el caso más difícil al que se iba a enfrentar en su vida._

**_“Stiles Stilinski”_ ** _– el chico salió del coche y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de levantar un muro psíquico alrededor del castillo. Su aspecto, como ya le habían informado, era el de una criatura oscura, el chico vestía de negro, a juego con su palidez y sus ojos como orbes negros que no miraban hacia ningún lado en particular._

**_“es más pequeño de lo que pensaba, y más joven” “¿este es el chico que ha desatado tanto revuelo?”_ ** _– pero fue cuando Gutiérrez y los oros hombres se acercaron junto a Stiles hacia ella, que lo sintió - **“la oscuridad emana de él como la sangre en una herida abierta”**_

_Justo cuando se detuvieron delante de ella, Ivana dijo._

-      _Bienvenido, Stiles – le mostró la mano con intención de estrechársela, pero el joven la miró  y luego a ella. Ivana sufrió un escalofrió al ver esos dos pozos negros._

**_“dios santo”_ ** _– trago saliva._

-      _Supongo que estarás cansado del viaje. – bajó la mano. Gutiérrez miraba hacia los dos cuando la directora le preguntó con la mirada, por qué no hablaba. La interpelada se encogió de hombros._

-      _No es muy hablador._

-      _Ya veo – asintió la pelirroja. – bueno. Te enseñaré la habitación._

_Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del magnífico castillo victoriano._

-      _¿sabes por qué estás aquí Stiles? – preguntó girando la cara mientras seguía caminando, el chico la miró y asintió. – la has hecho buena ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, aquí te ayudaremos a controlar tu poder. No he de decirte lo raro que es para nosotros tener un brujo no nacido en el castillo, casi siempre._

-      _¿mueren? – la voz del chico era fría. La directora se recriminó  por el tema de conversación._

-      _Si, bueno, pero tú no eres el caso. Tú eres la excepción. – justo en ese momento atravesaron una puerta que daba al enorme salón, un montón de alumnos estaban vagando por el interior y hablando pero se callaron en cuanto los vieron aparecer._

_El silencio llenó la gigantesca sala, Ivana miró de un lado para otro, a todos los alumnos._

_Hasta que lo oyó. Los cuchicheos._

**_“¿es ése?”_ **

**_“sí. Sí, lo es”_ **

**_“el monstruo”_ **

**_“el nigromante”_ **

**_“deberían de matarlo, es un peligro”_ **

**_“no quiero que esa cosa se acerque a mí”_ **

**_“dicen que ha despertado a varios muertos”_ **

**_“dicen que le gustan las pollas y que salía con un licántropo”_ **

**_“sí, sí,un alpha además”_ **

**_“seguro que se alegra de habérselo quitado de encima”_ **

_Esos malditos videntes habían vuelto a meter las narices donde no debían, y habían corrido la voz._

_Ivana se enfureció ante ese hecho y al oír lo que decían, pero le encendió más, reconocer las voces de algunos de sus profesores entre los susurros._

_La habitación empezó a parpadear y de repente tembló el suelo. La directora hablo y sonó como si un gigante gritara hacia todos._

-      _¡TODO EL MUNDO A CLASE! ¡AHORA!– todos temblaron y empezaron a correr sonoramente - ¡EN SILENCIO!_

_Cuando todo el mundo se marchó, la directora resoplo y se giró, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de los tres brujos, pero no en el nigromante._

-      _Seguro que no sabías que yo también era una bruja oscura. – Stiles negó. – no les hagas caso, Stiles. Son necios, creen saber. Y no saben nada. Apuesto a que este truco que he hecho, lo hubieras superado fácilmente._

-      _Apuestas bien – Stiles dijo inexpresivo._

-      _Seguro que sí. – rió la directora. – al fin y al cabo, puede que sea una bruja, pero no llego al nivel de un nigromante. – Stiles asintió – bueno. Te enseñaré la habitación. Vosotros podéis marcharos. Yo me encargare de él._

_Los tres brujos se fueron y Stiles hablo._

-      _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de tener una habitación apartada y propia? – la directora levanto una ceja sorprendida._

-      _En estos momentos, no tenemos habitaciones…si te preocupa alguno de los chicos, por favor te pido que no se lo tengas en cuenta. Si alguno intenta o te dice algo, te ruego que me informes y me asegurare de que una noche en los calabozos, les haga pensar._

-      _¿calabozos? – Stiles la miro – ¿cree que podría ser yo quien se quedara en ellos?_

-      _Sr. Stilinski. – intento, pero el chico le miro suplicante. – puedo entender que ahora mismo…_

-      _Ahora mismo me encuentro bajo la influencia de un conjuro que me impide sentir nada con claridad, debido a que el fantasma de mi madre consideró que la única forma de evitar que la pena acabara con mi vida era suprimir mis emociones hasta que yo pudiera soportarlo._

-      _Estoy al tanto – afirmo con un poco de pena. Todos en la escuela debían saberlo ya._

-      _Entonces sabrá qué es lo que hice y de lo que soy capaz._

_La directora pudo sentir la amenaza en la oración._

-      _Por el bien de ellos y el mío propio. – Dijo tajante el brujo – creo que debería reconsiderar los calabozos._

-      _Quieres un exilio. – dijo la directora comprendiendo sin apartar la mirada desafiante del chico. – muy bien, será como tú quieres. Pero te aviso que esto es solo temporal – cambio de rumbo y abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía un sótano. Comenzó a bajar -  son parecidos a habitaciones, pero con menos lujos. Al no estar encerrado sabrás que al final del pasillo hay un baño que puedes usar, estaba destinado a los guardias, pero ¿Qué más da? La comida te la traerán en bandejas a las…_

_Stiles siguió bajando y ya nunca subió._

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

-     ¿Ha habido suerte? – Ivana iba a mitad de las escaleras cuando oyó la voz. No le hizo falta levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba.

-     No. – terminó de subir las escaleras y se encontró con Gutiérrez. – solo puedo decir que parece que el conjuro se ha debilitado, tenías razón, si le mencionamos al alpha, parece… sentir.

La otra mujer le abrió la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos ahora desiertos.

-     Te dije que funcionaría. – sonrió la morena socarrona.

-     Bien, vale. Tenemos un punto, pero a cada paso que parezco ver en él, los retrocede tres veces. – la directora abrió una puerta y entró al pasillo de los despachos. – ven, te invito a un café.

-     Gracias. – Sonrió complacida - No debes preocuparte. Todo el mundo sabe lo que ese chico ha sufrido, y la conciencia…

-     Es una perra… – sentencio Mintz. – hablando de eso, ¿cómo va el tema con los alumnos?

-     Los rumores y comentarios sobre Stiles siguen en marea baja. Solo fue motivo de alarma los tres primeros meses. Ahora casi todo es por parte de los alumnos más conservadores o los más celosos.

-     Bien. ¿Y los videntes?

-     Siguen limpiando los retretes desde hace 10 meses. – sonrió la morena. Por todos eran conocidos los castigos de la directora. – las visitas a ellos han decaído, debido al hedor.

Ivana sonrió, era un secreto a voces el hecho de que los videntes de su escuela ofrecían sus servicios a cambio de dinero. No era exactamente ilegal y sus padres no lo prohibían, pero desde luego eso no hacía que fueran menos cotillas.

-     Apuesto a que eso no se lo vieron venir. – Gutiérrez rio por la ocurrencia de la directora y entraron al despacho. – de todos modos no he de recordar a toda la junta lo importante que es la evolución del joven Stilinski.

-     Se lo dejaste muy claro. – concluyo la morena.

-     Bien. Hemos de ver antes que nadie cual será el desenlace de estos sucesos.

-     Creo que al chico le irá bien. – Gutiérrez se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa, mientras la directora tomaba asiento. – si se sociabilizará un poco…

-     Es duro. – la calló la pelirroja. – tener tanto poder y no ser capaz de sentir con claridad lo que has perdido.

-     ¿Acaso te ves reflejada en él? – pregunto curiosa la morena mientras se levantaba para servirse un café de la máquina.

-     No – rió la mujer. – mis años como bruja oscura no fueron tan intensos. – sus ojos parecían vagar por los recuerdos mientras tomaba el otro café que le servía – gracias.

-     ¿entonces? – pregunto la morena.

-     Es algo que veo en sus ojos. Negros sin emociones. Pero fue hablarle del licántropo…

-     El amor. – concordó Gutiérrez.

-     Sí. ¿Qué me puedes decir del alpha Hale? – sorbió el café. Gutiérrez rodo los ojos y bajo la taza.

-     Bueno. Sabes todo acerca de lo que te conté sobre su familia, lo de la situación de manada en Beacon Hills. Que es un hombre fuerte, físicamente y de carácter, también algo huraño y con unas cejas algo curiosas; básicamente atractivo, moreno de ojos verdes o grises, no sabría decir, culo respingón, paquete desco…

-     Te pregunto por la situación en Beacon Hills, ahora mismo – la directora levantó una mano acallándola muy sonrojada.

-     Aaah – Gutiérrez se sonrojó a su vez. – bueno. En un principio todo fue bastante malo, la manada buscó a Stiles por toda la ciudad mientras yo lo traía hasta aquí, por suerte Clore y Manchester se encargaron de explicarles todo.

-     Sí, ya me dijiste que no se lo tomaron muy bien. – Ivana recordaba cómo les explicaron el hecho de que el alpha y sus amigos habían intentado matar a los brujos, pensando que habían arrestado a Stiles.

-     Al final tuvimos que echar ese conjuro para que no escaparan.

-     ¿El retornum? – pregunto curiosa.

-     Sí. Fue duro, pero conseguimos lanzarlo a tiempo. Ahora cada vez que crucen la frontera con intención de buscar a Stiles. Volverán instantáneamente a la zona acordada.

-     ¿la casa del alpha? – pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Gutiérrez asintió sorbiendo de nuevo.

-     Ese lobo esta acoplado al chico, su desesperación y furia por encontrarlo son increíbles.

-     Lo imagino. – terminó la taza. – pero ahora depende de Stiles. Debe querer volver, debe querer mejorar, mientras más se encierre más difícil será sacarle de la sombra.

-     Pero. – Gutiérrez parecía confusa mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa - ¿Cómo puede querer volver alguien que no es capaz de sentir como antes, alguien que sabe que sentirá pena y vergüenza?

-     A veces las personas necesitan un empujón, caer para levantarse. Stiles debe recibir un empujón. Y entonces veremos.

-     ¿el qué? – Gutiérrez la miro con la ceja levantada.

-     Si tengo razón y el conjuro se rompe. – se levantó a ponerse otra taza. – o si por el contrario, pierde de nuevo el control y nos mata a todos.

Justo en ese momento un ruido de pasos sonó en el pasillo provocando que ambas se levantaran a abrir la puerta. No había nadie.

************************************

Stiles dio vueltas en la cama, sin ser capaz de dormir, las palabras de Ivana le habían ¿afectado?

 ** _“No”_**  – se levantó tenso –  ** _“no hay emoción, no hay sentimientos”_**

Pero en el fondo llevaba tiempo sintiendo. No de forma normal, sino más bien de forma residual. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en…

 ** _“Derek”_**  – el pensamiento vino cargado con una imagen, de ellos dos juntos, en pleno acto, que hizo a Stiles tambalearse. Luego todo paró.

 ** _“todavía no”_**  – se recriminó.

Decidido a tomar una ducha, cogía una toalla del baúl cuando lo oyó. Dos golpes en la puerta.

-     ¿sí? – pregunto. – ¿Ivana? al fin has aprendido modales y llamas. Eh.

Nadie contestó.

-     ¿Quién es? – al ver que seguían sin contestar, Stiles se tensó y fue hacia la puerta abriéndola de un tirón.

Nadie.

Miro al pasillo, oscuro y desierto.

 ** _“quien quiera que fuera, ya se ha ido”_**  – pensó mientras cerraba; entonces lo vio. En el suelo. Delante de la puerta.

Stiles se agachó, quedando perplejo cuando lo cogió y vio que alguien le había dejado una figura de origami.

Un origami, con forma de lobo negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR DÉJAME TU OPINIÓN. ;9


	3. primeras impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo conoceremos personajes nuevos y veremos como va la situación en beacon hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento tanto la tardanza. de verdad. pero he tenido un problema de bloqueo. los que ya me conocéis del otro fic, sabéis que aveces dan ganas de matarme por lo que tardo. jejejeje pero intento que valga la pena T______T
> 
> weno solo eso que me encantan vuestros comentarios y que os ruego que sigáis haciéndolo, contestare a todos, hasta las peticiones de muerte jajaja, dejadme opiniones, insultos ideas, lo que queráis.
> 
> gracias y un saludo. ;9

-     ¿Sabéis algo ya? – pregunto Chris argent desde la mesa de la veterinaria. Alan seguía vendando la pata del labrador herido ignorando la mirada del hombre.

-     Tanto mi hermana como yo desconocemos el paradero de Stiles como ya os hemos dicho.

-     Ya bueno… - Chris miro por la ventana y resoplo – el problema está en cierto alpha que se niega a creerlo y que sigue obsesionado con salir de esta ciudad, la cual por cierto está dentro de una barrera mágica que nos impide salir.

-     No necesito que me hables de los berrinches de Derek. – Alan acaricio la cabeza del perro y lo ayudo a bajar – te recuerdo que he tratado con el antes.

-     Sabes que esto no puede seguir así. – Chris se puso en su camino – no puede seguir lanzándose contra la muralla, su manada a crecido y no tienen ninguna clase de control.

-     Talía puede encargarse, aunque no lo creas, han sido una familia muy civilizada. – Alan camino revisando su móvil.

-     Ya bueno – asintió el hombre – pero Derek es de todo menos civilizado ahora mismo. El otro día uno de los brujos que se mueven por el bosque custodiando la frontera se aproximó demasiado y por poco la manada entera le cae encima.

-     Ese es el problema de Derek… - resoplo cansado el druida.

-     El piensa que Stiles está siendo torturado o algo por el estilo, además el hecho de que haya pasado casi un año sin noticias tiene a todo el mundo fuera de sí. – informo el hombre mirando los frascos de una mesa.

-     No creo que le torturen, El consejo no se mueve de esa manera a menos que el sujeto sea malvado por naturaleza.

-     Tú sabes más de lo que dices – acuso el cazador.

-     Puede ser – le miro el veterinario – pero te aseguro algo, no diré más de lo que quiera decir, ahora todo no depende de Derek por salvar a Stiles, ahora depende de Stiles intentando salir del pozo en el que se metió. – Alan camino hacia una de las jaulas mirando un gato siamés en su interior – y eso debe hacerlo él solo.

 

****************************

 

Derek rugió contra los tres encapuchados detrás del muro invisible que los separaba, junto a él, Érica, Isaac y Boyd. Scott y Allison habían ido a probar suerte en otro lado, mientras ellos entretenían a estos, solo para comprobar lo inevitable cuando sonó el móvil de Érica.

-     Eeeh ¿Derek? – Cora hablo desde el auricular sin necesidad de poner el altavoz – no tardes en venir, Scott y Allison han vuelto a aparecerse por arte de magia. Mama intenta separar a Jackson y Aiden y Laura está intentando matar a Peter…, otra vez.

Érica colgó y maldijo por lo bajo.

-     Rendíos de una vez – la voz de una mujer sonó bajo una capucha – no estamos aquí para esto.

-     ¿Dónde está? – gruño Derek.

-     No puedo decirte eso licántropo – contesto la mujer, como llevaban haciendo desde hacía más de diez putos meses.

-     ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! – rugió más fuerte, provocando que los otros beta gruñeran a su vez y dejaran brillar sus ojos.

-     No puedo decirte nada – le reprocho esta vez furiosa también. – rendíos de una maldita vez.

-     Ahora veras – Isaac se agacho a por una piedra y la lanzo contra la encapuchada, la cual esquivo el ataque, para lanzarlo por los aires.

-     Isaac – gimió Érica corriendo hasta él.

-     Pagareis por eso – rugieron Boyd y Derek.

-     No lo creo – espeto otro encapuchado – me he cansado – los tres alzaron los brazos a la vez y los cuatro licántropos se elevaron en el aire acercándose hasta a barrera – nos vemos en un rato, pesados.

-     No se te ocurra – pero ya los habían lanzado contra la muralla consiguiendo que desaparecieran del bosque y aparecieran en el loft de Derek, donde todo era un caos.

Los betas tomaron posiciones para ayudar en las distintas disputas, a excepción de Derek que se quedó en el suelo donde había aparecido unas mil veces.

 ** _“no, no” –_** se reprochó en el suelo, mirando sus manos.

-     ¡Derek haz algo! – gritaba Peter esquivando a Laura.

-     Aiden, Jackson parar. – Talía separaba ambos lobos. – basta. ¡Derek!

-     Ethan, no te metas en su pelea – Scott agarraba al otro gemelo. ¡Ethan! ¡Derek!

 ** _“Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek”_** – solo oía su nombre por parte de todos así que hizo lo que hacía siempre, rugió. Rugió con todas sus fuerzas, deteniendo las peleas.

Luego se levantó ante el asombro de todos y salió por la puerta en dirección al bosque. Otra vez.

***************************

Stiles se sentó en la cama mirando la figura de papel girando en sus manos.

 ** _“Derek”_**   - no le cabía la menor duda de a quien representaba el lobo, pero eso solo lo hacía más molesto, pensó por un momento en Ivana o en los encargados de traerle las bandejas de comida, pero todavía era muy pronto y no habían dejado nada, además Ivana se había marchado hacía ya un rato – **_“¿es esto  alguna clase de broma?”_**

El lobo se elevó en la palma de su mano y sintió la tentación de hacerlo arder. – **_“no soporto las bromas”_** – y justo cuando fue a quemarlo con la mente, no pudo hacerlo, porque se trataba de Derek.

 ** _“no lo entiendo”_** – se reprochó cogiendo el lobo y dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche junto a la cama – **_“algo tan simple me hace sentir”_**

Se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos preparándose para dormir cuando lo oyó. Alguien bajaba las escaleras de la entrada.

Stiles se levantó despacio y agudizo el oído junto a la puerta. Había alguien ahí.

Con mucho cuidado puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió de golpe. En el exterior un chico de más o menos su edad, bajito con gafas y el pelo moreno le miraba con autentico terror; en su mano un bote de pintura en spray.

-     Oh. Dios. Mío. – dijo blanco como el papel. – ¡no! – grito y corrió en dirección a las escaleras, pero Stiles ya se había materializado justo delante de él, impidiéndole el paso. – por favor, por favor, no me mates, te lo suplico. – levanto las manos mientras se agachaba poco a poco.

-     ¿Quién eres tú? – lo cogió de la camiseta y lo levanto - ¿y qué haces aquí abajo?

-     Por favor, te lo suplico ten piedad de mí – el chico comenzó a llorar y a sudar como un cerdo.

-     ¡contéstame! – Stiles dejo oscurecerse sus ojos y el chico gimió.

-     Me llamo Marvin – sollozaba – lo siento mucho de verdad, por favor…

-     ¿Qué hacías aquí abajo Marvin? – Stiles le miro y en seguida comprendió – tú eres el que me ha dejado el origami ¿verdad? – al ver que no respondía lo zarandeo - ¿VERDAD?

-     ¿Qué? No – sollozo – de verdad que no se de lo que me está hablando, por favor.

-     Entonces ¿Qué hacías aquí? – le pregunto de nuevo. - ¡contéstame Marvin!

-     Era una prueba – gimió.

-     ¿una prueba? – Stiles lo soltó, provocando que cayera al suelo de culo - ¿una prueba para qué?

-     De iniciación señor – el chico seguía llorando. – me ordenaron que tenía que venir aquí ah…, ah – el chico comenzó a tartamudear por el miedo.

Stiles comprendió que debía usar otro método, se agacho en el suelo y miro al chico directamente a los ojos.

-     Marvin – le levanto la cara con una mano en el mentón. – no voy a hacerte absolutamente nada. – el chico respiró un poco aliviado. _ siempre y cuando me digas todo lo que quiera saber, de lo contrario – Stiles cogió las gafas del tembloroso chico y comenzó a limpiarlas con la camiseta de este – te cogeré del cuello y apretare tan fuerte que tus ojos reventaran, tu tráquea quedara exprimida como la carne al vacío y tus hueso maxilares saltaran junto a tus dientes – le coloco las gafas de nuevo, el chico aún más pálido – para luego hacer algo peor con otras partes de tu cuerpo. ¿entiendes?

El chico asintió en shock.

-     Bien. – Stiles sonrió - ¿Por qué dejaste el lobo de origami en mi puerta?

-     Yo no he hecho eso señor, por favor – volvía a llorar.

-     No me mientas Marvin – Stiles le Acaricio el cuello, no pensaba cumplir su amenaza por supuesto, pero la gente no tenía por qué saberlo. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-     Le juro que yo no he sido – lloró – es la primera vez que bajo aquí.

Algo en la mirada aterrorizada del chico le dijo que no mentía.

-     Aparte de ti ¿Quién más ha bajado? – pregunto.

-     Nadie señor. – le respondió – soy el primero, nadie tiene el valor a acercarse.

-     Y ¿por qué tu si? – pregunto el brujo.

-     Señor soy un brujo pésimo, recién llegado aquí para aprender algo. Por favor, yo solo quería que no me hicieran la vida imposible.

-     No me cuentes tu vida. – le miro – si no hacías lo que te habían pedido ¿te hubieran hecho algo?

-     Como a todos los demás señor.

-     ¿Quién?- pregunto Stiles.- ¿y qué tenías que hacer?

-     Los brujos del círculo superior. Señor. –respondió.

-     ¿los brujos del círculo superior? – Stiles estuvo a punto de reírse por el nombre.

-     Sí señor, son brujos de un rango más alto que los demás en esta escuela señor, son un grupo, que controla todo lo que hacemos los nuevos y los brujos inferiores sin que lo sepan los profesores.

-     ¿matones? – dijo Stiles.

-     Sí señor. Me ordenaron bajar aquí y escribir en su puerta una palabra con el spray. Si no lo hacía señor…

-     ¿Qué palabra? – le corto Stiles.

-     Señor…, debe entenderlo, yo lo iba a hacer por miedo, si no lo hago, mi vida será un infierno, como la del resto de alumnos recién llegados.

-     ¿Qué palabra? – gruño de nuevo.

-     Monstruo. – el chico cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, al ver que no llegaba los abrió.

Stiles lo levanto y cogió el spray. Se giró hacia su puerta y escribió la palabra en grande y mayúsculas, con la tinta roja.

 ** _“MONSTRUO”_** – le lanzo el spray al boquiabierto Marvin.

-     Ya está hecho, ahora lárgate, si vuelvo a ver a alguien aquí abajo no seré tan benevolente. – Stiles abrió la puerta y se metió en su celda mientras oía a Marvin subir las escaleras a trompicones dando las gracias al cielo.

Cuando cerró la puerta contuvo el aliento un rato, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no sabía a qué se debía esa presión en el pecho, solo que no sabía aliviarla, le dolía y le dolía pero no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo intentar aguantar.

“¿de dónde viene esto? ¿Qué me pasa?” – se froto la cara con ambas manos y salió de nuevo al pasillo en dirección a los aseos. Cuando entro se froto la cara con fuerza con el agua muy fría, poco a poco sintió su corazón normalizarse en su ritmo.

 ** _“basta” –_** se palmeo la cara y respiro hondo. No sentir y a la vez sentir algo era muy desconcertante.

Salió del baño y vio que la bandeja ya estaba en el suelo junto a su puerta.

Sopa, pan y agua, pero Stiles no tenía el cuerpo ni para lo más ligero. En su lugar, miro hacia las escaleras hacia la puerta y pensó:

 ** _“si el más cobarde lo ha hecho, no tardare en recibir visitas de los más atrevidos”_** – con eso en mente subió los escalones.

 ** _“me prometí no subir”_** – pensó mirando el picaporte – **_“solo echare un vistazo”_**

 Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y la luz de este lo cegó por un segundo.

Todo estaba desierto, Stiles lo agradeció, y se giró para volver a la celda cuando lo oyó.

-     Dejadme en paz – parecía venir desde la esquina del gran pasillo. Era la voz de un chico.

-     Vamos nenaza, si el capullo de Marvin se ha atrevido a escribir en su puerta, tu podrás entrar a su habitación cuando no este y coger algo. – la otra voz sonaba más gruesa, la de un chico más adulto.

 ** _“están hablando de mi”_** – pensó Stiles acercándose a la esquina a mirar.

-     No pienso bajar ahí abajo a robar nada. – la voz pertenecía a un chico rubio platino con melena por los hombros, delgado y con aspecto tranquilo.

-     ¿Cómo dices? – el otro tipo parecía un soldado, con los músculos marcados y el pelo rubio cobrizo rapado, junto a él dos más encarando al delgado, un gigante calvo aún más musculoso y una rubia con sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿acaso no sabes quiénes somos?

-     ¿no sabes lo que será de tu existencia de no hacernos caso? – la rubia se acercó hasta el delgado pavoneándose. – será un infierno. Incluso uno más caliente que yo. – le guiño un ojo al rapado quien le sonrió.

-     Creo que os hacéis llamar circulo, pero me da igual, tanto eso como  lo que tengáis planeado, no bajare a robarle, podéis acosarme como hacéis con los otros novatos si queréis. – Stiles admiro el valor del chico, pero otra sensación cruzo su mente cuando el rapado le pego un puñetazo al peliblanco, tirándolo al suelo.

-     Kyle, Lia – la rubia y el gigante se posicionaron – vigilad que no venga nadie, mientras le enseño modales al nuevo.

El chico se arrastró como pudo hacia atrás mientras el rapado se crujía los puños.

-     Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido Brian. – el calvo le dijo.

-     Déjale en paz – la rubia miro con atención – esto tiene pinta de ser divertido.

Justo en ese momento y sin saber que lo impulsaba Stiles salió de su escondite dejándose ver por la rubia, quien asustada reculo hacia atrás ahogando un grito. Los otros dos se giraron a mirar al igual que el chico desde el suelo con el labio partido.

-     Joder – siseo el calvo –ha salido de la cueva.

-     Cállate Kyle– le gruño el que parecía llamarse Brian.

Stiles miro al grupo y se acercó despacio, con un aire frio a su alrededor. Si algo había aprendido era como asustar.

-     Así que vosotros sois el grupito de mierda que va mangoneando sobre los novatos por aquí. – Stiles les miro y luego al chico en el suelo sin expresar nada. El calvo apretó los puños, pero el rapado le agarro la muñeca calmándolo.

-     ¿y que si lo somos? – resoplo chulesco.

-     Que… - Stiles sonrió – os conviene dejarme en paz.

-     Y si no… - la rubia hablo adelantándose, sin percatarse de que las luces en todo el pasillo estaban parpadeando y que la temperatura descendía hasta provocarles vaho al respirar.

La rubia llamada Lia, no lo vio venir, en un segundo estaba helada y al siguiente le costaba respirar mientras una fuerza invisible la elevaba en el aire, por la garganta.

-     Esto – cuando la luz se redujo hasta casi no haber y Stiles levanto la mirada, freno el avance de los otros dos chicos.

-     Suéltala – rugió el rapado mientras lanzaba una onda hacia Stiles, la cual el brujo atrapo con su mano, como si de una pelota se tratara ante la sorpresa de Brian. El calvo por su parte probo a hacer algo con su brazo, pero Stiles lo lanzo contra la pared contraria usando la onda que había absorbido de Brian.

La rubia de pronto pudo respirar y miro a Stiles.

-     Hablas del infierno como si lo conocieras – Stiles levanto su mano cubierta por llamas - pero no tienes ni idea. El fuego, la oscuridad, el dolor. – la rubia tragaba saliva sonoramente mientras veía la mano incandescente del nigromante. – si volvéis a molestarme, juro por todo lo que me queda que sabrás lo que es el infierno.

La luz volvió y la chica cayó al suelo para ser ayudada por Brian quien se había quedado paralizado por la situación.

-     Ahora largaos. – Kyle pudo levantarse y ayudando a la chica salió en dirección contraria mientras Brian le mandaba una mirada de puro odio a Stiles antes de correr tras ellos.

Cuando ya no estaban a la vista, Stiles se dio la vuelta en dirección a la celda.

-     Gracias – oyó a una voz detrás de él. El chico se levantaba poco a poco. – me has salvado, gracias.

Stiles le ignoro y volvió a caminar.

-     Me llamo Ian, por cierto. – le dijo alegre. – gracias.

 ** _“y a mí que me cuentas”_** – pensó Stiles antes de abrir la puerta de su celda y bajar de nuevo a la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pleaseeeee y seguidme en tumblr si quereis ;9 (mucho sterek)
> 
>  
> 
> dark-shelyria.tumblr.com


	4. la culpa es mi carga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la culpa es una carga que se debe llevar, aunque se intente ignorar, su peso siempre acaba haciendo ceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dios que poetico me pongo con los summary. siento mil veces la tardanza, juro que no os he abandonado.  
> desde aqui os doy las gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, me ayudan muchisimo. y tambien muchas gracias a ashewolf, ya que su ayuda para mi es fundamental para traducir el otro fic.
> 
> con todo esto, por fa no dudeis en comentar y decirme que os parece, gracias. (L)(L)(L)

-    ¿en serio Stiles? – Ivana se paseaba por el calabozo exasperada, Stiles por su parte estaba tumbado en la cama. – vale, admito, que fui yo quien te pidió que salieras al exterior, que te relacionaras – se paró de pronto para mirarle – pero por dios, la primera vez que me haces caso en algo, decides salir tres minutos – miro al techo rogando - ¡tres minutos! En los que agredes, amenazas y asustas a tres alumnos. ¿en serio?  
Stiles la miro exasperado.  
-    Déjame tranquilo de una vez – resoplo.  
-    Te dejare tranquilo Stiles cuando empieces a comportarte como debes – la mujer se acarició las sienes. – no puedes pasar de cero a cien así como así. Es peligroso. – le miro -  y no solo para ellos, sino para ti también.  
-    Bah – Stiles hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia con la mano.  
-    No Stiles, date cuenta, fuiste tú el que me pidió estos calabozos para proteger a los demás estudiantes. – señalo a las paredes mientras no apartaba la vista del nigromante – de que me sirve hacerte caso si cuando sales al exterior, después de tanto tiempo, lo único que haces es pelearte.  
-    no es culpa mía que en esta “cárcel” – hizo comillas con los dedos - dejen sueltos a imbéciles, como esos tres.  
-    Esta “cárcel” – hizo comillas imitándolo – como tú dices, no lo es. Este lugar, es una escuela Stiles, aquí no estamos para encerrar y castigar a nadie.  
-    ¿entonces qué hago aquí? – se levantómás molesto esta vez – si este sitio no es mi castigo, ¿Qué he estado haciendo aquí durante 10 meses?  
-    Ooh con que ahora estamos molestos – se mofo la pelirroja – no puedes quejarte de nada de lo que has recibido.  
-    El problema es que no entiendo porque he recibido este trato – las luces parpadearon haciendo que ambos miraran el techo.  
-    ¿estas enfadado? – pregunto sorprendida. – lo estas. – afirmó.  
-    No estoy enfadado, estoy molesto, no entiendo nada.  
-    Stiles, estas empezando a sentir. – sonrió Ivana.

  
El brujo junto los labios de golpe.

  
-    Parece que algo va bien después de todo – suspiro la mujer – Stiles, viniste aquí por decisión unánime. Solo aquellos, cuyos actos son movidos por su propia maldad son castigados y retenidos, tu viniste aquí, porque siendo un humano en una manada de lobos, entraste en contacto con Dhamel. – Stiles rodo los ojos pero la mujer siguió – ella fue la que te concedió este – miro al chico pensando en la palabra – don,Stiles.  
-    ¿don? – pregunto alejándose de ella – esto no es un don.  
-    No, el modo en el que lo manejaste no lo hace un don. – suspiro levantándose de la cama. – tu obtuviste magia, y fue ella con la pena y ansias de venganza en tu corazón las que te convirtieron en esto.

  
Stiles se quedó callado mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola. La palabra monstruo escrita en rojo.

  
-    El monstruo,Stiles – puso la mano en la puerta – es aquello con lo que te has de enfrentar todos los días. El monstruo, es aquello que hiciste, la gente que heriste y todo lo que perdiste. – suspiró - Tú no eres malvado Stiles, es solo que tu poder se llenó de oscuridad y esta te venció. – acaricio la palabra poco a poco – todos los que obtenemos nuestro poder de la oscuridad hemos pasado en mayor o en menor medida por lo mismo, al final eres tú el que deberá elegir. – Ivana le miro a los ojos – luchar o rendirte. Ser Stiles…, o ser el monstruo. Depende de ti.

  
El nigromante la miro un rato hasta que ella pasó junto a la puerta.

  
-    No borres esto – golpeo con un dedo el letrero de la puerta – hasta que no sepas quien eres. – y con eso dicho se marchó.

  
*********************************  
-    Esto es un auténtico caos – gruño la encapuchada. Hacia dos horas que habían tenido el último roce con la manada de Beacon Hills, pero sabían que la paz duraría poco más, el alfa Derek siempre volvía a diferentes zonas del muro, buscando posibles huecos.  
-    El muro los contendrá – Steve, su compañero pateo una piedra - ¿exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí? No pueden salir, no saben dónde está, no pueden hacer nada.  
-    El muro no es infranqueable Steve – salto acallándolo – nuestro deber es custodiar esta ciudad. nada sale, nada entra.  
-    ¿Por qué motivo? – volvió a saltar el hombre – llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, se nos acaban las provisiones en el campamento, Leonard casi pierde la cabeza el otro día por culpa de esos perros y el nigromante, por los últimos informes no da indicios de mejoría. No ha habido ningún indicio de peligro cerca de ese… - se mordió la lengua -De que nos sirve custodiar este muro si sabemos que no van a traspasarlo. Deberíamos estar vigilando tú ya sabes que en lugar de este estúpido claro.  
-    ¡Steve! – fue a mandarle callar pero otro encapuchado llego junto a ellos. – ¿Tilus?  
-    Buenas noticias – el pelirrojo bajito se acercó – he recibido información de Ivana, al parecer hay esperanzas en la reinserción del nigromante.  
-    Bien – sonrió la encapuchada, pero al ver a Tilus que los miraba todavía sabía que aún faltaba algo. - ¿Qué más?  
-    Bueno…, se nos ha ordenado vigilar la situación de la manada. – Steve resopló sonoramente -  El hecho de que haya seis alphas en una manada de tan pocos betas y humanos puede producir inestabilidad, sobre todo si el alpha principal esta desatendiendo sus obligaciones.  
-    ¿Qué proponen que hagamos? – Steve se quejó – que impartamos clases.  
-    Llegado el momento, si la cosa no mejora, tenemos permiso para llevar a cabo un conjuro de jerarquía.

  
Steve trago saliva audiblemente.

  
-    Pero… - comenzó. – para eso, nosotros debemos…  
-    Si- Tilus hablo tranquilamente – para eso es necesario entrar a Beacon Hills.   
-    Entonces supongo que lo mejor es hablar con la manada. – la encapuchada se giró para ver la barrera.

  
***************************************

  
Cedric veía a Brian dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Kyle y Lia les contaban la historia a April, Jessie y él. Al parecer el nigromante había salido de su escondite.

  
-    Maldito cabron – gruñía Brian quitándose la chaqueta.  
-    Luego me dejo caer y salimos corriendo – Lia terminaba de contar la última parte frotándose el cuello.  
-    Hijo de puta – gruño Brian de nuevo. - ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¿a hacernos esto, a tocar a mi chica?  
-    No podía moverme – siseo Lia acercándose al rapado quien aún bufaba.  
-    Es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. – Kyle se frotaba la nuca siseando de dolor al palparse el chichón. – no podíamos imaginar que saldría de ahí abajo.   
-    Y ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – gimióApril, con cara asustada tras su oscura y corta melena. – si alguien ha visto lo que ha pasado se acabó, estarán encima de nosotros, poniéndonos un ojo encima todo el tiempo, además perderemos nuestro estatus.  
-    A la mierda el estatus – le espeto la rubia – mi cuello…  
-    Había un testigo – Kyle hablo haciendo que la morena siseara. – uno de los nuevos.  
-    El capullo – asintió Brian – ese imbécil que se negó a hacernos caso cuando le dije que cumpliera una misión de iniciación.  
-    Mierda, mierda, mierda… - gimióApril. – si se va de la lengua y otros chavales se enteran de lo que ha pasado, empezaran a plantarnos cara a nosotros.  
-    Tranquilos, no dirá una mierda – Brian bufo – no tendrá huevos.  
-    Se suponía que el nigromante no debía salir. – Jessie, el gemelo moreno y bajito se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el grupo. – esto podría complicar las cosas.  
-    Yo pienso lo mismo – la gemela rubia, April, coincidió.  
-    Tal vez deberíamos acelerar las cosas – dijo Jessie.  
-    O dejarlo por un tiempo – gimióLia.  
-    De eso nada – Brian la soltó – no voy a poneren riesgo todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora, solo porque estéis asustados de un imbécil. Ahora mismo voy a dejarle las cosas claras.  
-    Ese imbécil, como lo has llamado – salto April – creo una intensidad mágica que fuimos capaz de sentir hasta aquí, en Irlanda, desde estados unidos – gimió exasperada como si los demás debieran gritar de asombro - siendo un humano converso y no un nacido brujo como nosotros. Y fue catalogado como brujo de nivel superior.  
-    Además, si no te acuerdas, los videntes se encargaron de contarnos todo lo que hizo, y de lo que era capaz. – Jessie añadió.  
-    Mirad si vosotros estáis demasiado asustados para actuar, podéis quedaros aquí y… - Brian se cayó cuando su hermano Cedric chasqueo la lengua.  
-    Todo el mundo tranquilo – el rubio se levantó y miro al grupo –no sabemos exactamente lo que ha ocurrido, ni el motivo por el que ha decidido salir. Pero desde luego no vamos a precipitarnos, ni en actos – miro a Brian – ni en meditaciones – miro al resto – el nigromante no tiene por qué ser una molestia para nosotros si lo tenemos vigilado.

  
Todos parecían incomodos con el tema, pero Cedric prosiguió.

  
-    En el fondo, me parece interesante. – sonrió.  
-    Ten cuidado Ced – April se cruzó de brazos – toda esa curiosidad tuya puede acabar costándote cara.  
-    Pues yo lo veo de otra manera – le respondió el rubio – creo que esta situación – señalo hacia la puerta – debe ser vista desde otra perspectiva. – todos se tensaron - Si no queremos problemas, ganémonos su confianza. Aprendamos.  
-    ¿Qué propones hermanito, que nos hagamos amigos del chico? – Brian miro a su hermano Cedric con una sonrisa desagradable. – ni en broma.

  
A diferencia de Brian, Cedric tenía el pelo de punta y era un tono más claro de rubio, sus musculaturas eran similares a pesar de llevarse un año de edad y sus ojos eran azules oscuros mientras que los de Brian eran azul celeste.

  
-    Lo que propongo hermanito – le sonrió de vuelta – es que tengamos vigilado al chico…, para hacernos amigos del monstruo.

  
  
***************************

  
Minutos después de que Ivana dejara la celda, Stiles seguía tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo.

  
Las palabras de esa mujer rondándole la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

  
El brujo ya no sabía que pensar; era cierto que al abandonar la celda, cosa que no quería hacer, no esperaba meterse en una pelea, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

  
 _ **“al menos esta vez no he matado a nadie”**_ – se justificó mentalmente – _ **“además esta vez los malos eran ellos no yo”**_  
Le daba igual lo que le dijera Ivana, si volvía a ver a uno solo de esos idiotas bajando aquí abajo buscando pelea, se aseguraría de que la encontraran.

  
-    No he hecho nada malo – dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba hacia el baúl de la esquina.  
 _ **“mentira”**_ – se paró en seco a mitad de camino al oír esa voz en su cabeza, su propia voz, como un eco, su conciencia.

  
Él sabía que había hecho algo malo, ese era el motivo por el que estaba aquí.

  
-    Ese… es mi monstruo – concluyo pensando en las palabras de Ivana. Trago saliva negando con la cabeza y abriendo el baúl para sacar un repuesto de ropa. Un baño le haría bien.

  
Abriendo la puerta se giró en el último instante para mirar hacia la mesita de noche, sobre ella el lobo de papel.

  
-    No puedo volver contigo. – dijo inexpresivo, deseando poder decírselas a Derek en persona, y a la vez no tener que hacerlo – yo ya no soy quien era. – agacho la mirada saliendo – lo siento Derek.

  
Cerró la puerta y se giró serio en dirección al aseo al final del pasillo.

  
Camino despacio con la muda en los brazos, hasta que entro al baño, este tenía una ducha, un lavabo con espejo, un armario y un inodoro.

Abrió el grifo del agua dejando que se calentara mientras dejaba la ropa sobre el inodoro. Mientras se quitaba la camiseta, el vaho fue ascendiendo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvido hacer algo que llevaba haciendo desde que usaba este baño, algo que simplemente olvido hacer y en lo que cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde.

  
 _ **“El espejo”**_ – Maldijo al recordar.

  
Cuando se giró, el vaho todavía era leve; se había quitado la camiseta, dejando ante él su propio reflejo, delgado, pálido, con los ojos oscurecidos y pelo mássombrío, pero no fue eso lo que quería evitar ver, sino lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento en shock y su respiración se entrecortara.

  
Lo que casi consiguió que por un momento una lágrima cayera por su mejilla de forma involuntaria, pero en su lugar fue una exhalación errática.

  
El trisquel negro en su clavícula justo bajo su cuello, seguía justo ahí, como un recordatorio.

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
**La marca de acoplamiento es imborrable.**

  
**¿Esta es tu condena para mí? ¿No Derek?**

  
**Atarme para siempre a la persona que más daño me ha hecho de todas.**

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
Con el recuerdo vino el dolor físico, Stiles se agarró al lavabo cuando los recuerdos le asalto de golpe, tragándose la bilis que subía por su garganta amenazando con hacerle vomitar.

  
El recuerdo de como se hizo ese tatuaje, o como le explico Derek en aquella carta…

  
-    No – siseo cortando sus pensamientos apartándose del reflejo para ir al armario y coger dos toallas. – vete, vete.  
Dejo una de las toallas en el inodoro sobre la ropa, para secarse, y la otra la abrió encarando el espejo.

  
-    No más recordar – dijo antes de cubrirlo con la toalla; como llevaba haciendo desde que llego a ese lugar.

  
****************************

  
Ivana estaba en su despacho mirando en su portátil, pensando en todo y nada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

  
-    Adelante. – cogió el café y se lo acerco a los labios mientras Gutiérrez entraba. – entra. Sírvete si quieres – le señalo la cafetera.

  
La morena declino la invitación con la cabeza y se acerco hasta el escritorio.

  
-    ¿Y bien? – pregunto la directora - ¿has averiguado algo?  
-    No – negó separando una silla de la mesa para sentarse – nadie ha visto nada y nadie suelta prenda de lo ocurrido en los pasillos. No se quienes son los chicos agresores, ni el agredido, pero si se algo mas… te lo hare saber.

  
Ivana miro hacia la bruja con mirada pensativa.

  
-    ¿tú qué opinas? – le preguntó a la morena, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
-    Personalmente – se acerco a coger un caramelo de un bol y se reclino en la silla – creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos – desenvolvió el dulce de su papel lentamente – salvo de lo que se esconde bajo nuestros pies – levantó la vista – y entre nuestros muros.  
-    ¿hay algo que me quieras decir…Gutiérrez? – Ivana le devolvió la mirada desafiante. – porque te invito a que lo compartas conmigo.  
-    No soy la única que está preocupada, todo el claustro de profesores está nervioso desde que les informe de lo sucedido.   
-    Tu misma has dicho que nadie decía haber visto nada. – pego otro sorbo de su café tranquila.  
-    Eso no quita el hecho de que el nigromante ha atacado a tres estudiantes hoy. – rebatió la morena.  
-    En defensa propia. – mantuvo la calma, a diferencia de Gutiérrez quien palmeo el escritorio y se levanto de golpe.  
-    Ese chico no está dando signos de mejoría y tú no haces nada.  
-    ¿Qué queréis que haga? – hablo más agudo de lo que creía - ¿Qué le obligue? No puedo hacer nada, y no pienso hacerlo… además dudo mucho de que pudiera, siquiera, obligarle a mover un musculo sin que...  
-    ¿hasta cuándo vas a mantenerlo protegido de esa manera? – rugió – el chico necesita ser controlado, no puedes soltar un león en una jaula llena de cebras y esperar que no pase nada, Ivana.  
-    ¡Gutiérrez! – espeto la directora levantándose – mas te vale que no me estés dando ninguna clase de ultimátum o lección ya que por si lo has olvidado, yo soy la directora de este centro y una de las representantes mundiales del consejo de magia.

  
La morena trago saliva, como dándose cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado.

  
-    Entonces ¿eso significa que en respecto a Stiles, nuestra opinión no te importa? – bajo el tono la morena.  
-    Sí, me importa.- aclaro la mayor – pero mientras no me aportéis pruebas fehacientes de que Stiles en realidad una amenaza para los estudiantes de este instituto, no tomare más cartas en el asunto. El chico ya vive en las mazmorras por el amor de Dhamel.   
-    Te hice caso cuando me dijiste que fuera a buscarlo, cuando me pediste que mandara a mis hombres a vigilar la frontera de Beacon Hills, cuando me pediste que no me preocupara.  
-    Si – le miró – y hasta ahora, no puedes quejarte. No ha habido nada de que lamentarse.  
-    Si – asintió la morena a su vez, girándose hacia la puerta – Ivana, si el chico pierde el control y alguien muere, tendrás que cargar con eso sobre tu conciencia… - Ivana y ella se mantuvieron la mirada. – y eso será algo de lo que si tendrás que lamentarte.

  
Tras decir eso, Gutiérrez abrió la puerta y salió.

  
*****************************

  
Stiles miro hacia el pasillo con el pelo húmedo y la muda puesta. La ducha había sido rápida al final, sus cavilaciones no le habían molestado demasiado.

  
Llego hasta su habitación y todo dio un vuelco cuando vio la puerta.

  
 _ **“¿Qué demonios?”** _ – miro en todas direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de nadie cerca. Volvió a mirar, la puerta, impoluta, la palabra monstruo había desaparecido.

  
 _ **“¿Quién?”**_ – abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con Ivana, que había cambiado de opinión; pero no había nadie.  
Miro a su alrededor, pero no vio nada sospechoso.

  
 _ **“otra vez, habían venido y se habían ido”**_ – pensó – _**“las de la limpieza” “otra misión de esos imbéciles”**_ – comenzó a enfadarse cuando se sentó en la cama y cayó en la cuenta de que había algo nuevo en la habitación, justo sobre la mesita de noche, junto al lobo negro, una nueva figura de origami.

  
-    No puede ser…

  
Stiles se levanto de golpe, sintiendo como su pecho se contraía.

  
No fue hasta que cogió **la estrella dorada** de papel, que leyó lo que ponía en el centro.

  
Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras tragaba saliva y un sollozo. Era una placa.

  
_**“sheriff Stilinski”** _

  
La placa de su padre hecha de papel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentadme XD Xcierto, habeis visto similitudes en escenas entre mi fic y la serie, de todos modos me encanta el rollo dark stiles que esta tomando esta temporada
> 
> pero necesitamos mas sterek... 
> 
> please comment.


	5. la teoría del caos: Primera parte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primera parte de dos capítulos que hablan del desarrollo general de la situación en irlanda y beacon hills.  
> stiles buscara al que hace los origami ¿lo encontrara?  
> derek sufre, cora lo defiende y la manada pierde el control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, mis lectores y amantes del sterek queridos. (L)  
> por favor dejad vuestros kudos si os ha gustado y comentadme ;9

Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y gruño molesto, cogió el origami de la estrella y lo coloco sobre su palma. Conocía el hechizo, lo había usado antes, una vez con una carta.

-          Llévame hasta tu creador – ordenó dejando fluir su magia.

La figura de papel se elevó en el aire y comenzó a girar volando hacia la salida.

 ** _“ya te tengo”_** – pensó decidido.

*******************************

-          Vale, ya basta. – gimió Peter sudando y respirando con dificultad.

-          No me da la gana – Laura cargó una garra y arremetió hacia su tío, el cual, se agachó a tiempo y rodó hacia el otro lado. – ven aquí cobarde.

-          Oh venga sobrinita, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en el otro lado? – le miró haciendo un puchero. – la venganza no lleva a ninguna parte…

El mayor se agachó justo a tiempo antes de que una silla atravesara el aire del loft en su dirección y chocara contra la pared.

-          Oh – sonrió la chica dejando brillar sus ojos rojos - sí que he aprendido cosas. ¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE LAS ENSEÑE!

Peter corrió por las escaleras de caracol hacia arriba, seguido muy de cerca por Laura. En el último momento logro saltar antes de que lo atrapara.

-          ¿No prefieres que hablemos de cómo solucionar nuestra relación tío-sobrina? – preguntó esperanzado el mayor.

-          Prefiero hablar con las paredes – le espetó. – ya verás cuando te coja.

-          Llevas así mucho tiempo y todavía nada de nada. – le chinchó el hombre.

-          Omega escapista – gruñó.

-          Alpha vengativa y psicótica – arremetió el hombre harto de huir; lo que solo logró que Laura rugiera y se lanzara hacia él desde arriba con las fauces abiertas.

-          ¡ya basta! – la voz de Talia detuvo el forcejeo en el suelo. – parecéis niños.

Ambos lobos se miraron entre sí, tirados en el suelo agarrándose del pelo y pegándose zarpazos y mordiscos, para luego mirar a Talia que acababa de llegar con las manos en las caderas.

-          Pero si ha empezado… - dijeron a la vez ambos lobos, pero la mirada furtiva de Talia les hizo recuperar la compostura y separarse entre sí.

-          Bien. – asintió la loba. – ya va siendo hora de que os comportéis como los adultos que sois. – miro a Peter – y que dejéis de lado, por el momento vuestras disputas. La manada está en crisis.

-          Tienes razón hermana. – sentencio Peter muy serio interrumpiendo la protesta de Laura – además ha empezado ella – soltó de pronto Peter.

-          ¡Yo te mato! – rugió Laura a su lado, pero se detuvieron al girarse la mayor.

Talia suspiró y miró a su alrededor, todo el loft estaba despejado, la casa era grande, pero ahora además parecía fría, no había nadie, excepto esos dos que no hacían otra cosa que pelearse en todo momento. Recordaba el día en que todo acabó y se movió junto a la manada, devastada y hundida,  justo hasta aquí.

En un principio le costó entender, porque Derek no quería volver a la mansión, reconstruirla de sus cenizas, como cuando eran una familia unida, pero él se negó, no quería saber nada de **_“ese lugar”_** , como así lo llamó, lo que antes era su casa, ya no lo era a vista de Derek. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

Esperando ver a su hijo con cierta alegría al haber recuperado a su familia y su beta, vio en sus ojos una pena que no había visto en él hasta ahora. Ahora ya lo entendía, su hijo había perdido algo mucho más importante al final del todo, él había pagado un precio que ninguno podía empezar a imaginar.

Talia se acercó al ventanal y miró hacia fuera, parecía que en muy poco tiempo habían cambiado muchas cosas.

-          ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas asesinas que se estaba dando entre su hermano y su hija.

-          Cora esta con los betas de Derek, revisando los alrededores en busca de algún punto débil en el campo mágico, el resto tenían clase – dijo Laura mirando a su madre con respeto y seriedad. – y…

-          Y de Derek no sabemos nada. – le interrumpió Peter guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina que mostraba signos de enfado por la interrupción. – aunque conociéndolo seguro que está a punto de dejarse caer por aquí.

Justo en ese momento un flash de luz cruzo la habitación y Derek cayó al suelo de espaldas con un sonido sordo.

Peter sonrió a Laura socarrón y está hizo un sonido de desagrado.

-          Ah cállate. – le espetó su sobrina.

-          ¡Derek! – siseó Talia acercándose a su hijo – ya basta hijo, no puedes seguir lanzándote de esa manera al campo de fuerza, no sabemos si es inofensivo o si en cualquier caso, sirve para algo lanzarse contra él.

-          ¿Por qué no? – soltó Peter – es más fácil y rápido llegar aquí así, que cogiendo el coche. Y me ahorro más en gasolina. Justamente el otro día, cuando quedamos en venir aquí, me pillaba más cerca la barrera así que fui y…

Laura ya sacaba las garras cuando Derek se levantó, deteniendo todas las acciones.

-          Hermanito, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero mama tiene razón, no puedes…

-          ¿Qué me comprendes? – siseó Derek sin mirarla – ¿sabes lo que es descubrir que la persona que detestabas es aquella que ha sido elegida para ti, sin la que no puedes vivir, que después de darte a tocar el cielo, te haga vivir un infierno, que trates de encontrarle y te dé la espalda? ¿dime lo sabes?

La chica agacho la cabeza.

-          Déjame responderte – le habló bajito Peter acercándose un poco – no.

Laura rugió y se puso a perseguirlo, Peter se disculpaba entre risas.

Talia y Derek les ignoraban mientras ambos se miraban.

-          No puedes seguir así para siempre cielo. – dijo con tristeza la mayor.

-          Nadie vive para siempre. – señaló Derek volviendo a irse por la puerta pero girándose en el último momento – de todos modos no te preocupes…, pienso traerlo de vuelta conmigo. Y nadie me lo va a arrebatar esta vez. – dijo saliendo por el pasillo.

*************************************

La estrella giraba en el aire, bajo una tenue luz, mientras subía las escaleras que daban al pasillo.

 ** _“ahora no me voy a echar atrás”_** – Stiles era consciente del ruido en el pasillo, debía ser hora punta, lo que quería decir alumnos… comenzó a mentalizarse.

Abrió la puerta y salió, en un principio no pasó nada, solo gente de diferentes edades paseando y hablando entre sí, pero pronto llego la conmoción cuando todo el pasillo quedo en silencio.

Stiles no se atrevía apartar la mirada de la estrella mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero no pudo evitarlo y escuchó los suspiros, quejidos y algún que otro comentario entre el miedo y el enfado. Al levantar la vista vio como la gente lo miraba y se mantenía muy alejada, otros en cambio se encerraban en habitaciones o se metían en el baño.

 ** _“exagerados”_** – pensó mientras rodaba los ojos exasperado. Al mirar hacia delante vio a unos cuantos correr en sentido contrario. – **_“¿en serio?”_**

La estrella le indico que debía seguir hacia delante por el pasillo, donde ya comenzaba a haber bastante gente mirando, Stiles decidió ignorarlos, mientras nadie le dijera o hiciera nada directamente, todo iría bien. Camino entre el gentío, que se apartó a su paso.

Al final del gran corredor, llego a otro un poco más moderno, ya no constaba de esos muros de piedra a lo Hogwarts, sino de paredes blancas y techos más bajos, como un instituto más normal, parecía una reforma más reciente dentro del castillo. En uno de los lados, por una de las puertas del final, se asomaban dos cabezas que miraron en su dirección y se metieron por una puerta corriendo.

Por suerte, esta parte del pasillo estaba más despejada. Siguió caminando y caminando hasta que la estrella le hizo girar hacia la derecha muy bruscamente. Al mirar hacia arriba, pensó que se toparía de frente con la persona que buscaba, pero se vio de lleno con lo que parecía ser el comedor; y en las diferentes mesas, alumnos, encargados y profesores le miraban con distintas expresiones de horror y desconcierto.

 ** _“mierda” –_** siseó el brujo.

***********************************

Las hojas del árbol caían al lado de la pareja abrazada, Boyd acariciaba la cabeza de Erika con delicadeza, oliendo su pelo.

-          No me canso de tenerte aquí conmigo – le dijo al oído el moreno.

-          Más te vale, porque sabes que soy una chica con mucho aguante – le guiñó el ojo la chica y sonrió acercándose para robarle un beso.

-          Ya veremos – río Boyd.

Lo que en un principio fue un simple roce de labios, se tornó en un beso hambriento y apasionado, el sonido de las bocas juntándose y de la ropa rozándose, impidió que oyeran los pasos acercándose. No fue hasta que oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta, que no se separaron a mirar.

Isaac y Cora les miraban, cada uno con un alzamiento de cejas.

-          ¿Qué? – pregunto la rubia.

-          Oh. Nada. – respondió Isaac. – solo que hemos olvidado traer, el violín y las velas.

-          Iros por ahí ¿queréis? – dijo la Erika sonriendo a Boyd.

-          Iros vosotros a un hotel – contesto Isaac.

-          Tenemos trabajo – apunto la hale.

-          Ya lo sabemos. – respondió Boyd.

-          Deberíais de estar revisando esta parte del muro – acusó Cora.

-          Ya lo sabemos. – repitió condescendiente.

-          ¿Entonces porque no lo estáis haciendo? – volvió a espetar Cora.

-          Porque es una soberana estupidez. – estalló Erika, cansada ya de tener siempre la misma situación. – llevamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo durante ¿Cuánto? – se paró a mirar a todos – ¿10 meses? No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy harta. Llevamos recorriendo este mismo camino todos los días desde hace demasiado tiempo, y por más que lo mire, no veo nada diferente, esta maldita cúpula sigue siendo…

-          Infranqueable – terminó Boyd por ella.

-          Es lo que Derek ha dicho que hagamos. – respondió Cora.

-          Ya ese es uno de los puntos. – apoyó Boyd.

-          ¿Cómo? – Cora preguntó apretando el puño.

-          Siendo sincera, ahora mismo, no sé a quién he de escuchar, Derek solo dio una orden, y desde entonces es imposible hablar con él.

-          No está en sus cabales últimamente – dijo Boyd.

-          Y no solo es eso Cora – la voz de Isaac le hizo girarse a mirar al rubio. – ahora mismo el hecho de que Derek sea alpha, no nos dice nada.

-          Es que veamos. ¿Quién no es alpha ahora mismo? – salto molesta la rubia. – aparte de Derek, tu hermana y tu madre, están los gemelos y Scott, no sé cómo se te dan las mates, pero hay demasiados al mando en este barco.

-          Debéis seguiros por aquel a quien más respetéis. – apuntó Cora respirando con calma.

-          Además está el hecho de que estamos buscando una salida para que Derek pueda ir a buscar a Stiles, el cual, es el único responsable de que estemos aquí encerrados. ¿Acaso han olvidado todo lo que ocurrió?– Boyd alzo la voz, ignorando a la morena. – no se ni siquiera porque nos molestamos.

-          Imaginad que lo consiguiera y Stiles volviera, si Derek es nuestro alpha, Stiles sería algo así como nuestra ¿“MAMA ALPHA”? – Isaac se tragó una risa. – dios. Tendríamos que escucharle, y hacerle caso.

-          Laura, en cambio, está todo el día peleando con Peter, así que yo no la veo muy capacitada – apuntó Erika queriendo restar importancia al tema Stiles en particular. – por otro lado los gemelos no son una opción…

-          ¡CALLAOS IMBECILES! – grito Cora - ¿Cómo os atrevéis? No me lo creo. Os ponéis a juzgar a mi hermano después de todo lo que ha sufrido, después de todo lo que ha hecho por vosotros.

Boyd iba a hablar, pero la mirada cargada de rabia y con ojos húmedos de la Hale lo amedrento.

-          ¿no fue mi hermano quien os convirtió en quienes sois ahora? Quien hizo de que dejarais de ser débiles y marginados. Y aun así fuisteis vosotros quien lo abandonasteis a la primera de cambio. A pesar de todo fue a buscaros, no se detuvo hasta haberlo hecho, y no he visto a nadie llorar como mi hermano por ti, Erika. – miro a la rubia de modo acusador - Pero lo que más me duele ahora es que derramara lagrimas por alguien que no las merecía. – paro a respirar – y habláis de Stiles, la pareja de mi hermano, el cual nos ha reunido a todos de nuevo – miro a Boyd - y a quien muchos le debemos la vida. Me da igual lo que hagáis, yo sí sé a quién quiero seguir y lo que tengo que hacer.

Cora se giró hacia la cúpula para verla más de cerca, intentando recuperar la compostura. Los betas se quedaron en silencio a su espalda, pensativos, hasta que se acercaron junto a Cora y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la ayudaron a seguir buscando, sin quejarse y con energías renovadas.

La morena no se atrevió a decir nada, aliviada de no quedarse a hacerlo todo ella sola.

********************************

Estar enfrente de una cafetería/comedor ante un montón de brujos en diferentes grados de asombro/horror mirándolo directamente, era lo último que tenía en mente Stiles cuando había salido a buscar a su admirador/acosador. Pensando que la situación no llegaría a más, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, siguiendo el origami.

Con cada paso, los alumnos, encargados y profesores, iban abandonando las mesas y dando un rodeo.

 ** _“pufff”_** – se retorció mentalmente.

-          ¡OH DIOS MIO! – oyó una voz de pito a su izquierda, al girarse, vio una chica no mayor que él, levantarse de una mesa. Vestía un uniforme con el pelo cardado y gafas de pasta. – se ha escapado. Que alguien haga algo – al gritar, dejó ver su aparato dental.

Stiles elevó una ceja y la miró de frente; la chica palideció y volvió a sentarse.

-          Buena chica – le dijo. Se giró y vio a todos a su alrededor – no busco pelea, solo estoy buscando a una persona – comenzó a caminar hacia delante – solo quiero encontrarla, no tiene por qué haber problemas.

La gente se iba haciendo hacia atrás según avanzaba Stiles. El miedo se sentía en el aire.

-          Pues yo no te tengo miedo y tal vez esté buscando pelea – oyó la voz de un chico que se adelantó entre los demás. Al salir vio que era bajito y de anchos hombros, con una mueca fea en la cara y actitud chulesca.

 ** _“míralo tú que malote”_** – pensó riendo Stiles.

-          ¿de qué crees que vas? subes aquí arriba y vienes aquí, todo tu vestidito de negro y con tu ego por las nubes.  – se acercó a Stiles – pero a mí no me engañas, estoy seguro de que debajo de todo esa apariencia de malo, está la misma maricona que le gustaba que un lobo la pusiera a cuatro patas.

La risa socarrona se pegó entre todos los ocupantes de la sala. Stiles apretó el puño por no matarlo ahí mismo, seguro que no le gustaría nada a Ivana, el hecho de que unas cuantas decenas de estudiantes fallecieran de golpe. Stiles permaneció impasible un segundo más, hasta que vio al chico lanzarle una onda expansiva que ni noto. La magia, lejos de empujarlo hacia atrás, ni lo despeino. El chico y todos dejaron de reír de golpe.

-          ¿Qué? – dijo el bajito sin comprender.

Volvió a intentarlo y de nuevo nada, esta vez cabreado cargo más la onda y la lanzo, Stiles no se inmutó, pero si los alumnos que habían detrás de él, que cayeron al suelo.

Cada vez más cabreado, comenzó a lanzar ondas contra Stiles, pero el nigromante seguía sin moverse del sitio, sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento. Miro de un lado a otro, consciente de cómo los profesores en la sala, no hacían nada por parar al chico.

Tras varios lanzamientos nuevos, el chico acabo sofocado y sudando mientras maldecía.

 ** _“estúpidos”_** – apretó los dientes.

-          No…, no lo entiendo. – dijo más para sí mismo que para Stiles.

-          Yo sí. – el castaño lo miro serio y comenzó a girarse – eres débil.

Al haber dado la espalda al chico, no vio como este cargaba una bola de fuego en su mano.

-          Ahora veras – siseo el brujo, pero Stiles ya se lo imaginaba y estaba preparado.

Cuando el nigromante se giró para detener el ataque, se topó con una espalda que tapaba su visión, lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue un flash y la caída al suelo, inconsciente,  del chulito.

-          Menudo imbécil – la voz era gruesa y fuerte. - ¿estás bien?

Cuando el chico se giró, Stiles se topó con los ojos azules más profundos que había visto nunca. El chico era más alto que el, rubio y con una sonrisa blanca; con brazos y pecho fuertes, que parecían hacérselo pasar mal a la camiseta que llevaba. Ahora entendía porque no había podido ver nada, el chico era grande. A su alrededor, estallo el caos, los profesores mandaron desalojar y los alumnos se quejaban.

-          ¿estás bien? – volvió a preguntar sonriendo más, como consciente del shock de Stiles.

-          S…sí. – se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

-          Por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta, es uno de los idiotas de nuevo curso. – Stiles se recrimino por mirarle demasiado y dio un paso atrás.

-          No necesitaba ayuda – el chico se río ante eso y asintió.

-          Si, lo sé. Pero he pensado que sería de mala educación no ayudar. Soy Cedric, por cierto – le ofreció la mano.

Stiles miro de su cara a su mano varias veces antes de acceder y estrechársela.

-          Stiles, yo… - se detuvo de sopetón ante el tirón que recibió en su mano. El chico, Cedric, había arrastrado la mano de Stiles hasta sus labios, y le beso el dorso.

-          Es un placer Stiles – le dijo, dejando rozar su aliento contra su piel, levantando sus ojos después para lanzarle una mirada cargada de deseo y promesas.

El nigromante no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 ** _“¿PERO QUE COÑO?”_** – se sonrojó dando otro paso atrás, justo cuando iba a reprocharle lo que había hecho, la estrella revoloteo a su lado indicándole que estaban cerca.

-          Si bueno… tengo que irme. – Stiles se alejó y comenzó a seguir al origami.

-          Hasta pronto. Stiles. – le sonrió el rubio.

No se giró a mirarlo, se sentía mal, no sabía si había hecho algo incorrecto o porque se sentía así, por un momento volvió a sentirse como… un adolescente.

 ** _“mierda, mierda, mierda” –_** al llegar a dos puertas de cristal, el origami se detuvo, Stiles las abrió y vio que daban al exterior.

No recordaba mucho como era el exterior, ya que lo vio solo unos segundos antes de entrar en el castillo, pero el cielo nublado, la hierba verde y los árboles frondosos a lo lejos no dejaban duda de que se encontraba en Irlanda. La verde, pura y hermosamente mágica Irlanda.

No se veía a nadie en los alrededores, eso hizo preguntarse a Stiles, si ni siquiera estaría permitido salir sin permiso.

 ** _“Ivana acabara matándome si esto está prohibido”_** – Stiles se retorció solo de pensar en el coñazo de charla que le caería por parte de la mujer.

-          Esto está más despejado que de costumbre – oyó una voz a su espalda y se giró. – en un principio pensé que sería a causa de la alerta de tormenta, pero… ya veo que has causado un gran revuelo.

La estrella voló hasta ponerse sobre el recién llegado y luego descendió. Stiles miro al chico de pelo claro sonreírle.

A Stiles le sonaba esa cara, le sonaba… esa voz.

-          Tu… - dijo cayendo en la cuenta mientras el chico se sentaba sobre  la raíz del árbol más cercano.

-          Hola Stiles – le volvió a sonreír – me llamo Ian. ¿te acuerdas de mí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo se, lo se queréis mi cabeza, no podéis imaginar como siento todo lo que he tardado, pero en mi defensa diré que he estado teniendo menos tiempo debido al trabajo, el ingles y el poco ocio que me permito XD pero no os preocupéis, ya estoy trabajando en la 2ª parte.  
> por favor no dudéis en dejar vuestros kudos y comentarios que hacen que esto valga la pena.  
> acepto toda clase de comentarios, ideas, etc...


	6. La Teoría Del Caos 2ª parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuamos viendo la situación de la manada, se iniciaran relaciones, se echaran a la cara reproches y se iniciaran cambios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaaaaa siento mucho la tardanza, como recompensa os traigo un capi mas largo XD  
> aqui se inician muchas cosas, os advierto, me gusta mucho el drama y esta a punto de llegar, jejeje ya me conoceis. XD

-     Hola Stiles. Me llamo Ian. ¿te acuerdas de mí?

El brujo no supo cómo reaccionar, era el chico al que había ayudado la primera vez que salió de la celda.

-     Tú. ¿Tú eres el que me ha estado dejando los origami?

El chico le sonrió acariciando la estrella de sheriff hecha de papel, que ahora descansaba en sus manos.

-     Así es. – su cara no abandonaba esa sonrisa. Stiles apretó el puño.

 ** _“¿Por qué coño sonríe tanto? Idiota”_** – se paró a respirar, sopesando si atacar o no.

-     ¿Por qué? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-     ¿Por qué no? – respondió el otro con cara de duda.

-     ¿creí oírte decirles a esos matones que no ibas a bajar a mi celda?

-     Yo dije que no bajaría a robar. – le sonrió, Stiles en cambio tuvo suficiente.

-     ¿te estás haciendo el gracioso? ¿me estas vacilando? – los nudillos del nigromante se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. – porque si es así…

-     Dhamel me libre, ¡NO! – río.

-     Pues entonces quiero que me mires muy fijamente y me expliques de qué coño va todo esto. – le apuntó con el dedo - ¿Por qué me dejaste las figuras?

-     Eso es fácil de responder. – elevó la estrella en el aire y se la acercó a Stiles. – lo necesitabas.

Esa respuesta pilló por sorpresa al nigromante, quien cogió la estrella y la miró dudoso, librándose un poco de la tensión del momento por la curiosidad.

-     ¿Que lo necesitaba dices?

-     Si – asintió sonriendo el chico.

-     ¿necesitaba papel? – dijo Stiles elevando una esquina del labio.

-     Esperanza. – dijo ignorando su comentario. – Recordar, quien eras. – Stiles le observaba detenidamente durante un rato, mientras daba un par de pasos pensativo.

-     Y se supone que tus figuritas me iban a ayudar a hacer eso. ¿A ser de nuevo, mejor persona? – dijo levantando una ceja y la estrella en su mano. – pues lo siento, pero no ha funcionado.

-     No exactamente. – Ian se recostó contra el tronco del árbol – esos – señalo la figurita de papel - tenían solo una función, afectarte hasta el punto de traerte hasta mí. Y amigo mío, como ambos podemos comprobar, – dijo levantando los brazos para remarcar la situación – eso, sí ha funcionado.

********************************

Al sonar el timbre, todos salieron al parking del instituto, cogieron sus vehículos y se dirigieron hacia la antigua mansión Hale.

Ya que Derek no quería ni acercarse por allí, mandó a Scott, Allison, los gemelos y a Lydia encargarse de la zona.

Al llegar y vislumbrar la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, fueron frenando las motos y el coche de Lydia hasta aparcar delante del patio.

No podían evitar tensarse ante el recuerdo de lo que allí ocurrió hacía apenas un año, sobretodo Scott, quien seguía mirando la zona con una expresión entre tristeza y desolación.

-     Ya era hora – Jackson les esperaba sentado en el porche con expresión aburrida.

Aiden soltó un resoplido, ya era bastante tener que hacer lo mismo todos los días, como para que encima hoy decidiera apuntarse también Jackson whittemore. La mano en el hombro de Ethan le mandó apoyo y una orden silenciosa de que se calmara.

-     Hemos venido nada más acabar las clases Jackson – Lydia le miró molesta, era obvio que ella empezaba a cansarse de la actitud del rubio – no es culpa nuestra que no tengas nada que hacer mientras estamos en clase.

-     No me jodas Lydia. – espetó más alto de lo que Aiden estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-     Eh. – dio un paso adelante el pelirrojo – no le hables de ese modo.

-     Está bien Aiden – intento calmarle la Banshee.

-     No, no está bien. – siseó molesto – nadie le ha dicho que nos esperara. – miró al rubio y le apuntó con el dedo – podrías haber empezado sin nosotros en vez de estar aquí tocándonos los huevos.

-     ¿y tú quien coño te crees que eres? – espetó, molesto, el rubio acercándose – ¿el caballero de brillante armadura?  - el pelirrojo sacó los dientes y dejó brillar sus ojos rojos a un palmo de distancia del otro.

-     Cuidado. Beta. – le espetó como un insulto.

-     Oh si no ¿Qué? – imitó Jackson con sus ojos azules.

Justo cuando Aiden iba a lanzarse a atacar, un rugido cruzó el porche. Scott.

-     Ya basta – gruñó – no estamos aquí para esto.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y dieron un paso atrás.

-     Es cierto, estamos aquí para revisar la cúpula y los alrededores de esta zona – dijo sacando un mapa de la guantera Lydia. – no para ver quien de vosotros la tiene más grande.

-     Eso siempre te lo podemos preguntar a ti. – le escupió Jackson haciendo que Lydia bajara la cabeza y Aiden rugiera más enfadado.

Estallo el caos entre ambos, pero por suerte, Ethan agarró a Aiden y Scott apartó de un empujón a Jackson.

-     Déjame en paz, no eres mi jefe. – se zafó el rubio.

-     No, pero soy el alpha. – dijo Scott.

-     Igual que ellos. – los señaló ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los gemelos – escúchame  bien McCall, puedes ser todo lo alpha que quieras, pero nunca serás el mío. En cuanto esta barrera caiga, yo me largo.

-     Nadie te retendrá – soltó Ethan cundo logró calmar a su hermano.

-     Bien. – dijo orgulloso.

-     Bien. – respondió el otro.

-     Ellos tienen razón Jackson – habló Allison mientras abrazaba a Lydia – ¿quieres salir de aquí? Por nosotros perfecto, pero haz algo, no te quedes plantado sin hacer nada para echarnos la culpa de esta situación. Podías haber empezado perfectamente tu solo. Además, es la primera que vas a salir a revisar con nosotros la cúpula y…

-     ¿Y arriesgarme a que me cojan de nuevo los brujos? – la miró como si hubiera dicho una estupidez – ni de coña.

-     No van a ir a por ti. – apuntó la cazadora – no han demostrado motivos ni ninguna intención de ir a por nosotros directamente.

-     Solo vigilan que no salgamos. – dijo Lydia quien seguía muy seria mirando el papel en sus manos. Aiden alzó la cabeza y la miró.

-     Sea como sea, no pienso ir por ahí solo, y como sé que esto lo hacéis  normalmente en parejas, Allison, ¿vienes conmigo o qué? – preguntó el rubio, ganándose como respuesta un alzamiento de cejas de la morena.

-     No. – apuntó serio Scott – Allison tu vienes conmigo. Y como hoy somos pares – miró a Lydia – Lydia ira con Aiden y Ethan con Jackson.

Ambos hicieron cara de disgusto.

-     Pero si yo no he hecho nada – dijo Ethan con aspecto de cachorro apaleado.

-     Lo sé, por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti, para que no lo mates. – le dijo Scott.

El rubio rodó los ojos y Ethan suspiró asintiendo.

-     Pues no se él, pero yo no voy a acceder a esto – se cruzó de brazos el ex Kanima ante el moreno. Scott dio un paso al frente y miró a Jackson directamente a los ojos.

-     Puede que no sea tu alpha, pero soy un alpha – dejó brillar sus ojos. – y me da igual si te gusta o no, ya que no eres parte de mi manada, sino un beta que está intercediendo en los planes para encontrar a mi amigo. Así que si no te callas y obedeces, los brujos serán el último de tus problemas.

El rubio no dijo una palabra más.

-     ¿entendido?

********************************

La puerta del sheriff sonó dos veces antes de abrirse.

-     ¿sheriff? – su nuevo ayudante el agente Parrish le miraba desde la puerta - ¿puedo entrar?

-     Ayudante – asintió John.

-     Traigo café – dejó el portavasos sobre el escritorio. Ambos cafés con el logo de la cafetería y un aroma que pronto cubrió el aire de la habitación.

-     Gracias. –respondió el sheriff mientras cogía uno y seguía leyendo. El ayudante, dudoso de si debía irse, espero de pie pacientemente, hasta que el mayor levantó los ojos de sus documentos. - ¿algo mas ayudante?

-     Sí, señor. – dijo sentándose – hace poco que estoy aquí, pero no he podido evitar ver los casos que se han cerrado sin resolver.

-     Si bueno, es un pueblo bastante curioso y pequeño, normalmente los criminales no se quedan por mucho tiempo y se van antes de que podamos atraparlos. – la tranquilidad del sheriff pareció calmar la curiosidad del ayudante quien comenzó a levantarse, John se sintió mal por el pobre chico, habiendo llegado como el más joven de su promoción y sin una familia, el chico tenía un olfato policial y unas ganas de hacer lo correcto y trabajar que eran admirables. - ¿Cuándo acaba su turno ayudante?

-     En una hora señor. – dijo el más joven bajando la cabeza

-     ¿Tiene algún caso ahora mismo abierto?

-     No señor – sonrío – lo único abierto que tengo es una caja de donuts en el escritorio ahora mismo.

-     Pues le propongo que traiga esa caja ayudante y venga aquí a echarme una mano con el caso en el que estoy trabajando.

El agente asintió con una disimulada sonrisa y salió por la puerta mientras John revisaba su papeleo.

 ** _“en cierto modo, me recuerda a ti”_** – dijo mirando la fotografía sobre la mesa, donde un sonriente y mas joven Stiles le abrazaba por la espalda. El sheriff se sobresaltó al oír el golpe en la mesa, de la caja de cartón de color rosa que contenía los donuts. El ayudante se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento justo enfrente del escritorio.

-     Adelante sheriff, sírvase usted mismo – le invitó el rubio mientras mordía uno cubierto de azúcar glas y agarraba un papel con la otra mano.

El sheriff cogió uno cubierto de glaseado rosa y sonrió al ir a acercarlo a su boca.

-     Tiene gracia – dijo mirando el donut – si mi hijo estuviera aquí me hubiera arrancado esto de las manos y seguramente me habría esposado alegando algo como que es por el bien de mi salud.

-     ¿su hijo? – preguntó curioso el ayudante.

-     Stiles – dijo pensativo el mayor mirando la foto en el escritorio. En consecuencia el ayudante miró hacia la foto detenidamente.

-     No sabía que tenía un hijo, ni tampoco sé donde está la gracia en que su hijo lo espose. – le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-     Se fue – alegó mirando el donut y dejándolo de nuevo en la caja, al ver la expresión de su ayudante añadió – a estudiar fuera. Él…, lo necesitaba. – se paró a pensar un rato y no pudo evitar divagar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (Recuerdos)-_-_-_-_-_-_

**_El día en que Derek comenzó con toda esa locura de lanzarse contra el muro, ese día en que su hijo desapareció, cuando le explicaron lo que Derek y Stiles eran y lo que habían hecho, lo que ocurría en este pueblo y lo que significaba todo aquello._ **

**_Al principio, se negó a participar, no queriendo creer nada, no queriendo saber nada. Hasta que aparecieron esos encapuchados a la mañana siguiente;  Jurando que Stiles estaba bien, que el pueblo era infranqueable por nuestra seguridad y que algún día su hijo volvería, que nada malo le ocurriría y que solamente debíamos esperar y ser pacientes. El no quería ser paciente, aun cuando Deaton aseguro que decían la verdad, aun cuando tanto Chris argent como Melissa le dijeron que se lo tomara con calma, no pudo. Quería a su hijo, lo quería ya, y quería a Hale bajo tierra o en una celda o ambas a la vez. O al menos eso pensó hasta que  encontró al alpha una noche, tirado sobre la cama de Stiles, dormido, agarrado a una camiseta de su hijo._ **

**_En aquel momento tuvo que detenerse y meditar, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, y había un intruso en su casa que seguramente, había mantenido relaciones con su pequeño… la mano le temblaba por coger la pistola y vaciar el cargador._ **

**_Pero no pudo disparar cuando oyó al moreno llamar a su hijo en sueños, en lugar de disparar cogió una manta y lo cubrió._ **

-     **_Te encontrare Stiles – le oyó susurrar – lo juro. – el corazón del sheriff se contrajo cansado y piadoso._**

**_Al volver a bajar las escaleras, una mujer, una de los encapuchados, lo esperaba. En lugar de dispararle, el sheriff la reconoció y asintió hacia ella cansado._ **

-     **_Él está bien – le dijo tranquilamente. John acabó de bajar las escaleras y se puso en frente de ella._**

-     **_¿Por qué he de creerte? – preguntó cansado._**

-     **_No he venido a mentirte, sino a tranquilizar tu frágil corazón. -  extendió la mano y toco su mejilla. La visión de su hijo tranquilamente tumbado en una habitación, dormido, intacto y en buen estado duro apenas un minuto. – el volverá, no le retenemos, le enseñamos._**

**_E igual de fácil que apareció, con un pestañeo se fue._ **

**_A la mañana siguiente el sheriff informo a Derek sobre su visita y de que él iba a esperar, ya que sabía que su hijo volvería. La manada respeto su decisión, pero Derek se negó a seguir escuchando aquello y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver._ **

**_John no le culpaba, al igual que sabía que Derek no lo hacía con él. Desde ese día, deja abierta la habitación de su hijo por las noches, y no entra nunca, sabiendo muchas veces, al oír un ruido, que tiene un visitante compartiendo su pena por la falta de Stiles._ **

**__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

-     ¿sheriff? ¡¿Sheriff?! – John se sobresaltó ante la voz que le llamaba. El diputado lo miraba extrañado. - ¿está bien? Se ha quedado un rato estático – le sonrió.

-     Si, lo siento estaba pensando.

-     ¿en su hijo? – pregunto mientras volvía morder otro donut.

-     Si – sonrió – y en la gente que le echa de menos: sus amigos, su…, bueno su – **_“¿Cómo coño he de llamar a Derek Hale?”-_** su novio– el agente dejó de comer y lo miró sorprendido, el sheriff sonrió y se frotó la cara.

-     ¿aun no me ha dicho lo que le hace gracia? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-     Pues…, que aunque mi hijo me saque de quicio con la comida sana, y me obligase a comer verduras que ni un vegetariano conoce, lo echo de menos; todas y cada una de esas veces que se preocupó por mí y me sacó de quicio. – miró la foto con amor y levanto la vista hacia el ayudante que parecía un tanto incomodo – bueno, bueno, pongámonos a trabajar chico. – el rubio asintió volviendo al papeleo.

Por su parte el sheriff suspiró contento al ver que no había comido ningún donut y  que no iba a hacerlo. – **_“el estaría orgulloso”_**

*****************************

Ambos brujos se miraban el uno al otro, Stiles retándolo con la mirada, Ian sonriéndole amistoso, con una ceja levantada.

-     Bien. – asintió Stiles suspirando – lo diré una vez más, por si no ha quedado claro lo que quiero saber. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

-     Bueno, te ayudare también en eso, mi nombre, como ya sabes, es Ian y estoy aquí para ayudarte. – río bajito.

-     No me gusta que jueguen conmigo chaval – gruñó Stiles - ¿ayudarme a qué?

-     ¿chaval? – pareció divertido – pero si soy mayor que tu. Y el hecho de que no sepas que necesitas ayuda, ya debería de hablar por sí solo.

El aire a su alrededor volvió a levantarse y la expresión del chico cambio.

-     Explícame porque coño has estado haciendo todo eso.

-     ¿acaso no lo ves? – dijo Ian elevando las manos – la oscuridad que se desprende de ti, es como un grifo abierto; ¿fue eso verdad?, lo que desencadeno el que te marcharas. – le miró serio – perdiste el control sobre tu propio poder.

-     ¿Y a ti que te importa? – gruñó el nigromante. – no he hecho nada a nadie desde que estoy aquí, no he salido de mi celda, no entiendo a que viene todo esto, pero te aseguro que si no me dejas en paz yo…

-     No te tengo ningún miedo Stiles. – sonrió tranquilo mientras se recostaba en el tronco – puedes intentar alejar a todos a tu alrededor si quieres, pero conmigo no funcionara.

-     ¿con que no eh? – las raíces del árbol salieron de la tierra bajo Ian, elevándose sobre el brujo como una amenazadora garra. Por su parte el rubio ni se inmuto.

-     Adelante – le invitó – atácame. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, si eso te ayuda. Adelante. Hazlo.

Stiles se quedo petrificado, no entendía nada, este chico era muy diferente al resto, en sus ojos no había ni pizca de miedo.

**_“¿de dónde coño ha salido este tipo?”_ **

-     ¿de verdad no lo sientes? – preguntó, aun tranquilo – ¿no sientes todo lo que has cambiado? Ya no eres como eras. Puedo sentirlo, y sé que tú también.

-     ¿Qué puedes sentirlo? – preguntó confuso.

-     Los que somos como yo, nos movemos por el mundo sintiendo y observando, para intervenir y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan. – suspiró como si estuviera cansado de repetir siempre la misma parrafada – tú, Stiles, llevas gritando por ayuda en la oscuridad desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-     ¿Qué eres tú? – preguntó Stiles deshaciendo el conjuro de la raíz. El chico sonrió alegre, como si Stiles hubiera hecho lo correcto.

-     Soy muy diferente a ti, Stiles. – le dijo animoso el rubio. – a diferencia de ti, mi magia se inclina hacia la luz. – como para probarlo, el chico elevó su palma sobre su cabeza y esta comenzó a irradiar una leve, pero hermosa luz. – si quieres saber exactamente lo que soy, mi especie tiene muchos nombres, algunos nos llaman ninfas, otros emisarios de luz, pero mi apodo favorito es el nombre que nos dan los noruegos. – Stiles le miró detenidamente – **_Fairy lys. –_** la mano dejo de brillar y el chico miró a Stiles - Significa hada de luz.

-     ¿Eres un hada? – el nigromante se tragó una risa de sorpresa. – pensé que aquí todo eran brujos.

-     Por eso prefiero el nombre en noruego – dijo exasperado el rubio para luego reír. – y a lo segundo, si, aquí todos somos brujos, el termino hada, es como el termino nigromante para ti. La magia, es magia.

Stiles lo miro durante un momento.

-     ¿te parezco un ser indefenso y frágil? – preguntó Stiles más tranquilo.

-     Creo que llevas encerrado por el miedo mucho tiempo. – sus palabras cayeron como ladrillos en la situación –Dime Stiles, ¿te encierras ahí abajo, porque no te gusta lo que hay arriba, o porque temes acabar con ello? - no esperó a que respondiera - llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero nada más llegar, pude notarlo.

-     ¿el qué? – preguntó disgustado por el tema de conversación Stiles.

-     El vacio, el dolor, la vergüenza… y tu magia – enumeró – luego ya cruce la entrada a aquí y llegaron los rumores, ¿sabías que todo el que entra aquí es informado al detalle de tu vida? – Stiles apretó el puño. – la gente tiembla, es como un cuento de miedo.

 ** _“la gente debería aprender a cerrar la puta boca y no ser tan gilipollas” –_** pensó Stiles entre molesto y ofendido.

-     ¿y tú? – Ian alzó la vista ante la pregunta – ¿tú no tienes miedo?

-     No. ¿Por qué debería? La gente tiende a exagerar las historias, las desdibujan. – le restó importancia - Yo en cambio, se lo que ocurrió.

-     ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-     Porque me lo dices tú, en cada momento; es parte de mi poder, soy como cualquier otro brujo, pero, ahí donde tu poder se especializa en devolver la vida a los muertos, el mío… se especializa en ayudar en los momentos más inoportunos, y para eso he de conocer la verdad de a quien ayudo.

-     Entonces ¿lees la mente o algo así? – Stiles preguntó mas emocionado, como si volviera a ser un adolescente de instituto obsesionado con lo paranormal.

-     Por Dhamel, no.  – río – imagina que horripilante debe ser saber lo que piensa de ti todo el mundo. No, yo solo veo cosas, imágenes, verdades, en mis sueños o en mi mente si me concentro. Como un vidente, pero todavía no lo controlo muy bien…

-     Ya no lo tengo…

-     ¿el qué? – Ian alzó la cabeza ante el cambio de tema.

-     Ya no puedo devolver la vida a los muertos. – sentenció mirando a un lado, justo en ese momento un trueno atravesó el aire y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

En lugar de mojarse, una barrera en forma de cúpula, cubría a ambos brujos.

-     La gente tiende a llamarme nigromante – dijo mientras miraba la lluvia detenerse sobre el escudo – pero, ni siquiera lo soy ya.

Tras un rato de silencio Ian miro hacia él – bueno, aun sigues siendo un brujo, y de los más poderosos que existen – dijo mirando la cúpula que el castaño había creado para cubrirlos de la lluvia – si se me permite la observación.

-     Ese es el problema. – Stiles se sentó en el césped mirando su mano – este poder. Yo…

-     Temes no poder controlarlo. – ante las palabras de Ian Stiles alzó la vista y asintió – te da miedo volver, porque no sabes si sigues siendo tú.

Stiles no le miró tras esas palabras, solamente bajo la mano y jugueteó con la hierba.

-     Eres un tío muy molesto – volvió a decir con voz seca – pero algo me dice que eres de fiar.

*************************************

-     Oye, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero creo que podrías, no sé, disimular un poco el asco que tienes al mundo. – Ethan caminó saltando un matorral mientras seguía a Jackson.

-     No me sale de los huevos, ahora sigue buscando. – Jackson rumió adelantándose.

Tomándose como enterado, Ethan tiró la toalla de mantener la conversación más insustancial e inútil de su vida. Caminó mirando hacia la barrera hasta que vio a Jackson detenerse.

-     No eres tú, es solo que no me gusta tu cara – Ethan fue a reprocharle algo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que su cara se repetía en otra persona.

-     Sigues queriéndola ¿verdad? – sonó mas de forma afirmativa que como una pregunta.

Jackson no respondió y volvió a caminar, en cierto modo Ethan lo entendía, no todo el mundo cruzaba el océano y volvía al infierno para venir a salvar a alguien.

Suspirando, agarró el móvil y mandó un mensaje a Danny.

*************************************

-     Ese tío es un idiota – Aiden cogió la mano de Lydia y le ayudó a bajar de una roca. – no deberías dejar que te hable así.

-     Aiden por favor.

-     Ya veras, luego, cuando nos reunamos, le partiré la cara – caminó unos pasos sin percatarse de que Lydia se había detenido – aun soy un alpha y puedo ponerlo en su sitio.

-     ¡Aiden! – le llamó, haciéndole girar. – te he dicho que lo dejes.

El pelirrojo la miró sin comprender.

-     N…no – dijo casi en un grito - ¿Por qué debería de parar? Estoy furioso y ese tío es un imbécil.

-     No es culpa suya.

-     ¿Qué no es…? ¿Que no es culpa suya? – Aiden abrió los ojos como platos. – ese tío te ha llamado puta prácticamente, te ha gritado y ¿aun así lo defiendes? – dio varios pasos intentando calmarse - ¡estas enamorada de él ¿no es así?! – le  acusó molesto, tras eso, siguió caminando, hasta que fe consciente del bajo ruido que provenía de Lydia.

La chica, con la cabeza agachada, lloraba en silencio, intentando tragarse sus gemidos para mantener la compostura. El lobo, asustado, se acercó a ella disculpándose y abrazándola.

-     Lo siento, lo siento. – repetía acariciándole la melena en un abrazo.

La chica negó repetidamente y se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

-     De veras que lo siento – la consolaba – es culpa mía, no quería gritarte.

-     La culpa es mía – seguía negando – yo… no sé qué pensar, sé que me trata mal, pero… no puedo evitar culparme. – tragó un gemido – fue culpa mía que viniera aquí. Yo lo traje aquí, contigo y… tú sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo que yo… - la chica no pudo seguir.

-     No tienes la culpa de nada. – la estrujó contra su pecho – no te mereces ser tratada así.

La chica siguió llorando mientras Aiden la abrazaba.

*************************************

-     Prueba a ver si funciona. – le susurró Scott a Allison desde detrás.

La morena apretó en su mano la piedra que había cogido y la lanzó contra la cúpula. Al tocarla, la piedra rebotó dando tiempo a Allison a agacharse, pero no a Scott, quien recibió el impacto en la frente con un resoplido y cayo de culo a tierra.

-     Oh dios, Scott. – Allison se acercó hasta Scott conteniendo la risa, mientras este se frotaba la cabeza dolorido como un niño pequeño.

-     Au.

-     ¿te has… te has hecho daño? – la chica se mordió la lengua por no romper a reír.

El moreno se recompuso rápidamente, levantándose.

-     No, claro que no. – le negó a la chica – soy muy fuerte, ya lo sabes.

La chica le sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la muralla. Cuando Allison no miraba, Scott se frotó de nuevo la frente y ahogó un gemido de dolor.

-     Al parecer, solo pueden atravesar la cúpula las personas ajenas a la manada, pero si algún objeto es lanzado por nosotros…

-     Rebota – acabó Scott. – y si es uno de nosotros…

-     Acaba en el loft de Derek – puntualizó Allison tocando la barrera con un palo.

-     ¿y solo podemos verla nosotros?

-     Si – contestó Allison – por lo que mi padre ha averiguado, nadie ha notado nada inusual, lo que nos hace pensar, que la cúpula está ligada a nosotros de alguna manera.

-     Pero ¿de qué manera? – Scott se puso a su lado.

-     No lo sabemos aun, mi padre ha estado hablando con Deaton para poder romperla, pero es muy fuerte.

-     Ya veo. – asintió Scott al recordar ver al señor argent alguna vez en la clínica mientras él trabajaba.

Allison comenzó a caminar por el sendero de bosque junto a la barrera, mientras Scott la alcanzaba.

-     Por cierto, Allison. – la chica lo miró mientras andaban – ¿cómo lo lleváis, tú y tu padre?

La chica se detuvo en seco y agacho la cabeza.

-     ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó. El moreno, dudoso de si había tocado un mal tema, estuvo a punto de mencionar cualquier otro. – te refieres al hecho de que mi madre ha vuelto a la vida, y no sale de casa, ni tampoco habla con nadie, excepto cuando es luna llena y se encadena en el sótano.

-     Lo siento. Es que no sabía nada de ello, y no he sabido cómo o cuando preguntarte.

-     No pasa nada. – negó con una mueca la chica. – soy yo la que le negó la palabra en primer lugar.

-     ¿Por qué? – ante la mirada de la chica, Scott corrió a corregirse – ósea, quiero decir, ¿no deberías estar contenta? Tu madre está viva.

-     Ella fue la que se suicido Scott.

-     Lo sé, pero…

-     ¡no, Scott! Por favor – le pidió con ojos húmedos la morena – no quiero hablar de eso, ella escogió, eligió dejarme sola, a mí y a mi padre, por cobardía. – Allison miró hacia la copa de los árboles y negó con la cabeza – ahora tiene lo que sembró. Esta sola.

-     Lo siento… - la cara de cachorro apaleado de Scott, caló muy hondo en la chica.

-     No te disculpes – lo abrazó pegando sus rostros muy cerca – yo debo disculparme, no es tu culpa, es solo que…, últimamente, es todo tan complicado, que no creo poder sobrellevarlo todo yo sola.

Scott la abrazo con fuerza y sello sus labios juntos.

-     Entonces deja que te ayude. –le dijo acariciando su espalda. Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más subidas de tono entre los dos, alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos.

-     siento interrumpir – uno de los brujos encapuchados, estaba justo al otro lado de la barrera mirándoles. – pero me temo que tenemos que hablar – justo en ese instante tres columnas de humo gris estallaron a su lado, revelando los otros brujos. –alpha McCall.

*************************************

-     Por cierto – habló Ian tras un rato de silencio – en cuanto a lo que has dicho ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-     No lo sé, se te nota en la mirada y en tu forma de comportarte, además no haces que se me pongan los pelos de punta así que creo que eres de fiar.

-     Eso no – negó deprisa el rubio – pues claro que soy de fiar, soy un cacho de pan. – y como para remarcarlo sonrió con cara de bueno.

-     ¿el qué entonces? – Stiles no se movió del sitio.

-     ¿lo de qué ya no puedes devolver la vida a los muertos? – preguntó Ian curioso.

La mirada de Stiles se ensombreció.

-     No me apetece hablar de ello – contestó el moreno, tenso. Al rubio no le paso desapercibido eso, ni el hecho de que tragara saliva ante la cuestión, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

 ** _“ocultas algo Stiles”_** – pensó observándolo igual que a un puzle.

-     Dices que estas aquí para ayudarme. – el chico asintió saliendo de su línea de pensamiento - ¿Por qué?

-     Porque necesitas mi ayuda. Acaso ¿no quieres volver? – preguntó Ian – a casa, ya sabes, con tu familia, tus amigos, tu licántropo. ¿por cierto, como es él?

Ante la mención del último, Stiles se cerró en balde, negándose a sentir ese latido en su interior.

-     ¿Qué te importo yo? – se levantó molesto – ¿porque me sales ahora con eso? – tras el escudo, la tormenta comenzó a empeorar, sin duda a causa del estado en el que se encontraba Stiles. El escudo temblaba, amenazando con romperse.

-     Porque lo necesitas Stiles.

-     ¡Y una mierda! – gritó – no los necesito, no me necesitan, ellos están mejor sin mí, y yo sin ellos.

Ante eso Ian se levanto también - ¡puedes probar a decirte eso una o mil veces, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estas aquí sin hacer nada por mejorar! – el tono del rubio no era de reproche, sino de insistencia.

-     Tu…

-     ¿crees que esta maldición solo te afecta a ti, Stiles? dime ¿ahora sientes algo?

La tormenta comenzó a amainar, no se había dado cuenta, pero la mención de Derek…, le había hecho perder un poco el control.

-     Lo notas, cada vez eres capaz de sentir con más facilidad, eso es lo que te ha empujado a salir de esa celda, a buscarme.

-     Yo lo hago porque…

-     Porque estas molesto  - lo interrumpió - y eso es un sentimiento, Stiles.

El moreno se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo.

-     Dime Stiles – el aludido le miró a los ojos - ¿conoces la teoría del caos?

El chico resopló y comenzó a hablar.

-     Pequeñas variaciones en condiciones iníciales pueden implicar grandes diferencias en el comportamiento futuro, imposibilitando la predicción a largo plazo. – soltó Stiles sin respirar.

-     ¡Vaya! – abrió los ojos sorprendido el rubio – ni que fueras la wikipedia. En conclusión, eso es exactamente, pequeños cambios, terminan desencadenando otros más grandes.

-     ¿Qué intentas decir?

-     Lo que intento decir, Stiles. Es justo lo que está pasando aquí. No viene de ahora, sino de hace ya tiempo, justo en el momento en el que elegiste la venganza, iniciaste un cambio, y sumado con los de tus amigos, y la decisión que has tomado de salir de tu encierro hoy; darán lugar a cambios que ni siquiera los videntes pueden predecir.

Stiles iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando el chico le miró.

-     No sécuál será el cambio, ni si será bueno o malo, pero puedo sentirlo…- como para darle énfasis, el chico miro hacia el cielo, donde las gotas de agua chocaban contra la cúpula que los protegía - algo va a ocurrir.

**********************************

Chris entró a la veterinaria revisando el mensaje de Deaton en su móvil:

**_“sé como destruirla”_ **

Al oír el tintineo de la campana, el doctor salió desde la sala de curas.

-     Esta cerra… - se interrumpió al ver al cazador.

-     Recibí tu mensaje.

Deaton le miró extrañado.

-     ¿Qué mensaje? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Chris no respondió, solo se acercó al mostrador y le tendió el teléfono con el texto en la pantalla.

Al leerlo, Deaton se quedó perplejo, le devolvió el móvil a Chris y buscó el suyo en sus pantalones.

-     Yo no… - se palmeó, sin encontrar el aparato.

-     He sido yo – ambos hombres miraron hacia la sala de curas, justo detrás del moreno, Morrell levantaba un móvil en su mano. – te lo cogí cuando no mirabas – le devolvió el móvil.

-     ¿Si esto es por lo que estábamos hablando…? – Alan cogió su móvil y negó hacia su hermana.

-     ¿el qué? – salto Chris.

-     He encontrado la manera de salir. De romper esta cúpula. – Chris abrió los ojos sorprendido, conteniéndose de llamar al resto.

-     Ella “cree” haber encontrado una manera de romperla. – corrigió Deaton. – no es seguro.

-     Funcionara – aseguró la mujer.

-     Alguien puede simplemente explicármelo. – pidió el mayor.

Ambos druidas se miraron y Morrell asintió.

-     Antes de que Stiles se marchara, cuando perdió el control de sus poderes, usasteis una piedra de cuarzo entregada por los brujos para absorber parte de su energía.

-     La piedra que le daño sí. – dijo Chris recordándolo.

-     Esa piedra contiene una cantidad de energía considerable, la que le robo a Stiles; podríamos usarla para destruir este muro. – explicó la druida.

-     Si… bueno, no se si no te diste cuenta, pero… - el mayor se desanimó – Stiles la convirtió en polvo.

-     Precisamente… - la mujer se metió en la veterinaria y salió llevando en las manos una caja.

Chris la reconoció en seguida.

-     ¿eso es? – la señaló.

-     Si. – asintió la mujer – la caja que dejaron aquí los brujos con la piedra dentro. está llena con el polvo de cuarzo que hizo Stiles de la piedra cargado de magia. lo recogí después del combate, pero no caí hasta hace poco en que podíamos usarla.

-     ¿Funcionara? ¿sabéis como hacerlo? – pregunto ansioso el hombre.

-     Es complicado. – ante la mirada del cazador, Alan se explicó – ese polvo lleva casi un año destilando la energía que absorbió, lo que podría significar que apenas le quede poder. Por otra parte, no sabemos lo fuerte que puede ser esta muralla, ya que esta invocada por los brujos de ahí fuera, y no sabemos lo fuertes que son.

Chris asintió comprendiendo, pero Emily continúo.

-     Vamos, estoy segura de que funcionara, ni tu ni yo, hemos conocido jamás un brujo con un nivel de poder similar al que percibimos en Stilinski.

-     Eso es otra cosa, ¿cómo sabes que no estás activando una bomba? Existen muchas posibilidades y variaciones a la hora de jugar con la magia.

-     Dejad que haga una llamada, avisare a mi hija para que hable con la manada. – Chris miró a la caja con otros ojos – creo que esto debemos hablarlo todos.

*************************************

******Minutos antes******

Allison tensó el arco, no sabiendo muy bien para que, los brujos encapuchados los observaban desde el otro lado de la cúpula, tranquilos, aun así, el que hablo al principio, alzo las manos apaciguadoramente.

-     Tranquilidad – dijo – no hemos venido a atacar. No somos los malos ¿recordáis?

Allison no hizo ademan de bajar el arma. Hasta que Scott le bajó muy despacio el arco.

-     Habéis dicho que queríais hablar. Hacedlo. – la voz del lobo salió más dura de lo que nunca había pensado posible en él.

El brujo asintió y se hizo a un lado, otro encapuchado, en este caso una mujer, se adelantó. Quitándose la capucha, se dejó ver, saludando a la pareja con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-     Alpha McCall, venimos a pedir un favor.

-     Iros a la mierda – saltó Scott. La mujer no se inmutó y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-     Necesitamos que la situación en tu manada se normalice. No por nosotros, si no por vuestro propio bien.

-     ¿Qué le importan a los brujos lo que una manada de lobos haga? – dijo Allison. El sonido del crujir de una rama llamó la atención de la pareja.

-     Yo os lo diré – la voz venia desde atrás de unos arbustos, de ellos la figura transformada de Derek salía gruñendo – porque estos cabrones – los señaló con la zarpa - solo saben meterse donde nadie los ha llamado.

Los brujos se tensaron ante la llegada del otro alpha.

-     Derek… - susurró Scott.

-     ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el mayor, ignorando al alpha mas joven - ¿Dónde está Stiles?

-     Esa información no podemos facilitártela lobo – el tío que había hablado al principio le miró molesto – como las otras mil veces que preguntaste. anda no rompas la costumbre, lánzate sobre nosotros y vuelve a casa.

Derek rugió, lo que hizo que la mujer volviera a hablar.

-     Stiles está bien – dijo llamando la atención de los demás. – tienes…, tenéis – se corrigió – que tener paciencia por favor. El volverá es solo…

-     Ya basta. – la calló el otro – es más cruel el saber y esperar.

-     Pero…

-     Basta – la volvió a callar. – además el tema del que hemos venido a hablar, son las ordenes que nos han llegado desde arriba, se nos ha pedido dar un toque de atención a la manada por su inestabilidad y el peligro que eso supone para nuestra propia seguridad. – dijo mas alto para que los lobos comprendieran - Si la manada no se normaliza… la normalizaremos nosotros.

Tanto Derek como Scott gruñeron a la vez.

-     Me gustaría verte intentarlo – amenazó Derek.

Justo en ese momento de máxima tensión, el teléfono de Allison sonó.

-     Vaya – salto la morena buscando el móvil – papa – leyó en el identificador antes de descolgar – no sabes lo oportuno que eres ahora mismo.

-     Lo siento cariño – los lobos, a diferencia de los brujos, no necesitaban preguntarle qué pasaba, ya que oían a la perfección la conversación - era para avisarte, Morrell ha encontrado algo que quizá rompa la muralla, pero no sabemos si funcionara o si es estable, creo que deberíamos hablarlo todos juntos y…

Derek se acerco hasta ella, mirando el móvil con una expresión indescifrable, al igual que Scott.

-     Hija espera. – oyó Allison a su padre.

-     ¿papa?

-     Emily, no – la voz de Alan llegaba de fondo.

-     Solo voy a abrir la caja, no pasara nada.

-     Eh ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Chris.

-     Papa – volvió a llamarlo Allison.

-     No lo hagas – oyó gritar a Deaton.

-     Allison espera creo que… – la voz de su padre se cortó cuando un pitido sonó del auricular.

La cazadora soltó el móvil con un chillido de dolor.

-     ¿Qué coño ha pasado? – se quejó la chica. Derek se agachó y cogió el móvil.

-     Está frito – del móvil salía un poco de humo - pero ¿Qué?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar, lo sintió.

-     Derek. – oyó como lo llamaba Scott. - ¿Qué?

Los brujos se tensaron. Derek lo sintió venir justo antes de que atravesara los arboles a sus espaldas. Una luz azul, como una niebla, llego desde la ciudad y paso sobre ellos hasta tocar la cúpula; provocando, que está a su vez comenzara a brillar.

-     ¿Qué demonios? – dijo el brujo con una ceja levantada mirando el muro que los separaba, tornarse iridiscente.

-     ¡Scott! – gritó Derek a la pareja. - ¡agachaos!

Justo en ese momento, el suelo de todo Beacon Hills tembló como nunca antes, la luz de la cúpula aumento, el sonido se hizo ensordecedor y la onda expansiva desquebrajó la tierra a su paso…

O eso recuerda Scott, antes de que todo se tornase negro.

***********************************

Stiles ahogó un gemido en el momento que lo sintió, como un choque en su propio pecho. Debido al shock la cúpula que los protegía de la lluvia se vino abajo y ambos, tanto Ian como él, se estaban empapando. Ninguno dijo nada, solo Ian puso cara de disgusto ante la lluvia repentina.

-     ¿Qué? – preguntó tocándose el pecho - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ian le miró y luego hacia el horizonte.

-     Lo has notado eh – le dijo sonriendo – creo que lo hemos hecho todos aquí. – Stiles le miró, ya totalmente calado por la lluvia. - eso, amigo mío, es el principio del caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor seguid comentándome y dejandome kudos, para saber que os parece y si os gusta o no ;9  
> un saludo.


	7. nunca se debe perder la esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la explosion trae consigo un giro de los acontecimientos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho lo que he tardado, diré en mi defensa que sufrí una falta de inspiración, que de momento he logrado remediar XD  
> de veras que lo siento, pero aquí esta, por favor, leed y comentas que os parece el rumbo que toma la trama.
> 
> por cierto podéis encontrarme en twitter para preguntarme lo que queráis, siempre soy abierto a hablar y seguir a cualquier sterek shipper XD
> 
> mi twitter es:   
>  @JLizandra

**_“Scott…, Scott…”_** – la voz sonaba lejana y difusa en mitad de la oscuridad. – **_“Scott, abre los ojos”_**

Cada vez sonaba más cercana y familiar por momentos.

 ** _“¿Scott?”_** – una voz diferente preguntó.

 ** _“no responde… ¡SCOTT!”_** – la voz de Allison gritando le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Sobre él, tanto Allison como Chris argent le miraban.

-     Oh Scott – Allison se agachó a abrazarlo. – gracias a dios.

-     ¿Allison? – levantó la mano para acariciar el pómulo de la chica, marcado por un raspón.

-     Me cubriste con tu cuerpo cuando todo exploto, tú te habías llevado la peor parte… - la chica sorbió por la nariz – no respondías, y yo…

-     ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con la voz seca.

-     Cometimos un error – el señor argent levantó la vista hacia un ruido lejano. – pero ahora no es el momento, la zona no es segura.  Necesitamos salir de esta zona del bosque y revisar bien vuestras heridas. ¿la mansión hale?

Allison negaba mientras ayudaba a Scott a levantarse. La visión lo dejo sin aliento, la muralla seguía en pie, pero ambos lados de tierra, estaban desquebrajados, ellos habían tenido la suerte de no caer en una de las grandes y profundas zanjas que ahora cubrían el suelo, los árboles se caían, la maleza se venía abajo.

 ** _“Dios santo”_** – pensó Scott al ver la catástrofe.

-     Es solo fachada, tras es el segundo incendio solo quedo la fachada delantera en pie, lo demás son prácticamente escombros.

-     Mierda, pues volvamos a la veterinaria – maldijo el cazador aferrando fuerte al alpha – he tardado demasiado en encontraros. Debemos buscar una zona segura.

-     Los demás – susurró Scott mareado – hay que… hay que encontrar a los demás.

-     Tranquilo, Morrell se encargara. – dijo su padre para tranquilizar con la mirada a los dos chicos. justo en ese momento, una parte del suelo se hundió a sus espaldas, provocando que un árbol cayera con gran estruendo. – lo importante es sacaros de aquí lo antes posible, la zona no es segura.

Caminando como pudieron, se acercaron a la SUV de Chris para sentar a Scott, justo en ese momento Allison miró al moreno y cayó en la cuenta del detalle.

 ** _“Oh, no”_** – gimió dándose la vuelta ante la mirada de compresión y pavor de Scott.

-     ¡DEREK! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la cazadora, hacia el destrozo que habían dejado a sus espaldas – ¡DEREK!

Nadie respondió.

********************************

-     ¡Aguantad! – Emily corrió sobre los bloques de tierra levantados, evitando las raíces que habían atravesado el suelo con los arboles caídos.

Ethan sujetaba a Jackson de la mano para impedir que cayera a una zanja.

-     Como me sueltes – le amenazó el rubio haciendo fuerza tanto para subir, como para agarrarse del suelo a los pies del gemelo.

-     Cállate – le espetó Ethan gimiendo por la fuerza que hacia sujetando a Jackson.

El suelo comenzó a ceder bajo el peso de ambos, cuando Emily llegó para coger la otra mano del rubio. Tiró con fuerza subiendo al chico a tierra firme, cuando el sonido de desquebraje hizo eco bajo sus pies.

-     El suelo se hunde, estamos muy cerca de la cúpula – dijo instándolos hacia atrás - corred al coche.

Ethan echó a correr ayudando a cargar el peso de Jackson, seguidos por Morrell que corría ayudándoles a saltar las piedras.

-     ¡corred, corred, corred, corred! – les chilló la mujer hasta que se detuvieron junto a la SUV.

Al tocar el capo, oyeron el estruendo a sus espaldas por la caída de varios árboles y el hundimiento de parte del suelo.

-     Joder… - siseó Ethan.

-     ¿Pero qué cojones ha pasado? – soltó Jackson.

-     Oh no – empezó el gemelo. - ¡AIDEN!

Jackson se tensó en el sitio y se estiro para mirar alrededor. Ethan seguía mirando hacia todos lados, gritando.

-     Debemos encontrarles – soltó Ethan – deprisa un móvil.

Pero tan pronto como Jackson comenzó a sacarlo, Emily declino la idea.

-     No funcionan. – saltó la morena. – sea lo que sea que ha ocurrido, interfiere con las emisiones de onda y electricidad conducida. Las baterías funcionan, pero tanto la energía corriente como el sistema de teléfono y cobertura han caído.

-     ¿Qué cojones ha pasado? – volvió a gritar Jackson, esta vez mas furioso.

-     Solo necesitas saber que Intentamos tirar abajo la cúpula y fracasamos. – se intentó defender la orientadora.

-     ¿Qué coño significa eso? – gruñó Jackson.

-     ¡EH! – Ethan los calló – me importa una mierda lo que signifique ¿me entendéis?, mi hermano y los demás están ahí fuera. – pero la mirada que lanzó a la druida prometía una disputa.

-     Chris argent se dirigía, hacia la zona más cercana a la mansión.

-     La zona de Scott y Allison – apuntó Ethan suspirando exasperado. – pero aún quedan mi hermano y Lydia.

-     Sí, pero sin un teléfono, es difícil encontrarlos – dijo Jackson.

-     No tiene porque… - Emily los miró – al fin y al cabo sois lobos.

 

**********************************

Lydia sintió como sus pulmones se llenaron de aire cuando despertó de golpe. Lo último que recordaba fue estar llorando en los brazos de alguien,  el aire sobresaltándolo todo, el ruido ensordecedor en sus oídos como mil pizarras chirriantes, Aiden preguntándole que le pasaba. Y después…

Lydia se levantó tambaleándose, mirando a su alrededor, varios árboles habían caído delante de sus ojos.

 ** _“qué demonios”_**   - pensó Lydia cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Notó humedad en el pelo  de la parte de atrás y miró su mano.

 ** _“Sangre”_** – la mancha en sus dedos y el dolor que le atravesó la cabeza le confirmó que se había golpeado con algo. – **_“mierda”_**

Fue a dar un paso hacia delante para mirar por los alrededores y buscar ayuda, pero en cuanto su pie se apoyó en el suelo, un calambre se lo atravesó hasta la cadera.

-     Mierda – sollozó – mierda – miró su tobillo hinchado. Se palpó la zona y el dolor le atravesó la pierna de nuevo. - ¡Aiden! – gritó llamando al pelirrojo del cual había perdido la pista. - ¡Aiden!

Sacó su móvil, pero la cobertura no funcionaba, lo intentó de todos modos, pero no consiguió nada. Suspirando con lágrimas en los ojos, Lydia se arrastró hacia delante, mirando un tronco caído.

-     ¡AYUDA! – gritó, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca. – por favor – sollozó.

Un gemido ahogado llamó la atención de la pelirroja hacia un lado. Apoyándose del tronco, comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, en dirección al ruido.

-     ¿Aiden? – preguntó, arrastrándose casi subida por completo al tronco. – Aiden ¿estás ahí? ¿Eres tú?

El ruido provenía de la maleza en el suelo; la pelirroja se dejó caer junto a ella y la quitó casi sin esfuerzo. Ahogó un grito cuando destapó el pecho ensangrentado de Aiden, la ropa rasgada, la boca escupiendo sangre; pero no fue eso lo que hizo a Lydia llenar sus pulmones de aire, sino las tres ramas que atravesaban el pecho del alpha, de forma irregular y retorcida, mientras este la miraba lloroso y suplicante. Lydia lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas, palpó su pecho ahogando un sollozo cuando el chico se quejó.

-     Lyd… - intentó hablar, pero la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca.

La Banshee  hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento; Gritó con todas su fuerzas.

*****************************

-     ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Steve? – la encapuchada se quitó parte de la maleza que había caído sobre ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. - ¿estáis todos bien?

A su alrededor, dos montículos más de maleza se alzaron para revelar a sus dos compañeros en el mismo estado.

-     Yo estoy bien – dijo Tilus.

-     Y yo – contestó el otro.

-     ¿Dónde está Steve? – preguntó la bruja.

-     Aquí – cuando miraron hacia la dirección de la voz, el brujo les daba la espalda mirando hacia la dirección a la cúpula.

-     ¿ha caído? – preguntó acercándose al brujo.

-     No – cuando se puso a su lado, vio la herida abierta en su frente. – solo fue una pulsión, como si la cúpula expulsara una onda. – elevó la mano hacia delante mientras cerraba los ojos un momento - Pero todavía está en pie.

-     Estás herido – la chica acercó la mano a su frente y comenzó a aplicarle un hechizo sanador. - Algo ha provocado esto. – dijo mirando todavía hacia la cúpula.

-     Esa extraña onda luminosa – apuntó Tilus acercándose. - ¿Qué era?

Steve camino hacia delante, mirando el suelo agrietado a ambos lados de la cúpula.

-     Algún tipo de magia – miró el suelo – pero es difícil saber si se trata de un hechizo planeado. – señaló a la destrucción a ambos lados. – su lado de la cúpula ha salido más dañado.

-     Dios santo. ¿debemos informar? – preguntó la mujer, justo en ese momento, vieron hacia las siluetas de los que parecían la cazadora y el verdadero alpha llegando a un coche ayudados por alguien. Steve asumió que debía ser el alpha Derek.

-     De momento todo se ve bien, inspeccionemos a los otros miembros de la manada que se han internado en el bosque y… -empezó Steve, pero el grito de la cazadora llamó su atención.

-     ¡DEREK!

 ** _“mierda”_** – pensó el brujo al mirar hacia la zona.

-     ¿Dónde está? – saltó deprisa la mujer inspeccionando la zona a su lado – pensé que el que los estaba llevando al coche era el alpha.

-     ¡DEREK!

-     Esperad – dijo Tilus dejando brillar sus ojos verdes para usar su visión especial – no lo detecto por la zona. No lo veo.

-     ¡DEREK!

-     Es como si hubiera desaparecido. – dijo Tilus volviendo sus ojos normales y mirando a los demás.

-     Joder, joder, mierda. – soltó el otro brujo – no puede haber desaparecido.

-     Y si no lo ha hecho, y si ha escapado. – la mujer miró hacia su espalda buscando entre los árboles.

-     Eso es imposible – le dijo Tilus. - ¿verdad?

Steve no contestó, se quedó estático pensando, viendo la escena delante de sus ojos, el verdadero alpha parecía mal herido mientras el que ahora podía reconocer como Chris argent le revisaba, la cazadora gritaba el nombre de Derek a la destrucción delante de ellos. El alpha Derek, el principal motivo por el que llevaban aquí casi un año ha desaparecido.

**_“mierda”_ **

-     ¿Steve? – preguntó la bruja a su espalda - ¿Qué hacemos? – y como si le hubiera dado la corriente se tensó para girarse.

-     La cúpula permanece intacta por aquí, pero cabe la posibilidad de que se diera una fisura en ella en el momento de la explosión – todos le miraban – es posible que haya escapado mientras todos estábamos inconscientes. – miró a los dos hombres – Leonard, tú y Tilus id hacia el bosque y revisadlo, buscad carreteras, zonas transitables, usad hechizos de localización, encontradlo.

Los dos hombres asintieron.

-     Que no tome ningún medio de transporte, vigilad los aeropuertos. No dejéis que llegue a Irlanda.

Volvieron a asentir y corrieron hacia el bosque.

-     Te dije que la cúpula no era infranqueable. – la chica se puso a su lado – debemos avisar a Ivana.

-     Lo sé. – espetó el hombre.

-     Eres gafe. – dijo la mujer – vamos, debemos revisar el resto de la cúpula para asegurarnos de que sigue siendo viable y asegurarnos de que Derek no sigue dentro.

-     ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – señaló a los chicos y al adulto que ahora entraban en el coche y se marchaban. – ¿y los que no están aquí, el resto de la manada?

-     Son fuertes, cuidaran de ellos mismos, de todos modos, no estará de más que les echemos un ojo. – la mujer levantó la vista – tenemos mucho que hacer.

-     Han llegado demasiado lejos. – soltó el hombre. – no espere que tuviéramos que llegar a esto, pero me temo que debemos aminorar sus fuerzas.

-     ¿Te refieres al conjuro de jerarquía?

-     Teníamos permiso para echarlo si la cosa se salía de madre. – miró el caos a su alrededor – la cosa ya no puede ir a peor.

En ese momento un chillido muy agudo cruzó el aire provocándoles migraña y un quejido a ambos brujos, que pronto identificaron como el grito de la Banshee.

-     Steve… - la chica lo miró desdeñosa cuando el grito cesó – cierra la boca.

********************************

-     ¿todo el mundo bien? – preguntó el sheriff al resto de la comisaria.

-     Si jefe. – contestaron varios policías.

-     ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Parrish desde detrás de él.

-     No lo sé. – contestó el sheriff acercándose al mostrador para coger el teléfono.

 ** _“cógelo, Scott coge el teléfono”_** – rogo para dentro.

-     Parecía un terremoto. – el rubio lo siguió.

-     ¿Qué le pasa a la línea? – preguntó en voz baja colgando varias veces. - ¿los demás teléfonos funcionan?

Rápidamente el resto del equipo comenzó a descolgar los teléfonos.

-     No hay línea -  respondió una agente.

-     Los walkies no funcionan – saltó su compañero – ni los móviles tienen cobertura.

-     ¿Qué coño pasa? – preguntó otro. Los nervios comenzaron a extenderse en la habitación, por lo que el sheriff decidió pedir calma.

-     Puede que haya caído la torre de señal – soltó. – no debemos entrar en pánico.

Todos respiraron hondo y atendieron.

-     Bien, todos habéis sentido el estruendo y el temblor. – todos asintieron. – necesito que salgáis a la calle y tranquilicéis a cualquiera que pueda tener dudas, o estéis atentos a la radio, en caso de que no funcionen, mantened un ojo en ellas. – los agentes cogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir – recepción – llamo a las 2 mujeres y el hombre en la entrada – estad atentos a cualquier llamada de emergencia, sé que de momento no hay señal, pero si vuelve hacédnoslo saber – los tres asintieron poniéndose el pinganillo y yendo a sus posiciones.

-     ¿usted que va a hacer? – preguntó Parrish.

-     Voy a ver si averiguo algo de lo que ha ocurrido.

-     Voy con usted – dijo el rubio cogiendo la chaqueta.

-     No chico, necesito que te quedes aquí con otros tres agentes. – le señaló el sheriff.

-     Pero… - comenzó, pero el mayor le mandó guardar silencio.

-     Es una orden ayudante – señaló a su alrededor – mantened la calma por aquí. Volveré pronto.

*******************************

-     Esto es culpa mía – susurró para sí Emily mientras, ayudada por Isaac y Boyd, sujetaba los hombros de Aiden.

-     Ahora no Emily. – le dijo Deaton – agarradlo bien para que no se mueva, voy a quitarle la última.

Aiden forcejeaba en la mesa de operaciones de la clínica mientras Lydia en estado de shock lo miraba todo junto a Ethan.

-     ¿Cómo va tu cabeza Scott? – preguntó Érica acercándose al alpha tumbado en la otra mesa.

El grito de agonía del gemelo hizo que todos cerraran los ojos momentáneamente.

-     Ya estoy mejor gracias – asintió mirando hacia la mesa.

-     Agarradlo solo queda el final – dijo a los betas – Aiden, Aiden mírame – le llamó el druida – solo queda el final de la rama, pero esta astillada y se ha abierto, sacártela va a ser más doloroso que las demás y también más peligroso, necesito que estés lo más quieto posible – el lobo gemía con la cara surcada en lágrimas de dolor, asintiendo mientras expulsaba aire con fuerza. El druida comenzó a tirar y seguido el pelirrojo empezó a chillar – Sujetadlo – ordenó, justo antes de arrancarle la rama de un tiro limpio. – ya está – dijo lanzando el tronco lejos, al mirar a Aiden este estaba inconsciente. – se ha desmayado.

-     Aiden – gimió Ethan acercándose rápido a su hermano en la mesa.

-     Tranquilo, se despertara en un rato – dijo Deaton llevando los palos  ensangrentados a la basura - le pondré suero, eso debería ayudar a que la curación se acelere.

-     Gracias – dijo sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo. – Aiden no me hagas esto otra vez. – le susurró muy bajo al oído.

Todos decidieron darle algo de intimidad, cuando pasaron a ver a Scott.

-     Menos mal que nosotros estábamos más alejados de la cúpula – dijo Isaac mirando con pavor al gemelo ensangrentado. – si no, no hubiéramos estado en posición de socorrer a nadie.

-     Menos mal que la pelirroja sabe gritar – dijo Érica sonriendo hacia Lydia. – a falta de móvil…

-     Por cierto, ¿y los móviles? – preguntó Scott - ¿ya funcionan?

-     No – negó Chris argent que acababa de entrar con su móvil en la mano.

-     Es cosa del choque de magias – dijo Deaton revisando con una luz los ojos de Scott -  afecta a las ondas de la cobertura debido a que estamos aquí encerrados, todo volverá a la normalidad en unos minutos – aseguró dando por recuperado al alpha.

-     Todo esto es culpa mía – volvió a decir Emily.

-     Emily… - dijo el druida.

-     No – saltó Ethan – es cierto, es tu culpa, si no hubieras decidido volver a meter las narices donde no te llaman, mi hermano no estaría aquí tumbado.

-     Ethan – dijo Scott – basta.

-     ¡NO! – bufó – quiero que lo sepa, quiero que se sienta culpable, toda esta locura comenzó por ella, y ahora ha vuelto a ocurrir algo.

-     Ella intentaba ayudar – dijo Chris para defender a la mujer que agachaba la cabeza, avergonzada.

-     Pues mira de lo que nos ha servido. – siseó molesto.

En ese momento una voz llegó desde la puerta.

-     Puede que para más de lo que creemos – Cora miraba hacia todos.

-     ¿has hablado con tu familia? – preguntó Jackson. La chica asintió.

-     Derek no ha vuelto a casa, y no damos con su olor, es como si desapareciera de la zona del accidente. – dijo mirando a Morrell.

-     ¿quieres decir…? – dijo Lydia, hablando por primera vez. - ¿ha podido escapar? – preguntó esta vez mirando a Deaton.

El druida pareció sopesarlo por un momento antes de asentir.

-     Tal vez si el choque fue lo suficientemente fuerte,  se hiciera una grieta, por la que pudo salir, justo antes de que volviera a cerrarse, utilizando la confusión de la explosión; pero sería muy arriesgado.

-     De todos modos mi madre, Peter y Laura siguen buscando – dijo la chica.

-     Os ayudaremos – dijo Scott bajando de la mesa.

En ese momento se oyó la campanilla de la entrada sonar. Sorprendido, Alan fue a mirar, para después regresar con el sheriff a su espalda.

-     ¿Quién puede explicarme lo que ha pasado? – ante la llegada del sheriff todos se tensaron sin saber por dónde empezar.

-     Sheriff, que bueno verle – dijo Chris – necesitamos que acerque a la señorita Martin al hospital, se ha torcido el pie, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, ella no se cura casi instantáneamente. - La pelirroja miró a Aiden. – no ha querido moverse hasta que el chico estuviera fuera de peligro, cosa que ya está, ahora por favor, llévela a que le vea un médico.

-     Y por favor, échale un ojo a mi madre. – dijo Scott.

-     No se preocupe sheriff – dijo Cora mirando al hombre que parecía necesitar una explicación – yo se lo contare por el camino. -  justo en ese momento la radio de John comenzó a funcionar.

-     ¿jefe? ¿jefe está ahí? – la voz de Parrish atravesó el aire por el altavoz.

-     Te oigo ayudante.  – dijo mirando sorprendido el aparato; seguido de eso todos en la clínica se pusieron a revisar sus móviles, los cuales volvían a funcionar.

-     Le paso a los agentes que han ido para el bosque dicen que hay algo que quieren que vea. – se oyó un ruido de vacío y la señal volvió más remota. – jefe, al habla Drew, no se va a creer lo que hay por el bosque, este sitio parece el centro de prácticas de guerra. – el sheriff levantó la vista hacia las miradas de culpabilidad de todos. – ¿puede venir?

-     Un momento Drew. – apagó la radio y miró al resto. – ¿tenéis algo que ver? – todos volvieron a mirar hacia otro lado, incluida Cora que se había acercado - ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – conectó la radio de nuevo – oye Drew. Al habla el sheriff, no podré acercarme de momento, tengo una chica herida y necesito llevarla al hospital, además de ver cómo van las cosas por allí, simplemente llamad a los forestales e iniciad el proceso de reconstrucción con excavadoras si dan el visto bueno.

-     De acuerdo jefe – la emisión se cortó y John miró a todos.

-     ¿Dónde está Derek? – preguntó el adulto al percatarse de la falta del moreno.

-     Como ya le dije una vez sheriff – Lydia cojeó ayudada por Allison – tengo cosas que contarle.

**********************************

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que Ivana descolgara. Levantó un dedo pidiendo silencio a los alumnos que Gutiérrez le había traído. Al parecer eran responsables de un altercado en la cafetería.

-     Aguardad – dijo levantando el auricular. – Ivana.

-     Señora – ante la voz de Steve, la bruja alzó la mirada hacia su ayudante.

-     Un momento – pidió quitando el oído del auricular. – vosotros tres me da igual lo que haya pasado, pero ahora mismo tengo que atender esta llamada…

-     La culpa es de ese nigromante. – soltó la chica cortándola – se suponía que no debía salir de ahí abajo, ya vera cuando se entere mi padre.

Ivana palideció y miró a Gutiérrez.

 ** _“no puede ser”_** – en ese momento, Cedric, el tercero de la disputa y que se había peleado con los otros, carraspeó.

-     Tal vez, todo esto se deba a que ellos decidieron atacarle sin motivo. – Ivana miró al rubio y asintió hacia la mesa.

-     Ya veo, en todo caso, quedáis castigados con trabajos que os pondrá Gutiérrez, y daos por avisados – hizo señas a los tres chicos para que se callaran antes de que protestaran y les ordenó salir. – Gutiérrez,  quédate.

La morena abrió la puerta a los estudiantes y esperó tras cerrar.

-     Bien Steve, te oigo – dijo volviendo a escuchar por el aparato. Gutiérrez, no era capaz de escuchar, pero las expresiones de Ivana no denotaban nada bueno – me da igual, lo que tengáis que hacer, no creo haber recalcado suficiente, lo importante de que no se encuentren todavía. Usa el hechizo y encuéntralo.

Ivana colgó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-     ¿problemas? – preguntó Gutiérrez.

-     Hay que doblar la guardia externa – señaló la pelirroja mientras se serbia café – el alpha Derek puede haber escapado de la cúpula.

-     Pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó la morena.

-     No lo sé, pero si es cierto y Stiles ha salido de su celda, eso quiere decir que ya ha empezado a mejorar, la visita del lobo podría echarlo todo a perder. – Gutiérrez asintió.

-     ¿Qué hacemos con Stiles? – Ivana la miró sin comprender – si es cierto que ha salido…

-     Dejadle – la calló – hasta que Stiles no dé un paso en la dirección incorrecta, no debo intervenir. – la morena volvió a asentir – ahora ve y traslada las nuevas órdenes a la guardia.

-     ¿se lo vas a contar? – preguntó antes de salir por la puerta.

-     Solo si no recibo noticias pronto de que el alpha ha sido recluido de nuevo.

****************************

Stiles caminaba por el pasillo medianamente despejado, ignorando las miradas que los otros brujos le lanzaban, Ian le seguía sonriente.

-     Oye, esto es como ir con una súper estrella – dijo el rubio. – todos te miran, te señalan, hablan de ti.

-     ¿no me vas a dejar tranquilo verdad? – dijo Stiles al rato sin apenas girarse.

-     No – le sonrió – estas solo y no tienes a nadie más al igual que yo. – se paró a pensar  y le golpeo el hombro con el propio – podemos estar solos juntos.

El nigromante intento tragarse el comentario sarcástico y la sonrisa.

 ** _“idiota”_** – pensó.

-     Y ¿a dónde vamos por cierto? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

 ** _“joder ahora entiendo a los demás cuando me decían que no me callaba”_** – suspiró. – **_“dios empiezo a parecerme a Derek”_**

Se detuvo al pensar en el moreno, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio que lo miro - ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? – Stiles volvió en sí y asintió.

-     Me voy a dormir – señaló – es tarde.

-     Es cierto – sonrió – el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

Justo cuando iba a replantearse lo de no matar, se percató de alguien que venía por el pasillo.

 ** _“oh, mierda”_** – pensó nervioso. Cedric, el guapo – ** _“¿he dicho guapo?”_** – brujo que le había defendido en la cafetería, caminaba en su dirección sonriente y socarrón.

Justo cuando el rubio pasó a su lado, le guiño un ojo y le mandó una mirada llena de promesas… carnales promesas.

**_“¿pero qué coño?”_ **

Percatándose de la situación y viendo cómo se marchaba el brujo más alto seguido de la mirada de Stiles, Ian se interpuso.

-     No dejes que te engañe – Stiles miró al rubio de soslayo.

-     ¿Qué? – preguntó dudoso.

-     Le estabas mirando marchar – dijo – intenta engañarte, hacerte olvidar.

Stiles levantó la vista para negar, pero no pudo, era cierto que lo había estado mirando de arriba abajo mientras se iba con esos andares tan presuntuosos y ese culo…

 ** _“ESPERA ¿QUE?”_** – se regañó.

-     Ese es el hermano del chico que me golpeó, en el pasillo, aquel al que amenazaste – Stiles lo miro atando cabos – te intenta embaucar, te tiene echado el ojo. – Ian se giró a ver al rubio caminando lejos.

-     Yo no creo que…

-     Stiles, ten cuidado, a veces las serpientes más hermosas son las que más veneno tienen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer hasta aquí, si os ha gustado que os parece...  
> un kudo o un comment ? (L)(L)(L)


	8. libélulas y esperanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek sigue desaparecido y stiles se encuentra en el inicio de una relación que lo marcara para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como siempre siento la tardanza, pero como compensación, os traigo un capi larguito XD
> 
> ya empieza el drama, este capi tiene de toso, pero los que vienen os van a dejar así  
> OoO #IPromise  
> jejejeje por fa comentad y dejad un kudito ;9

Tres golpes secos hicieron que Stiles abriera los ojos hacia el techo de la oscura celda.

 ** _“¿pero qué?”_** – miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-     Dejad la bandeja junto a la puerta – dijo en alto el chico, pensando que se trataba del servicio trayendo su cena.

Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-     ¿en serio te traen la comida a la puerta? – Ian gritó con tono insultado – y yo que tengo que levantarme y vestirme para ir al comedor todos los días.

El castaño se reprendió por haber hablado en un primer lugar – **_“¿Quién me mandara a mí?”_**  - cogiendo el almohadón en el que apoyaba su cabeza, se cubrió la cara e intento ignorar al otro.

-     ¿Stiles? – oyó como lo llamaba.

-     Déjame en paz– la voz cansada de Stiles sonó amortiguada por la almohada.

-     Oh vamos – dijo esta vez más alegre el otro – es muy tarde dormilón, es casi la hora de comer; además, no tienes nada que hacer hoy…

-     Porque no te vas a incordiar a tus amigos – dijo en alto Stiles quitándose la almohada de la cara.

El silencio siguió tras la puerta, por un momento Stiles pensó que el rubio, de verdad le había hecho caso y se había marchado a incordiar a otra parte; pero pronto descubrió que no.

-     Yo…no tengo amigos – la voz sonó más baja de lo normal. Stiles miró de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada y se reprendió por lo que había dicho.

-     Lo… lo siento – dijo el castaño – anda entra.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ian tenía dibujada en su cara la sonrisa del gato que se zampó al canario.

-     Sabía que tenías buen corazón en el fondo – dijo cerrando la puerta, mientras Stiles meditaba entre golpearle o no; decidiéndose por una negativa, se tumbó en la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos. – vaya – oyó a Ian moverse – la última vez que estuve aquí, fui directo a la mesita para dejar la otra figurita, así que no me pare a mirar mucho por si volvías, pero esto no esta tan mal después de todo.

Stiles aparto el brazo de su cara y le miró.

-     ¿Cómo…? – comenzó.

-     ¿Cómo supe de la placa? – Stiles asintió mientras el rubio miraba ambas figuras de papel – cuando llegue aquí y me hablaron sobre ti, tuve la necesidad de investigar. Fue entonces cuando lo supe.

El nigromante le miró expectante.

-     ¿el qué?

-     Que nadie sabía toda la verdad, que había más de lo que decían.

-     ¿Fue entonces cuando usaste tu poder? – afirmó Stiles mas que preguntó.

-     Exacto – sonrió acercándose a la cama - el poder del visionado es difícil de manejar, puedo saber sobre la gente, sus vivencias, lo que han sufrido o han sentido, pero no siempre logro hacer que funcione. – resopló con un giro exagerado de ojos.

-     ¿es por eso que estas aquí? ¿Por qué no sabes cómo usarlos?

-     En parte – se volvió para mirarlo - aunque contigo fue extremadamente fácil.

Stiles tragó el nudo de vergüenza que se instaló en su garganta. – **_“¿Cuánto ha visto?”_** – su sonrojo iba aumentando por el calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas.

-     Así que… - se aclaró la garganta – sabes mucho de mi ¿eh? – el rubio asintió mientras seguía mirando de un lado para otro como un niño. – es curioso, porque yo de ti apenas se nada. – el chico se giró a mirarle – aparte de lo que me has contado, y de lo que eres, no sé exactamente de dónde vienes…

-     Claro, supongo que no es muy justo…

-     No, no lo es… - Stiles vio como el chico se acariciaba el colgante dorado alrededor de su cuello. Ian al percatarse de la dirección de su mirada, saltó para explicarle.

-     Lo siento, suelo hacerlo cuando pienso y tengo las manos libres,  es un regalo – dijo mostrándole el pequeño medallón dorado, simple, con un grabado elegante de una libélula y una cadena fina. – mi novia…, bueno, mi prometida me lo dio.

Stiles abrió los ojos como platos y miró del colgante hacia la cara del chico.

-     ¿prometida? – preguntó confuso – pero si apenas eres mayor que yo. – el chico sonrió y acarició de nuevo el objeto metálico.

-     Ya, pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que quiero. Además es un tema complicado – la mirada llena de anhelo y amor dirigido hacia el colgante le dejo claro a Stiles que no mentía. – su nombre es Lily.

-     ¿está aquí contigo?

-     No – negó sonriendo – ella es humana, además de americana como tú.

-     Oh – Stiles asintió – ¿ella sabe…?

-     Sí. – sonrió Ian – ella sabe de mi desde que somos niños. – suspiró guardando el colgante bajo la camiseta. – la amo con locura, pero los Fairy lys somos muy poco comunes en algunos sitios, y le prometí que aprendería a usar mis poderes, para protegerla…, protegernos.

-     ¿acaso os amenaza alguien? – preguntó.

-     No exactamente, pero como ya te dije nuestra prioridad es ayudar, no nos nace el hacer daño a nadie, lo que nos hace… vulnerables. – la firmeza con la que habló volvió a hablar por él, decía la verdad, lo que hizo que el nigromante se lo tomara con más calma.

El castaño asintió mientras bajaba los pies al suelo.

-     ¿y tus padres? ¿tu familia? – preguntó Stiles. La mueca en los labios del rubio, le dijo que había tocado un tema turbio.

-     Murieron hace mucho tiempo, ahora no hay nadie, solo estamos Lily y yo. Ese es el motivo, no tuve tiempo de que mis padres me enseñaran a usar mi poder. – Stiles asintió y se compadeció del chico, su mirada debió delatarle, porque rápidamente Ian le restó importancia al tema – no te preocupes, pronto volveré a verla. Tan pronto como me vuelva un experto en mis habilidades. No es como si mis problemas fueran muy malos.

El nigromante bajó la mirada serio.

-     Si, tú no eres como yo – intentó sonreír.

-     No quise decir eso.

-     Pero es cierto, mis problemas son peores.

-     Ya bueno – asintió el rubio – pero también eres más poderoso que el resto. – Stiles alzó la vista – sé que no confías en apenas nadie, pero debes empezar a creer en mi cuando te digo que no se puede huir de los problemas siempre, tarde o temprano debes pararte y darte la vuelta para afrontarlos. Solo así cuando los hayas superado, podrás seguir tu camino tranquilo.

-     Tu…  - Stiles entrecerró los ojos - ¿de dónde te sacas esas frases y metáforas? Llevas un jodido diccionario de _budista/inglés_ o ¿Qué?

Ian rompió a reír y negó con la cabeza – Lily me dice cosas así todo el tiempo. – Stiles rio también – solo te pido que vengas conmigo hoy, haz un esfuerzo, ayer no pasó nada… grave. Además, puede que no lo admitas en voz alta, pero lo que sentiste ayer te ha dejado preocupado; quieres volver ¿verdad?

Stiles se quedó callado un rato mirándole sin expresar nada, hasta que agachó la mirada.

-     Yo…

-     Solo ven conmigo al comedor, después de eso si estas cómodo, podemos ir a hacer más cosas. – Stiles lo meditó – por favor…

****************************

Los operarios de las excavadoras almorzaban mientras esperaban a que llegara el ayudante del sheriff con el representante del ayuntamiento.

Las maquinas eran grandes y estaban preparadas para ocupar posiciones sobre la tierra fracturada, pero los obreros todavía tenían que ir con pies de plomo, llegado el momento y cuando todos los documentos legales fueran presentados, se encargarían de terminar de romper el suelo, con la intención de evitar posibles derrumbes, convirtiendo las placas, ahora rotas, en arena.

Todos charlaban un tanto alejados de las maquinas, con sándwiches y cervezas a mitad, cuando oyeron el ruido de unos neumáticos sobre la graba y el follaje.

-     Hey chicos – dijo el capataz a los demás – guardar la cerveza.

El coche patrulla frenó a unos metros y un chico rubio vestido de policía salió del auto seguido por otro tipo en traje y maletín.

El capataz se acercó al coche y estrechó las manos de ambos recién llegados, saludándolos.

-     Ayudante – inclinó la cabeza al policía.

-     ¿Es usted el jefe de excavadores? – preguntó Parrish.

-     En efecto – asintió el hombre – mi nombre es Nick, y esos de ahí mis muchachos. He de decir que nunca habíamos visto un destrozo así. – en lugar de ponerse a divagar, Parrish levantó la mano en dirección al hombre.

-     Este es el señor Douglas, trabaja en el ayuntamiento y es el encargado de urbanismo y cuidado forestal. – el hombre saludó tímidamente con la mano – ha traído un mapa con las zonas dañadas en las que tendrán que trabajar sus hombres.

-     También traigo el contrato – acabó el hombre abriendo su maletín  sobre el capo patrulla. Le pasó el documento oficial y un boli.

Tras firmarlo y estrecharse la mano, el señor Douglas le entregó el mapa explicándole los puntos marcados con rotulador, como puntos calientes de perforación.

-     Por suerte tengo varias excavadoras con taladro incorporado – dijo mirando a ambos hombres – lo tendremos todo acabado para esta tarde.

-     Perfecto – asintió el trajeado.

-     Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie se acerque a esta parte del bosque hoy – dijo Parrish mientras él y el hombre volvían hacia el coche patrulla. – avísenos si ocurre cualquier cosa.

El capataz asintió y se despidió de los hombres mientras el coche daba marcha atrás hasta desaparecer por el camino.

-     Jefe – gritó uno de los chicos – ¿podemos seguir bebiendo? – todos los demás rieron, a excepción del capataz que negó con la cabeza aun con el quejido colectivo de sus trabajadores.

-     Tenemos trabajo muchachos – dijo abriendo el mapa - ¡a las maquinas! – bramó.

*******************************

Las excavadoras sonaban a lo lejos con el sonido de sus pesadas ruedas y las alarmas de marcha atrás. Desde la distancia tras los árboles, la encapuchada esperaba a la llegada de Steve, el cual había ido a revisar el interior de la cúpula y acerca de la manada.

La bruja miró en rededor y suspiró. – **_“por dios que desastre”_** – los arboles caídos y la superficie fracturada había empujado a los humanos a tener que hacer reparaciones en la tierra, lo cual les había obligado a mover el campamento más lejos.

Mirando el paisaje, notó que el móvil en su bolsillo vibraba.

Desbloqueó el aparato y contestó.

-     ¿Tilus? – preguntó - ¿lo habéis encontrado?

-     No, no hay ni rastro del alpha – saltó el brujo – Leonard acaba de volver del aeropuerto y no lo ha visto.

-     Eso es imposible. – se quejó la mujer - ¿Cómo no lo habéis encontrado? sois dos brujos contra un lobo por Dhamel – siseó llevándose las manos al pelo. – habéis revisado todo el bosque.

-     Hemos utilizado hasta conjuros para controlar a especies animales para ayudarnos. – dijo molesto el brujo al otro lado de la línea. - ¡NO HAY NI RASTRO DEL ALPHA DEREK!

-     Mierda – maldijo bajo la mujer. – ha debido de ser más rápido de lo que pensábamos, lo más seguro es que ya esté llegando a Irlanda.

-     Todo esto es por culpa de esa maldita explosión. Si no hubiéramos perdido el conocimiento… - oyó a Leonard maldecir desde lejos al otro lado del teléfono.

-     Ahora ya no es momento para auto lamentarse – dijo la bruja – avisare a Ivana, aunque estoy segura de que eso no le va a gustar… - dijo mientras veía a Steve acercarse – Steve ya llega, os dejo, revisad una vez más los alrededores y volved a Beacon Hills.

-     De acuerdo – dijeron ambos antes de colgar.

Steve se acercó con paso serio mientras se ponía junto a ella a mirar a las maquinas que comenzaban a cavar en la tierra.

-     No me lo digas – dijo el hombre sin mirarla – no lo han encontrado.

La mujer negó, mientras el hombre asentía.

-     Al parecer lo hemos subestimado – dijo señalando a los humanos. – son esos los operarios que van a estar reparando este destrozo.

-     ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? – saltó la mujer – hemos fracasado. El alpha Derek ha escapado e Ivana nos abrirá en canal.

-     Primero, Irlanda es muy grande y él no sabe dónde está Stiles. Y estoy tranquilo por el sencillo motivo de que ya no es nuestro problema, además viene bien un poco de cambio en esta ciudad para variar, la manada ha sanado bien sus heridas y parecen convencidos en lo mismo que nosotros. – miró a la bruja y señaló el móvil – antes de llamar a Irlanda para avisarles, piensa bien en lo que vas a decir, yo en cambio voy a repasar el hechizo de jerarquía, nos encargaremos de lanzarlo mañana.

-     Quien iba a decirlo, el gran Steve tomándose las cosas con calma… - bromeó la mujer ahora más tranquila al pensar en que Steve tenia razón.

-     Y además, recuerda que no solo estamos aquí por el alpha, sino por el resto de la manada y lo que hay en esta ciudad. – moviéndose hacia la tienda dejó a la mujer sola mirando de nuevo hacia las maquinas.

************************************

-     Todo el mundo me está mirando – gruñó bajo Stiles mientras caminaba junto a Ian por el comedor.

-     Me están mirando a mí – le sonrió el rubio.

Stiles le miró con las más clara expresión de ** _“¿en serio? No cuela”_**

Ian miró su expresión y se encogió de hombros.

-     Limítate a ignorarlos, yo lo hago todo el tiempo. – dijo sonriendo – la mayoría de las personas son buena gente, pero luego están los esnobs, que se dedican a crear más esnobs.

Stiles se rio de la perorata del rubio, el cual lo dijo en voz alta y mirando a diferentes personas a la cara directamente.

-     Allí hay una mesa vacía – Ian señaló a una pequeña mesa circular en uno de los lados. Stiles asintió y se acercó hasta su sitio, en frente del otro.

-     Vale, ya me has traído aquí y nos hemos sentado – dijo mirándole - ¿ahora qué?

-     Ahora comemos – le sonrió el otro.

-     ¿comer? Pero… - el castaño le miró con una ceja alzada y la boca abierta – ¿sabes que me traen la comida a mi cuarto?

-     Algo me habías dicho – murmuró el otro leyendo la hoja del menú sobre la mesa. Luego se la pasó a Stiles – elige lo que quieras e iré a buscarlo.

Stiles miró la hoja, repasando mentalmente, según lo que ya había probado de sus propias bandejas, lo que era comestible o no.

-     El pollo con puré y un seven up – dijo devolviendo el papel - ¿y tú?

-     Se nota que te sabes el menú – le giñó el ojo – porque yo, amigo mío, me voy a pillar lo mismo.

El nigromante suspiró mentalmente ante el uso de la palabra amigo, casi podía asegurar que sonaba real en los labios de Ian, fue a decir algo, pero como siempre su cara era un libro abierto.

-     Imagino que hace mucho que nadie te dice cosas así – le sonrió elevando un lado de sus labios – puede que pienses que apenas nos conocemos para ser amigos, pero sinceramente, te conozco mejor que a nadie aquí y esta comida, es para que te pongas en igualdad de condiciones.

Stiles se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos – **_“¿soy tan fácil de leer?”_**

-     Así que no te me agobies y espérame aquí mientras voy a coger nuestra comida – se levantó parando a Stiles cuando iba a protestar – dudo mucho que nadie se acerque a molestarte, quédate aquí y relájate. Si por obra de Dhamel, alguien te molesta… - se paró a mirar a Stiles y rio – bueno, que te voy a decir a ti.

El castaño contuvo la sonrisa que se le empezaba a dibujar en los labios. Vio a Ian marcharse hacia la cola y se quedó sentado mirando hacia la mesa.

 ** _“no mires a nadie, no mires a nadie” –_** la pierna de Stiles botaba en el sitio una y otra y otra vez, estaba nervioso y no podía calmarse. – **_“casi echo de menos el adderall”_**   - pensó molesto.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver a su alrededor, la gente murmuraba o estaba callada, pero todos tenían la vista puesta en él.

 ** _“Mierda”_** – siseó más molesto. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la mesa cuando una voz femenina sonó en el asiento a su derecha.

-     Son un coñazo ¿verdad? – Stiles se giró a mirar a la chica que ahora se había sentado a su lado, de espaldas a la mesa. Con una melena negra y corta a la altura de la barbilla, delineador negro muy grueso en sus ojos y una sonrisa afilada, se giró a sonreírle. – siempre están hablando de los demás, metiéndose en asuntos que no entienden. La gente es muy molesta por aquí.

Stiles olio el peligro en cuanto la vio.

-     ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin un ápice de simpatía.

-     Mi nombre es April – le sonrió – y él es Jessie – justo en ese momento, en el lado izquierdo de Stiles, se levantó una brisa, y un chico moreno de aspecto similar a la otra, le saludaba con los dedos. – mi hermano gemelo.

Stiles resopló y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la mesa de nuevo. Esos chicos apestaban a problemas.

-     Es curioso – dijo Stiles. – no suelo llevarme bien con los gemelos.

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada sobre los hombros de Stiles.

-     Veras – dijo el chico – lo que mi hermana quería decirte, es lo preocupada que esta, que estamos, por lo molesta que puede llegar a ser la gente – dijo ignorando el comentario borde del nigromante. – nos preocupa que te estés viendo molestado por ciertas compañías con las que te hemos visto.

 ** _“Ian”_** – pensó Stiles. Sin saber exactamente de donde, Stiles sintió una ira crecer en su interior con su instinto de defender al chico. Como a diferencia de Ian, que a Stiles le hacía sentir tranquilo y confiado, estos dos hacían justo lo contrario. – **_“estos chicos me recuerdan a mí, a lo que soy ahora”_**

-     Si te sientes incomodo, o ves que estas siendo forzado a comportarte de alguna manera específica  por culpa de… - empezó la chica deteniéndose a pensar – bueno – le sonrió – lo que sea que te moleste o quien sea, solo debes decírnoslo – la chica puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado de Stiles.

-     Exacto – dijo su hermano a espaldas de Stiles.

El castaño respiró hondo un par de veces, viendo como los tenedores en una mesa comenzaban a temblar sin que nadie los tocara, debido a su poder.

 ** _“¿hacerlo o no?”_** – se dijo mentalmente mientras los cubiertos de la mesa enfrente de él seguían temblando para asombro de un chico que los estaba usando antes. Stiles miró a la bruja que aun tocaba su mano, pero esta no lo miraba a él, sino hacia la cola, donde Ian, esperaba su turno.  Stiles se giró de nuevo fijando su vista de nuevo en la chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada. Sin ningún miramiento, Stiles comenzó a dejar que sus ojos se volvieran negros. – **_“hacerlo”_**

Pero justo antes de que pudiera lanzar los tenedores a la cabeza de la chica, una voz lo sacó de su estupor.

-     April, Jessie – Stiles se giró deteniendo su poder y el cambio de color de sus ojos para mirar hacia quien había hablado a sus espaldas. El castaño deseó haberse quedado mirando a la mesa, ya que el musculoso y atractivo rubio de ojos azules estaba detrás de él, a unos metros con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas – largo – siseó el chico a los gemelos, los cuales se levantaron para marcharse sin despedirse. Stiles los vio alejarse hacia una mesa a lo lejos, pero aun a la vista. – lo siento – Stiles volvió a mirar al rubio sin entender. – no te volverán a molestar.

-     B… bien – tartamudeó sonrojándose.

 ** _“¿Qué coño me pasa?” –_** se reprendió en cuanto notó el calor en sus mejillas.

-     Me alegra ver que al fin sales de tu aislamiento – le sonrió con sus dientes increíblemente blancos. – es bueno verte más… de cerca y a menudo.

 ** _“espera, ¿Qué?” –_** Stiles no supo si lo pensó o si también lo dijo en voz alta.

Cedric caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó donde antes estaba April. Recostando su amplio cuerpo en actitud engreída.

-     He oído muchas cosas sobre ti Stiles – dijo sonriente – algunas terribles, otras impensables y otras… muy interesantes – le miró con deseo palpable y Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta. – he de admitir que los videntes han resultado ser muy… descriptivos.

-     Y…yo, bu…bueno…y…yo. – tartamudeó a lo que el chico sonrió y le acarició el puño con un dedo.

-     Me encantara descubrir cuantas de las cosas interesantes son ciertas – entrecerró los ojos sugestivamente – y no te quepa duda, lo descubriré, soy muy… curioso. – le sonrió al puro estilo marca de dentífrico.

Stiles se sonrojó.

-     Espero que tú también lo seas Stiles, no es bueno quedarse con solo una cosa, sobre todo… si es la primera; cuando puedes probar otras – le miró con intención – y ver que tal. Además, lo bueno de probar cosas nuevas es que te pueden sorprender.

El castaño ya había desconectado, con un sonrojo de gamba y una boca abierta hasta el suelo, miró al rubio. El brujo más grande sonrió y se levantó.

-     Nos veremos pronto Stiles – dijo comenzando a irse hacia la mesa. Stiles en cambio se sintió como si despertara de una neblina. - por cierto… - le dijo el rubio girando la cabeza – estas muy guapo cuando te sonrojas.

Y con eso dicho se marchó a la misma mesa donde los gemelos hablaban.

**********************************

Ivana revisaba los documentos sobre su mesa cuando su teléfono sonó. Antes de contestar ya se podía imaginar quien podía ser.

-     ¿le habéis encontrado? – preguntó antes de saludar.

-     No señora – la bruja sonaba apesadumbrada – Tilus y Leonard han estado revisando el bosque y los alrededores fuera de la cúpula, hicieron todo el camino hacia la ciudad más cercana y hacia el aeropuerto más próximo, ni utilizando hechizos de manipulación animal pudimos dar con él.

-     Mierda – **_“mierda”_**

-     Señora, me temo que ha sido más rápido que nosotros – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea – me temo que estuvimos demasiado tiempo sin conocimiento, seguramente ya nos llevaba mucha ventaja cuando despertamos.

-     Eso no es excusa, nada de esto debería haber sucedido, sobretodo tan cerca – siseó Ivana recostándose en su asiento y pasándose la mano por su mata pelirroja – pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

-     Señora, el alpha no sabe dónde está Stiles, la localización es secreta.

-     Nunca menosprecies a un licántropo emparejado – dijo sin apenas dar importancia al comentario de la chica – encontrara a su pareja donde sea, sobre todo si es un alpha.

 ** _“mierda, mierda”_** – gruñó para sus adentros – **_“¿ahora qué?”_** – recordando de golpe los otros motivos, rápidamente se hecho hacia delante y hablo más bajito.

-     ¿La cúpula sigue alzada?

-     Si señora. – respondió la otra más bajito pero firme.

-     ¿Y la manada? ¿sigue dentro?

-     Si señora, Steve se ha asegurado de localizarlos, pedimos permiso de nuevo para echar el hechizo de jerarquía. – pregunto la chica tras oír un murmullo al otro lado de la línea.

-     Permiso concedido, es necesario normalizar la situación dentro de la manada.

-     Por supuesto señora – afirmó la bruja – le avisaremos cuando sepamos algo más.

-     Eso espero. – y colgó. Miró el teléfono ceñuda, para rápidamente descolgar y llamar a su jefa de seguridad. - ¿Gutiérrez?, no lo han encontrado.

-     Supongo que eso significa que aumente la vigilancia. – dijo la morena al otro lado de la línea.

-     Sí.

-     ¿se lo vas a decir al chico? – preguntó la mujer.

-     En unas horas habrán pasado más de 24 desde que el alpha desapareció, entonces se lo diré.

-     Como quieras, de todos modos te informo que si quieres encontrarlo, se le ha visto hoy en el comedor.

 ** _“¿Qué?”_** – Ivana alzó ambas cejas y miró el teléfono por si había oído mal. Debió haberlo dicho en voz alta, ya que Gutiérrez siguió hablando.

-     Como oyes, al parecer ha sido visto, en el comedor acompañado por uno de los chicos nuevos.

-     Esta empezando a abrirse el cascaron. – sonrió sin apenas darse cuenta  la pelirroja.

-     Si, se ve que tenías razón – afirmó la morena. – así que bueno, te dejo, voy a hablar con el resto de la guardia.

-     Perfecto. Avísame por cualquier novedad.

-     Por supuesto. – y colgó de nuevo.

 ** _“por dios Stiles, no mates a nadie”_** – oró mentalmente.

*******************************

-     ¿no se te puede dejar solo ni un momento verdad? – Stiles se giró para dejar de mirar a la mesa, desde la que Cedric le sonreía, para mirar a Ian que volvió con una ceja levantada. – he visto a ese tío hablando contigo desde donde estaba. – el rubio dejo la bandeja con los platos en la mesa y se sentó en frente de Stiles.

-     ¿Qué? – saltó el castaño – no ha pasado nada.

-     Más te vale. – le señaló con el tenedor a la vez que le pasaba su plato al otro. – ni se te ocurra fiarte de ese tío. Ya sabes quién es.

Stiles recordó cómo le conto que el rubio, Cedric, era el hermano del tipo que agredió a Ian en el pasillo, Brian.

-     Es un tío un poco raro – dijo Stiles.

-     Y está muy bueno – ante eso Stiles elevó una ceja.

-     Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿no tenías prometida? – dijo empezando a comer su puré.

-     Primero de todo, yo le digo prometida, pero en realidad es algo que pienso pedirle que sea, la próxima vez que hable con ella, segundo – se llevó una cucharada a la boca – nadie dice que un heterosexual no pueda ver la belleza en su mismo sexo.

-     Mucha suerte con eso – le dijo pegando un trago de sus seven up – y puede que tengas razón, yo al parecer no lo puedo decir. Solo puedo compararlos con…

-     Tercero, focalízate en tu lobo. – le espetó con la boca llena.

Stiles sonrió, intentando no decirle que seguramente ya no era _su lobo_ , y movió la cabeza para mirar a la mesa de Cedric.

-     Ese tío es un cretino – dijo – no me gusta, me temo que es incluso peor que su hermano.

-     ¿también pertenece al…? – comenzó Stiles sin recordar el nombre que le dijo el chico.

-     ¿el circulo? – Stiles asintió – sí, igual que esos dos hermanos que se han sentado con él.

-     Esos dos sí que no me han dado ninguna buena espina.

-     Son malas personas – dijo Ian – no malas de engreídas o imbéciles, que también, si no malas de maldad, pura y pérfida maldad.

Stiles contuvo la risa junto a las ganas de preguntarle si él también _“olía a pérfida maldad”_ , pero de nuevo Ian parecía saber leerle.

-     Ni lo pienses, tu maldad, no es pérfida, más bien es sugerente. – ante este comentario Stiles no pudo evitar reír, girándose.

Al mirar a la mesa, vio que también habían llegado los idiotas del pasillo, todos le miraban de forma sombría, a excepción de Cedric, que además le sonreía.

Al fijarse mejor en las miradas de los demás, vio que también iban dirigidas a Ian.

 ** _“esto no me gusta”_** – se giró hacia el rubio que seguía disfrutando de su comida sonriente.

-     ¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos? – le dijo Stiles de golpe. Ian le miró comenzando a perder la sonrisa.

-     ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio.

-     Háblame de ellos, lo que sepas. – ante la mirada de Stiles Ian asintió.

-     Bueno, empecemos por decir que son solo esos seis. Los gemelos góticos se llaman April y Jessie – Stiles se giró con toda intención a mirarlos, ignorando los alzamientos de cejas de estos - solos son fuertes, pero cuando combinan sus poderes, pueden ser letales.

-     De acuerdo. – señaló al gigante calvo junto al rubio rapado – ese.

-     Kyle – dijo serio – me han dicho que una vez se peleó con un brujo y no le hizo falta usar magia para ganar la pelea, por lo que se su hechicería no es muy fuerte, pero su fuerza física es… sobrenatural.

-     ¿Cómo de fuerte? – preguntó.

-     El brujo al que se enfrentó, era un especialista en hechizos combativos… ahora está en una silla de ruedas.

Stiles le miró con las cejas levantadas.

-     Ese es el principal motivo por el que está aquí. – Ian solo se encogió de hombros.

-     De acuerdo – señaló a la rubia que les miraba con desagrado, abrazada al rapado - ¿y esa?

-     La chica de la que me defendiste en el pasillo; se llama Lia, es una perra, es guapa y lo sabe, pero como ya te dije, no debes fiarte, es muy peligrosa y también lo sabe, además de que es la novia de Brian.

-     ¿Brian? – Stiles miró al rapado que le devolvió la mirada desafiante. – supongo que te refieres a cara estreñida – dijo oyendo como Ian ahogaba una carcajada.

-     Si – asintió – pero no te fíes, si tuviera que hablar de un líder, lo señalaría a él, es un matón, al más puro estilo psicópata, tiene aterrorizados y amenazados a todos los de primer año. Le da igual usar su magia y hacer daño a quien se interponga. Más de una vez se ha llegado a pelear con algún guardia.

-     ¿Cómo no han hecho nada los profesores, o Ivana?

-     Oh, lo han hecho – le dijo – ha estado más de una ocasión durante días a la sombra, pero ahora su actividad por lo que me han dicho se ha visto reducida desde hace un tiempo.

-     ¿Por qué?

-     La gente ha empezado a perderle el respeto, no solo a él, sino a todos. Ahora hay algo a lo que temen más que al círculo – Stiles se giró a mirarle, sin saber que podía acojonar más a una panda de chavales, que ese pequeño grupo de maniacos. – tú.

El nigromante alzó las cejas y miró a su alrededor, las mesas estaban despejadas a su alrededor, solo las mesas más alejadas estaban ocupadas, e incluso aún tenían un ojo sobre él.

-     Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.- dijo irónico.

-     Es normal – asintió – hasta ahora nunca habías salido de tu encierro, pero ahora lo has hecho así que…

-     Los gemelos se han acercado y creo que me han ofrecido algo. Su ayuda…

-     Creo que ellos también te temen – dijo sonriendo – ya sabes si no puedes con tu enemigo…

-     No todos lo hacen – señaló con la cabeza Cedric.

-     Cedric – el hermano de Brian – el miembro a la sombra. No me han dicho mucho de él, no suele meterse en los asuntos de su hermano, salvo para mediar. Aun así, me han dicho que es muy poderoso. – Ian vio la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzó Cedric a Stiles y negó con la cabeza – y por lo visto un salido.

Stiles sonrió terminándose su plato ya frio.

-     ¿y qué clase de ayuda te ofrecieron? – ante la pregunta Stiles recordó el tema principal.

-     No te preocupes por ello, tu solo quédate junto a mí y ya está.

-     Te han ofrecido librarse de mí por ti ¿verdad? – Stiles le miró con mirada culpable y asintió. - ¿y que les as dicho?

-     No me ha dado tiempo… a clavarle un tenedor ajeno en el ojo. – Ian rio.

-     Sabía que te caía bien.

Stiles negó con la cabeza sonriente. - **_“¿hace cuánto que no sonreía así?”_**

-     No creo que se atrevan a hacerte nada si estas pegado a mí – dijo Stiles. – **_“no me puedo creer esto”_**

-     Bien – sonrió limpiándose con la servilleta – entonces ahora vendrás conmigo a clase de prácticas.

 ** _“mierda, sabía que me iba a arrepentir”_** – negó.

-     ¿sabes que todo el mundo me teme verdad? – Ian asintió. – y aun así te atreves a pedirme cosas así como así.

-     Si… - hizo como que lo pensaba – supongo que te teman ellos – señaló a la mesa del circulo - te convierte en el más terrorífico de todos.

-     Ya bueno, y tú vas conmigo – Stiles le miró con los ojos vueltos en negro, haciendo que Ian tragara saliva pero no se moviera – eso te convierte a ti en el más valiente.

Stiles volvió sus ojos a su forma normal y ambos rieron.

-     No Stiles, no – negó después – eso me convierte en tu amigo

****************************

Emily miraba desde la distancia, las excavadoras y los buldócer, habían estado trabajando desde muy temprano, reparando gran parte del estropicio del bosque. Ya casi finalizando, habían llegado a la zona donde Scott y Allison perdieron a Derek; picando piedra, y moviendo arena, el sonido de las alarmas y las voces en grito de los hombres trabajando llenaban la calma del aire.

Morrell sacó su móvil y llamó a la veterinaria.

-     ¿algo nuevo? – preguntó Alan.

-     No – suspiró la morena – los obreros siguen trabajando en la superficie de la tierra y los brujos parecen haber cambiado la localización de su campamento.

-     Por aquí todo sigue igual, el sheriff a avisado de que Lydia está bien, solo han tenido que vendarle el tobillo.

-     Me alegro – suspiró tranquila la mujer – ¿y los demás?

-     Todos están bien – Morrell suspiró aún más aliviada - Emily… no es culpa tuya, no podíamos imaginar que podría ser tan inestable.

-     Tu si lo sabias, y yo no te escuche, como siempre. – siseó golpeando una roca con el pie. – yo…

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar y un gritó vino desde las obras.

-     ¡MARCHA ATRÁS! ¡MARCHA ATRÁS DEPRISA! – gritaba un hombre hacia una excavadora que había taladrado al parecer demasiado profundo.

-     ¿Emily que pasa? – preguntó Deaton.

-     Espera – dijo la mujer ocultándose mientras se agarraba a un tronco hasta que la tierra dejó de temblar.

Los obreros se apelotonaron junto a un gran hoyo que se había formado en el centro, por suerte ninguna maquina ni persona parecía haber sufrido daños.

-     No es nada – tranquilizo la morena – al parecer han dado con una hueco bajo el suelo, la tierra se ha hundido.

-     ¡TRAER LA TIERRA! – gritó el jefe al resto – ¡llenad esa fosa! – ordenó mandando que todos volvieran al trabajo.

-     Menos mal – suspiró el hombre.

-     Oye ahora iré a… - pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que cayó de rodillas cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-     ¡TODO EL MUNDO, CUIDADO! – oyó el grito.

La tierra siguió temblando, así que Emily se tumbó en el suelo y esperó tapándose la cabeza, cogió su móvil aun activo y lo cubrió contra su pecho con la otra mano.

El ruido ensordecedor, como de fractura, se detuvo. Poco a poco la druida se fue poniendo en pie para observar lo que había ocurrido.

Gran parte de la tierra había vuelto a hundirse en una especie de sendero, formando un pequeño cañón en mitad de la arboleda. Los técnicos y obreros, todos al parecer bien por lo que vio Emily, miraban sorprendidos lo que había ocurrido.

-     ¡calma muchachos! – gritó de nuevo el hombre – sabíamos que esto podía pasar.

Emily se acercó más ocultándose tras el follaje y mirando la tierra antes rota, ahora hundida como una cicatriz en el suelo.

-     Se trataba de una burbuja de aire, seguramente ha debido explotar por el taladro y ha provocado una reacción en cadena, ha llegado hasta más allá de la zona fracturada así que no creo que se repita. – miró a los hombres, los cuales no estaban muy tranquilos – venga con esa arena ¡a trabajar!

La druida cogió el teléfono y volvió a hablar con Deaton el cual no hacía más que repetir su nombre llamándola.

-     Si, si estoy aquí perdona.

-     ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ansioso.

-     El suelo, se ha hundido, en forma de línea, todo temblaba, no sé, no te preocupes estoy bien

\-     bien vuelve ya, tenemos que hablar de que vamos a hacer ahora, la manada no cree que esto se haya acabado ahora que Derek ha escapado.

-     Voy para allá.

*******************************

-     Admito que había ido a clases en las que alumnos decidían no asistir – Ian suspiraba al salir al pasillo del gran salón de entrenamiento – pero nunca una donde el profesor también lo hiciera.

Stiles seguía serio después de llevar dos horas en un aula vacía. Cuando Ian y el habían llegado, la habitación estaba llena de chicos practicando distintos conjuros y sus modos de empleo con los materiales y objetos que habían distribuidos por ella; pero en cuanto vieron al nigromante, tanto el profesor responsable, como los alumnos habían abandonado el aula, algunos en silencio, otros con miradas hostiles y el resto con temor.

Stiles quiso disculparse, sin saber muy bien porque, con Ian, pero justo cuando agachó la cabeza intentando aparentar que no le afectaba el vacío que le hacían los otros chicos, Ian miró a la sala vacía y dijo que siempre había querido dar clases particulares; justo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Stiles.

Mientras Stiles apenas había hecho magia, ya que le resultaba demasiado fácil, Ian lo había intentado todo varias veces, desde hacer levitar objetos, hasta intentar encender velas o derribar los maniquís de batalla.

Entre risas e intentos fallidos por parte del rubio, Stiles no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Y ahora ahí estaban, comentando todo lo que había ocurrido, entre bromas y expresiones exageradas mientras Ian le quitaba importancia a lo que había ocurrido.

Stiles terminó riéndose de las divagaciones del otro.

-     No sé – dijo el rubio – es que no me parece justo ¿sabes? Yo solo conseguí hacer levitar una silla, y tú las has levantado todas mientras mirabas por la ventana. La vela mía se ha encendido concentrándome, pero tú las has fundido todas con un chasquido.

-     Se te ha dado bien lo de repeler los monigotes. – le recordó el castaño sonriendo al pensar en el momento en el que el rubio había lanzado una onda expansiva contra los maniquís.

-     Stiles… - Ian le miró con un puchero y los ojos entrecerrados – tú los has hecho explotar.

El nigromante abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acabo echándose a reír.

-     Bueno si te parece bien, mañana intentare enseñarte lo que sepa. – ante las palabras de Stiles, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-     Oh joder ¿de verdad? - le miró entusiasmado – eso hará que vuelva antes con Lily – la mirada enamorada y perdida era de película.

-     Eres un caso…

-     Stiles – el interpelado se giró para encontrarse con Ivana.

-     Ivana.

-     Directora - saltó el rubio.

-     Hola – asintió al rubio, pero su mirada volvió a Stiles y parecía muy incómoda - ¿podemos hablar?

Ambos chicos pudieron notar que algo no iba bien.

-     S…si – tartamudeó girándose hacia Ian.

-     No te preocupes te veré luego – se despidió con la mirada y se fue por el pasillo.

-     Ivana… - la pelirroja miró el rostro asustado de Stiles y nunca lo había visto tan humano. - ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

**********************************

 ** _“¿es esta su celda?”_** – se movió por la habitación oscura, le había costado llegar hasta aquí sin llamar la atención. Pero al fin aquí estaba, tan cerca.

 ** _“si, es su celda” “su celda”_** – se acercó a la mesita de noche al fondo de la habitación, en ella había una figura de origami negro.

 ** _“¿Qué es esto?”_** – miró la figurita. – **_“Es un lobo”_**

**_“Un lobo”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor no dudéis en dejar kudos y comentarios con vuestras ideas, cosas que cambiaríais, suposiciones, etc. es lo que nos da sentido para escribir.  
> un besazo.


	9. Respetad La Jerarquía 1ª Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las acciones de la manada no deben quedar impunes, las consecuencias tarde o temprano llegan, y no solo en baecon hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a sorceryx por meterme tanta caña y empujarme a trabajar mas XD  
> y gracias a mi ashewolf, que con sus ideas y opciones, me saca de mas bloqueos de los que creéis.  
> y como no gracias a vosotros por leer y comentar, no os preocupes, no es el final ni mucho menos, es un capitulo de esos que salen demasiado largos para publicar como único XD  
> la segunda parte esta casi acabada así que pronto la subiré.

Tilus y Leonard, repasaban junto a Steve el plan una y otra y otra vez. La bruja, Cassidy, así se llamaba aunque la gente no solía recordarlo; miraba a los tres encapuchados mientras se gruñían órdenes, tácticas o posibles cambios en el plan inicial, los unos a los otros.

-          ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento, no hay porque acelerar las cosas? – preguntó Leonard claramente asustado.

-          No, ahora que el alpha Derek se ha marchado, son vulnerables.  – Tilus le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-          Exacto – asintió Steve, recordando que era Derek el que al pelear parecía estar más desquiciado, siendo el que más problemas les daba.

-          La cosa entonces será así. – Steve miró a la mujer – Cassidy. hora.

-          Las 00:00 de la noche – dijo bostezando – ya estamos a sábado chicos.

Los tres hombres asintieron y se sentaron encendiendo el fuego.

-          Mañana Leonard y tú iréis a por los alphas que os he asignado y Tilus y yo a por los nuestros. – la mujer asintió antes que los demás. – no creo que haga falta recordaros lo importante que es, no solo por nuestra seguridad, sino también por la de ellos, que se lleven a cabo todos los pasos correctamente.

Todos asintieron muy serios.

-          Bien – Steve miró el fuego y este comenzó a consumirse – ahora durmamos, mañana tenemos un día muy largo – pasó la vista sobre sus tres camaradas - y una batalla que ganar.

Tras esas palabras, todo quedó a oscuras en el bosque.

 

************************************

** En ese mismo momento, Irlanda: **

 

Ian abrió los ojos cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo, y su habitación se iluminó por la pálida luz.

-          Ay joder – se quejó del susto cuando el trueno sonó, haciendo vibrar la ventana.

Levantándose con cuidado, se asomó a mirar el cielo; estaba cubierto de nubes negras, de las cuales destacaban los destellos blancos de los relámpagos que las atravesaban, acompañados de sus correspondientes truenos y la estrepitosa lluvia.

Al ver la completa oscuridad, Ian miró hacia el despertador electrónico sobre su mesa, pero estaba apagado.

 ** _“¿pero qué?” –_** Se asomó a comprobar que estaba conectado ** _– “que raro, ¿se ha ido la luz?”_**

Acercándose a su móvil vio que la cobertura era nula **_– “vaya novedad”_** – pensó irónicamente, por suerte la hora todavía funcionaba.

Las 7:34 de la mañana.

 ** _“amanece con alegría” –_** suspiró mirando de nuevo a la tormenta. Como todavía era pronto, decidió volver a  la cama, pero justo cuando se cubrió con la sabana llamaron a la puerta. **_– “oh venga ¿en serio?”_**

Levantándose con pesadez, se arrastró hasta la puerta para entreabrirla.

-          Por dios ya puede estar ardiendo la escuela entera para tocar a puerta ajena tan temprano un sábado – cuando vio quien estaba al otro lado, Ian cerro la boca. – directora – dijo alarmado.

Ivana estaba tras la puerta mirándole.

-          Lamento la hora, pero no sé a quién más recurrir – dijo nerviosa.

-          ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó temiendo por el motivo de la visita.

-          Ponte algo de abrigo y sígueme. – Ian entró en la habitación para coger su batín y salir por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Atravesaron el pasillo en silencio mientras, el rubio intentaba alcanzar a la mujer, la cual llevaba ventaja al caminar. Algo en la expresión de la directora le dio a Ian una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

-          ¿Dónde está? – Ivana le miró, por encima de su hombro, entre sorprendida y aturdida mientras lo llevaba hacia las escaleras para subir.

-          En la azotea – informó. – tras hablar con él ayer…, salió corriendo y le perdí el rastro, pero no ha sido hasta hace un rato que lo he localizado. Aun así, No puedo llegar hasta él.

Ian quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero luego cayó en el corte que había sufrido al hablar.

-          ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – dijo tras llegar junto a una puerta de metal en la que el sonido de gotas al chocar, indicaba que daba al exterior. La mujer le tendió un paraguas que estaba apoyado a un lado. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-          Eso lo descubrirás ahora mismo. – Ivana abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio pudiese mirar.

En cuanto Ian se asomó por la puerta, vio la terraza gigantesca del castillo, al salir a asomarse tanto el aire como la lluvia alcanzaron su cuerpo. Temblando, abrió el paraguas y salió al exterior. El cielo parecía salido del infierno, las nubes se arremolinaban de forma extraña, mientras el viento soplaba con alaridos y fuerza, la lluvia helada mojaba el suelo y los pies del recién llegado.

No fue hasta que miró al final, en el borde, que no vio a Stiles, totalmente mojado, mientras temblaba y permanecía con los brazos rígidos a los lados.

-          ¡Stiles! – gritó, pero o a causa del viento o la lluvia, este no pudo oírle. - ¡Stiles!

-          ¡Ian! – oyó gritar a Ivana –ha empeorado desde que te fui a buscar  no te acerques, no es seguro.

El rubio la ignoró, aun cuando su paraguas se voló y sintió el frio del agua calar en sus huesos de golpe.

-          ¡Stiles! – siguió acercándose mientras se cubría la vista con los brazos. - ¡Stiles! – justo cuando dio un paso más, un rayo cayó muy cerca, haciéndole caer al suelo del susto.

-          ¡Ian retírate! – gritó la pelirroja, por los movimientos de sus manos, parecía dispuesta a lanzar algún conjuro contra el nigromante.

-          ¡NO! – gritó parándola – espere. – miró de nuevo a Stiles mientras se levantaba – puedo alcanzarle. – Ivana le miró a su vez y tras sopesarlo asintió, pero sus manos seguían en guardia; Ian dio unos pasos más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para oír a Stiles murmurando algo. - ¿Stiles?

El castaño se giró a mirarlo confundido como si no entendiera que hacia Ian ahí o quien era en realidad.

-          Stiles… - empezó el rubio preocupado al mirar la palidez y las ojeras del brujo.

-          Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-          Stiles ¿Qué estás haciendo? –su voz sonó irregular debido al frio y el castañeo de dientes. Agarrando con fuerza su batín intentó taparse, pero de nada sirvió, estaba igual de mojado que el resto de él.

-          Márchate – gruñó girándose de nuevo, mirando hacia el cielo de la entrada al castillo

-          ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche? ¿desde qué te deje con Ivana? – sonó más como una deducción que como una duda. El otro no contestó - ¿Stiles? Contéstame ¡¿STILES?!

-          No puedo encontrarlo. – espetó molesto.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender. - ¿de que estas hablando?

-          Derek – Stiles se giró a mirar con sus ojos totalmente negros, pero en lugar de asustar al otro, su expresión le preocupó. – Derek ha escapado, al parecer los tenían encerrados, en Beacon Hills, a todos… yo no… no sé qué…

-          Tranquilo.

-          El caso, es que ha escapado y dice que viene a por mí. – Stiles volvió a mirar al cielo. – y yo no…

Ian se giró a mirar a Ivana que asintió con pesar.

-          Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó cuando el viento sopló más fuerte.

-          Lo busco y lo busco, pero no puedo encontrarle. – Stiles gimió asustado – hay algo que me impide localizarlo, no…

-          Stiles…

-          No veo nada… - el sollozo de Stiles, fue acompañado por un estallido de rayos en el cielo que puso en atención tanto a Ian como a Ivana. – no logro verle.

-          Stiles, a mí no me parece que esta sea forma de buscar a nadie – dijo el rubio, levantándose con las manos en alto – mira a tu alrededor. No estás buscando a Derek, mira… – apuntó Ian con la  mirada hacia arriba, la cual siguió Stiles quedando petrificado como si acabara de percatarse de la, para nada natural, tormenta.

-          Yo…no…

-          Tienes que soltar Stiles, detén lo que sea que estás haciendo – le gritó, mientras veía como poco a poco la lluvia paraba y las nubes desaparecían – detenlo. – le susurró ahora más tranquilo.

-          Y…yo – poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la calma, pero cuando el nigromante se giró y miró a Ian, se desmayó antes de poder decir nada.

Justo antes de que cayera de bruces contra el suelo empapado, Ian se lanzó y lo sostuvo.

-          ¡directora! – gritó a la mujer que se aproximó corriendo.

-          Lo siento, cada vez que intentaba entrar aquí dentro un rayo caía cerca de mí. – se arrodilló junto a nosotros. – se ha desmayado.

-          ¿Qué está pasando?  - Ian sintió el escalofrió cuando rozó la piel de Stiles – dios esta helado. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-          La tormenta ha durado toda la noche, no ha sido hasta hace un rato que me he percatado de que no era una tormenta normal, ha debido estar aquí bajo la lluvia y usando magia desde ayer.

-          Eso ya lo he supuesto, solo quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que le dijo para que el brujo que ayer estaba conmigo, dando indicios de mejora, ahora haya sufrido un ataque de pánico prolongado durante horas.

-          lo que le dije… ha debido provocarle un shock - Ivana se encogió afectada. - Ayúdame a llevarlo a un sitio con una cama para que descanse entrando en calor y te lo contare todo por el camino. – la mujer lo miró decidida.

-          Mi habitación está más cerca. – dijo el rubio sosteniendo su mirada.

********************************

** Horas más tarde, Beacon Hills: **

-          Concéntrate – dijo Alan por quincuagésima vez – ignora lo que hay a tu alrededor, solo deja la mente en blanco.

Morrell, Chris y él, llevaban más de media hora intentando hacer que Lydia usara sus poderes. La Banshee tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas sobre un mapa del estado de california.

-          Concéntrate… - intentó esta vez Chris.

-          A lo mejor me concentraría si dejarais de decirme que lo hiciera. – la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza despeinándose en el acto – esto es inútil, no soy capaz de detectar nada.

-          Lydia, tienes que intentarlo. – le susurró Emily.

-          No sé para qué – la miró ya cabreada – Derek ha salido, ya no hay ningún problema. Encontrará a Stiles y se acabó.

-          Lydia, la cúpula sigue en pie, pero los brujos no están por ninguna parte. ¿Entiendes lo que eso puede significar? – la mujer la miró como cuando hacía de psicóloga.

-          Entiendo varias cosas si – le levantó una ceja – entiendo que usted estuvo cobrando del sueldo de orientadora en el instituto cuando no es capaz de orientarse a sí misma en hacer las cosas bien.

-          Lydia… - Alan dijo con pesar.

-          Al menos yo intento hacer cosas. – respondió la mujer.

-          Entiendo – dijo otra vez mas alto y frustrada – que puede significar que si los brujos no están nos quedemos atrapados aquí, pero no se atreva a mirarme y reprocharme nada, cuando posiblemente la culpa de que estemos así sea suya. Recemos porque la explosión no los matara.

La morena agachó la mirada avergonzada, ninguna adulto dijo nada mientras Lydia volvía a mirar el mapa; pero al levantar la vista se reprendía a si misma por lo que había dicho, esa mujer no necesitaba culparse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-          Yo no puedo localizarlos, así que creo que es una buena noticia… - los tres adultos la miraron de golpe sin comprender. – bueno, ya que soy una Banshee, y como todos sabéis, eso significa que soy  un espíritu aullador ligado a la muerte ¿no?

-          Si – dijo Alan como si llegara a la misma conclusión.

-          ¿me lo explicáis? – preguntó Chris cansado de no enterarse con esta gente.

-          Lo que trato de decir es que si no logro sentir nada extraño y no tengo la necesidad de… gritar, es porque no hay muertes. – Chris enarcó una ceja, por lo que Lydia suspiró y continuó – los brujos siguen vivos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien si confiar o no en los poderes de la adolescente.

-          Pero… - empezó Chris argent no muy convencido – si no están muertos, y siguen por ahí, ¿qué están haciendo?, ¿porque no…

-          ¿Por qué no os atacamos? – interrumpió una voz que vino desde la puerta, un hombre con túnica les miraba sonriente.

 ** _“brujo”_** – pensó el cazador levantando la pistola hacia el recién llegado, pero de nada sirvió, otro apareció justo a su derecha, agarrando su brazo hasta retorcérselo para que soltara el arma.

Deaton se hecho hacia atrás cubriendo a Lydia con su cuerpo mientras Emily corría a socorrer a argent. En el momento en el que iba a golpear al otro encapuchado, una onda la lanzó contra la pared contraria al igual que al cazador.

-          ¡esto es territorio neutral! – gritó Alan con voz amenazante. – ¿Cómo os atrevéis a quebrantar vuestras propias normas?

-          Díselo al de la _dessert Eagle_ del calibre 50 – dijo el segundo brujo agarrando con temor el arma plateada del cazador para luego guardara en una bolsa – menudo monstruo de pistola, pesa más de un kilo.

-          Tranquilo Tilus. – se giró hacia los miembros de la manada. – no venimos a atacaros a vosotros – pasó la vista sobre ellos. – solo estábamos revisando esta zona, ver quien estaba por aquí.

-          Anda y que os jodan – escupió Chris al suelo.

-          Todo esto no tendría que ser necesario y supierais quedaros quietecitos y obedecer simples órdenes. – miró a Lydia – aun cuando son por vuestro propio bien.

-          No sabemos qué es lo que queréis, pero de poco os valdrá. – la druida se quejó dolorida ya que había parado el golpe del cazador con su cuerpo. – Derek ya no está entre nosotros, y en cuanto encuentre a Stiles…

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Tilus de forma chulesca.

-          ¿de verdad pensáis que un nigromante, el cual fue capturado y llevado a un centro de reeducación, y el cual no ha dado ningún signo de mejoría… - el rubio comenzó agachándose a la altura de los dos golpeados.

-          Steve… - empezó Tilus.

-          …Que lleva encerrado meses en un lugar, completa y absolutamente secreto hasta para otros brujos, que además está vigilado por otros hechiceros durante noche y día… - continúo ignorando a su amigo.

-          Steve basta – Tilus miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

-          … de verdad creéis que va a venir junto a un lobo alpha, al cual ya renuncio en su momento, para liberaros?

Todos palidecieron sin abrir la boca.

-          Eso mismo pensaba yo – dijo Steve al ver la duda en sus miradas. Se levantó y junto al otro comenzaron a salir de la clínica. – no os preocupéis, en cuanto detengan a Derek os lo traeremos aquí de nuevo.

-          Por cierto una cosa más – dijo el otro, Tilus, atravesando el marco de la puerta para guiñarles un ojo – quedaos aquí y ser buenos mientras se restaura la… jerarquía. – ambos hechiceros comenzaron a reír entre ellos, como si supieran de una broma que el resto no.

Ante eso Chris se lanzó contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero salió repelido en cuanto quiso atravesar la puerta, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio una onda fucsia y traslucida que refulgía en mitad del aire del marco. Los brujos ya no estaban.

-          Han puesto un campo de fuerza. – dijo Deaton adelantándose para atender al mayor.

-          Jerarquía – dijo Morrell como cayendo en la cuenta.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ellos dijeron restaurar la jerarquía – Emily miró a su hermano quien pareció comprender.

-          ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! – saltó Lydia mientras miraba hacia los druidas.

-          No **_“que”_** – soltó Emily sacando su móvil del bolsillo. – a quien.

*********************************

Scott aparcó la moto en el parking del hospital mientras la SUV estacionaba justo a su lado; del lado del copiloto Isaac salió haciendo un gesto de molestia por la luz del sol que golpeó sus ojos. Mientras que el conductor,  Jackson salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.

-          Recuérdame que le pida a Derek unas de esas – le susurró Isaac a Scott mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de emergencias.

Scott sonrió por la ocurrencia del rubio mientras se dirigían al mostrador; Melissa, sentada al otro lado revisando informes en el ordenador, se levantó al verlos llegar para salir de detrás de la mesa.

Scott dio un paso adelante y abrazo a su madre justo después de que saliera de detrás del mostrador.

-          ¿todo bien? – preguntó el alpha.

-          Si, nada inusual, solo pacientes de curas y víctimas de un atropello. ¿y vosotros?

-          De momento no hemos visto nada raro señora McCall – dijo Isaac sonriéndole.

-          Habla por ti – Jackson, quien se había quedado atrás, miraba en rededor desconfiado.

-          Mejor no voy a preguntar – dijo Melissa tras devolverle la mirada a su hijo e Isaac.  – oíd, ¿estáis seguros de que todo esto de las patrullas es necesario?

-          No hemos sabido nada de los brujos desde el choque en la cúpula, es solo por seguridad.

-          No debemos dejar a nadie sin cubrir – dijo Jackson tras acercarse.

Justo cuando Scott iba a seguir la charla su móvil comenzó a sonar.

 ** _“Morrell”_** – leyó en la pantalla antes de descolgar.

-          ¿Señorita? – preguntó confuso porque le llamara mientras se apartaba un poco del grupo.

-          Scott. Nos han atacado en la veterinaria.

-          ¿Qué?

-          No hay tiempo – le cortó la druida - eran dos brujos. Estamos bien, no hemos resultado heridos, pero nos han encerrado en la veterinaria.

-          Aguantad – dijo Scott consciente de las miradas de alarma tanto de su madre como de los betas. – en seguida os sacaremos de allí.

-          No, no te molestes. Es un campo de fuerza. – dijo rápidamente – no se vendrá abajo hasta que cumpla su función.

-          ¿Qué función?

-          Retenernos Scott – esta vez fue Alan quien habló – acaban de eliminarnos del tablero, sea lo que sea que planean, estoy casi al cien por cien seguro que tiene que ver con los alphas.

-          ¿con los alphas?

-          ¿quién está contigo? – preguntó el hombre.

-          Mi madre, Isaac y Jackson.

-          Alguien tiene que avisar a los Hale y no tienen número de teléfono ni móvil, - se le oyó maldecir por lo bajo - manda al beta más rápido que tengas al loft.

-          Lo gemelos tampoco tienen teléfono, los desecharon tras el incidente de Deucalion – oyó a Lydia explicar por el otro lado.

-          Scott debéis permanecer juntos, los alphas. Luchad e intentad manteneros lejos de espacios cerrados u os separaran, no sé lo que traman, pero creo que se están librando de todos vuestros apoyos tanto betas como humanos.

-          Yo me encargo – gruñó Scott sintiendo los ojos tornarse rojos de la ira. Al girarse, ambos betas lo habían oído todo, mientras que su madre se sorprendió de verlo así en público. – Isaac, coge mi moto y ve al loft, avisa a Laura y Talia.

Isaac asintió cogiendo las llaves de Scott mientras salía corriendo por la entrada.

-          Scott ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su madre una vez sus ojos volvieron a ser normales.

-          Quiero que te quedes aquí y cuando salgas vayas directa o a casa o al loft de Derek, llama a Deaton, él te dará la dirección. – su madre fue a rechistar pero Scott la detuvo – te prometo que te lo explicare luego.

La mujer no dijo nada así que Scott se giró hacia Jackson.

-          Debemos ir a ayudar a Ethan y Aiden. – Jackson asintió comenzando a Salir seguido del alpha.

-          Scott – el moreno se paralizó al oír a su madre, cuando se giró la mujer le sonrió con la pena y la preocupación dibujada en los ojos – ten cuidado.

Scott asintió y salió.

-          ¿Dónde estaban quedándose los gemelos? – preguntó Jackson

-          En la antigua mina abandonada – explicó el moreno.

-          Deberíamos avisar a Allison – ante la mención de su nombre Scott comenzó a aporrear la pantalla del móvil.

******************************

-          Allison – la interpelada elevó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Estaba en la cocina recogiendo en su mochila, su ballesta y sus libros cuando su madre apareció por la puerta – ¿podemos hablar?

-          ¿de qué? – soltó de sopetón cortándola.

-          Tú ya lo sabes…

La cazadora la miró durante un momento.

-          ¿Ahora quieres hablar? – dijo sin mirarla mientras seguía guardando sus cosas.

-          Creo que necesitas que te explique…

-          ¿no crees que esta conversación llega un tanto tarde? – dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Hasta ahora ella había estado ignorando a su madre, aunque por mucho que ella intentara entablar conversación, Allison siempre se iba ignorándola. Pero solo porque siempre, su madre quería hablar de cosas que a su entender eran tonterías, ignorando el verdadero problema a tratar. Allison quería tener la conversación, quería saber por qué, pero no ahora, no porque por fin su madre tuviera las agallas. – llegas más de un año tarde mama.

-          Yo… lo siento Allison, pero tienes que entender que lo hice por una razón de peso.

-          Sí, claro – dijo alejándose para mirar por la puerta del jardín – no convertirte en lo que eres ahora. Pero dime – la señaló – ahora que no tienes más remedio que vivir, dime, ¿tomaste la decisión adecuada?

La mujer no contesto, solo agacho la cabeza y se miró las manos.

-          No en serio, por favor, ilumíname – espetó enfadada la morena – dime valió la pena todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar papa y yo. El daño que nos provocaste, todo lo que dejaste atrás. – al ver que la mayor seguía sin mirarla, obviamente abatida, Allison decidió acabar. – sabes que, déjalo. No tengo ganas de discutir esto.

Tras sus palabras se giró para darle la espalda a su madre, siendo testigo al oír sus pasos alejarse, que se estaba marchando de nuevo por el pasillo.

No fue hasta que alargó la mano para coger su mochila, que no fue consciente de que ya no estaba allí, su mochila había desparecido de la mesa. Extrañada se agachó a revisar por el suelo.

 ** _“¿Dónde?”_** – antes de poder darse la vuelta, un sonido le hizo ponerse en guardia. Se giró con el puño cerrado para golpear a la altura de su cabeza, pero una mano le apretó la muñeca deteniendo su golpe a escasos centímetros del objetivo. Una encapuchada.

La presión en su brazo aumento mientras la mujer la mantenía agarrada.

-          No hay ninguno aquí – dijo otro por detrás. El sonido de golpes rápidos por el suelo los hizo girarse a los tres hacia el pasillo.

-          ¡a mi hija no! bastardos - rugió victoria completamente transformada, apareciendo de la nada y lanzándose sobre la mesa,  al brujo llamado Leonard.

Cuando Allison intentó soltarse, elevó su rodilla y golpeo el vientre de la mujer, la cual gimió antes de lanzarle una onda expansiva que la estrelló  contra el mueble isla.

Allison intento levantarse a contraatacar pero la bruja se había desvanecido en humo gris. Victoria continúo peleando con el otro brujo quien la lanzó por la isla de la cocina, arrastrando fruteros, cubiertos y todo lo que encontró con ella.

Cuando la morena fue a lanzarle un cuchillo que había caído a su lado, el otro ya se había desvanecido también, haciendo que el cuchillo se quedara clavado en la pared. Miró en todas direcciones sin saber que esperar cuando su bolsillo vibró. Su móvil.

Allison descolgó el móvil en silencio y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

-          Allison ¿estás bien? – la cazadora sonrió aliviada de oír la voz de Scott.

-          Sí, estamos bien. – victoria estaba parada en la cocina mirando a su hija con la duda grabada en la mirada, su labio partido a juego con el de la morena.

-          Son los brujos, tú y tu madre debéis salir de vuestra casa, están…

-          Encerrándonos. – sentenció la morena dejando en completo silencio al alpha.

Victoria se acercó a su hija para mirar hacia la ventana, desde fuera en el jardín, la encapuchada las miraba con pesar mientras las ventanas y cristaleras reflejaban la luz fucsia que indicaba que se estaba formando un escudo en todas las salidas.

-          Os sacaremos de ahí…

-          No Scott – saltó Allison – no nos quieren a nosotros. Es una técnica militar que me enseño mi padre. Están reduciendo el número de oponentes – el moreno no contestó – tienen que tener blancos fijos, encuéntralos. – Allison miró a su madre, los ojos de esta brillando con su forma de beta – estaremos bien.

-          Allison yo… - dijo Scott con voz de cachorro apaleado.

-          Hey – le sonrió por teléfono – no te preocupes. Scott – se paró a pensar que decir – ten cuidado. – colgó.

Se giró a mirar a su madre al verse encerrada en la casa.

-          Gracias. – dijo Allison. Victoria abrió los ojos como platos y la miró asintiendo antes de ahogar un gemido.

-          Tenías razón… - Allison la miró consternada, nunca había visto a su madre llorar – no valió la pena. Cuando morí y os perdí… - la mujer rompió a llorar como si no pudiera decir lo que había pensado, como si fuera demasiado doloroso hasta recordarlo. – no valió la pena Allison, tuve tanto miedo.

La cazadora la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras para reconfortarla.

-          Allison por favor perdóname – sollozaba la mujer. – lo siento.

-          Tranquila – le acarició el pelo. Mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas. Pues aunque sabía que su madre lo sentía, ella no podía decir las palabras que tanto deseaba oír la mujer, el dolor aún era una herida abierta y tendría que sanar poco a poco. – poco a poco – susurró.

_**"poco a poco"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, por favor déjame un comment para decirme que te ha parecido o un kudo si te ha gustado ;9


	10. Respetad La Jerarquía 2ª Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda parte de la batalla por el orden en beacon hills, donde la manada, o los miembros que aun quedan libres, se enfrentaran a los brujos una vez mas.
> 
> mientras en irlanda, se darán a conocer novedades y situaciones inesperadas.
> 
> α β Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya esta aquí la segunda parte, jejejeje de inmediato me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente ;9

**_“¡eres un monstruo! “_ **

 

**_“Stiles por favor”_ **

 

**_“voy a hacerles ver…, TODO LO MALO QUE HAY EN MI. “_ **

 

**_“Detén esto “_ **

 

**_“me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte reclamado. Tú no eres mi pareja.”_ **

 

**_“¡Stiles para!”_ **

 

**_“¡STILES NO! “_ **

 

**_“¡STILES!”_ **

 

Stiles se sobresaltó al abrir los ojos. - ** _“Esa pesadilla”  -_** siempre ocurría igual, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Siempre pensaba en…

 ** _“DEREK”_** – Stiles se levantó de golpe mirando en derredor, pero no pudo ver nada sospechoso… pero tampoco nada familiar.

-          ¿un sueño movidito? ¿Eh? – al girarse hacia la voz, Ian le miraba sentado en una silla reclinable junto a una mesa.

-          ¿don…dónde estoy? – preguntó confuso mirando en todas direcciones. La habitación se iluminaba con la luz de la tarde que entraba por una ventana, dando lugar a un brillo anaranjado en  las paredes de piedra llenas de fotos y dibujos.

-          Estas en mi habitación.  – dijo Ian para explicarle, Stiles miró en todas direcciones, libros ordenados en sus estanterías, cajones cerrados, sin ropa esparcida por el suelo e imágenes de toda una vida por todas partes, a Stiles le llamó la atención una que había justo en la pared, junto a la cama. al ver la dirección de su mirada, Ian  sonrió y dijo – la de la foto, es Lily – suspiró nostálgico.

En la fotografía, una chica con cara aniñada sonreía, sentada en el porche de una casa, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su pelo rubio paja. – La luz de mis ojos – el chico  se levantó para desperezarse – Ivana y yo te trajimos aquí, te secamos y yo te cambie de ropa. – dijo apuntándole con el dedo a la camiseta interior blanca y los pantalones grises holgados que vestía. – tu ropa se la llevo la directora a la lavandería.

-          Es muy guapa – dijo Stiles señalando a la fotografía mientras Ian permanecía serio.

-          Gracias.

Stiles asintió un poco incómodo mirando a todas las direcciones menos a su huésped.

-          ¿en que estabas pensando Stiles? – la voz del rubio sonó con reproche. – corriste muchos riesgos. No solo el hecho de usar tanta magia durante tanto tiempo continuado, sino el estar a la intemperie a merced de la lluvia. Ser un nigromante no te convierte en inmortal.

-          Yo… solo quería encontrarle. – dijo mirándose las manos.

-          Stiles – esta vez más suave, el brujo se sentó a su lado en la cama. – tu viste lo mismo que yo, no estabas buscando a Derek.

-          Te juro que lo estaba intentando – dijo Stiles con determinación.

-          Lo que creo… y según lo que hemos acordado la directora y yo es que tú, de manera consciente intentabas buscar a Derek – Ian le miró como esperando confirmación – pero de forma inconsciente estabas manteniendo alejado a todo el mundo.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Lo que quiero decir Stiles es que puede que estuvieras buscándolo, pero… solo para poder mantenerlo alejado. – el nigromante abrió los ojos como platos y se miró las manos. – pero ¿Por qué? No se supone que es tu pareja destinada. Deberías reaccionar de manera diferente ante él, es algo natural en las parejas como vosotros.

-          Yo…

-          He visto la marca en tu cuello. El trisquel. – Stiles se llevó instintivamente la mano al tatuaje – se lo que significa y como te lo hiciste – esa vez el carmesí cubrió toda su piel. – se con solo mirarte que Derek significa para ti más de lo que nadie pueda admitir. Deberías estar anhelando su toque, no desatando de forma inconsciente una tormenta para mantenerlo apartado de ti.

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras Stiles miraba la habitación pulcra y ordenada. En el techo pajaritos de origami estaban colgados en forma de móvil.

-          ¿Stiles? – volvió a intentar ya que el chico no respondía.

-          Tenía miedo… - antes de darse cuenta el castaño, estaba abriéndose. –aun lo tengo, a su reacción al verme. – Stiles paró de hablar tanto tiempo que Ian se preguntó si ya no diría nada mas - Cuando me fui de Beacon Hills, hice lo que en otro momento hubiera creído imposible… - Ian le miró con toda su atención – le di la espalda para irme y no mire atrás. – Stiles contuvo una lagrima sin éxito – le abandone y lo peor de todo… lo peor de todo es que no he sido capaz hasta ahora de… sentir – volvió a parar ante la exhalación del otro – de sentir cuanto me asusta el pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro dejando a Ian con la boca abierta y la comprensión cruzando su cara.

-          Por eso no podías controlar tu poder – dijo como si fuera una obviedad - Stiles…tu… ¿has vuelto a sentir? – preguntó mirando al chico que se puso rígido. – el conjuro sobre tu corazón… se ha roto. ¿verdad?

El silencio se alargó segundos.

-          No sabía que sería así… - Stiles empezó a hacer una mueca de dolor antes de que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Abrazándolo y siendo testigo de cómo empeoraban los temblores y los sollozos. El nigromante no pudo responder, solo se abrazó con más fuerza y lloró y lloró, sintiendo como su corazón y su alma se rompía a pedazos a causa de la pena hasta ahora acumulada atravesándolo como un puñal.

-          Páralo- susurró agarrándose con fuerza a la camisa del rubio, intentando coger aire - por favor, páralo. Páralo de nuevo.

-          No puedo hacer eso Stiles dijo el otro calmadamente.

-          Páralo. – siguió rogando.

-          Shh. Tranquilo, tranquilo – le susurró Ian acariciándole la cabeza –deja que salga todo.

\-          Me Duele…

Por más que intentaba parar y recuperar la compostura, solo conseguía llorar más fuerte y gemir en busca de aire.

-          Lo sé, Tranquilo. – siguió acariciándole el pelo. – tranquilo, estoy aquí, tranquilo.

 

****************************

 

-          buaj. por dios iros a un hotel por lo menos– escupió Cora mirando como Érica y Boyd se besaban en el sofá.

-          No mires si no te va eso, guapa – sentenció la rubia mientras seguía besando a su novio.

-          Olvídalo hermanita – dijo Laura poniéndole una mano en el hombro – son lobos jóvenes y hormonados – los miró amenazante – pero como esos besos empiecen a superar la edad adecuada para su visionado y este lugar apeste a lujuria – levantó una mano sacando las garras. – no necesitareis nunca jamás un hotel, sino un hospital.

Ambos betas dejaron brillar sus ojos a la vez que se separaban.

-          Dios sobrina eres el alma de la fiesta – ante la voz de Peter, Laura dejó brillar sus ojos.

-          Si por ti fuera esto sería un local de alterne. – gruñó hacia el adulto quien rodo los ojos de manera exagerada.

-          eres igualito que tu hermano, siempre pensando tan mal de mí.

-          Oh lo siento – Laura fingió un puchero -  pero el hecho de que me descuartizaras en mitad de un bosque, no te coloca en el ranking de familiares más queridos.

-          Rencorosa – espetó Peter.

-          Sociópata – le contestó Laura.

-          Por dios otra vez no – gimió Cora llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-          Vale ya vosotros dos – la voz de Talia sonó poderosa mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el salón.

-          Estoy harta de él – gritó Laura apuntando a su tío.

-          Querida sobrina como ya te he dicho muchas veces, tú tampoco eres santa de mi devoción – recalcó el mayor.

Talia se llevó las manos a la cabeza suspirando cansada.

-          Todos los días la misma historia – suspiró bajito la mayor de los Hale mientras se acariciaba las sienes con los dedos.

Justo cuando iban a empezar una disputa, la puerta del loft se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Isaac en el otro lado, se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y trataba de luchar por recuperar el aliento.

-          ¿otra vez está roto el ascensor? – preguntó Laura a todos.

-          ¿Isaac? ¿va todo bien?– preguntó Talia confundida por la expresión del chico.

-          Los brujos, salir, vienen – dijo entre cada inhalación.

-          ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Boyd levantándose junto a Érica, pero nada más ponerse en pie, salieron disparados por los aires hacia Isaac,  quien detuvo ambos cuerpos con el suyo antes de chocar contra la pared contraria en la salida.

-          ¿Qué coño? – gritó sobresaltada Laura justo antes de que la puerta del loft se cerrara dejando a los tres betas fuera.

-          Isaac, Boyd, Érica – gritó Cora acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, sin éxito. – está cerrada.

-          creo que lo que intentaba deciros ese chico era…– un encapuchado salió del agujero de la pared; Los gruñidos se elevaron en el aire cuando otro apareció al final de la escalera, tras una explosión de humo gris. – los brujos están aquí, tenéis que salir… ya vienen. – sonrió - ¿Qué cosas no?

Steve mantuvo la sonrisa socarrona mientras Laura y Cora se lanzaban, transformadas, contra él.

 

******************************

 

La estación estaba en silencio cuando Jackson y Scott bajaron del coche.

-          ¿estás seguro de que están aquí? – preguntó Scott mientras abrían las puertas y comenzaban a caminar al interior del oscuro pasillo lateral a la estación.

Como si los hubieran convocado, una pared de ladrillo se vino abajo junto con una silueta gigantesca que aterrizó sobre los ladrillos. Los cascotes cayeron por todos los lados obligando a ambos lobos a retroceder; cuando vieron **“que”** había atravesado la pared, encontraron que entre los escombros estaba El alpha gigante.

-          ¡Ethan, Aiden! – gritó Scott, pero no pudo hacer nada, la bestia lo ignoró y se volvió a meter en el agujero del que había salido. – Jackson – se giró a ver al beta, quien dejó brillar sus ojos azules. – vamos.

Ambos betas entraron por el agujero de la pared siguiendo al gigante. La estación de tren se extendía ante ellos, iluminada por la luz anaranjada de la tarde atravesando los ventanales sucios.

-          ¿Dónde? – preguntó Jackson una vez entraron, pero no hizo falta que Scott respondiera, un rugido seguido de un chillido lastimero les dio la localización exacta de la pelea.

La criatura de casi dos metros se encontraba en mitad de la estación enfrentándose a una silueta oscura y más pequeña que se movía a gran velocidad.

Otra silueta un poco más grande se apareció justo por detrás y lanzó una descarga al gigante, el cual rugió de dolor. Por su parte Scott rugió de ira lanzándose en carrera a pelear, junto a Jackson.

La silueta más pequeña se desvaneció en humo gris y se apareció justo delante de Scott propinándole una patada en el mentón a la vez que daba la voltereta hacia atrás y se volvía a desvanecer.

Jackson rugió a la vez que vio a Scott caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-          McCall – gruñó el rubio girándose a buscar al encapuchado, quien se había materializado justo detrás de él. Sin darle tiempo a que volviera a desvanecerse, Jackson empezó a lanzar zarpazos y reveses, los cuales eran esquivados con facilidad por la más pequeña.

Cansado de no poder darle, Jackson cambió de estrategia y en lugar de golpear, agarró a la sombra con ambas manos para rugirle en la cara.

Ante el movimiento brusco la capucha cayó hacia atrás dejando ver el rostro de una chica. Jackson se quedó de piedra.

-          Tú… eres una chica. – dijo perdiendo la transformación. La chica lo miró elevando una ceja.

-          Oh vaya no me digas. – dejando brillar sus manos las posó sobre el pecho del ex-kanima lanzándolo lejos. – algún problema al  pelear con mujeres.

Un golpe seco, como de algo pesado aterrizando a sus espaldas le hizo girarse. Antes de poder desvanecerse, la criatura gigante le agarró del cuello apretándoselo.

-          Por nosotros no hay problema. – gruñó con su voz gutural el alpha gigante.

-          ¡Cassidy! – el otro encapuchado se levantó del suelo donde lo había lanzado la bestia, para ayudar a la mujer.

-          A no – dijo Jackson cogiendo uno de los barriles de carga vacíos – tu quietecito – gritó lanzándoselo antes de que se atreviera a desvanecerse, pero fue muy lento y el brujo reapareció a la espalda del gigante.

Scott salto a coger al brujo, pero ambos encapuchados intercambiaron una mirada.

-          Ahora – gritó la mujer. Dejando brillar sus manos y clavándoselas en el pecho al monstruo, mientras que el otro hizo lo mismo pero en la espalda – Leonard, tira.

A su vez tanto Jackson como Scott tiraron de los brujos para que soltaran al gigante. Un flash de luz iluminó la estación y tanto Scott como Jackson fueron lanzados de espaldas sintiendo un gran peso encima.

Cuando la luz volvió a la normalidad, ambos betas pestañearon para recuperar la visibilidad. Scott se sentó y vio que sobre su regazo estaba un gemelo. Pero no había ni rastro del encapuchado.

-          ¿Aiden? – preguntó más por probar suerte que otra cosa.

-          Estoy bien – respondió el chico poniéndose en pie.

-          Me parece que yo tengo al otro – gritó Jackson mientras ayudaba a Ethan a ponerse de pie.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ethan aun mareado.

-          Han usado magia para separarnos – gruñó Aiden.

-          ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Jackson mirando a todas partes.

-          Siguen aquí – le contestó Scott con la mirada de alpha – puedo oleros. – su grito iba dirigido a los dos intrusos.

Nadie contestó, aun así empezó a elevarse un fuerte viento que venía de ninguna parte.

-          ¡Aiden! – gritó el otro gemelo – sea lo que sea que quieren, nos quieren separados. Tenemos que unirnos ahora.

El interpelado asintió, pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse, sintió dos cosas cuando el viento lo alcanzó, un profundo dolor en el pecho y un tirón en el pelo.

-          Argh – gruñó cayendo de rodillas al ver un corte abierto en su pectoral izquierdo – pero ¿qué mierda?

-          Aaahg – Ethan gruñó a su vez, mostrando la misma herida que él – alguien me ha tirado del pelo, joder tío del tirón creo que me han arrancado hasta piel.

El viento se elevó hasta el punto de que el ruido era ensordecedor.

-          ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Aiden a Scott. El alpha negó sin saber. Fue entonces cuando todo se detuvo y ambos encapuchados se aparecieron en una viga del techo.

-          Lo sentimos, pero no nos servía en vuestra forma combinada – dijo la mujer.

-          ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?!

-          Gracias por vuestra… colaboración – dijo el hombre antes de que ambos se desvanecieran en una humareda gris, dejando a los lobos sin saber en qué pensar o lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

**********************************

 

-          Hijo de puta – escupió Laura desde el suelo, su labio estaba partido y su cabeza entre la bota del encapuchado llamado Steve y el suelo. – veras en cuanto me levante.

-          Que chica tan interesante – el brujo la miró - ¿Qué vas a hacer eh? – apretó más el pie contra el suelo haciendo lamentarse a la chica.

-          Meterte tu puta bota por el culo.

-          Más te vale apartar tu sucio pie de mi sobrina – gruñó Peter dejando brillar sus ojos azules.

-          Ooh, pero ¿no fuiste tú quien la mato en un primer momento? – Peter rugió sacando las garras.

-          ¡Ya basta! – gritó Talia dejando salir sus garras y ojos rojos.

Tilus vigilaba a los dos betas, los cuales no daban auténticos problemas, simplemente se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar.

-          Suelta a mi hermana – gritó la más bajita lanzándose con las fauces fuera – bastardo cabron – pero no pudo llegar ya que el otro encapuchado la golpeó con una onda expansiva en el vientre lanzándola contra su tío el cual paró el golpe con su cuerpo.

-          Tu eres la más sabia aquí – dijo Steve mirando a Talia – sabes que vuestras acciones no iban a pasar impunes. – el silencio se extendió junto al duelo de miradas, mientras de fondo lo único que se oía eran los rugidos y golpes por parte de Isaac y los otros contra la puerta bloqueada.

-          ¿Hablas tú de acciones impunes?, y que tenéis que decir de lo que el consejo de brujos ha hecho. – reprochó la mujer. – toda esta serie de acontecimientos han sido propiciados por vuestras malas artes. En ningún caso, ni bajo ningún criterio se debe separar una pareja predestinada, y lo sabéis, mucho menos una de un alpha. Vosotros estáis recogiendo lo que habéis sembrado.

Steve la miró ceñudo dándole un punto a la mujer.

-          No señora, no. Fueron las acciones de Stiles las que nos trajeron aquí. – le dijo recopilando todo lo memorizado de las normas del mundo sobrenatural. – puede que un acoplamiento sea algo sagrado y que se debe respetar, pero todas las leyes sobrenaturales quedan abolidas cando es la vida de seres humanos las que están en peligro. oh me va a decir que Stiles no hizo daño a nadie.

Talia gruñó viendo que ante eso no podía decir absolutamente nada.

-          O sin tener que ir más lejos, sea lo que sea que hicisteis a la cúpula, provoco varios accidentes. ¿o no? – Steve la retó a negar la realidad.

-          Mama no le hagas caso a este soplapollas y arráncale la cabeza – maldijo Laura desde el suelo, mirando al brujo desafiante.

-          Sin duda eres una mujer muy interesante – dijo el hombre quitando el pie pero manteniéndola quieta con magia.

Al verse tan desprotegida Laura hizo lo que mejor se le daba, gruñir con mirada asesina de alpha.

-          Toda una alpha gruñona y guerrera – dijo acariciándole un mechón de pelo mientras sacaba un puñal.

-          No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija bastardo – rugió la madre echándose para delante, pero ante este comentario, Steve agarró con fuerza el mechón de Laura y lo cortó con la daga, llevándoselo a la nariz para olerlo.

-          Un bonito recuerdo, pero… necesito - pasando el filo del puñal por la herida del labio, dejó que la hoja se manchara de sangre. – ya está. – le sonrió mirando de nuevo a la mujer mayor, quien le devolvió la mirada llena de comprensión.

-          Así que de eso se trata. – dijo mirando al brujo quien elevó una ceja entre sorprendido y dudoso. – todo esto es por la jerarquía.

-          Interesante, me pregunto hasta donde llegan tus conocimientos

-          Conozco esa magia hechicero, poco hay hoy en día que me sorprenda. – espetó la mujer altiva.

Steve asintió echándole un ojo a Tilus quien estaba igual de sorprendido mientras la loba agarraba un mechón de su pelo, cortándolo con sus garras para luego clavarse las uñas en la palma abierta y así manchar sus cabellos.

-          Aquí tienes lo que con tanto ahínco has venido a buscar. – dijo extendiéndole el mechón de pelo cortado y manchado en sangre.

Tilus se adelantó y lo cogió guardándolo en una bolsa.

-          Es lo mejor – dijo el brujo. La mujer sonrió irónica antes de acercar el rostro.

-          Mi hijo os arrancara la piel a tiras – gruñó la loba antes de que ambos encapuchados se desvanecieran en humo.

Talia se lanzó al suelo a ayudar y ver las heridas de su hija a la vez que la puerta del loft se abría con tres betas muy cabreados entrando en tropel y listos para pelear.

 

***************************

 

Stiles dejó que el agua corriese por su cuerpo arrastrando la espuma del champú y el gel.

Hacia unos treinta minutos que había dejado la habitación de Ian bajo orden expresa del rubio. Cuarenta desde que había dejado de llorar.

Stiles se había ido cuando Ian insistió, amenazándole con que se duchara o el mismo lo arrastraría a un baño y le frotaría con un estropajo, Stiles había obedecido y había vuelto al piso subterráneo donde se encontraba su celda, ignorando por completo su habitación, se había metido directamente bajo el chorro con ropa y todo, para ir quitándosela después.

Agua caliente, le había exigido que usara el rubio, para evitar que te de una pulmonía por tu excursión de la noche, le había dicho. Pero Stiles apenas sentía la temperatura del agua. Solo el alivio y la sensación de como la corriente arrastraba todo lo que estaba mal en él.

 ** _“mentira”_** – se reprochó, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en sus parpados.

Sentir frio y calor en el pecho era extraño, recordar todo lo ocurrido ahora era diferente a como lo hacía ayer. Ya no sentía esa indiferencia o ese ligero sentimiento de culpa. Ahora solo podía dar dos pasos sin sollozar al recordar a…

 ** _“Derek”_** – con ese pensamiento Stiles cerro el agua siendo consciente de que le goteo no provenía esta vez del grifo, sino de sus ojos.

Tragándose el gemido lastimero, Stiles se cubrió con una toalla y metió la ropa empapada en la cesta, dejándola ahí para la gente del servicio.

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, caminó hacia el espejo y se negó a mirarse en el reflejo. **_– “no puedo ni mirarme, no quiero verlo”_** – negándose a mirar su tatuaje.

Atándose la toalla a la cintura salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, al fin y al cabo, Ian le había dicho que le ayudaría a través de todo esto, que cuando hablara con Ivana iría a buscarle a su dormitorio.

Abriendo la puerta, entró, encontrándose la luz de la mesita de noche encendida.

 ** _“¿Qué?”_** – se preguntó cómo era posible si él no había estado allí desde ayer por la mañana, y juraría que no había encendido la luz.

-          ¿co…cómo? – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sin necesidad de girarse a mirar lo sintió, no estaba solo en la habitación.

-          Hola. – el corazón de Stiles se detuvo al oír esa voz – Stiles.

**_“Derek”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora mismo os debéis de estar acordando de mi y de toda mi familia, pero si queréis decirme vuestras palabras, por favor dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión, valoro ideas y puntos de vista ^^
> 
> y si os ha gustado, por favor dejadme un kudo ;9


	11. suposiciones incorrectas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles se enfrenta al momento mas duro hasta ahora mientras la manada asume las consecuencias de sus actos por un bien mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo se, lo siento, he tardado dios y ayuda... V.V soy un ser humano despreciable, pero han pasado muchas cosas, para compensar digo que este capi es muy largo (para vosotros)  
> entre los golpes que hemos recibido los sterek shippers últimamente y el miedo a no saber afrontar bien este capitulo a la hora de plasmarlo me ha tenido muy limitado. 
> 
> ahora como siempre, y para mi miedo y placer. 
> 
> VOSOTROS JUZGÁIS ;)
> 
> aviso: capi con mucho feel y angst  
> y un final de WTF que si no queda claro, en el siguiente se explicara.

John suspiró recogiendo el resto de documentos de su mesa para apilarlos en una caja. El sonido de tres golpes en la puerta le hizo elevar la mirada, donde el ayudante Parrish le miraba.

-     ¿se va ya a casa sheriff? – preguntó sin llegar a entrar en el despacho.

-     Ahora en un rato, primero terminare de recoger los archivos y expedientes que me quedan por aquí y luego me los llevare a casa.

-     ¿quiere que le ayude?

-     No hace falta chico ¿tu qué? – le miró levantando una ceja mientras metía mas carpetas en la caja. – ¿no te vas a casa?

-     A mi aun me quedan un par de horas señor, tengo que ir a ver la zona de reparaciones en el bosque, al parecer ha habido un desbordamiento de tierra. Pero todos los operarios están bien. – le sonrió.

-     Avísame cuando sepas algo. – al ver el asentimiento enfático del rubio, el sheriff lo llamó. - No dejes que te empiecen a cargar con turnos de más, chico. no debes forzarte demasiado siendo el novato, aquí no tienes que demostrar nada.

-     Lo sé, señor – dijo solemne.

-     Bien. – sonrió John volviendo a su trabajo. Pero al ver que el agente Parrish no se movía del sitio, volvió a mirarle; el rubio se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Algo en la postura del más joven trajo un sentimiento de deja vu… la cual asoció al recuerdo que tenia de alguien.

 ** _“pero que mierda de consejos das Stilinski, arréglalo ahora mismo” –_** pensó a la vez que carraspeó, provocando que el ayudante levantara la mirada hacia él, enfocándose de nuevo.

-     Lo siento chico, últimamente estoy bajo mucha presión, lo que trataba de decir es… - se paró a pensar en que decir, cuando de golpe las palabras llegaron solas a su cabeza – que no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, pues el hecho de que estés aquí, ya es más que suficiente, pero si de verdad crees que puedes llegar más lejos, que puedes hacer grandes cosas, superarte a ti mismo, hazlo, no lo dudes, cree en ti mismo y hazlo…

El silencio se extendió entre ambos hombres, mientras Parrish sonrió conmovido y con energías de motivación renovadas, el sheriff agachó la mirada sonrojado por lo que había soltado sin pensar…

 ** _“esto del filtro cerebro-boca inexistente, al final va a ser hereditario”_** – se reprendió.

-     Gracias señor. – dijo Parrish – pero… ese consejo no era para mí en un principio ¿verdad? – el sheriff le miró y asintió. – su hijo ¿verdad?

-     Sí.

-     Es normal que le tenga en cuenta. Y que le recuerde, al fin y al cabo usted mismo lo dijo – el sheriff elevó una ceja y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle sin comprender – ya sabe…, que le echa de menos.

El sheriff comprendió de golpe asintiendo muy levemente con una triste sonrisa, a la vez que dirigía la vista a la foto de Stiles, sobre su mesa.

-     No te haces una idea.

***************************

Alan comprobó que en efecto el muro que los encerraba dentro de la veterinaria había caído.

-     Ya podemos salir de aquí.

-     Necesito un teléfono – dijo argent mirando al veterinario – me lo he dejado en casa. – Deaton sacó su móvil del bolsillo cuando Lydia pregunto.

-     ¿Qué ha pasado con el tuyo? – preguntó Lydia mientras Chris comenzaba a marcar.

-     Lo que ha pasado es que se lo he dado a mi hija adolescente, la cual estaba demasiado cerca de la barrera con su móvil,  para que pueda seguir localizable.

Chris no alzaba la mirada mientras terminaba de pulsar las teclas cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante en el móvil del druida.

**“Scott”**

-     Es Scott – dijo descolgando y activando el altavoz a la vez que ponía el aparato sobre la mesa - ¿Scott?

-     ¿Chris? – dijo sorprendido, dejando un momento de silencio, en el cual el cazador aseguraría que comprobó si había marcado bien. - ¿estáis bien?

-     Sí, sí, estamos perfectamente, la barrera ha caído, ¿y vosotros? – saltó Lydia

-     ¿sabes algo de Allison o mi mujer? – dijo Chris.

-     Nosotros estamos bien, llame a Allison para avisarla, pero ya era tarde, las encerraron en vuestra casa.

-     Dios – suspiró preocupado el cazador, a lo que el alfa saltó para tranquilizarlo.

-     pero están bien, volví a llamar hace un rato y dicen que estaban bien. Siguen en la casa.

-     Bien, iré a buscarlas. – dijo Chris comenzando a ir hacia la salida, despidiéndose de todos con la mirada

-     De acuerdo, pero por favor, luego tráelas al loft de Derek, tenemos que reunirnos. Necesito hablar con todos.

-     Scott ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Deaton con su calma patentada.

-     No estoy seguro, pero juraría que les han hecho algo a los gemelos, - empezó Scott, mientras se oían voces lejanas al otro lado de la línea - pero ellos dicen que están bien.

-     ¿algo? – preguntó Lydia sofocada - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Aiden?

-     Si bueno… - empezó Scott sin saber muy bien que decir – quiero comprobar algo con Talia y los demás, pero creo que también es importante que toda la manada se reúna.

-     De acuerdo. – sentenció el mayor - Scott iré a recogerlas e iremos al loft – Chris alzó la mirada y se despidió echando a correr por la puerta.

-     Scott, cuando dices que les han hecho algo – dijo Morrell muy pendiente del móvil como si se tratara del propio chico - ¿a qué te refieres?

-     Bueno… ¿sabéis de algún tipo de magia que requiera sangre y pelo? – el silencio se extendió en ambos lados de la línea, Scott esperaba una respuesta, y los druidas se miraron como si sus peores sospechas se hubieran visto confirmadas.

-     Scott, no estoy segura pero creo que has dado en hueso – dijo Lydia consciente de la conversación secreta tras las miradas de ambos hermanos. – ve al loft, nosotros estaremos allí en seguida - finalizó pulsando el botón de colgar.

El silencio y las miradas continuaron hasta que Lydia se aclaró la garganta.

-     No necesito ser una Banshee y tener poderes para saber que vosotros dos sabéis algo.

-     No es nada Lydia – dijo Deaton a lo que su hermana le miró incrédula. Deaton alzó las cejas y se giró a buscar las llaves. – es solo que esperamos estar equivocados y a la vez… no.

Ambas mujeres miraron al druida, una sin comprender y otra sopesando lo dicho.

***************************************

-     Hola… Stiles. – la voz grave y profunda atravesó el alma del castaño desde las orejas a los pies, arrasando con todo su cuerpo.

 ** _“no, no, no es posible”_** –Stiles pensó y a la vez suplicó mientras notaba como su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos escocían con las lágrimas contenidas. – **_“no es real, no puede ser”_**

-     ¿me has echado de menos…? – los pasos sonaban en el suelo de la celda como el crujir de las ramas bajo las patas de un depredador - ¿eh Stiles?

El joven no respondió, el nudo en sus entrañas no le dejaba articular ninguna palabra

-     Date la vuelta Stiles, mírame – la voz del moreno sonaba molesta, Stiles empezó a negar - ¡GIRATE! – gruñó de forma profunda a la vez que una de las sillas se estrellaba en la pared, sobresaltando al brujo, que seguía sin voltearse.

Varios gruñidos y rasguños seguían sonando detrás de él, como si  estuviera arañando las paredes y los muebles, el ruido alcanzó su cúspide hasta que poco a poco todo fue volviendo un poco a la calma.

-     No eres real – dijo en voz alta pero trémula el nigromante, todavía mirando hacia su cama, notando el movimiento en su espalda. – tú no puedes estar aquí, es imposible que me hayas encontrado.

Stiles sintió la presencia más cerca de su espalda, a la vez que oía una muy profunda inhalación, como si el olor de su cuello estuviera siendo aspirado con ansia, justo antes de sonar un gruñido grave y profundo. De golpe, un soplo rozó su oreja derecha a la vez que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-     Te garantizo que estoy aquí. – le susurró el alpha con intención, Stiles no se esperó el agarre de hierro en sus costados, ni tampoco que lo giraran con tal brusquedad, topándose con los ojos rojos justo delante de sus narices.

Era él, era real, Derek; estaba aquí. Y estaba tan enfadado hasta el punto de estar casi perdiendo el control – y pienso demostrarte lo real que soy – le rugió con furia a la vez que sus garras se clavaban en los brazos de Stiles, haciéndole tragar un gemido entre el dolor y el miedo.

**********************************

Parando junto a una de las cabinas comunes del pasillo auxiliar, Ian colgó tras haber estado hablando con Lily durante un buen rato. Le había prometido llamarla para ver que tal estaba, ya que la última vez que la vio y tuvo que marcharse, parecía haber enfermado, de eso hacía ya meses, pero por suerte ya todo había mejorado según le había dicho ella. Hablaron de Stiles, el colegio, de lo bueno que era todo, lo mucho que la echaba de menos y las ganas que tenia de volver a tener un rato a solas con ella.

La notó rara, pero feliz de oírle. Él con eso estaba más que satisfecho y en una nube.

 ** _“oh Lily”_** – pensó recordando una de las últimas noches con ella.

Ian estaba de camino al despacho de Ivana cuando lo sintió; Una punzada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Sus rodillas flaquearon por un segundo, provocando que tuviera que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo, terriblemente mareado.

Los alumnos que deambulaban por los lados, se le quedaron mirando y comenzaron a susurrar.

 ** _“¿Qué?”_** – pensó asustado sin saber que ocurría, hasta que lo sintió, hasta que lo vio más claro; no le pasaba nada a él, sino a otra persona. Era una alarma por parte de sus poderes… solo le pasó una vez aquí y fue con…- **_“Stiles”_**

 ** _“algo le está pasando a Stiles” –_** pensó, comenzando a correr en dirección a las celdas subterráneas.

Sintiéndose mejor a cada paso que daba en dirección al nigromante, no se percató de que los alumnos eran cada vez menos numerosos en su camino.

-     Ya…, ya voy – dijo para sí mismo, corriendo; esquivando a duras penas a un par de chicos, que llevaban allí más tiempo que él, al cruzar una esquina del pasillo. – lo siento – les gritó en disculpa.

-     Mira por dónde vas – les oyó chillarle, pero él ya estaba a mucha distancia.

Miró hacia delante.

 ** _“tres esquinas más”_** – pensó a la vez que sufría la sensación de que algo iba mal, por parte de Stiles – **_“solo tres esquinas…”_**

No pudo terminar su hilo de pensamiento, ya que al girar la primera hacia la derecha, un impulso similar a una onda psíquica, lo lanzó hacia  la pared contaría, a él y a un montón de cascotes de la pared que saltaron en pedazos debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Ian rodo hacia atrás dolorido, sintiendo como los cascotes rebotaban con el suelo y con él. Notando la pulsación en el lado derecho de la cara, dedujo perfectamente que uno de los trozos de muro había impactado directamente en su pómulo.

-     Sghhhh – se retorció siseando, intentando ponerse a cuatro patas para estabilizarse y así poder levantarse, pero el golpe lo había dejado aturdido y todo parecía dar vueltas. Al palparse el pómulo una corriente lo atravesó. Al mirar sus dedos, estaban manchados de sangre.

 ** _“¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso?”_** – alzó la mirada hacia el pasillo, justo por donde tenía que haber seguido corriendo, una silueta se alzaba a lo lejos, la cual debido al temblor en la luz del pasillo y el aturdimiento, no pudo reconocer.

-     ¡eh! ¡Tú! – le gritó - ¿Qué coño haces?

En lugar de responder, vio como ésta alzaba una mano y una esfera de fuego se formaba de la nada.

 ** _“oh, oh” –_** pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos al igual que un cervatillo frente a los faros de un coche, mientras la bola proyectil se aproximaba hacia él.

*********************************

Era ya tarde en el bosque. Steve miraba la pira mientras tilus seguía trayendo hojas y ramas secas. Justo cuando el brujo dejó caer en el montón, la última carga, el sonido de pasos aproximándose a ellos les advirtió de que tenían compañía.

-     Somos nosotros – dijo alzando las manos Leonard, detrás de él, Cassidy.

-     Llegáis tarde. – gruñó Tilus. – he tenido que hacer yo solo la pira.

-     No ha sido culpa nuestra – dijo la bruja dejándose caer en un tronco caído, cerca del montón de ramas, para sentarse – el verdadero alpha y uno de los betas se metieron en la pelea – la mujer se frotó el cuello estirando la tela que lo cubría, en ese momento Steve vio el collar de cardenales que cubrían su garganta.

-     estás herida – susurró Steve.

-     Se curara – saltó la mujer volviendo a taparse.

-     Dos betas se os escaparon – gruñó molesto de nuevo tilus – el otro apareció en el loft de los hale.

-     Lo sentimos – saltó a la defensiva la mujer, obviamente como era normal tras el combate. – cuando cerramos el hospital pensamos que seguían allí dentro, pero al parecer lo cerramos tarde. Apenas nos cruzamos con los gemelos – se quejó del dolor de cuello -  ellos estaban llegando.

-     ¿os dieron muchos problemas? – preguntó Leonard quitándose la túnica.

-     usamos dos betas contra el invitado, en forma de proyectiles humanos – le contestó Tilus con una sonrisa socarrona. – en cuanto a las alphas.

-     Las alphas no serán más un problema – terminó el brujo mientras se ponía en pie. – bueno. ¿al final lo conseguisteis?

Todos los presentes miraron al más alto y asintieron.

-     Iniciemos la posición de las cuatro atalayas.

*****************************

Scott abrió la puerta del loft para Chris, su mujer y Allison. Todos ya se habían sentado, ocupando diferentes zonas del amplio espacio del apartamento.

Victoria, un poco incomoda, se puso detrás de su marido a la vez que se acercaban donde podían prestar atención a la conversación o mejor dicho discusión entre la manada y los druidas.

Allison que vio a Lydia a un lado junto a los gemelos, se acercó a preguntar.

-     ¿estás bien? – la pelirroja se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa con un asentimiento.

-     ¿y tú?

-     Mejor que otros por lo que veo. – señaló a los alphas, los cuales todos tenían aspecto de haber recibido una paliza - ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-     Al parecer el ataque de los brujos estaba dirigido a los alphas.

Ante eso, Allison se giró a mirar a Scott quien, para su tranquilidad mental, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

-     Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora – saltó Deaton para explicar a los recién llegados – han dividido a la manada, separando betas de alphas.

-     Para después atacarnos  - saltó Aiden.

-     ¿para que? – preguntó Chris.

-     Querían pillaros en desventaja – la voz de victoria sonó profunda y llena de entendimiento. Toda la manada le puso los ojos encima – eso es lo que yo haría.

-     Pero, ¿Cuál es la finalidad de todo esto? – dijo Isaac.

-     Está claro que si no os han matado es porque querían algo de vosotros. – los gemelos y las lobas alpha se miraron entre sí.

-     Y tú sabes de todo esto ¿Por qué? – Peter dio dos pasos en su dirección logrando que Chris llevara su mano a la pistola.

-     Puede que ahora no sea humana, pero en su momento fui la mujer al mando de la toma de decisiones de los cazadores.

Los Hale sisearon molestos y los argent se pusieron a la defensiva.

-     ¿cogieron algo vuestro? – preguntó Allison al ver que nadie respondía mientras meditaban las palabras de la mujer bajó una tensión palpable.

***************************

Steve se puso de espalda al norte mientras Cassidy lo hacía al sur, Tilus y Leonard de espaldas al este y el oeste respectivamente. Formando un circulo alrededor de la pira de hojarasca y ramas.

-     Piros – dijo el más alto en voz alta, provocando que se iniciara el fuego de la hoguera delante de todos ellos. – bien. ¿tenéis todos vuestras ofrendas?

Los otros tres brujos asintieron.

-     Entonces comencemos.

*****************************

-     Bueno… - empezó Ethan – a mi hermano y a mí, nos arrancaron pelo e hicieron sangrar, pero parecía que esperaban a que estuviéramos separados.

-     A mi madre y a mi hermana igual. – saltó Cora – les cortaron un mechón de pelo, pero lo mojaron en la sangre.

-     A nosotros nos cortaron muy deprisa no pudimos ver si… - saltó Aiden.

-     Es curioso lo que has dicho sobrinita porque ha sido clave en una cosa – los cortó Peter girándose a mirar a su hermana – y es el hecho de que mi querida hermana – señaló con el dedo a Talia, quien ni se inmutó – no movió un dedo para defenderse, sino que les dio lo que querían exactamente, como si supiera de sus intenciones.

Todos los presentes, incluida Laura, la cual ya se había levantado para encarar a su tío; se giraron a mirar a la mujer mayor.

-     ¿mama? – preguntó Laura al ver como su progenitora no decía nada. - ¿Qué?

Talia dirigió la mirada hacia Deaton y Emily, los cuales asintieron.

-     Peter tiene razón, cuando me atacaron y vi lo que cogían de Laura, lo tuve claro. – miró a sus hijas – supe lo que venían buscando y se lo di – suspiró.

-     ¿Mama de que estas hablando? – preguntó de nuevo Laura.

-     El pelo y la sangre de un alpha… - dijo mirando por la gran ventana el atardecer – son los ingredientes principales para un conjuro.

-     ¿un conjuro? – preguntó Scott.

-     creado por los brujos hace mucho tiempo para instaurar la armonía dentro de las manadas.

-     Lo llaman el conjuro de la jerarquía -  saltó Deaton para explicar a su protegido que miraba de uno a otro.

***********************************

Mientras en el bosque, los brujos inician el hechizo.

**Steve:**

**_O Dhamel; autem de omni supernaturali._ **

_Oh Dhamel, diosa de todo lo sobrenatural._

**_Iam cantu, nostras._ **

Escucha nuestro canto.

**_Tranquillum fore de nocte._ **

_Que llegue hasta aquí la paz de la noche._

**_Audi nos._ **

_Escúchanos_

**_Haec ergo dona, quaesumus initio motus._ **

_Te ofrecemos estas ofrendas para que se inicie el cambio._

**_Audi nos._ **

_Escúchanos_

Tras sus palabras las llamas se avivan a una mayor intensidad.

***********************************

 ** _“AUDI NOS” –_** el eco llegó a los oídos de Lydia, la cual junto Aiden giró la cara para mirar hacia la luz de la tarde.

-     ¿Tú también lo sabias jefe? – saltó Scott.

-     No hasta que no me dijiste lo que les paso a ellos – dijo señalando a los gemelos. – en aquel momento comencé a sospechar, pero tras corroborarlo con Talia…

-     ¿Qué es el hechizo de jerarquía? – saltó Chris, cansado de ser un simple espectador.

-     En el pasado nuestra raza podía dar lugar al surgimiento de varios alphas en un mismo territorio, las masacres por batallas en pos del control eran muy comunes. – Talia explicó.

-     Por eso – siguió Emily – los brujos, los cuales siempre se han vanagloriado de su estrecha cercanía con la naturaleza y el orden armónico de las cosas, crearon un conjuro que afectaría a aquellos que estuvieran bajo un rango o grado.

-     Cómo los licántropos – saltó Isaac, que sentado junto a Boyd y Erika no había abierto aun la boca, tan inmerso que estaba en la historia.

Emily asintió con la cabeza.

-     Alpha, beta y omega – coincidió Allison.

-     Rangos jerárquicos en una manada – explicó Deaton.

*************************************

Tilus:

**_O Dhamel, Ego et Occidente sanguine et capillus alpha adulescens._ **

_Oh Dhamel, Del oeste te ofrezco la sangre y el cabello de una joven alpha._

**_Audi nos._ **

_Escúchanos_

 

Tras sus palabras echó el mechón manchado en sangre de Laura a las llamas. El fuego naranja natural se tornó verde hoja.

 

*************************************

-     Exacto. – asintió Talia. – en el fondo este conjuro fue bien recibido por los miembros más bajos de las manada, los cuales habían caído en un torbellino de guerras sin sentido y caos debido a las ansias de poder de sus alphas o la incapacidad de estos para trabajar en equipo. Ese hechizo les trajo un solo líder por territorio, una sola voz a la que seguir.

*************************************

Cassidy:

**_O Dhamel, Meridianus ego a pullos ad sanguinem alpha_ **

_Oh Dhamel, Del sur te ofrezco, la sangre de un alpha joven_

**_Audi nos._ **

_Escúchanos_

Tras echar la sangre y el cabello de Ethan, el fuego se volvió azul océano.

*************************************

 ** _“AUDI NOS”_** – volvió a oír, cada vez más fuerte la Banshee. Esta vez, Aiden noto el cambio en su respiración.

-     Entonces están tratando de lanzar ese hechizo de jeriarq…jerarairqui… - comenzó Isaac.

-     Jerarquía – le ayudó Alan. – eso creemos. Más bien sospechamos que empezara…

-     Ya ha comenzado – dijo Lydia sin apartar la mirada de la luz que poco a poco iba desapareciendo tras el horizonte de la ventana. – ya viene.

-     ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Chris.

-     Puedo sentirlo. – sentenció sin mirar a nadie, todavía perdida en las sombras que veía.

A todo el mundo pareció valerle eso, ya que los nervios se pusieron a flor de piel.

-     Y tú les has dado lo que necesitaban. – saltó Peter mirando con indignación a su hermana. - ¿en que estabas pensando?

-     Llevo mucho tiempo en el otro lado Peter, muchos de los que hoy estamos aquí, venimos de allí. He visto – se corrigió – hemos visto, los errores de esta manada antes y yo estoy viendo los de ahora. – miró en derredor -Esto es lo mejor para todos.

-     ¿Qué intentas decir? – Boyd, el cual seguía agarrando a Erika, pregunto sin entender muy bien las intenciones de la alpha.

-     Derek no está, y Scott no ha sufrido nuestra misma suerte ¿verdad Scott? – el moreno se ruborizó ante la mirada llena de respeto por parte de la dama Hale hacia su persona y asintió. – eso es porque no es nuestra función dirigir esta manada. Sino la tuya. Ellos han decidido que seas tú.

**************************************

Leonard:

**_O Dhamel, Ego orientem; et pilos in sanguine alio alpha iuvenis. Gemini fratris, oblatio meridiem._ **

_Oh Dhamel, Del este te ofrezco; la sangre y el cabello de otro alpha joven. El hermano gemelo, de la ofrenda del sur._

**_Audi nos._ **

_Escúchanos_

Tras echar el cabello impregnado en sangre de Aiden, el fuego se volvió rojo sangre.

**************************************

 

Todo el mundo miró con cara de sorpresa al alpha más joven, a excepción de Laura que le dirigió el mismo tipo de mirada a su madre.

-     ¿estas queriendo decir, qué? – Laura no tuvo que acabar la frase, ya que Talia comenzó a asentir. – pero… - Laura se calló, mirando su palma, pensativa - tal vez estés en lo cierto y sea lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo yo nunca quise esto – se giró a mirar a los druidas, que a diferencia del resto de la manada, si comprendían lo que iba a ocurrir. - ¿dolerá?

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-     Nunca lo hemos presenciado. – saltó Emily para excusarse.

-     Eeeh esperad un momento, Yo todavía no entiendo lo que… - comenzó Aiden adelantándose para interrumpir el momento madre e hija.

-     Aiden. – le paró Ethan al agarrarlo del brazo. – está bien. En realidad si sabes lo que va a ocurrir.

-     Pe…pero.

-     Él ya nos lo dijo. ¿recuerdas? Era el requisito por estar aquí. Por no quedarnos solos o morir. – sentenció el gemelo más bajo.

Aiden quiso zafarse cuando poco a poco comenzó a recordar el terrible día en el que Stiles les perdonó la vida antes de marcharse.

Lo hizo con una condición… la cual nunca se llegó a cumplir.

**_“es cierto, nosotros nunca llegamos a convertirnos en…”_ **

-     lo siento pero me estoy perdiendo. – saltó Erika. – además tengo de nuevo el periodo y no estoy muy cooperativa. Hablad en cristiano. – unos  rodaron los ojos y otros se sonrojaron.

***************************

Steve:

**_O Dhamel, North ego; alpha et sanguine capillos aliquis adultus. Mater occidentis oblatio._ **

_Oh Dhamel, Del norte te ofrezco; la sangre y el cabello de una alpha adulta. Madre de la ofrenda del oeste._

_Tras echar el cabello manchado de Talia, el fuego se tornó amarillo oro, tras lo cual se cogieron las manos y este empezó a brillar con una intensidad llegando al blanco._

**_Audi nos_ **

**_Dhamel Audi nos_ **

**_Audi nos_ **

**_Dhamel Audi nos_ **

**_Alpha, beta, omega._ **

****

****************************

 ** _“Audi nos”_** – justo en el momento en el que Lydia lo escuchó, los cuatro alphas involucrados comenzaron a gritar, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Erika y dejando a todos en un estado entre el shock y el pánico.

Lydia casi se cayó al suelo cuando Aiden perdió el equilibrio a causa del dolor. Ethan parecía estar siendo electrocutado cuando se estiro todo lo que pudo ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-     ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – gritó Scott al ver a los alphas sufrir así.

-     ¡Mama, Laura! – chilló Cora al ver a su madre caer de rodillas al suelo y a Laura desmoronarse en temblores.

-     ¡NO CORA! – gritó Peter agarrando a la más pequeña, la cual le pateó y arañó exigiéndole que la soltara; cosa que no hizo.

-     ¡DEATON! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! – gritó Chris arrodillándose a atender a Laura, la cual parecía tener un ataque epiléptico.

-     rápido – gritó Erika – ponla de lado, alcanza un boli, méteselo en la boca, que no se trague, ni se muerda la lengua.

Alan corrió a atender a Ethan junto a Emily, ya que parecía haberse quedado paralizado por el dolor, en posición vertical.

-     ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – gritó Scott yendo a ayudar a Aiden, mientras Boyd e Isaac movían a Talia al sofá mientras gritaba. – Lydia.

Aunque el alpha llamó a Lydia, pero ésta seguía estática en el sitio, mirando a Aiden y a los demás sufrir, mientras los otros intentaban ayudar. No fue consciente de cuando Jackson se alejó del barullo para cogerle la cara con cuidado y empezar a hablarle.

-     Lydia escúchame. mírame. Reacciona. Lydia. – pero ella no podía oír a Jackson, solo podía oír el zumbido y el murmullo, las voces y los gritos, el hechizo a la lejanía aun resonando en sus oídos y ese dolor tan terrible de cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la Banshee hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Gritó.

*************************************

Mientras en el bosque los brujos seguían frente a la llama blanca.

**_Audi nos_ **

**_Dhamel Audi nos_ **

**_Audi nos_ **

No se lo esperaban, pero ocurrieron dos cosas.

La primera, el enlace que sentía cada uno con el alpha que estaba cambiando se cortó antes de acabar el conjuro, y segundo, la llama blanca y controlada que tenían delante de ellos, comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente hasta explotar, lanzando a los cuatro hacia atrás, cada uno en una dirección del bosque; mientras se consumía en un grito antinatural que atravesó el aire.

*************************************

Stiles ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió las garras atravesar la piel de sus brazos más profundamente. El rugido justo frente a su cara lo paralizo de la impresión.

 ** _“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”_** – Pensó sin comprender – **_“sé que, lo que hice es imperdonable, pero… yo nunca creí que… él me…”_** – sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando tras zarandearlo, Derek le fijó de un golpe seco contra la puerta cerrada, provocando que el aliento del más joven saliera de sus labios en un frágil suspiró.

-     D…de…Derek, p…por fa…vor – gimió Stiles sintiendo el nudo en su garganta forzar las lágrimas en sus ojos – no me hagas daño, yo…yo lo siento.

Pero en lugar de ver bondad en los ojos de Derek solo vio más ira.

-     ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿lo sientes? – le gruñó con rabia a la vez que apretaba aun mas su agarre en los brazos de Stiles. – dime Stiles. ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó volviendo a zarandearlo.

-     Derek basta.

-     No Stiles, venga dímelo.

-     Por favor – le rogó el chico, ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-     Sientes el que, ¿haber recurrido a la magia? ¿eh? ¿haber matado a gente inocente cuando te dedicabas a crear tormentas o atacar el hospital? – le dijo golpeándolo de nuevo con la pared – no. no lo creo. ¿sientes acaso haberme dejado a mí, a tu manada, a tu padre? ¿haber huido como un cobarde y dejarme tirado en Beacon Hills, encerrado como un animal? ¿EEEH? – le espetó mientras Stiles cerraba los ojos. Aun así las lágrimas seguían cayendo. – no, no lo sientes. Tú eres incapaz de sentir nada.  – esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en las costillas - ¿Qué ha pasado con toda tu magia? ¿acaso no vas a usarla conmigo? como la usaste aquel día.

-     ¡DEREK BASTA! – pero justo cuando pensó que su grito le haría reaccionar, Stiles salió volando contra la pared contraria.

-     ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para gritarme?

Stiles se movió a gatas temblando sin comprender hasta llegar a la pared, Derek se cernía sobre él, amenazante. Vestido de la misma forma que el primer día que lo conoció, chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa y pantalón ajustado, solo que su expresión era la de alguien enloquecido, no la de su...

-     Derek ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-     Acaso ¿no es así como te gusta Stiles? – le preguntó colérico – dime no es al alpha todo agresivo lo único que has querido siempre de mí.

-     me estás haciendo daño. Tú no eres así. Por favor…

Pero antes de siquiera poder seguir Derek ya le había cogido del brazo para levantarlo.

-     ¿Qué mierda sabrás tú de cómo soy? – le espetó con los ojos rojos – llevo prácticamente un año encerrado en una ciudad, intentando poder salir para venir aquí y hacer lo que he deseado hacer desde que te vi marchar. – el agarre en las muñecas de Stiles se hizo más fuerte, hasta el punto en el que los nudillos de Derek se pusieron blancos y las manos de Stiles se empezaron a dormir.

-     De…Derek, por favor, me haces daño. – Stiles lloró sin saber qué hacer. – lo siento.

 ** _“¿Por qué?”  -_** pensó a la vez que era lanzado contra la cama.

-     ¿Acaso no te gusta? – le rugió subiéndose sobre el a la cama, fijándolo al colchón – entre tú y yo siempre fue así. O has olvidado lo que hacíamos al follar. Siempre fue rudo y salvaje.

Stiles negó entre lágrimas mientras Derek se agachaba a oler su cuello y hablarle al oído.

-     Y a ti siempre te importo poco hacer daño al otro. Así que ¿por qué contenerme ahora?

-     Lo siento Derek… para. Por favor para – suplicó entre sollozos. – este no eres tú, Derek por favor, mírame, escúchame, Derek…

-     ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Antes jugabas conmigo o es que acaso – las garras se cernieron sobre el cuello de Stiles asfixiándolo mientras las uñas arañaban su piel. – ya te has follado a otros por aquí.

-     De…Derek, - gimió golpeando las garras del moreno que lo miraba con furia. Derek había perdido el control. – me estas ahogando – gimió sin voz por la falta de aire.

-     dímelo Stiles. ¿a cuántos te has follado mientras yo estaba allí encerrado?

 ** _“no puedo”_** – pensó entre lágrimas mientras perdía fuerzas y su mirada se llenaba de manchas debido a la falta de oxígeno. – **_“contigo no puedo hacerlo”_**

 ** _“ya no” –_** justo cuando se iba a abandonar a la dulce inconsciencia, Derek aparto sus garras y le levanto por los hombros.

-     ¿es que no vas a hacer nada? – le rugió el moreno. - ¿vas a quedarte ahí a dejarte morir? – Stiles no contesto, tan cansado como estaba. – Vamos Stiles defiéndete. – le rugió – defiéndete. La última vez no tenías problemas. Hazlo. – cuando Stiles no hizo nada, Derek pareció enfadarse más, por lo que Stiles pudo deducir de su mueca. – a saber lo que habrás estado haciendo para no poder ni defenderte, a saber con quién, o con cuantos.

Pero Stiles no pudo contestar.

-     Tuve razón aquella primera noche ¿verdad? Solo eres una puta calienta braguetas.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo seguía inmóvil.

-     Lo siento.

-     Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice contigo.

-     Lo siento – Stiles siguió llorando.

-     Odio lo que significas para mí. Y odio tener la necesidad de venir aquí.

-     Lo siento mucho. Derek.

-     Es tu culpa.

-     Lo es – asintió el nigromante, destrozado, abatido, hundido. Llorando. – lo siento.

-     Odio lo que eres. Te odio.

-     Lo sé. Lo siento. **_– “Lo siento” “lo siento”_**

**_“lo siento” “Derek”_ **

***********************************

Ian se escondió tras el otro lado del pasillo, esquivando por muy poco otra bola de fuego, cuando volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho.

 ** _“STILES” –_** el dolor era mucho peor esta vez. – **_“algo esta yendo muy mal”_**

 ** _“pero mientras ese cabron este ahí en medio, no poder llegar hasta Stiles, podría detener una bola de fuego, pero si me lanza muchas… no podre con todas. De todos modos ¿dónde coño esta la gente? Y ¿Quién coño es ese tío?” –_** se maldijo pensando Ian, ya que, aunque su vista se había aclarado desde el momento del impacto, cada vez que intentaba obtener un vistazo de su atacante al final del pasillo, siempre se encontraba con una bola de fuego directa hacia él, impidiéndole ver.

 ** _“lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Derek”_** – la voz de Stiles le llegó a la cabeza como un grito de auxilio. – **_“¿Derek? Pero que…” –_** pensó sin comprender **_“¿sabes qué? a la mierda todo”_** – se dijo a si mismo saliendo de su escondite mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.

Una bola de fuego iba directa hacia él, pero un movimiento rápido de la mano de Ian, lanzó una esfera contaría de agua helada, que al chocar con las llamas creó una explosión de vapor cubriéndolo todo.

 ** _“ahora”_** – Ian se agachó y corrió a gatas por el suelo, aprovechando la humareda que ahora lo cubría todo. Diferentes bolas de fuego volaban por encima de él, en diferentes direcciones, como si el atacante intentara dar a todas partes, o como si hubiera más de uno.

Cuando Ian vio que se había acercado suficiente, levanto la mano y dejo salir el poder que mejor manejaba.

-     Reflejo – dijo, provocando que su mano se iluminara como un flash de cámara constante, cegando a todo lo que tenía cerca.

**_“¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que poder desprender luz me iba a servir para algo?”_ **

Se oyó un gemido y luego un sonido de golpe contra metal, momento que Ian aprovechó para correr por el pasillo y seguir en dirección a Stiles.

 ** _“corre, corre, no mires atrás corre” –_** pero el rugido de pura rabia a su espalda le indicó que su atacante se había percatado de su huida. En ese mismo momento, las taquillas a los lados comenzaron a temblar y a hacer un ruido ensordecedor  que seguía al rubio, según avanzaba por el corredor.

Cuando el ruido de las taquillas explotando a sus espaldas llegó a sus oídos, solo lo empujó a correr más rápido.

Justo en frente tenía la siguiente curva.

**_“dos esquinas más y llegare a la zona principal, donde están las celdas”_ **

**_“¿DONDE COÑO ESTA TODO EL MUNDO? En serio”_ **

************************************

Mientras en el loft de Derek, los gritos han cesado; en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, viendo a través de la ventana, los brujos permanecen en fila y en silencio.

-     ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado antes? – Peguntó Tilus mientras miraba a sus compañeros, todos con las túnicas puestas y observando como los alphas despertaban tras el conjuro, con la ayuda de la manada. - ¿ese grito que salió del fuego?

-     La Banshee – le cortó Leonard frotándose el costado dolorido por el golpe contra un tronco.

-     Pudo ser consciente de nuestro hechizo – continuó Cassidy. – cuando lo iniciamos, cada uno creamos un enlace para acceder a ellos.

-     Ella debió bloquearlo con su grito. – coincidió el otro. - lo que hizo que explotara la llama.

-     Pero… entonces ¿el hechizo ha funcionado o no? – Tilus miró directamente a Steve, el cual no apartaba la mirada del ventanal.

*************************************

-     ¿estáis bien? – preguntó Scott acercándose a Ethan, quien estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Talia, ambos con aspecto derrotado. Laura y Aiden seguían inconscientes, pero al menos ya no daban síntomas de estar sintiendo dolor.

Cora llevaba un vaso de agua a su madre mientras Peter tumbaba a su sobrina en la mesa, cuidadosamente. Chris Argent y Boyd movieron a Aiden a un lado, colocando su cabeza sobre una chaqueta doblada.

Ambos druidas comprobaban constantes.

-     Lo estaremos – dijo la mujer. Ethan levantó su mano y dejó salir sus garras, en consecuencia sus ojos se encendieron, pero en lugar de ser rojos, eran azules.

-     Soy un beta – Scott abrió la boca sorprendido.

-     Eso es lo que… - Scott se detuvo cuando vio con asombro como Talia dejaba brillar sus ojos, ahora amarillos.

-     Yo también soy capaz de sentirlo… - dijo la mujer cogiendo el vaso.

-     ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis…? – empezó Cora, pero Talia acarició su mano y negó.

-     Está bien así. – admitió la mayor. – aun así, creo que algo ha ocurrido, algo no está del todo como pensaba. – dijo mirándose la mano más detenidamente.

-     Creo que el grito de Lydia hizo algo – saltó Jackson, haciendo que todos miraran a la pelirroja, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a Aiden. – todo paró cuando ella gritó.

-     ¿Todo? – preguntó la mujer. La cual había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor. – tal vez tengas razón, pero si su grito detuvo el conjuro antes de que acabara, ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá?

Justo como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Laura comenzó a temblar con violencia sobre la mesa. Cora se lanzó, pero de nuevo Peter la detuvo, ya que justo antes de que se acercara, la ex·alpha se giró sobre la mesa hasta ponerse sobre sus rodillas, echando un gemido mientras se cubría de pelaje hasta convertirse en una loba gris oscura.

Todos se sobresaltaron y se echaron hacia atrás, a excepción de Talia quien con las manos en alto se acercó.

-     ¿hija? – justo cuando hablo, los ojos de la loba brillaron amarillos.

 ** _“¿una beta en forma total de lobo?”_** – pensó la mujer sorprendida. Seguido de eso, la loba se retorció hasta volver a convertirse en su forma humana, sus ojos aun ambarinos.

-     ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Peter. – la forma completa solo la pueden usar los alphas.

-     Creo que yo también puedo transformarme aun – dijo Talia acariciando el hombro tembloroso de su hija.

-     Pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó el cazador mirando al druida, quien solo se giró a mirar a Lydia.

-     La magia es inestable. Nunca se sabe…

-     Puede que tu grito sí que haya traído consecuencias – susurró  Talia mirando a la Banshee. – seguramente buenas consecuencias.

 

*********************************************

Stiles siguió llorando en silencio mientras Derek lo presionaba en el colchón. Desde hacía un rato se había limitado a mantenerse en silencio, solo oliendo su cuello y gruñendo de vez en cuando, por su parte Stiles, estaba en shock, deseando morir a cada inhalación llena de culpa y dolor por las palabras de Derek.

**_“¿Cómo puede quererse tanto a alguien hasta el punto de que su rechazo signifique tanto dolor?”_ **

**_“si para aquel, que significa más para mí que nada en el mundo, no solo valgo nada, sino que además odia mi existencia… yo no quiero vivir” –_** pensó mientras seguía mirando al techo intentando abstraerse. – **_“tenía que encontrarle el peor día posible… el día en que mis emociones vuelven a mí, para destrozarme”_**

-     En cierta manera me alegro de haber venido… - dijo Derek alzándose un poco. – porque pienso tomar lo que me pertenece.

Mientras hablaba, dejo salir sus garras para agarrar la camiseta del joven debajo de él.

-     Quiero lo que es mío. – gruñó rompiendo la tela, dejando al descubierto su níveo pecho.

-     ¡no! – sollozó Stiles intentando forcejear y cubrirse. – por favor no Derek, por favor no.

 ** _“no hagas esto, cualquier cosa menos esto” –_** suplicó mientras forcejeaba con el alpha.

-     Estate quieto. – gruñó el alpha quitándose la chaqueta.

-     Aguantare que me odies, me insultes, me pegues, incluso que me mates… pero por favor no uses esto… por favor. – sollozó Stiles suplicante, sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

 ** _“no me hieras mientras me amas” –_** sollozó.

De todos modos cuando un bofetón cruz su cara, Stiles se quedó petrificado.

-     Hare lo que me dé la gana. – le escupió justo en frente de su cara. – hare lo que quiera contigo.

-     ¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooo! – sollozó Stiles mientras Derek le daba la vuelta para ponerlo boca abajo en el colchón. La camiseta de Stiles terminó de romperse cuando las garras de Derek se la arrancaron con violencia.

-     Estate quieto. – gruñó Derek. Stiles ya solo podía llorar, deseando morir.

 ** _“¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no puedo defenderme?” –_** sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando su pantalón fue bajado por debajo de sus nalgas.

 ** _“NO, NO, NO” –_** oró en pánico.

Luego el sonido de un cinturón. Y la puerta explotando.

-     ¡¿Qué mierda?! – oyó gritar a alguien por detrás.

 ** _“Ian, vete, no mires mi vergüenza, expuesta”_** – pensó Stiles.

-     Apártate de él. – gruñó el rubio.

-     Ian. – gritó Stiles entre sollozos. – vete - Derek se posicionó de forma agresiva, gruñendo al recién llegado. – Derek no le hagas daño.

Justo en ese momento, el alpha se lanzó hacia la puerta para atacar, pero una onda de energía lo estampó contra la pared contraria, justo sobre el campo de visión de Stiles.

-     ¡Ian! Basta. Vete. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó Stiles levantándose sin apenas arreglar su ropa. Al mirar al rubio, vio una herida sangrante bajo su parpado derecho.

-     Stiles ponte detrás de mí. – ordenó el brujo sin apartar la mirada del lobo que se retorcía, aun pegado en lo alto de la pared.

-     deja a Derek. – cuando Stiles avanzó contra Ian, este aprovechó la confusión del castaño para lanzarlo contra la pared a su lado.

-     Ese no es Derek. – gruñó enfadado el rubio dejando brillar sus ojos blancos.

En ese momento, el lobo comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, esta vez del dolor.

-     ¡BASTA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – gritó Stiles. - ¡PARA!

-     ¡STILES! – le espetó, mirándole con total intención – ¡CALLATE Y CONFIA EN MI!

-     ¿Qué vas a hacer? – justo después de decirlo, la camiseta de Derek se prendió fuego, haciéndolo chillar. - ¡NOOOOO!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, el fuego se extendió muy deprisa, y pronto el alpha fue un montón de gritos, movimientos bruscos y llamas.

-     ¡DEREK! – gritó a la vez que las lágrimas caían como lluvia por su cara. - ¿Qué has hecho? – sollozó a la vez que corría hacia la pared, pero el brazo en la cintura lo detuvo. Ian. - ¡Suéltame!

-     Cállate y mira – le gritó molesto el rubio. Stiles fue a reprocharle, pero al mirar se quedó estático, el fuego se consumía, y solo quedaba un montón de ceniza. – muéstrate. – ordenó Ian.

Cuando elevó su mano, la ceniza comenzó a desaparecer, hasta dejar caer algo pequeño en el suelo.

 ** _“No puede ser”_** – gimió Stiles.

-     Es lo que intentaba decirte Stiles. – le dijo al oído desde atrás Ian.

-     El no…

-     No. Él no está aquí Stiles. Ha sido una trampa, un truco. Un conjuro.

-     No entiendo… - dijo el nigromante en shock. – no…

-     Han usado eso – señaló lo que había caído - para crearlo.

Stiles miró como en el suelo, el objeto que había salido del montón de cenizas que antes era Derek, comenzaba a consumirse por ascuas ya inexistentes. Un objeto que conocía bien.

**_“El lobo de origami negro”_ **

*******************************

El sheriff aparcó en la entrada de la casa cargando una bolsa de comida para llevar cuando su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Se adelantó y tras abrir la puerta de casa y cerrar, descolgó.

-     ¿ayudante? – preguntó confuso por la hora de llamar - ¿sabes que no estoy de servicio ahora verdad?

-     Sheriff ¿lo ha olvidado? Me dijo que lo llamara si sabía algo de lo del derrumbe.

-     Ah sí, si – dijo dejando las bolsas en la cocina. – **_“era una forma de hablar”_** \- ¿Qué has averiguado?

-     Al parecer, el temblor provocó un derrumbe interno en un túnel señor.

-     ¿un túnel? – preguntó confuso.

-     Sí señor. Al parecer era un túnel que conectaba un refugio anti bomba en el bosque, con la antigua mansión Hale señor. Pero por lo que aparece en los planos de urbanización, los Hale tapiaron la entrada a la casa.

-     ¿Me estás diciendo que entre las grietas de la tierra había un túnel?

-     Al parecer sí señor, las maquinas provocaron que terminara de hundirse una parte, por eso el derrumbe.

-     Vaya…

-     Lo más curioso es que me he acercado a la mansión a ver si había producido, más daños de los que ya tiene, pero al estar en ruinas y haber sufrido dos incendios es difícil de saber.

-     Deberías haber avisado Parrish, el terreno de la mansión no es seguro.

-     Ya bueno, pero la cosa es que encontré algo sospechoso. – dijo el policía por la línea. – leí en el informe que la antigua entrada al túnel estaba en el sótano, tapiada con cemento, pero al bajar, el muro estaba echado abajo.

-     Bueno… puede que el desprendimiento de tierra haya empujado rocas y…

-     Señor, esa parte del túnel no había sufrido daños. El muro fue roto desde dentro del túnel hacia fuera. la tierra deprendida está a unos treinta metros desde la entrada, pero hay marcas de tierra en el sótano y la escalera.

-     ¿Qué intentas decir ayudante? – preguntó el sheriff tras quitarse la chaqueta y el cinturón del arma.

-     Señor…, podría culpar a la novela de ciencia ficción que leo en mis ratos libres, pero juraría que algo ha salido de esos túneles. – en ese momento el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo sonó en el piso de arriba de la cocina. - ¿señor?

-     Bien ayudante, no saquemos conclusiones aun, vuelve a la estación  y rellena tu informe, hablaremos por la mañana. Buenas noches. – el sheriff colgó y sacó su arma.

Caminando con cuidado subió las escaleras agudizando todo lo que podía su oído humano. Se posicionó y oyó un gemido.

 ** _“la habitación de Stiles”_** – nunca lo admitiría, pero la historia del ayudante lo había puesto nervioso, aun así ahora no era el momento de ponerse a dudar, quitó el seguro del arma y pegó una patada a la puerta.

-     Arriba las manos, o lo que sea que tengas por ellas. – gritó encendiendo la luz dispuesto a vaciar el cargador sobre lo que sea que había ocupado el santuario de su hijo.

Lo que vio le quitó el aliento. Nadie le contestó, ya que el huésped inesperado estaba dormido, tumbado en la cama y cubierto de tierra.

-     No puede ser… - dijo acercándose para tomarle el pulso e intentar despertarlo. – tu no tendrías que estar aquí. – dijo sacando el móvil para llamar a Scott.

Al parecer sí que había salido algo de esos túneles tras el derrumbamiento.

-     ¿sheriff? – pregunto Scott - ¿Qué ocurre?

-     ¿sabéis algo de Derek? – preguntó mirando al huésped inesperado.

-     No de momento no sabemos nada ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿sabe usted algo?

-     Bueno… creo que Derek nunca salió de Beacon Hills- el sheriff miro hacia la cama, donde un muy sucio de tierra y barro, Derek, dormía sin camisa sobre la cama de su hijo – Derek esta en mi casa. – tras echar un vistazo más detenido, alzó una ceja antes de añadir – y creo que se ha quedado dormido oliendo una camiseta de mi hijo… otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, déjame un kudo o un comment para saber si te ha gustado o no. ^^


	12. verdades y traiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los acontecimientos en irlanda llevan a stiles a un desenlacce inesperado, mientras en beacon hills, las palabras duelen mas que los golpes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la tardanza, pero os juro que esta vez tengo razones de peso.   
> primero agradeceros a todos por leerme y también gracias por comentar o dejar kudo. dais sentido a este trabajo.  
> lo primero que me retuvo fueron los constantes ataques que hemos recibido como fandom últimamente, la ilusión es algo que (no se si a vosotros tb) alimenta mi forma de escribir, el echo de las constantes negativas al canon de sterek, el nacimiento de braerek, los boicoteos en la cómic con y el hecho de que leyeran con algo parecido a la mofa, fafictions, me hizo preguntarme "¿PARA QUE?"  
> me plantee muy seriamente este fic y su finalidad.  
> y si ademas le sumamos que no podía concentrarme para salir del gigantesco bloqueo en el que estaba... ya os podeis imaginar como he estado.
> 
> cambiando de tema, solo deciros que por el momento estoy mas animado y que gracias a mi amiga (y también escritora de esta pagina) Ashewolf, he conseguido salir del bloqueo y prácticamente ya tengo esquematizados todos los capis hasta el final de esta segunda parte.
> 
> sin nada mas que deciros salvo que gracias de nuevo y que me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente de inmediato. un beso, un saludo y animo shippers.
> 
> Somos los mejores ^^

Ian abrazaba a Stiles mientras el chico volvía a tener una respiración más pausada. Acariciando su pelo, intentaba acompasar las inhalaciones y las exhalaciones con el cuerpo del más bajo.

Con la ropa rasgada y un pequeño temblor atravesando su cuerpo, Stiles se mantenía quieto, mirando en dirección a las ascuas que se desvanecían junto a la figurita de papel.

El rubio pasó la mano por el pelo del castaño mientras susurraba palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero era el hecho de que no dijera, ni hiciera nada lo que estaba poniendo realmente nervioso al Fairy lys. La fría calma que corría a través de Stiles.

-          ¿Stiles? – Ian comenzó a apartarse del más bajo, aun sin soltar su agarre de los brazos. – eh ¿Stiles?

El rubio no vio venir la mano que se alzó para apretarse alrededor de su cuello, levantándolo en el aire y cortando su respiración.

-          S…Stiles – dijo casi sin aire. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-          Tú…, esto es culpa tuya.

-          N…no…Stiles… - gimió el mayor, agarrando el brazo de Stiles con sus dos manos.

 ** _“es muy fuerte”_** – pensó al intentar zafarse del agarre sin ningún éxito.

-          El lobo de origami, Derek, mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos, el hecho de que llegaras justo en ese momento. – Ian vio con horror como los ojos de Stiles se tornaban totalmente negros, al igual que su agarre se volvía más férreo.

-          Stiles… - gimió sintiéndose desfallecer. A su vez, los pocos muebles se pusieron a temblar y levitar con violencia.

-          Tú has hecho todo esto. – acusó Stiles con la voz grave y oscura.

-          ¿para qué? – gimió Ian – mírame – Stiles lo hizo y vio como la sangre de la herida en la cara del rubio comenzaba a manchar su mano. – ¿crees que yo me he hecho esto? ¿en serio?

Stiles no respondió, pero Ian notó como el agarre se aflojaba un poco.

-          Sentí que algo ocurría, vine corriendo hacia aquí y alguien me ataco por el pasillo. – gimió tosiendo, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la falta de aire.

-          ¿Quién? – gruñó Stiles bajándolo para acercar su rostro al del rubio. - ¿Quién?

-          Alguien que no quería que llegara hasta aquí.

-          Dime quien. – gritó furioso, el más joven.

-          No lo sé. – tosió – se aseguró de que no pudiera ver su rostro.

Stiles le miró por un segundo, buscando la mentira a través de sus orbes negros, unos orbes que Ian podía jurar que te absorbían y analizaban por completo; Como si a esos ojos no se les pudiera ocultar nada. Justo cuando pensó que se desmayaría, Stiles lo dejó caer, provocando que aterrizara de rodillas en el suelo llevándose las manos a la garganta intentando coger aire.

-          han sido ellos. – sentenció el moreno – han sido ellos. El circulo.

-          Stiles. – Ian levantó la mirada mirando las expresiones cruzar el rostro del nigromante. - ¿Qué vas a…?

-          Deben pagar…

-          ¡¿Qué?! – chilló el rubio - ¡NO! – Stiles le miró -  ni siquiera estás seguro de que haya sido el círculo. Puede haber sido cualquiera.

-          Eso tiene solución - Stiles miró hacia el techo y la campana del inicio de la comida en la cafetería. – que paguen todos pues.

-          ¡no! Stiles – Ian intentó cogerle el camal del pantalón, pero Stiles se zafó con rapidez saliendo por la puerta, para después cerrarla mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. - ¡espera Stiles!

*************************************

El sheriff alternaba la mirada entre el reloj de la cocina y su café. Hacia unos 15 minutos que había llamado a Scott, mientras dejaba a Derek durmiendo en el cuarto de Stiles a la espera de que vinieran por él. La conversación había sido corta, solo hablar de Derek y de lo que le había dicho Parrish, antes de poder decir nada más, hubo alboroto al otro lado de la línea y Scott colgó tras “enseguida estaré allí”

John elevó la taza hacia sus labios cuando oyó el ruido de pasos sobre su cabeza.

-          No hace falta que te marches – dijo en un tono de voz normal, sabiendo que el alpha podría oírle. El silencio repentino le indico que le había oído. – Scott y los demás están viniendo y traen el coche. – al no oír nada más comenzó a dudar de que Derek siguiera allí arriba. - ¿Por qué no bajas? He preparado café.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos más antes de que los pasos le indicaran al hombre, que Derek estaba bajando. Tras unos segundos más, el moreno se paró junto al marco de la cocina, sin mirar al sheriff, todavía cubierto de tierra y suciedad.

-          ¿quieres ducharte? – preguntó John quitándose las gafas.

-          No. – Derek pareció reprenderse por su tosquedad así que añadió un rápido – gracias. Esperare a llegar al loft.

-          Como gustes – asintió el mayor incómodo. No es que hubieran charlado mucho desde el día en que todo exploto en sus caras, ni tampoco es que hubiera buscado mucho la conversación. Demasiados temas incomodos.

**_“¿desde cuando sales con mi hijo? ¿Te acostabas con mi hijo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Usabais protección? ¿Tienes un trabajo? ¿Qué planes tienes para aquí a diez años?  ¿Sabes que mi hijo es menor? ¿Sabes que se usar un arma?”_ **

Respuestas que incluso no quería saber.

-          ¿café? – preguntó el sheriff con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía, volviendo al tiempo presente a la vez que carraspeaba.

-          Yo no…

 ** _“échale un par Stilinski”-_** se dijo el sheriff.

-          Derek. – dijo el sheriff esta vez más serio, a la vez que llenaba otra taza – siéntate conmigo y tomate un café. – Derek elevó la mirada y asintió en silencio mientras se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse justo en frente del hombre mayor. – bastante has debido pasar ya como para negarte esto – dijo acercándole la bebida.

-          Gracias.

-          De nada – el silencio se extendió de nuevo, solo interrumpido por el continuo **“tic tac”** del reloj y el sonido del sorber café, el cual solo Derek podía oír. Cansado de la situación el sheriff trató de romper el hielo. – así que ¿te caíste dentro de una de las grietas? – Derek asintió mirando la taza entre sus manos. - ¿Qué justamente se abrió sobre un túnel que conectaba con la antigua mansión? – Derek volvió a asentir.

-          Me quede atrapado, las rocas bloquearon el camino a la mansión. no fue hasta que el suelo se rompió que conseguí llegar hasta la pared tapiada. – Derek parecía incluso más incómodo, sin mirar al sheriff mientras hablaba.

-          Las excavadoras; Si, Parrish me ha contado algo y creo que más o menos pude deducirlo. – asintió el sheriff mirando su café.

-          Ya veo… - concordó Derek.

-          Si… - asintió a su vez el sheriff pegando un trago de su café.

 ** _“dios que situación más incómoda” –_** pensó el sheriff sin saber a dónde mirar.

-          Bueno, puedes estar agradecido, has tenido mucha suerte… - dijo el mayor tomando un sorbo más, pero se cortó cuando vio a Derek mirarle.

-          ¿suerte dice? – sonó con sarcasmo - ¿agradecido?

 ** _“uy, cambio brusco de tono, esto no me gusta”_** – pensó el sheriff apoyando la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-          Bueno… has de admitir que has tenido suerte, si no hubiera sido por los operarios, aun estarías en ese túnel, y nosotros pensando que ibas de camino a Irlanda.

-          Si no fuera por esos brujos yo no habría caído por la grieta. – Derek dejó la taza en la mesa con un golpe seco llamando la atención del sheriff – ni estaríamos encerrados en esta ciudad y yo tendría a... – Derek se calló al momento volviendo a poner las manos alrededor de la taza, perdiendo la mirada en el oscuro líquido.

-          A mi hijo. – sentenció el sheriff mientras Derek no hablaba, ni le miraba. – lo siento Derek. Sé cómo te sientes… el veterinario – se corrigió – Deaton. Me explico que tu comportamiento era más a causa del lobo que de ti mismo. Que sufres problemas de control, porque no está...él aquí. – John miró a la despensa de cristal donde el whisky yacía acumulando polvo – no dudes que te entiendo, se lo que es abandonarte cuando te sientes abandonado por todo.

El moreno alzó la vista, viendo al mayor perderse en los recuerdos.

-          Cuando Claudia se fue…

-          Stiles no está muerto, está vivo en alguna jodida parte de Irlanda, sufriendo quien sabe que a manos de quien sabe quién. – cuando Derek cayó en lo que había dicho, era tarde para rectificar, el sheriff no mostraba haberse entristecido por su rostro, pero el latido delator que dio su corazón fue otra cosa.

-          Yo no lo veo así. – saltó John. – y ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes Derek. creo que Stiles está donde tiene que estar – ante eso Derek alzo su mirada tornándose roja, pero el sheriff la ignoró – esta donde el cree que debe estar y si se fue por su propia voluntad, no tengo derecho, ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie a cambiar eso.

-          ¿te estas oyendo? – dijo a la vez que la taza de Derek se agrietaba por la fuerza con la que la apretaba – estamos hablando de tu hijo, mi pareja. ¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo sin saber nada? ¿sin saber que no está muerto en cualquier cuneta? – gruñó Derek mientras se ponía en pie, apoyando ambas palmas en la mesa.

-          ¿te atreves a culparme de no preocuparme por mi hijo? – dijo más sorprendido que ofendido - Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros dos, yo confió en mi hijo, y sé que está bien y si no, lo estará, porque si te pararas a pensar deberías saber cómo es Stiles y de lo que es capaz. – saltó el policía cada vez más enfadado, levantándose también y poniéndose a la par que el lobo que lo había culpado de padre incompetente, el cual, le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-          Yo solo quiero protegerle – gruñó el moreno.

-          A lo mejor Stiles no necesita a nadie que le proteja. – recalcó el padre.

-          ¿estás diciendo que no soy digno? – saltó Derek.

-          No lo creía, pero ahora empiezo a hacerlo. – el lobo se quedó de piedra ante eso, el sheriff quiso morderse la lengua, pero no pudo. – si de verdad quisieras a Stiles, confiarías en él. Si de verdad quisieras a mi hijo, cuidarías un poco más de ti y de los tuyos. No yendo de un lado para otro sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en que lo que haces afecta a todos aparte de a ti solo.– ante la subida de voz, el mayor suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo y llevando ambas tazas, una a punto de romperse, a la pila para fregarlas por la mañana. - Tan solo te digo que, si no quieres dejar de buscarlo, no lo hagas, lánzate contra todos los muros de esta jodida cúpula si así te sientes mejor, pero párate a pensar un momento antes de actuar. No eres el único que está sufriendo Derek. - el timbre sonó y Derek se levantó de la silla sin despedirse para ir a la salida. El sheriff le siguió a la entrada donde Scott miraba al otro ir hacia el coche, mientras él aun aguardaba en la entrada, esperando para saludar al padre de su mejor amigo.

-          Sheriff. ¿todo bien? – preguntó el moreno, mientras el sheriff asentía mientras veía a Derek ir hacia el lado del copiloto.

-          Derek – gritó el mayor haciendo parar al moreno - deja de buscar culpables que ya no existen. – tras eso el alpha entró en el coche sin decir nada más. – buenas noches Scott.

-          Buenas noches señor – dijo el otro sin comprender que había ocurrido.

**************************

El pasillo estaba en calma, los alumnos iban y venían, algunos a sus habitaciones, otros al jardín, otros a la cafetería, pero todos tenían en la cabeza el mismo pensamiento.

**_“¿Por qué ha sonado el timbre tan pronto?”_ **

La respuesta vino cuando todos los casilleros del pasillo comenzaron a estallar, uno tras otro. La puerta que daba a las celdas también explotó, dejando salir a Stiles, todo ojos negros, ropa rasgada y aspecto furioso.

La gran mayoría echó a correr, mientras el resto se quedó petrificado mirando, Stiles chocó sus manos dando una palmada, haciendo a todos los que estaban en shock volar por los aires del pasillo.

Los gritos comenzaron a llenar el corredor, alertando a todos: profesores, alumnos, guardias. Algunos de estos últimos llegaron al pasillo con intención de paralizar a Stiles, pero este se deshizo de ellos lanzándolos lejos con un simple movimiento de su mano, continuando su camino, siguiendo las señales, teniendo un objetivo localizado y claro.

Cuando llego al final del pasillo, lanzando por los aires a todo el que pillaba intentando atacarle, devolviendo los hechizos que le lanzaban, vio que el comedor estaba cerca. Por desgracia, muchos alumnos ya habían huido hacia allí, por lo que se esperaba que estuvieran preparados para atacarle y defenderse.

No se equivocaba. Cuando entró en el comedor un montón de brujos de diferentes edades le miraban igual que el primer día, solo que esta vez, no solo con odio, sino también con claras intenciones de luchar.

-          ¿pero qué coño te pasa? – oyó gritar a una chica.

-          ¿Quién ha sido? – dijo serio, pero todos seguían gritando diferentes insultos y barbaridades, ignorando lo que decía. - ¿Quién ha sido?

-          Ríndete – gritó una voz entre la multitud – estas rodeado, somos muchos y tú eres uno.

Sin decir nada, Stiles inclino la cabeza a un lado y se concentró. Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, las cabezas de los presentes se llenaron de pitidos insoportables y dolorosos que prácticamente doblegaron a casi todos, incluidos guardias que se llevaron las manos a la cabeza ahogando gemidos de dolor en sintonía con el resto de presentes; pero había una excepción, una mesa en el centro, que quedó despejada a la vista del castaño cuando todos cayeron de rodillas a causa de la agonía; una mesa donde seis cabezas miraban con desafío a Stiles, sin dar síntomas de sentir ningún dolor. El circulo.

Stiles elevó los brazos al aire y todos los asistentes en la sala salieron volando contra los extremos y paredes, entre gritos, dejando vía libre al nigromante.

Cuando el sonido de pisadas detrás de él, le alertó, vio como muchos guardias acudían por la entrada, pero Stiles les bloqueó el camino cerrándoles las puertas en las narices y bloqueándolas con mesas.

-          Impresionante – sonreía Cedric mientras aplaudía con lo que parecía admiración. – así que este eres tu cuando eres oscuro ¿eh?

 ** _“si tú supieras”_** – gruñó Stiles a sabiendas de que en realidad este no era él en su forma oscura, sino él en su forma de cabreado de cojones.

-          habéis sido vosotros. – rugió frio y enfadado, haciendo parpadear las luces.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos, aún estaba latente bajo la piel del nigromante.

Las palabras de Derek, los toques de Derek, los golpes, los insultos, el odio, la mentira, el truco… Stiles sintió como sus piernas temblaban para luego tornarse firmes al igual que su mirada decidida.

El grupo se miró entre sí, hasta que Bryan saltó.

-          ¿y que si lo hemos sido? – dijo socarrón pero en voz baja.

Fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para atacar. Bajando la cabeza pero sosteniendo su mirada, hizo levitar varias sillas y mesas lanzándolas contra ellos desde distintas direcciones.

Un segundo antes de impactar, los seis saltaron de la mesa esquivando el choque. Mientras los gemelos, Lia y Cedric rodaban por el suelo, Kyle y Bryan se levantaron rápidamente, iniciando la ofensiva.

Bryan alzo las manos a sus lados y dejó que el fuego surgiera de ellas hasta formar dos bolas de fuego, por otro lado, Kyle comenzó a correr hacia Stiles para placarle, el castaño tenía pensado paralizar al gigantón, pero cuando iba a lanzarlo lejos usando viento, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlo, era muy pesado y además se acercaba muy deprisa.

Stiles lo esquivó por los pelos lanzándose a un lado, pero se percató de la textura en la piel de los brazos  de su atacante, parecía haberse vuelto metálica.

 ** _“pero ¿Qué coño?”_** – pensó mientras aterrizaba en el suelo tras esquivar el ataque. Cuando alzó la vista Kyle derrapó en el suelo para frenar, entonces Stiles se fijó en que el metal volvía a convertirse en piel.

Siles iba a decir algo cuando sintió el calor aproximarse por su espalda. Se giró bruscamente y elevando una mano agarró la bola de fuego. Pero se arrepintió al segundo, el dolor de la quemadura que le atravesó la palma casi le hizo soltarla.

Bryan sonrió al ver su mueca, por lo que Stiles aprovechó el proyectil aun abrasando su mano para lanzárselo a la espalda de Kyle.

El rapado no se inmutó cuando la llama impactó en su espalda, solo pareció sufrir su camiseta, la cual tras arder, dejo ver piel transformada en roca, la cual poco a poco volvía a convertirse en piel normal.

-          ¡Eh! Cabronazo – oyó gritar a Lia, la cual ya se había levantado junto a los demás con los rizos despeinados – prueba a parar esto – dijo levantando las manos, un reflejo entre sus dedos avisó a Stiles quien rápidamente movió una mesa para ponerla a modo de escudo entre ella y él. Un segundo después, rayos que salían de las manos de la rubia, comenzaron a chocar contra la mesa haciéndola trizas junto al techo y las ventanas. Concentrándose Stiles se desvaneció en humo para aparecer justo detrás de la atacante, la cual seguía disparando rayos como una desquiciada.

-          Esquiva tu esto – le dijo muy cerca del oído.

Lía intentó darse la vuelta pero ya era tarde, Stiles la lanzó por los aires con una onda, haciendo que impactara contra lo poco que quedaba de mesa/escudo de Stiles.

-          Hijo de puta – gritó Bryan mientras se preparaba para atacar, pero Cedric le cogió las manos a su hermano, negando con la cabeza. Cuando, tanto Stiles como Bryan, iban a decir algo, el viento comenzó a elevarse alrededor del castaño.

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio a los gemelos a cada lado de él, el chico concentrado y con las manos extendidas, creaba una celda en forma de torbellino alrededor de Stiles, mientras su gemela hacia levitar todos los cubiertos, tornillos y cristales rotos.

-          Ahora veras – oyó en su cabeza Stiles. Era la voz de la morena, la cual sonreía hacia él de forma maniaca. En cuanto los objetos levitados se acercaron al muro de viento, este los absorbió como un tornado, haciéndolos volar muy cerca de Stiles.

El nigromante se cubrió la cara con los brazos mientras los objetos filosos volaban a su alrededor sin control, cortando toda piel a su alcance. Cuando un cuchillo cortó su pierna, Stiles gimió cabreado.

Justo cuando iba a atacar, un rayo de luz impacto contra Jessie, el otro gemelo, deteniendo su conjuro de viento.

Los objetos levitados cayeron a la vez que el tornado desaparecía.

-          ¡Jessie! – gritó la morena mientras corría a buscar a su hermano que seguía en el suelo. Stiles buscó en la sala el origen de ese impacto de luz encontrando a Ian un poco sofocado.

-          He tenido que entrar por esa ventana – se señaló por encima del hombro. – y pensé que necesitabas un poco de ayuda.

Stiles le miró entre aliviado y dudoso.

-          Stiles para. por favor. – suplicó su amigo – no vas a lograr nada con esto. Por favor – le suplicó extendiendo su mano, invitándole a acercarse.

 ** _“aun con lo que he hecho, ¿aún cree en mí? ¿Por qué?”_** – debió decirlo en voz alta ya que Ian le miró sorprendido.

-          Porque somos amigos Stiles. – esa palabra atravesó a Stiles más que cualquier ataque, tanto, que comenzó a bajar la guardia, pero al percatarse de algo moviéndose detrás el rubio, la silueta amenazante de Bryan tras Ian, se activó de nuevo. Elevando la mano un humo negro se extendió de entre sus dedos, tan rápido como un rayo, esquivó a Ian y se envolvió alrededor del cuello del atacante.

Ian cayó hacia adelante asustado hasta que se fijó en que Stiles no lo atacaba a él, sino a Bryan. El humo comenzó a apretarse sobre sí mismo, hasta formar lo que parecía un tentáculo negro y traslucido.

-          ¡Stiles! – como si fuera a cámara lenta, la voz de Ian le llego desde el suelo muy grave - ¡PARA! – pero Stiles no podía, cuanto más se apretaba alrededor del cuello de Bryan, más poderoso se sentía.

************************************

Ian miró de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, el resto del círculo o estaba gritando o en shock, Stiles tenía una expresión enloquecida y Bryan parecía cada vez más pálido y agónico.

Justo cuando Ian iba a suplicar que por favor parara, las puertas de la cafetería explotaron, dejando entrar a Ivana. Los alumnos al ver la puerta abierta comenzaron a salir corriendo.

Stiles que estaba de espaldas a la directora, no se había percatado, seguía inmerso en la cara de dolor de Bryan. Ivana miró a su alrededor con furia para luego mirar al nigromante. Ian no tuvo tiempo de gritar, la mujer elevó una mano y un rayo rojo envolvió a Stiles, quien al percatarse de que algo raro pasaba soltó al rubio justo antes de  que el tentáculo se desvaneciera de repente. La energía roja comenzó a envolverlo, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Stiles estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la cafetería tras soltar un ligero quejido. Lo último que sus ojos captan es a Ian corriendo hacia él.

*****************************

Talia permanecía sentada en la silla junto al ventanal, esperando a la llegada de su hijo. Los gemelos dormían plácidamente en una de las habitaciones ya que todavía estaban débiles y según Deaton, lo mejor sería tener un ojo sobre ellos. Boyd y Erika esperaban abajo en la entrada junto a Isaac y Jackson, los argent se habían marchado llevándose a Lydia, pidiendo que se les informara si se descubría algo nuevo. Por otro lado, Deaton, Emily y Scott habían ido a casa del sheriff.

-          Los jodidos túneles de almacenamiento – dijo Cora quien daba vueltas de un lado para otro mientras Peter leía un libro en el sofá y Laura se preparaba una tila, todavía alterada y débil por lo que había pasado.

-          Sobrinita me estas mareando y ni siquiera te estoy mirando – dijo Peter sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-          Deberíamos haber tenido en mente esa posibilidad. – le espetó Cora.

-          Era imposible suponer eso, hace demasiados años desde que tu padre tapió esa entrada. – contesto Peter cerrando el libro con un suspiro.

-          Pero…

-          Peter tiene razón Cora. – dijo Laura entrando con su taza, la mirada de su tío y su hermana le dejó claro que no se podían creer lo que había dicho. – por mucho que me cueste admitirlo.

-          Todo cuanto hemos hecho, perder nuestra posición, sufrir estos golpes, eran para buscarle – suspiró resignada Talia – y él siempre ha estado aquí. Bajo nuestros pies.

-          Piensa que es mejor tenerlo con nosotros que quien sabe dónde – susurró Peter para calmar a su hermana.

-          No lo aguanto más – gimió la mujer sin escuchar a nadie – me voy a esperar abajo.

Soltó comenzando a ir hacia la puerta.

-          Pe…pero mama – saltó Cora yendo detrás de ella. Estaban llegando a la puerta de metal cuando esta se abrió.

Los betas estaban entrando junto a los druidas, Scott y un muy sucio Derek. Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Talia mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hijo.

-          ¿Derek? – gimió su madre abrazándole, dándole igual la tierra y el polvo en la ropa y piel de su hijo – mi niño. – le apretó con fuerza acariciándole el pelo.

Derek la apretó con fuerza pero no dijo nada, solamente la rodeó con los brazos y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-          Derek – susurró su madre conmovida por la muestra de afecto del moreno - ¿estás bien?

El morenos seguía sin responder, solamente se apartó, la miró a los ojos un segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-          Estoy cansado. – susurró – me duchare y me iré a dormir.

-          Pero… Derek – saltó Cora mientras Laura se acercaba sin entender.

-          Buenas noches. – sin decir nada más, Derek se soltó del agarre de su madre e ignoró a todos dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de caracol, para desaparecer por ella.

-          ¿Qué? – empezó la ex alfa - ¿he hecho algo malo? – preguntó asustada.

-          No Talia – saltó Alan – se ha comportado con todos de la misma forma.

-          al menos contigo ha mostrado afecto. – saltó Erika ignorando las miradas de reproche de Isaac y Boyd.

-          Pero…

-          Espera a mañana Talia, dale una noche para que descanse y aclare sus ideas. – la mujer miró del druida a las escaleras, y viceversa.

***************************************

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, confundido y muy mareado. Todo lo que veía era la fría roca del techo de su celda, mientras el silencio lo rodeaba.

 ** _“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido un sueño_** **?”** – pensó mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado. Se sorprendió al encontrar que todos sus muebles, a excepción de la cama que estaba utilizando, habían desaparecido. Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio que esta tampoco estaba, sustituida por rejas de metal.

-          No, Stiles. No ha sido un sueño. – la voz de Ivana llego a sus oídos un segundo antes de que la mujer hiciera acto de presencia en la entrada.

-          Ivana. ¿Qué? – comenzó intentando levantarse sin éxito. - ¿Qué ocurre? No puedo moverme.

-          No tengas miedo Stiles. – le dijo la mujer, de forma más seria que nunca. – esto es por tu bien.

-          ¿por mi bien? – saltó Stiles volviendo a intentar moverse.

-          Por el de todos – dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

-          Sea sincera señora – justo detrás de la directora apareció la mujer latina, Gutiérrez, mirando a Stiles con cara desconfiada. – todo esto es por la seguridad de la gente de este castillo.

-          Usted no lo entiende… - intentó Stiles frustrado – ellos…

-          ¡basta! – saltó la morena – eres una amenaza. sabía perfectamente desde el momento en el que te traje aquí y te negaste a cooperar, que acabarías trayéndonos problemas. Pero claro ¿qué se puede esperar de un chico que hizo lo que tú hiciste?

-          ¡EONORA! – la amonestó la directora girándose para encararla, gritando su nombre. – ya basta. Si no eres capaz de admitir tus propias inseguridades mejor guárdatelas antes de que salgan por tu boca en forma de acusaciones.

La morena miró a la pelirroja con una expresión incrédula antes de bajar la mirada y salir por la puerta.

-          La esperare fuera. – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

La directora no se inmutó ante el sonido brusco de la puerta al cerrarse.

-          Lo siento – se disculpó. Stiles por su parte decidió guardar silencio mientras miraba el techo impasible. – pero en cierto caso, lo que ella ha dicho, es lo que ahora piensan todos Stiles. Pero… ¿en que estabas pensando? Atacar de esta manera a alumnos inocentes, profesores, guardias.  – al ver que el chico no decía nada, Ivana suspiró y continuó hablando – por todo lo ocurrido no he tenido más remedio que tomar medidas extraordinarias que no he tomado en muchos años.

Stiles se giró a mirarla de nuevo.

-          De ahora en adelante y hasta nueva orden. Stiles Stilinski quedas confinado en una celda, hasta que el consejo de magia decida que hacer contigo. No obtendrás comodidades y las visitas serán mínimas. No se te permitirá salir bajo ningún concepto. El uso de magia dentro de esta celda es inútil, está bajo un hechizo que neutraliza tus poderes. Respecto a tu anterior observación, la falta de tu movilidad; recuperaras una poca, pero solo cuando salgas de esta celda la recuperaras al completo, esta celda limitara cualquiera de tus fuerzas y/o acciones, en cuanto al mareo y cansancio tuve que drenarte para detenerte, de ahí tu malestar, pero tranquilo cesara.

Stiles se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada, pero expresándolo todo con su mirada. Ivana bajó la vista y comenzó a retroceder.

-          Con todo esto dicho, me marcho. – se giró para marcharse, pero antes se acercó a la reja y susurro en voz baja – de veras que lo siento Stiles. Dhamel sabe que lo intente contigo. Adiós.

Tras eso, la mujer se fue, dejando a Stiles escuchando cada paso en cada escalón, para acabar rompiendo a gritar de rabia cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor no olvideis dejarme algun comment diciendo que os parece o un kudo si quereis.


	13. ondas rojas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las palabras, las acciones y los secretos obtendran consecuencias tras las ondas rojas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lo mejor es un poco prematuro decirlo así, pero empieza la recta final de esta segunda parte XD...  
> pueden quedar alrededor de 4/5/6 capis XD  
> ya he empezado con el capi 14, así que intentare actualizar pronto.
> 
> please, dejadme un kudito o un comment ^^

Cassidy miró desde su nuevo puesto de vigilancia en el bosque, el amanecer.

Tan hermosa como era  la llegada de la luz en el alba, una sensación fría anidaba dentro de la bruja, un presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba.

El sonido de pisadas acompañadas de un bostezo a su espalda, le indicó que Steve también se había levantado.

-     Buenos días – dijo mientras volvía a bostezar el hombre, sentándose con la mujer en el tronco caído junto al barranco. – bonita vista.

-     Ummm – asintió la otra volviendo la vista hacia sus manos.

-     Vale. ¿me vas a decir que pasa? – la bruja lo miró de soslayo. – son muchos años Cass. ¿Qué te preocupa? La situación está controlada, ya no hay exceso de Alphas; podemos volver a la tranquilidad que teníamos cuando pusimos la cúpula. – la mujer negaba con la cabeza.

-     ¿tú… no tienes un mal presentimiento? - preguntó.

-     No – dijo el hombre haciendo un puchero. - ¿Por qué? ¿tu si? – el silencio de la bruja fue suficiente respuesta. – Cassidy, en serio relájate. Te prometo que todo va bien.

-     ¿entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que algo va muy mal? – saltó la mujer, la preocupación palpable en sus ojos – no he dormido nada en toda la noche Steve, porque desde que hicimos el conjuro tengo la sensación de haber actuado mal, como si debiera esperar alguna clase de castigo.

El silencio se extendió, al igual que la luz del sol que comenzaba a iluminarlo todo.

-     No sé por qué te preocupas Cassidy – saltó el rubio – todo ha salido bien, nadie ha resultado herido… de gravedad. – sonrió corrigiéndose el mayor – mira hoy mismo tengo que llamar a Irlanda para asegurarme de cómo va todo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá atraparon al alpha hale y todos nuestros servicios aquí son innecesarios.

-     ¿y si los han sido desde el principio? – Steve quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero desecho la idea en cuanto la mujer apartó la mirada.

-     Estas cansada, eso es todo… en cuanto vuelvas a las comodidades dejaras de pensar así.

La mujer lo observó, escuchando atentamente.

-     Piénsalo – le dijo el hombre a la vez que miraba al frente – volver a castillo y salir por fin de este maldito bosque, dormir en una cama, tomar un baño de burbujas… y no tener que preocuparnos de que lobos encolerizados nos saquen las entrañas. – la tensión pareció aliviarse en los hombros de la mujer – hagamos una cosa, si quieres, y para que te quedes más tranquila, podemos despertar a esos dos – señaló a las tiendas de Tilus y Leonard, los cuales seguían tan dormidos como si se hallaran bajo los brazos de Morfeo. – e ir a la ciudad a revisar una vez más la situación de la manada para saber si todo va bien, antes de contactar con Irlanda ¿Qué te parece?

Esta vez la mirada de la mujer se relajó sopesando el plan. Ante la visión de esto, Steve silbó con fuerza hacia las tiendas.

-     ¡Tilus! ¡Leonard! – gritó alejándose del acantilado para acercarse hasta los dos hombres que se revolvían con sueño. – arriba, tenemos que desayunar y coger algunas cosas.

-     ¿Pe…pero que pasa? – preguntó un Tilus totalmente atontado y somnoliento.

-     ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a su vez Leonard tapándose hasta la cabeza con la fina manta.

-     Temprano, pero mejor iros espabilando. – soltó el rubio girándose a mirar a la bruja – preparare café, ayúdame con el desayuno para estas dos princesitas. – Cassidy rio al ver la cara de odio de Tilus y el dedo medio de Leonard, que surgió de debajo de la manta, dirigido a Steve – en cuanto estemos listos, cruzaremos la cúpula.

Ambos adormilados, abrieron los ojos como platos por el desconcierto, mirándose entre ellos con claras preguntas en la mirada.

Cassidy compadeciéndose, fue a coger las cosas para el desayuno mientras les explicaba lo que había planeado Steve.

 

**********************************

Ian caminaba por el pasillo de forma apresurada. Los alumnos a su paso se hacían a un lado mientras el rubio hacia su camino hacia la puerta del despacho de Ivana. Sin molestarse en tocar, el Fairy lys entró, cortando una discusión entre la directora y la jefa de seguridad, Gutiérrez.

Ian captó parte de la conversación, la cual trataba sobre Stiles,  antes de que ambas mujeres giraran el rostro, sorprendidas, hacia él.

-     Directora. – agachó la cabeza disculpándose, pero le supo a poco por lo que decidió expresarlo en palabras– lo lamento. Puedo volver en otro momento si está ocupada.

-     Descuida Ian. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la mujer pelirroja restándole importancia con la mano.

-     Desearía ver a Stiles. – sentenció, pero justo antes de que terminara, Gutiérrez saltó.

-     ¡no! – bramó la morena mirando desde la directora al chico – es muy peligroso.

-     No lo es. – saltó Ian.

-     ¿en serio? – sonó irónica la latina – acaso no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

-     Eso fue por culpa de los chicos del círculo. – dijo elevando la voz casi a una octava. Ivana abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que Gutiérrez parecía escéptica y cansada.

-     ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿ocurrió algo?

-     Bueno… - el rubio dudó de si contar lo que pasó o no, pero acabó decidiéndose – ligue mi conciencia al estado anímico de Stiles – ambas mujeres alzaron las cejas conmocionadas. – es una cosa Fairy, para proteger a los que vigilamos. – explicó rápidamente – la cosa es que venía de hacer una llamada con mi turno semanal en las cabinas comunes de teléfono, cuando sentí a Stiles bajo una gran ansiedad y dolor.

Ivana se levantó para servirse una taza de café del mueble bar de la esquina, mientras le indicaba a Ian que prosiguiera, Gutiérrez por su parte se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared contraria.

-     Cuanto más me acercaba a la celda, más fuertes eran esas sensaciones, pero justo cuando me quedaban unos tres pasillos más, fui emboscado. – Gutiérrez se separó de la pared mientras Ivana volvía a su sitio, dejando pasar su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Ian, buscando marcas o heridas. - Mi atacante me entretuvo usando bolas de fuego.

-     Recuerdo que llevabas una herida abierta ayer. – saltó la pelirroja – cuando no dijiste nada, supuse que había sido cosa de Stiles.

-     No señora – Ian se apartó el flequillo y dejo ver los puntos de sutura junto al nacimiento del pelo. – una bola de fuego provocó que una de las esquinas reventara, un fragmento rebotó y me dio en la cabeza. – Ivana miró la cicatriz y luego a Gutiérrez quien negó con la cabeza.

-     Ni Ningún guardia, ni ningún encargado de mantenimiento han visto nada inusual en los pasillos. – dijo acusadora la mujer.

-     Tratándose de un colegio lleno de gente con magia, no me extrañaría que no hubieran pruebas. – soltó Ian girando la cabeza a un lado, pero sin mirar a la mujer que parecía llamarle mentiroso.

La guardiana parecía dispuesta a contestar, cuando Ivana habló.

-     ¿Qué ocurrió después? – la directora claudicó, deteniendo la discusión.

-     Conseguí escapar y llegar a la celda de Stiles, pero… - Ian miró al suelo.

-     Pero…  - apremió Gutiérrez.

-     No estaba solo. – dijo mirando a la cara de Ivana.

-     ¿Quién estaba? – preguntó Ivana con más paciencia.

 ** _“suéltalo sin más”_** – se envalentonó Ian.

-     Bajo un hechizo de confusión, transformaron un objeto en una copia exacta de… el alpha de Stiles. – ambas brujas miraban con la boca abierta lo que decía el rubio. – cuando llegue, esa cosa estaba a punto de… apunto de… - Ian no se veía con fuerzas de acabar tan desgarradora frase.

-     ¿A punto de qué? – preguntó Gutiérrez impaciente.

-     violar a Stiles. – soltó sin mirar, pero dejando de piedra a ambas mujeres - Pero la destruí. Stiles culpó al círculo y…

El silencio se extendió en la habitación.

-     Mire – saltó el rubio ante el silencio – entiendo que estén asustados, pero créanme, lo que vieron en la cafetería, no era lo que ustedes piensan. Stiles se defendió, y luego me defendió a mí.

-     Justo después de haberte atacado… - Gutiérrez se acercó por detrás y bajo el cuello de la camisa de Ian, el cual no hizo nada para impedirlo. La marca roja y violácea  de una mano, cubría todo el cuello del rubio –conozco todos los tipos de criaturas mágicas de este castillo, y esto confirma una duda que tenía sobre los Fairy lys. no podéis curaros a vosotros mismos. – apuntó la guardiana.

-     Eso fue un accidente aislado – excusó Ian.

-     ¿en serio? – volvió a decir irónica la jefa de seguridad – yo creo que fue el inicio de todo. Además… ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?

-     Pero…

-     No hay pruebas físicas, ni una… - señaló la morena hacia la directora – todo lo que tenemos es a un montón de alumnos mal heridos, padres furiosos y daños en la estructura del castillo muy caros, y el causante ha sido Stiles, no esa panda llamada el circulo de la que ya nos hablaste y de la cual no hemos tenido ninguna queja por el momento, salvo la amonestación que han recibido por el uso de magia indebido, muy injusto por cierto ya que fue en defensa propia – expresó lo último mirando a Ivana. Justo antes de girarse de nuevo al joven. - ¿quieres un consejo? – preguntó mirando al chico – aléjate de Stiles Stilinski. Por tu propio bien.

-     Directora – se giró Ian al ver que era inútil razonar con la morena – usted sabe tan bien como yo que Stiles no es mala persona, está progresando y yo – se giró a mirar a Gutiérrez – no tengo ninguna necesidad de mentir. Puede que Stiles sea impulsivo, pero sus ataques nunca se han dado sin motivo o provocación previa – volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

-     ¿Qué propones? – preguntó la mujer.

-     Déjenme hablar con Stiles, déjenme razonar con él. Tengan un ojo en el círculo y por dios doblen la vigilancia.

La directora se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba la superficie de su escritorio pensativa.

-     Hoy no puedo permitirlo, ya que todo está muy reciente, pero mañana por la mañana podrás verle. – accedió la mujer.

-     ¡directora! – se quejó Gutiérrez.

-     En cuanto a la seguridad, solo puedo decirte que tendré un ojo sobre los alumnos que me dijiste. – se giró a mirar a Gutiérrez, la cual solo asintió resignada ante la mirada desafiante de Ivana.

Ian asintió agradecido.

-     Gracias señora. – sonrió satisfecho levantándose para irse.

-     Ian – le llamó la mujer – aun con lo que has dicho, te equivocas al decir que Stiles se defendió – el otro la miró sin comprender desde la puerta - lo que él hizo fue un ajuste de cuentas contra unos alumnos, los cuales no tenéis verdaderas pruebas de que estén detrás de todo lo que nos has contado. – Ivana agachó la mirada con pesar - no puedo evitar lo que está por venir; en cuanto recibamos instrucciones del consejo central de magia, actuaremos en consecuencia contra Stiles. Sea lo que sea que dictaminen como destino para él.

Ian no supo que responder, así que volvió a asentir y salió de nuevo al pasillo, sin saber cómo sentirse ante estas últimas palabras.

**********************************

Decir que no había pegado ojo, seria mentira. Derek había dormido profundamente.

Cuando ayer de madrugada llegó al loft, se duchó y decidió planchar la oreja contra la almohada, no esperaba caer inconsciente tan deprisa, pero sin duda había algo que ya no podía negar…

Derek estaba agotado.

Agotado de darlo todo y no recibir nada, agotado de tomar decisiones que no solo le afectan a él, agotado de cargar con responsabilidades.

El sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de una de las habitaciones de invitados donde había pasado la noche. Al entrar en la primera, vio que estaba ocupada por los gemelos… ni le importó, cerró la puerta y fue a la siguiente.

Llevaba tiempo así; durmiendo en diferentes sitios, desde la antigua estación de tren, el bosque o incluso, la habitación de Stiles…

 ** _“Stiles”_** – Derek colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos con la intención de bloquear la luz y el recuerdo; pero como siempre no funcionaba.

Resignándose, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cómoda, en el último de los cajones, Derek apartó una sábana que cubría de ojos curiosos el verdadero contenido secreto.

Camisetas de Stiles.

Todas y cada una de las camisetas que el alpha había **_“cogido prestadas”_** de la casa del sheriff cada vez que iba a dormir.

Derek analizó el contenido y encontró la última; era de hacia unas dos semanas, al acercársela a la nariz, vio que el olor natural había sido casi eclipsado por el de Derek. Maldiciendo por lo bajo la soltó con brusquedad sobre el resto, pero se arrepintió patéticamente agarrándola  para doblarla y ponerla bien junto con el resto.

Cuando ayer despertó en casa del sheriff, no había sido una sorpresa, estaba claro que su lobo fue donde mejor se sentía, junto al olor de Stiles, en esa habitación tan… tan suya. La camiseta en sus manos, con la que se había quedado dormido, iba a ser la nueva para su colección, pero el sonido de la voz del sheriff le hizo asustarse y guardarla en el cajón antes de bajar al encuentro del hombre.

Derek meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, volviendo al momento y tiempo presente.

Cerrando con enfado el cajón, recordó las palabras del sheriff, como puñales en el pecho.

 ** _“no necesito el consentimiento del sheriff”_** – pensó enfadado mientras cogía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta verde. – **_“no necesito el de nadie”_**

Suspirando con pesar, abrió la puerta un palmo y agudizó el oído. No parecía haber nadie.

Saliendo entonces más tranquilo, bajó las escaleras de caracol a ritmo pausado, dándose tiempo a pensar en un nuevo plan; cuando la voz de su madre llegó desde el ventanal.

-     Derek. – oyó el alpha, alto y claro, parando en el sitio, pero sin dignarse a darse la vuelta. – tenemos que hablar.

Sin voltearse, Derek comenzó a negar con la cabeza, después de que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda con la sola idea de que eso sucediera.

-     Ahora no puedo… estoy ocupado. En otro momento. – comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Laura, con cara de pocos amigos, bloqueándole el paso.

-     No. – sentenció su madre, la cual también se había movido para acercarse – ahora Derek.

**************************

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en el exterior del loft, los lobos no vieron tras el ventanal, en la azotea del otro edificio, cuatro siluetas encapuchadas observando todos sus movimientos.

-     No. Es. Posible. – dijo pausando palabra por palabra Cassidy.

Todos los brujos acaban de llegar para quedarse de piedra cuando vieron al alpha hale dentro del loft.

-     Pero él… - comenzó Leonard.

-     ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo Tilus con la misma expresión consternada. Steve que permanecía en silencio, pero con la sorpresa grabada en los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. – pensé que Derek hale había escapado.

-     Nosotros también Tilus. – concordó la mujer antes de mirar al mayor – Steve, ¿Qué está pasando?

-     No… no lo entiendo. – dijo sin apartar la vista de la escena tras el ventanal – Derek hale había escapado, no estaba aquí.

-     Pero si usamos hechizos de localización y no surtieron efecto – añadió Leonard. - ¿de dónde ha salido?

-     Steve… - comenzó la bruja, pero fue interrumpida cuando una luz surcó el cielo, llamando la atención de todos.

-     ¿Qué demonios? – todos los encapuchados alzaron la vista para mirar hacia la cúpula, la cual brillaba emitiendo ondas rojas, que crecían en extensión, como gotas que caen sobre una charca.

-     ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tilus. – ¿sois alguno de vosotros?

Leonard y Cassidy negaron, mientras que Steve no apartó la mirada del fenómeno.

-     la cúpula – dijo el mayor - ¡rápido al campamento! – gritó antes de convertirse en humo y salir volando, seguido por los demás.

*******************************

-     solo quiero hablar Derek – dijo Talia acercándose más a su hijo.

-     No quiero hablar ahora – sentenció el moreno dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero deteniéndose cuando Laura dio un paso al frente después de cerrarla.

-     Tú no vas a salir de aquí hasta que no hables con nosotras. – gruñó desafiante su hermana.

Derek se tragó el rugido que quería soltar solo para entrecerrar el ceño y dilatar las fosas nasales.

-     ¿y de que queréis hablar exactamente? – gruñó del mismo modo hacia su hermana.

-     Derek, hijo, tienes que parar ya con todo esto. – suplicó Talia acercándose un poco más. – hasta ayer mismo no sabía dónde estabas, o si estabas bien. Lo único que se es lo que me cuentan los demás, lo que nos cuentan a las dos – señaló a Laura – no hablas con nosotras, no reaccionas ante nosotras.

Derek se giró a mirarla, pero no pudo, por lo que acabo bajando la mirada al suelo.

-     Ayer me abrazaste como quise que lo hubieras hecho hace más de diez meses, pero… en cuanto me miraste a la cara volviste a cerrarte. – dijo la mujer forzándose a hablar, con los ojos llorosos. – entiendo que puede ser un shock, cariño, tu hermana también lo tuvo. pero a ella se le paso en un par de días. – cuando vio que Derek no decía nada, miró de su hijo a su hija hasta saltar – estamos aquí Derek. Hemos vuelto. Por favor – suplicó – háblame.

-     No es nada – se volvió a girar pero Laura ya estaba allí.

-     Y una mierda que no es nada – saltó la chica – desde que volvimos nos has estado evitando, prohibiéndonos participar en las búsquedas, o misiones, cada vez que te hablo me ignoras y te marchas, hasta Peter me hace más caso que tu Derek… y el me mató. – ante esto último, otro escalofrió recorrió al alpha, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Talia.

-     Es eso. ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a su hijo el cual comenzó a negar sin mirarla – es el hecho de que estábamos muertas.

Laura miró sin comprender de uno a la otra. Hasta que al ver la mirada de Derek, algo en su cabeza le hizo comprender.

-     Derek… estábamos muertas. Pero ahora, ya no. – explicó con más calma Laura, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Su hermano pequeño. – hemos vuelto.

El alpha no dijo nada, solo apretaba las manos en puños, molesto, mientras miraba hacia la salida.

-     Derek cielo – empezó su madre, pero se detuvo al ver girarse a Derek con los ojos rojos.

-     ¡os marchasteis! – rugió haciendo a la loba dar un paso hacia atrás y a Laura dar la vuelta para ponerse entre ambos. – yo me quede solo. – les espetó – vosotros no sabéis lo que se siente. – miró a su madre. – vosotros moristeis pero seguisteis juntos, donde quiera que acabaseis. Y cuando Laura vino hacia aquí y no me dejo seguirla, volví a quedarme solo.

El enfado era palpable en el aura del moreno. Ambas mujeres se miraban entre sí. Con expresiones entre la pena y la culpa.

-     Lo siento hijo pero… - comenzó Talia pero Laura le cortó.

-     ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – le gruñó. – yo me quede contigo. Cuide de ti. Vine a esta ciudad en cuanto descubrí que Peter estaba vivo, pero sabía que “ ** _ella_** ” estaba aquí y te deje en Nueva york. Por tu bien. – le espetó dejando brillar sus ojos amarillos surcados en lágrimas, lo que dejó a Derek noqueado, ya que en toda su vida, nunca había visto a Laura llorar – y ¿te atreves a echarme en cara que no te trajera conmigo? 

-     Laura… - empezó Talia oliendo la furia y la pena que desprendía la loba.

-     ¿por eso nos das de lado? ¿por rencor? – dijo tragando el nudo de su garganta, ignorando a su madre. - ¿por morir? ¿acaso nos culpas de eso?

Derek miraba al suelo antes de levantar la vista y clavar sus ojos verdes en su hermana.

-     No. – siguió Laura – esto no es por rencor a nosotras. Esto es por él.

-     Laura para – ordenó bajito la mayor.

-     Es por eso por lo que no nos miras ¿cierto? – le preguntó la loba. – cada vez que nos ves, te recordamos que estamos aquí por todo lo que él hizo ¿verdad?

-     Laura… - avisó la mujer esta vez con menos paciencia.

-     ¿Qué pasa Derek? ¿Te crees con derecho de meter en el mismo bote que tu novio a tu familia?

Derek dejo brillar sus ojos rojos de nuevo mientras gruñía.

-     Laura basta… - amonestó la mujer de nuevo.

-     Pues te recuerdo algo imbécil. – le espeto más alto ignorando a su madre y encarando al moreno – nosotros no elegimos abandonarte. él sí. – Derek perdió el rojo de sus ojos cuando una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-     ¡Laura! – le rugió su madre enfadada. – he dicho basta.

El silencio se extendió por el loft durante el momento que duró la mirada entre ambas lobas y lo que tardó Derek en reaccionar y darse la vuelta en silencio.

-     Eso – gritó la loba zafándose del agarre de su madre – huye de nuevo.

Derek se detuvo tras abrir la puerta inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin llegar a mirarlas.

-     no es rencor. Es miedo. – susurró el alpha – miedo a volver a perder aquello a lo que me aferró.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron estáticas ante la confesión.

-     Temo quereros y que volváis a marcharos. – y tras eso salió del loft; dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta y una fría sensación llena de culpa.

-     ¡Derek espera! – gritó Laura sintiéndose como una estúpida.

 ** _“¿Qué he dicho?”_** – pensó la loba corriendo hacia la puerta para alcanzar al otro.

Pero la repentina luz que cubrió el loft tras el ventanal y la exclamación de sorpresa de su madre le hicieron voltearse.

Tras el cristal, en el cielo, ondas rojas surcaban la cúpula, tiñendo todo con un reflejo del color de la sangre.

 ** _“¿Qué está pasando?” –_** pensó Laura, abrazándose a su madre sin apartar la mirada de lo que ocurría fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un saludo. si te ha gustado, por favor, no olvides dejarme un comment, y si no lo ha hecho, por fa no dudes en decírmelo.


	14. las orejas del lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las ondas rojas traen un giro de 180º a la trama en beacon hills, con catastroficas consecuencias, mientras en irlanda, los celos y sospechas, traeran a colacion un nuevo misterio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me he dado prisa esta vez y con un capi largo... antes de nada, os aviso que este capi tiene una escena que puede resultar incomoda, lo hizo hasta para mi, pero todo traerá mas juego mas adelante.   
> un saludo. y por favor no olvidéis comentar si os ha gustado ^^

-         Sheriff – John se ponía la chaqueta cuando oyó a Parrish aporrear la su puerta con insistencia. Detrás de él, policías corriendo de una oficina a otra.

-         Si, si vamos. – gritó saliendo del despacho a la comisaria, donde todo estaba en pleno caos.

Hacía apenas unos segundos, el cielo había comenzado a brillar en color rojo, desatando el caos en la ciudad y en la centralita de la estación.

-         Estad atentos a cualquier llamada de accidente – ordenó a todos los agentes.  – avisad por radio. Quiero las unidades listas para cualquier emergencia – miró en dirección al ayudante y le indicó que le siguiera – Parrish viene conmigo, haremos ronda.

El otro asintió cogiendo la chaqueta.

 ** _“¿es que no puedo tener un día normal de trabajo?” –_** pensó tras salir por la puerta seguido del más joven,  viendo con recelo el fenómeno, mientras el más joven a su lado se quedaba con la boca abierta.

 

****************************

 

Apunto de llegar por el aire a la cúpula, todos los brujos coincidieron mentalmente en que lo mejor era no sobrepasarla volando hasta que supieran que estaba ocurriendo y como proceder.

El primero en aterrizar en el suelo fue Steve, quien nada más dejar su forma de humo y sin pararse a mirar como de lejos estaban los demás, echó a correr hacia la barrera, la cual estaba dejando de brillar con las ondas rojizas.

Por alguna razón, que el brujo desconocía, la progresiva vuelta a la normalidad de la barrera le dio una peor impresión.

-     ¡Corred, corred, corred! – gritó acelerando y sin girarse en cuanto oyó el característico sonido del aterrizaje a sus espaldas. Nada más dar la voz de alarma, oyó los pasos de sus tres compañeros, poniéndose a la par para atravesar la cúpula.

-     Deprisa – secundó la mujer mientras Tilus aceleraba sobre los demás; siendo el más rápido, se posicionó junto a Steve y lo adelantó.

Estaba apenas cinco metros de atravesarla cuando algo llamó la atención del brujo líder. Un reflejo en el muro.

-     Tilus ¡NO! – gritó para advertirle, frenando en seco mientras detenía con los brazos a Cassidy y Leonard; pero ya era tarde, en cuanto Tilus entró en contacto con la cúpula con la intención de atravesarla, esta refulgió en rojo y lo lanzó por los aires hacia atrás. Repeliéndolo.

-     ¡Tilus! – gritó Leonard mientras corría a ayudarle.

El brujo estaba en el suelo, quejándose entre berridos de dolor, de un brazo mientras los demás iban hacia él.

-     Oh por Dhamel – gimió Cassidy al ver el hueso salir por el codo del brujo herido. – Leonard cúrale.

-     En ello estoy – dijo el otro brujo, posicionando sus manos sobre el brazo del hombre.

-     ¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?! – gritó histérico el malherido, antes de gemir de dolor y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la magia de Leonard empezaba a ponerle el hueso en su sitio. – no he podido atravesar la jodida… cúpula.

Cassidy miró a su alrededor, buscando a Steve, el cual estaba junto al muro invisible, inspeccionándolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la bruja comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras veía al mago tocar la cúpula con cuidado; en consecuencia, otro fulgor rojo apareció provocando que echara el brazo hacia atrás con un gesto de dolor.

-     ¿Qué haces? – le riñó la bruja agarrando su mano y examinando sus dedos – no la toques, es peligroso.

-     Me ha repelido. – dijo como si no se lo pudiera creer. Como si se tratara de un hecho imposible.

-     Si, al igual que a Tilus. – suspiró la mujer. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le ocurre a la cúpula?

-     Es muy fuerte – susurró el otro, ignorando las preguntas de la mujer sin apartar la mirada de la barrera. Esto enfureció a la bruja.

-     ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – le espetó Cassidy para traerlo de vuelta.

La pregunta fue dicha lo suficientemente alta para que los otros brujos también la oyeran, tanto Steve quien se le quedó mirando, como Tilus y Leonard, quienes ya habían terminado con el brazo del primero.

-     Steve. – volvió a decir la mujer, esta vez suspirando para calmarse, tras oír el eco producido por su berrinche. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué eran esas ondas rojas?

El brujo la observó sin tener respuestas.

-     No lo sé – gimió mientras volvía a acercar la mano a la cúpula, pero sin tocarla esta vez. Aun así esta del mismo modo, comenzó a turbarse y a brillar en un rojo amenazador.  – pero está claro que no podemos cruzar la cúpula por ahora.

-     Por Dhamel. – palideció Tilus.

-     si no podemos salir de la cúpula, quiere decir que estamos encerrados… - dijo Leonard sonando más como una pregunta.

-      con la manada. – sentenció Tilus mirando a su amigo de forma conocedora.

-     Y con el alpha hale – asintió temblorosa la mujer al recordar la seguridad que les proporcionaba estar al otro lado, mientras interactuaban con el…, inestable lobo. Todos parecieron recordar ese hecho y sufrieron un escalofrió, a excepción de Steve, quien permanecía serio. - tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran y sospechen lo que está ocurriendo.  

-     Eso yo creo que es un poco tarde – gritó Tilus, todavía enfadado – no se vosotros, pero que una luz roja parpadee en forma de ondas por el cielo y desparezca, no es lo más normal.

-     Steve – gimió Leonard - ¿Qué hacemos?

-     No lo sé – lo miró el interpelado con clara confusión en su mirada.

Los tres brujos se tragaron un quejido mientras intentaban calmarse, suspirando con ansiedad.

-     pero hay algo que si se, con certeza. - todos guardaron silencio mientras el rubio daba pasos atrás y miraba hacia arriba – esta no es nuestra cúpula.

*********************************

Tras irse la luz del mediodía, solo un atisbo de cielo anaranjado era visible tras los barrotes de la diminuta ventana en la celda.

Con un sobrehumano esfuerzo, Stiles comenzó moviendo los dedos de los pies y las manos, sintiendo un hormigueo que entumecía el resto de sus extremidades de forma dolorosa.

Sosteniéndose como podía, comenzó moviendo las manos hacia atrás, para poder impulsar su espalda y separarla del colchón, usando sus antebrazos. Gimiendo por la molestia y la sensación de insensibilidad, consiguió su objetivo y logró alzarse sobre sus codos, mirando su mitad baja todavía entumecida.

 ** _“jodida magia”_** – se quejó molesto – **_“vale, siguiente paso”_**

Comenzando a forzar el movimiento de los dedos de sus pies con más fuerza, se las arregló para conseguir flexionar una pierna y luego otra.

 ** _“dios”_** – maldijo internamente rechinando los dientes cuando el incómodo y doloroso hormigueo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, provocando que casi le fallaran los brazos. – **_“joder”_** – consiguió volver a enderezarse para mover las piernas hacia el borde de la cama.

Si hubiera podido, Stiles habría dado un salto de triunfo, pero debido a la situación, que su movilidad era limitada y que además estaba de un humor de perros, la cosa no pintaba para ello.

Mientras Stiles, con un gran esfuerzo, conseguía sentarse recto con los pies en el suelo, una risa baja le hizo alzar la mirada hacia la puerta enrejada.

-     Mira que tenemos aquí – la voz grave y profunda con un toque risueño, provocó un escalofrió en Stiles, el cual se tensó al reconocerla.

-     Pero si es Stiles – dijo el rubio dejándose ver por el marco, todo sonriente con su peinado rubio perfecto y una camiseta blanca muy ajustada sobre su muy bien definido torso. – aquí abajo solito… - la mirada que le dirigió al nigromante estaba cargada de un oscuro deseo y hambre – y vulnerable.

-     ¿Qué… qué coño haces aquí? – dijo de forma dificultosa Stiles, después de que un mareo hiciera que todo diera vueltas. - ¿Cómo…?

-     ¿Qué cómo he burlado la guardia? – adivinó sonriente el rubio – eso ha sido muy fácil. ¿para qué entrar en detalles, cando hay cosas mucho más divertidas en las que… - le recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo - entrar?

El comentario con connotación sexual, le supo frio a Stiles quien simplemente apartó la vista intentando no mostrarse demasiado debilitado.

-     Ni en un millón de años. – respondió secamente.

-     ¿ni en un millón de años? – preguntó en alto el otro, pareciendo genuinamente sorprendido. – vaya, vaya, me gusta cuando peleas, eres algo así como indomable ¿verdad? – dijo sonriente, acercándose más – eso me gusta… mucho.

 ** _“Jodido enfermo”_** – pensó Stiles, tratando de ignorar la ola de calor que atravesó desde sus mejillas hasta sus piernas debido a las palabras susurradas del otro.

-     Por cierto hablando de peleas – dijo sonriente mirando hacia el techo – bonita la que montaste ayer en la cafetería contra mi hermano y mis amigos. ¿a qué vino eso?

-     Tú sabes porque – acusó el castaño, confirmándoselo cuando algo en la mirada de Cedric le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

-     Te juro por Dhamel que no. – dijo solemne.

 ** _“mentiroso”_** – se dijo Stiles pensándolo, con una mirada de reproche, que hizo saltar la sonrisa del rubio una vez más.

-     Admito que me sorprendió mucho, la forma en la que te defendiste contra ellos… no somos exactamente débiles y tú fuiste capaz de esquivar los ataques de Kyle y Brian así como noquear a Lia. – el puchero de admiración en su rostro era sincero – impresionante sin duda. Pero lo mejor vino después… ¿Qué era esa energía negra que Salía de ti, Stiles?

El recuerdo le asaltó como un balde de agua fría, el tentáculo negro que agarró el cuello de Brian, drenándolo. Al igual que aquella vez en Beacon Hills, cuando su poder se desató.

-     Veras he estado investigando por mi cuenta, y al parecer, esa masa oscura y traslucida era, por así decirlo, una propagación física de tu magia encolerizada. ¿verdad? – el silencio le sirvió de confirmación - Unos drenadores de fuerza vital. Muy, muy interesante, la verdad.

Stiles apartó la vista, no queriendo confirmar nada.

-     Mi hermano tuvo suerte; se pasó toda la noche inconsciente y débil… algo así como tú ahora mismo. – le sonrió con comprensión, señalando su estado– una cosa Stiles, ¿tú crees que el hecho de que tengas esas cosas, te convierte en un monstruo? Mucha gente ahí arriba lo cree. – señaló hacia el techo, donde seguramente el pasillo lleno de estudiantes estaría a rebosar.

-     Tenéis lo que os merecéis. – bramó Stiles, ignorando las crueles palabras.

 Cedric sonrió.

-     Si, bueno. Admito que aunque yo no participará en el plan del origami, sabía acerca de ello.

Stiles abrió los ojos furioso – así que lo admites.

-     Claro. ¿Por qué no? – soltó como si fuera obvio – de todos modos te aviso que yo no tuve nada que ver con ello. Como bien te acabo de decir.

-     ¿Por qué debería creerte? – acusó el castaño escéptico.

-     Porque si yo hubiera creado un hechizo de confusión con una figura de origami para… aprovechar tu cuerpo, la forma del conjuro no hubiera sido ese lobo… - soltó con algo parecido al odio - si no yo. – la confesión pilló a Stiles con la guardia baja, quien entrecerró los ojos mirando al otro sin comprender. - Vamos Stiles, ni siquiera tu puedes negarlo – acusó el otro como si supiera lo que había estado pensando – existe esta atracción – señaló con un dedo a ambos – entre tú y yo.

-     Y una mierda atracción – siseó el nigromante, mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

-     ¿no? – dijo sonriente – entonces porque se te ha puesto dura. – apuntó con el dedo.

Stiles bajó la vista demasiado deprisa hacia la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones, la cual no se había dado cuenta que sufría.

 ** _“!Que mierda!”_** – pensó alarmado a la vez que volvía a caer bruscamente sobre el colchón debido al giro brusco de su cabeza.

Cedric reía mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los barrotes.

-     Pobrecito Stiles. – dijo con un puchero – te garantizo que si no fuera por la magia de esta celda, ya estaría dentro, complaciéndote como es debido.- se lamio los labios.

-     ¡esto no significa nada! – gritó Stiles cubriéndose como podía.

-     ¿ah no? – sonrió el mayor. – yo creo que significa todo.

-     ¿Qué…?

-     Piénsalo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿en Irlanda? – Stiles meditó sin entender a donde quería llegar el otro - ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con tu querido alpha? ¿dos veces? ¿tres? – sonrió conocedor – exacto, te has dado cuenta de que apenas tienes nada con ese licántropo; Porque en serio… ¿parejas destinadas? – se burló enfureciendo a Stiles – y ni siquiera te han follado como deberían, seguro… - Cedric acercó la cara entre dos barrotes – que yo podría hacerte olvidar cualquier cosa que ese chucho te haya hecho. Yo podría…

-     ¡Y una mierda! – gritó Stiles – tu… tu…

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos debido al mareo sufrido al chillar, cosa que Cedric entendió como duda.

-     Él no está aquí Stiles… - siseó molesto – deja de pensar en él y mira lo que tienes ante ti – Stiles se levantó como pudo dispuesto a encarar al brujo – mírame a mí. Soy mejor que él.

-     No. – dijo tras una pausa en la que alzo la mirada. – tu solo eres un imbécil, que aun siendo mayor que yo, se comporta como un crio que desea el juguete de otro… - Cedric no parecía inmutarse ante las palabras – eso te diferencia de él. – apuntó el castaño pegándose también junto a las rejas, para hablar a escasos centímetros de distancia -  él es un hombre. – espetó con intención - Y yo solo le pertenezco a él.

Cedric sostuvo su mirada antes de sonreír cínicamente. Debido a los lentos reflejos de Stiles, no vio venir la mano que le agarró del cuello de la camiseta, apresándolo contra las rejas; Teniendo el rostro sonriente del rubio a apenas dos centímetros de distancia, intentó apartarse, pero se encontraba muy débil y mareado, además de que el uso de magia dentro de la celda era imposible.

-     ¿Qué mierda haces?  - gimió forcejeando con el otro, quien sonreía - suelta… - pero no pudo acabar la frase cuando la boca de Stiles fue apresada por los labios de Cedric, en un beso voraz.

*******************************************

-     La gente nos está mirando – apuntó Leonard mientras él y los otros tres brujos cruzaban un paso de cebra en el centro de la ciudad. El sonido del tráfico, susurros y conversaciones llenaban el aire.

Tras los sucesos de la cúpula en el bosque, los cuatro hechiceros concordaron dirigirse hacia la ciudad para obtener víveres, ya que todos los que tenían se habían quedado en el campamento, al otro lado de la barrera.

Tras transformar sus largas túnicas en lo más parecido a ropa de calle que consiguieron: botas negras, pantalones de cuero negro y camisetas negras con capuchas, las cuales llevaban puestas por miedo a ser reconocidos; se encaminaron a la marcha sin querer dar la nota. O al menos intentándolo.

Moviéndose en fila, se dieron cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención y provocando que muchos transeúntes se apartaran o cambiaran de acera con recelo. Al tratarse de un barrio comercial, los escaparates, mostraban algo distinto a sus típicos productos, ahora también mostraban a los clientes curiosos, que aprovechaban para mirarles desde dentro, tras la seguridad del cristal.

**_“idiotas cotillas”_ **

-     Joder Cassidy – siseó Tilus por lo bajo – ¿en serio no podías crear nada mejor que cuero? Parecemos unos sicarios.

-     Eh – saltó la mujer sin dejar de caminar junto al resto – no te metas conmigo, sabes muy bien que estas putas túnicas no dan para más, además da las gracias de que llevas esto y de que no vamos por ahí como si fuéramos jodidos monjes.

-     Silencio los dos – les mandó callar Steve – necesito concentrarme y pensar. Todos lo necesitamos – miró a los dos discutidores – tenemos que conseguir comida y agua, además de buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos.

-     A la mierda el agua y el refugio – gruñó más alto Tilus, pero bajando el tono rápidamente al ver a una anciana quedársele mirando. - alguien nos ha tendido una puta trampa y debemos averiguar quién ha sido.

-     ¿tal vez la manada? – preguntó Leonard, caminando muy tímidamente.

-     No, ellos no tienen esa clase de poder. – negó la mujer.

-     ¿y tú qué sabes? – preguntó Tilus – no sería la primera vez que hacen algo contra nuestra cúpula. Deberíamos presentarnos ante ellos y obligarles a…

Steve frenó en seco y se giró a mirarle, deteniendo a los otros dos.

-     Ya basta – gruñó enfadado y en voz baja – llevo casi dos horas oyéndote quejarte sin ni siquiera pararte a escuchar o pensar. – apuntó el rubio mirando a los tres de forma amenazante – no sé si os estáis dando cuenta, pero ahora mismo da igual quien haya hecho que, no tenemos suministros, estamos en una ciudad la cual no conocemos en totalidad, con una manada de licántropos muy cabreados buscando la oportunidad de cobrarse todo lo que les hemos hecho. Además – miró hacia Tilus – te garantizo que esto no es cosa de la manada.

-     ¿Cómo… como lo sabes? – preguntó Leonard en su lugar.

-     Porque nuestra cúpula no puede ser destruida por cualquiera, y mucho menos por ningún tipo de druida, lobo o Banshee, y como ya os dije, esta cúpula no es la nuestra, alguien ha destruido nuestra cúpula sustituyéndola por... –  señaló al aire.

Todos parecían meditarlo de nuevo, ya que en el bosque, Steve ya había llegado a esa conclusión – debió ser nada más entrar. – siseó bajo el rubio, como recriminándose que no se hubiera dado cuenta -  esta cúpula además de ser muy agresiva, ha sido creada por otro individuo de magia muy poderosa. Una magia superior a la nuestra.

-     Entonces, si es cierto lo que dices… - Cassidy le miró con temor  en los ojos – alguien más aparte de la manada viene tras nosotros.

-     No lo sé… pero sin duda alguien no quiere que salgamos de aquí.

El silencio se extendió a su alrededor, dejando solo el sonido del viento en mitad de la calle, mientras todos digerían esas últimas palabras. Leonard pareció ser el único en encontrar esto sospechoso, ya que alzó la vista a su alrededor, quedándose muy perplejo con lo que vio.

-     Chicos… - dijo con voz trémula señalando detrás de ellos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. El brujo se encontraba enfrente de ellos con el rostro pálido mirando a sus espaldas. Asustados se giraron pensando que se encontrarían con algún enemigo, pero no vieron nada inusual en un principio.

-     ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer, pero rápidamente vio el problema, a la vez que Leonard hacia la pregunta que todos querían hacer en ese momento.

-     ¿Por qué no se mueven?

En mitad del centro de Beacon Hills, todas las personas se habían quedado quietas, estáticas, con la mirada perdida, al igual que los coches, los cuales ignorando el semáforo en verde, seguían parados, apagados, al igual que los peatones a medio cruzar el paso de cebra.

Por lo menos cincuenta personas a la vista completamente paralizadas en mitad de la calle.

Cassidy se movió hacia una mujer que tenía cerca, pasando la mano por delante de su rostro. Nada.

-     ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó asustada. - ¿habéis sido…? – todos negaron antes de que terminara la pregunta, revisando a su vez a las personas que tenían más cerca.

Steve se separó del grupo, acercándose a la carretera, mirando justo enfrente de un paso de cebra, con coches detenidos. Le había parecido oír algo y ahora veía que estaba en lo cierto. Algo perturbaba el silencio de la calle.

El sonido de un motor.

Steve vio el que parecía ser el coche responsable. El único coche que todavía parecía funcionar; Vibrando con la potencia de su motor, el sonido era el único indicador de que el aparato estaba en marcha. Su conductor, un hombre de mediana edad, parecía tener la vista tan perdida como el resto de personas.

-     Steve… - oyó como lo llamaba Cassidy mientras el seguía acercándose. – vuelve aquí.

Moviendo su mano hacia atrás, le indicó que esperara, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando las luces del coche se encendieron con las largas, a menos de dos metros de él.

 ** _“es una trampa”_** – gimió al comprender el brujo.

-     ¡corred! – gritó girándose para correr hacia los demás. - ¡es una trampa!

Nada más terminar de gritarlo y como si lo hubiera estado esperando, el coche chilló rueda, acelerando hacia los encapuchados a toda velocidad. Steve saltó a un lado esquivándolo por segundos, mientras Cassidy, Tilus y Leonard, se tiraron al suelo, evitando el terrible choque que se produjo entre el vehículo y el muro, que tenían a sus espaldas.

Cuando Cassidy miró desde el suelo hacia el boquete en la pared, vio como la mujer que había comprobado hace un rato había sido arrollada y aplastada, quedando muerta sobre el capo.

-     Oh Dhamel santa – gimió Cassidy mientras Steve le ayudaba a levantarse.

-     Ya no puedes hacer nada. Corre. – con esa orden, los cuatro echaron a correr calle abajo, oyendo con horror como varios motores más comenzaban a rugir.

Las palabras y los gritos ya no eran necesarios, corriendo a toda velocidad, vieron como dos coches aceleraban hacia ellos.

-     ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó Cassidy, pero era inútil, los vehículos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

-     Se acabó, yo los parare – claudicó Tilus girándose y alzando sus manos.

Todos se pararon a mirar, pero nada ocurrió, los coches siguieron avanzando y Tilus se miraba las manos con espanto.

-     Mi… mi magia… ¿Qué?... ya no está – al estar en shock, se olvidó de que uno de los coches iba en su dirección, pero por suerte, Steve elevó su mano y lo detuvo por los pelos, provocando que el transporte pareciera aplastado.

-     Corre Tilus – le gritó el rubio fatigado.

El brujo echó a correr de nuevo hacia la acera cuando Leonard le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él, sacándolo de su estupor. Aceleraron, oyendo a sus espaldas, los identificativos sonidos de los coches contra las paredes, pero estos cesaron y pensaron que había acabado.

Nada más lejos.

Tuvieron que seguir corriendo, agachándose cuando los escaparates de las tiendas comenzaron a explotar a la vez que avanzaban.

Cassidy gritaba, rogando a la diosa porque todo se detuviera. No podían huir en forma de humo, no con Tilus aparentemente sin magia. Los cristales volaban, arañando sus mejillas, y brazos, clavándose en sus piernas, cortando sus ropas.

Cassidy intentó protegerse con un campo de fuerza, pero se desvanecía todo el rato, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que al estar corriendo, los campos de fuerza no eran una opción, ya que no se podían convocar sobre algo en movimiento.

Aun así Leonard, que vio más adelante a una mujer con un carrito de bebe, que  permanecía paralizada justo enfrente de un gran escaparate de cristal, elevó una mano creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, deteniendo los afilados proyectiles y salvando ambas vidas inocentes.

-     ¡por aquí! – gritó Cassidy desde más adelante. – aquí por el callejón.

Los brujos aceleraron, esquivando los cristales para entrar en una larga pero estrecha separación entre dos edificios. Los brujos se apoyaron en las paredes de ladrillo, intentando coger aire. A excepción de Steve, el cual seguía en tensión, mirándose la mano. Cuando la bruja fue a preguntarle este se giró, haciendo un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran. Desde la esquina, vieron la calle plagada del humo de los coches en llamas, los fragmentos cristalinos en el suelo y la gente congelada en posiciones comunes, mientras que otros eran víctimas de los daños colaterales, quedando tirada en el suelo, atropellados o atravesados por numerosos cristales, pero todavía con esa expresión fría en el rostro.

De golpe, y de entre el horror, El sonido de sirenas les indicó que la policía se acercaba, trayendo con ellos los gritos de la gente que comenzaban a llenar la calle.

Los paralizados parecían volver a la realidad, confusos, heridos y asustados, gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Pero Steve, incapaz de mirar más, emprendió la marcha hacia dentro del callejón para buscar una salida, susurrándole a Cassidy algo cuando se detuvo a su lado.

-     Recuérdame que la próxima vez que tengas un mal presentimiento, te haga caso.

*******************************************

Stiles gemía intentando luchar, intentando impulsarse con los barrotes entre él y Cedric para escapar, intentando morder los labios del otro, pero el forcejeo y el mareo, no eran una buena combinación.

Stiles intentó mantener cerrada la boca mientras Cedric le forzaba a abrirla con la lengua. Pero al ver que no funcionaba, el miembro del círculo, probó otra cosa.

Stiles se quejó dentro de la boca del otro cuando sintió una mano entrar por la cintura de su pantalón, agarrando su erección con fuerza.

 ** _“No, No, No, NO”_** – pensó enloquecido intentando abstraerse mientras seguía con la boca y los ojos cerrados, forcejeando débilmente. – **_“Suéltame”_**

-     Vamos – gimió buscando aire Cedric tras separar sus bocas – sí sé que te va a gustar, voy a demostrarte como ruegas por otro que no sea tu querido alpha – el rubio miró hacia abajo, donde su mano se perdía en las sacudidas contra el miembro de Stiles. – bonita polla la que tienes aquí. – sonrió aumentando la fuerza de los tirones. – está muy dura Stiles ¿es por mí? – preguntó burlón Cedric mientras Stiles se tragaba los gemidos, aun con miedo de abrir la boca. – oh, ¿no vas a abrir esa boquita tan dulce? – dio otra dura sacudida, haciendo a Stiles retorcerse al sentir sus huevo pesados y doloridos - ¿de verdad?

Stiles quería gemir que le dejara, que parara, quería llorar, gritar y golpear al bastardo, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo no le permitía hacer nada más que forcejear sin éxito y quedarse ahí, sintiendo.

Cuando Stiles oyó el ruido de algo haciendo **_“plop”_** _,_ como cuando sacas algo succionado de unos labios, abrió los ojos, pero no había nada sospechoso a la vista, solo Cedric, mirándole lleno de lujuria y bravuconería.

 ** _“Hijo de put…”_** – su hilo de pensamiento se cortó cuando sintió la otra mano del rubio bajando por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, yendo entre sus nalgas, buscando…

-     ¡NO! – chilló Stiles intentando pedir ayuda, pero de nada funcionaba, su grito se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando Cedric metió su dedo muy profundamente en él. – aaagh

-     Así es… así me gusta. Ummm – gimió el otro mientras frotaba la polla de Stiles y le follaba con un dedo, encerrando al joven en un abrazo de placer no deseado. – estas muy apretadito… ¿no has jugado contigo mismo en todo este tiempo Stiles? – preguntó el otro sonriente.

-     Vete a la mierda… ¡suéltame cabron…! - su insulto se cortó cuando Cedric volvió a besarle, tratándole como una muñeca de trapo.

Stiles mantuvo la boca cerrada de nuevo, pero algo en la mirada del rubio le dijo que no sería por mucho tiempo.

 ** _“maldito bastardo” –_** maldijo internamente Stiles, sintiendo su cuerpo traicionarle ante, el durante tanto tiempo negado, toque del placer.

Justo cuando iba a intentar evadirse de esta situación, sintió otro dedo unirse al primero. Al no estar este lubricado con saliva, el roce fue como una quemazón inesperada que casi hizo fallar las rodillas del castaño, quien agarrándose a los barrotes, dejó de pelear, vencido por las sensaciones y el dolor. Ahora ambos dígitos golpeaban y aplastaban su próstata, haciéndole gemir con fuerza e iniciar un leve e involuntario movimiento de caderas. – Vaya, vaya… - sonrió el otro – creo que he encontrado tu punto dulce. Te gusta ¿eh?

Al haber gritado, su boca se abrió, oportunidad que aprovechó el rubio para meterle su lengua hasta la garganta.

El beso era salvaje e inesperado, sintiendo al más musculoso, recorrer su boca de la misma manera que sus dedos recorrían el interior de su esfínter.

-     Qué bien sabes Stiles – gimió el rubio al apartarse – me pregunto si sabrás igual aquí – movió los dedos en el agujero sacando un quejido del otro – o aquí – soltó incrementando las sacudidas en la polla del castaño, creando un ritmo entre ambos frentes que tuvo a  Stiles babeando y soltando incongruencias. – me tienes muy duro Stiles… muy, muy duro… - le confeso soltando la polla de Stiles para separar una mano de este de los barrotes y arrastrarla hacia su paquete, donde **_“Ay dios”_**    Stiles sintió la enorme verga del rubio tras sus pantalones apretados - desde que te vi por primera vez… siempre pensando en ti… siempre poniéndome tan duro - dijo mientras los gemidos de Stiles iban en aumento tras soltar su muñeca y volver a trabajar la erección del mas bajo - te has metido en mi cabeza de una forma que nadie lo había hecho nunca… te deseo Stiles, te deseo demasiado, por eso no te voy a dejar pensar en él, quiero que sientas que soy yo quien te va a hacer correrte, con solo mis manos… - Stiles quería maldecir, pero no podía, el placer/dolor era demasiado – quiero que pienses en lo que sería capaz de hacerte si no fuera por estos barrotes, si fuera mi polla la que te abriera…

Stiles gimió, soltando lágrimas por los ojos, maldiciendo cada palabra susurrada por Cedric. Odiando que su maldita próstata fuera aporreada con esos gruesos y largos dedos, impidiendo que su erección disminuyera, arrastrándolo a un despreciable frenesí orgásmico.

-     Vente para mi Stiles… - gimió el otro aumentando la fuerza de sus dedos y las sacudidas – vamos córrete.

La última orden trajo a recuerdo, la primera vez que él y Derek lo hicieron. Como una película a cámara rápida llena de imágenes de ese encuentro, rudo, agresivo y excitante. Ante las que Stiles, furioso e indefenso, no pudo evitar que cuerdas blancas salieran desde su polla con la fuerza de un geiser, pero si podía herir el orgullo de su agresor, por lo que usando todos sus esfuerzos, se aseguró de gritar bien alto y claro un nombre mientras se corría.

-     ¡DEREEEEEEK! ¡oh Derek! – su grito pudo superar el de cualquier cantante de ópera, mientras su semilla se esparcía por la mano de Cedric, sus pantalones, zapatos y el suelo.

El rubio se quedó estático cuando oyó el grito, apartando las manos y soltando a Stiles, quien cayó como un fideo mojado en el suelo. Sofocado y saciado.

El nigromante se cubrió como pudo, elevando la mirada hacia el otro, Con enfado, sintiéndose en cierta manera menos mareado.

-     Ni siquiera sabes hacerlo bien – le escupió, dejando a Cedric mas pálido. – ya tengo otra cosa que Derek hace mejor que tu… - el rubio comenzó a tornarse rojo de ira – cuando Derek me hace correrme, todo se tambalea y hay fuegos artificiales, tu… sigues siendo un crio. Y si no fuera porque he acabado pensando en él, tú todavía estarías meneándomela. – acusó fríamente, buscando calmar su respiración.

-     ¡Me vas a pagar esto, Stiles! – gritó colérico el otro - ¡se suponía que tu debías pensar en mí! – el otro se dio media vuelta para girarse de nuevo hacia el castaño con las manos en la cabeza frustrado, Stiles por si acaso se arrastró hacia atrás - ¡TU! – le señaló Cedric - ¡Tú vas a ser mío Stiles! ¿me has oído? Me da igual lo que tenga que acabar haciendo… no serás de nadie, ni del consejo, ni de él. Tú vas a ser mío. – le gruñó agachándose para mirarle a la cara y acabar levantándose apresuradamente para ir hacia las escaleras. Marchándose. - ¡MIO!

Una vez que no hubo nadie mirando, Stiles dejó caer las lágrimas junto a la sensación de asco hacia sí mismo y de traición, mientras se arrastraba de nuevo a la cama, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante estos sentimientos, que una vez más afloraban en él, pero en esta ocasión por motivos distintos.

*******************************

Tomándose un té en la cafetería, Ian meditaba las palabras de la directora, con cierto nerviosismo. Al parecer el hecho de que ya no pudiera sentir las emociones de Stiles se debía al hechizo en esa celda donde lo habían metido.

**_“¿cómo voy a proteger a Lily, si no puedo proteger a alguien que es incluso más fuerte que yo?”_ **

Se sentía un inútil. Había fallado. Eligio a Stiles como su protegido y ahora las palabras de Ivana, taladraban su psique.

 

**_“_ ** **_te equivocas al decir que Stiles se defendió”_ **

****

**_“¿De verdad lo hacía?”_** – pensó frotándose los moratones del cuello, los cuales, aunque habían dejado de doler, no dejaban de ser visibles.

Él sabía que Stiles le había atacado, y que se fue a por los brujos…

 ** _“fue un ajuste de cuentas contra unos alumnos, los cuales no tenéis verdaderas pruebas de que estén detrás de todo lo que nos has contado”  -_** El rubio agachó la cabeza mirando el líquido de su taza. Ivana tenía razón en cierto modo. No había pruebas físicas de que hubieran sido ellos, aunque todos sus instintos gritaban que así era. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Brian quisiera atacarle a él por la espalda antes de que Stiles le salvara, denotaba cierta sospecha.

Mientras meditaba esto, Ian levantó la vista hacia la mesa del círculo y en derredor.

Apenas había tres personas en la cafetería con él y ni rastro de los indeseables.

**_“no puedo evitar lo que está por venir; en cuanto recibamos instrucciones del consejo central de magia, actuaremos en consecuencia contra Stiles. Sea lo que sea que dictaminen como destino para él”_ **

Apartando las manos del recipiente, se levantó alejándose de la mesa, para ir a hablar con la directora de nuevo, cuando vio algo que le hizo detenerse.

El pasillo estaba repleto de alumnos y adultos cargando maletas hacia la salida.

 ** _“¿Qué pasa?”_** – pensó Ian, preocupado de haberse olvidado de alguna excursión o alguna actividad exterior.

Nada de eso.

Cuando un grupo de chicas pasó a su lado a toda velocidad con maletas, el rubio percibió parte de una frase.

-     Larguémonos de este jodido sitio. – una chica morena que arrastraba dos maletas le gruñó la frase a otra que iba justo detrás de ella con otras dos bolsas de viaje.

Ian se congeló, por lo que apresurándose agarró por el hombro a la chica de las bolsas, girándola.

-     Hola, disculpa – susurró el rubio al ver como la chica se quedaba de piedra al mirarle, con una clara expresión de tener prisa. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-     Loren, no tenemos tiempo  gritó la otra chica acercándose.

-     ¿es que no lo sabes? – gimió la chica llamada Loren mirando a Ian con incredulidad – todos los alumnos que no estamos obligados por el consejo a estar aquí, nos marchamos a casa.

-     Pe…pero. – el rubio no entendía nada. - ¿Por qué?

-     ¿Por qué? – exclamó la chica como si fuera una pregunta estúpida – por el nigromante. No es seguro estar aquí.

-     Pero el consejo…

-     El consejo no ha dado ninguna noticia todavía, todo lo que sabemos es que está encerrado, pero no podemos estar seguros… ya nos dijeron que lo estaba una vez. Y nos mintieron.

 ** _“un momento ¿Qué?”_** – algo no cuadraba.

-     ¿Quién? – apretó el brazo de la chica al ver que intentaba marcharse - ¿Quién lo dijo?

-     ¡eh! – gritó la morena acercándose hasta la chica – suéltala. – miró a la chica y luego a Ian – Loren no tenemos tiempo. Además… - se acercó a hablarle al oído – ya sabes quién es…

El escalofrió que atravesó a la tal Loren provocó un estallido de furia en Ian.

-     ¡dime quien lo dijo! – gruñó enfadado. La chica palideció mientras la otra parecía prepararse para golpearle.

-     Ivana. – soltó corriendo a la vez que conseguía liberarse del agarre. – lo dijo Ivana al día siguiente de que el monstruo llegara.

Con eso dicho ambas chicas echaron a correr por el pasillo junto a otros cientos de estudiantes.

 ** _“tiene que haber un error”_** – pensó Ian meditando lo que había dicho – **_“¿Por qué mentiría Ivana?”_**

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Ian se movía en dirección al despacho; esquivando a la muchedumbre que iba haca la salida.

*********************************

El sheriff se quedó mirando a la destrucción que se extendía ante él, en el barrio comercial.

Coches siendo apagados por los bomberos, los cuales con ayuda de los  policías, sacaban a los heridos para que los sanitarios pudieran atenderles. Grúas desempotrando los coches clavados contra las tiendas y paredes de los edificios.

Bolsas de cadáveres colocadas en línea por el suelo, a un lado para que nadie pudiera verlos desde la zona separada con la cinta policial.

Desde su posición, John creía estar viendo uno de los peores sucesos de su carrera.

-     Sheriff. Por favor – Parrish le llamó la atención para que se acercara a una ambulancia.

En la parte de atrás del vehículo una mujer sujetaba un bebe mientras un paramédico la cubría con una manta. Cuando el mayor se acercó, vio por las notas en su libreta que estaba dando testimonio de lo que había ocurrido.

-     Sheriff, esta es la señora Connors. Estaba a punto de tomarle declaración – la mujer no se inmutó, seguía con la cabeza agachada mirando a su bebe, el cual lucia dormido.

-     Buenas noches señora Connors. – saludó John – sé que debe estar aterrorizada, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero no se preocupe, ahora todo irá bien.

La mujer alzó los ojos anegados en roja humedad, enviando a John la sensación de haber dicho algo malo.

-     ¿Qué todo irá bien? – gimió enfadada. - ¿Qué todo irá bien? – repitió mordiéndose el labio para contener un sollozo, a la vez que grandes lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-     Señora… - comenzó Parrish – cuéntenos…

-     ¡¿Qué?! – gritó - ¿Qué quieren que les cuente? – su voz denotaba ira pero también tristeza, con una expresión en la cara que le resultó familiar al sheriff. – ¿les cuento como vinimos para comprar ropa para mi hijo? ¿Cómo el día estaba resultando precioso hasta que esas jodidas luces rojas cubrieron el cielo? ¿Cómo de repente todo se volvió confuso, llenó de silencio y ruido a la vez? – la mirada perdida les indicó que estaba recordando todo muy vívidamente. - ¿Cómo un escaparate pareció  explotar a mi lado, pero una burbuja pareció cubrirme? ¿o cómo  durante un segundo de lucidez solo fui consciente del caos y el hecho de que no podía moverme mientras esa cosa me envolvía? ¿acaso van a creerme cuando les diga que cuatro individuos encapuchados cruzaron a mi lado y que uno de ellos parecía haber creado esa cosa que me protegió?

El sheriff estaba pálido mirando de reojo a Parrish quien miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido.

-     No. No lo harán. – sollozó la mujer mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al bebe – dios. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-     Yo creo que está nerviosa. – dijo John con delicadeza, para agacharse a su altura - La parálisis pudo deberse por el shock, mientras que las alucinaciones pueden deberse al estrés post- traumático.- miró a su ayudante quien asintió y lo anotó todo. – todo va a ir a mejor. Se lo prometo.

La mujer seguía llorando con la mirada perdida.

-     Disculpe – saltó Parrish, haciendo que el sheriff le mirara con la ceja levantada. – ha dicho _“vinimos”_ a comprar ropa…

-     Mi marido y yo – dijo la mujer tras un minuto de silencio.

-     ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó el sheriff – tal vez podríamos pedirle declaración.

La mujer alzó la mirada al cielo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y humedad en la nariz.

-     Mi marido estaba… dentro de una de las tiendas que quedaron aplastadas por coches – ambos hombres palidecieron comprendiendo las reacciones de la mujer, la cual comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente – ahora está en una de esas bolsas de… - no pudo acabar la frase ya que rompió a llorar tras decir las palabras en voz alta.

Teniendo mucho cuidado, el paramédico agarró al bebe, mientras Parrish se agachaba a consolar el llanto de la mujer.

 ** _“el rostro de la viudedad”_** – ahora John sabia de que le sonaba familiar la expresión que vio.

Levantándose con cuidado y dejando a la mujer con el ayudante, el sheriff se dio la vuelta y entró en su coche donde nadie le veía.

-     23 muertos y 14 heridos… dios que desastre - el sheriff se dejó caer contra el asiento - ¿lo has oído? – Scott quien estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto, tenía la mirada abatida mientras asentía. - ¿ha contestado?

-     No. Hasta ha llegado a colgarme. – miró el móvil donde las siete llamadas perdidas que le había hecho a Derek se mostraban en la pantalla – no está dispuesto a ayudar.

-     Si… eso seguramente es culpa mía - el alpha se giró a mirarle pero el sheriff negó con la mano restando importancia - ¿has podido captar algo? – Scott asintió mirando por el cristal.

-     Huelo sangre y miedo – se rascó la nariz – esto no se me da tan bien como a Derek, pero creo que tenemos que hablar con la manada, algo no cuadra.

-     ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el sheriff.

-     La mujer – señaló Scott – he oído sus latidos, y olido su aroma mientras hablaba…

-     Y… - insistió el mayor, ansioso.

-     No mentía. – Scott le miró. – los brujos han estado aquí, además – bajó la ventanilla y olfateó – creo oler su aroma – olfateó más fuerte - más diluido, pero si, lo huelo.

-     ¿ellos han provocado esto? ¿Por qué? – el sheriff también parecía confundido.

-     No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si han sido ellos. – negó el moreno.

-     ¿Qué quieres decir? – ambos cruzaron miradas por un momento, manteniéndolas.

-     ¿Qué sentido tiene lo de la cúpula, atacar ciudadanos inocentes y – señaló a la mujer – proteger a una? Cuando destruyes de esta manera…

-     Arrasas con todo – terminó John cayendo en la cuenta. Mientras Scott asentía en su lado.

El silencio se extendía mientras las ideas se asentaban una tras otra, hasta que Scott habló.

-     Creo que algo se nos está escapando.

************************************

Cuando el pasillo que había enfrente del despacho se quedó muy silencioso y vacío, Ian se tensó.

La última vez que estuvo en una situación así, un lunático anónimo decidió jugar al tiro al blanco con su cabeza, así que nadie podía culparle por caminar tenso y con pasos cautelosos hasta detenerse justo en frete de la puerta de madera.

Tocando con los nudillos tres veces para llamar, se apartó esperando oír el permiso de Ivana para que le dejara entrar, pero no lo hizo.

El silencio reinaba tras la puerta.

 ** _“debe haberse marchado”_** – pensó meditando donde buscarla.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, un estruendo muy alto le llegó desde la habitación; el sonido de algo muy grande arrastrándose y chocando.

Ian se lanzó contra la puerta, contrario a lo que haría cualquiera, para intentar abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

 ** _“¿pero qué?” –_** volvió a intentar girar el picaporte pero de nada sirvió. No se movía.

Pegando el oído a la puerta, se sobresaltó al oír voces y la vibración de una llave en la cerradura, desbloqueando la puerta desde dentro. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Ian se escondió en la esquina del pasillo, quedando oculto un segundo antes de que se abriera para después cerrarse acompañada de voces.

Cuando Ian echó un vistazo, para ver quien había salido del despacho con una llave, se quedó de piedra, todavía más perplejo de lo que había llegado.

Tres miembros del círculo, el gigantesco calvo, Kyle con los dos gemelos, April y Jessie. Yendo en la otra dirección entre risas.

 ** _“¿Qué está pasando?” –_** pensó el Fairy lys mientras se iba sin hacer ruido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un comment o un kudo? ^^
> 
> podéis decirme lo que queráis o lo que os ha parecido ;9


	15. Alianzas y Amistades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la manada debe afrontar un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas mientras Stiles se arrastra hacia un desenlace inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo no puedo reunir suficientes lo siento y perdones por la espera. este capitulo ha sido especialmente difícil de hacer, he borrado y reescrito mil veces ^^
> 
> de todos modos solo deciros que el final esta cerca T_____T  
> pero tranquilos ;) quedan muchas cosas todavía.

El ruido de algo cayendo al suelo y provocando eco, despertó  a Steve. Tendido en el suelo junto a sus compañeros, levantó la cabeza buscando el origen del ruido cuando otro, esta vez más fuerte, atravesó el aire.

-          ¿Qué es eso? – Steve se volteó al oír a Cassidy, la cual miraba a su alrededor con una expresión entre el miedo y la alarma.

Tras el incidente en la calle, los cuatro decidieron esconderse en un lugar cerrado, y no transitable por coches para pasar la noche.

El centro comercial.

Tras oír el sonido de las verjas cerrando las puertas principales del enorme lugar, se movieron hacia la zona de artículos de acampada, incapaces de dormir en una cama tras tanto tiempo en el bosque. Meditaron posibilidades, planes, estrategias, alrededor de un montón de farolillos encendidos que simulaban una hoguera, pero el cansancio les venció y cayeron dormidos.

_Hasta ese ruido…_

Los farolillos seguían encendidos, pero solo empeoraban la situación ya que a su alrededor, en mitad de la tienda, solo había oscuridad, oscuridad y ese escalofriante ruido de arrastre y caída.

-          S…Steve – titubeó de nuevo Cassidy mientras los demás se ponían en guardia forzando la vista alrededor. - ¿Qué?

-          Shh – le mandó callar mientras cogía uno de los faroles y lo lanzaba lejos, donde al caer, iluminó varias siluetas que se movían arrastrando diferentes cosas. - ¡mierda! – gruñó alzando la mano para encender las luces de todo el lugar con magia. - ¡en posición!

Tras el momento de ceguera, los otros tres brujos se pusieron en pie, formando un cuadrado para mirar a su alrededor, y ver a sus asaltantes.

-          Pero ¿Qué coño? – Tilus no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Los maniquís. Por un momento, Steve pensó haberse confundido y haber puesto la voz en grito por nada, pero cuando vio que las esculturas sujetaban, desde escopetas de caza a arcos, motosierras y cuchillos en sus manos, no le cupo ninguna duda.

-          Un hechizo de animación – dijo para advertir a los demás el rubio.

Tras sus palabras, de nuevo como si estuvieran esperándolo, los maniquís comenzaron a temblar antes de ponerse erguidos y echar a caminar con las armas en alto.

-          Pero… ¿Quién está haciendo esto? – preguntó Cassidy mas enfadada hora que asustada.

-          Alguien que nos quiere muertos – soltó Leonard.

-          ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Tilus – mis poderes no funcionan – levantó la mano hacia los atacantes, mostrando su punto.

-          Quédate detrás de mí – le dijo Leonard. Cassidy por su parte hizo aparecer un bate de hierro en su mano.

-          Usa esto. – se lo pasó, aunque el brujo lo miraba con extrañeza. - ¿Steve? – todos miraron al rubio.

-          Destruidlos – susurró Steve, quien no había apartado la vista de los maniquís, que se encontraban ahora a menos de tres metros – destruidlos a todos.

Y con eso dicho Cassidy lanzó lejos las escopetas de las manos de los maniquís, mientras por el otro lado Leonard y Steve atacaban las esculturas con ondas expansivas o bolas incendiarias.

Por su parte Tilus bloqueó un palo de golf que iba directo a su cabeza, con el bate; usando la fuerza del maniquí en su contra para empujarlo y asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndola añicos como un jarrón roto.

El alivio y el suspiro duraron poco para el brujo, ya que la figura no detuvo su ataque, pues a pesar de no tener cabeza, continúo empuñando su palo de golf hacia él.

-          Pero… - apretando las manos alrededor de su arma, Tilus golpeó los brazos, piernas y torso de la escultura, destrozándola. – muérete. – golpe – ya – golpe –hijo de – golpe – puta.

-          De nada sirve apuntar a la cabeza – gritó Leonard al resto – siguen moviéndose.

-          Apuntad al pecho – gritó Steve – acabad con ellos por completo.

Tilus se lanzó a la carga contra otros dos maniquís con palos mientras Leonard lanzaba bolas de fuego a los pechos de las figuras. Por su parte Cassidy se había separado más, ya que estaba esquivando varios machetes y motosierras a la vez que asestaba varios golpes.

Steve al verla avisó a Leonard – cúbreme.

Leonard se puso a disparar en todas direcciones mientras Steve se abalanzaba con una onda gigantesca contra los atacantes de la mujer. Los maniquís volaron por los aires mientras ambos brujos se ponían espalda con espalda.

-          ¿estás bien? – preguntó el hombre.

-          Si, solo son un par de arañazos – gimió la mujer concentrada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando oyeron la maldición de Leonard.

Una de las tiendas de campaña había comenzado a arder, provocando con su humo el  estruendoso sonido de la alarma de incendios. Luego los aspersores comenzaron a derramar agua sobre todo y todos.

-          Buen trabajo Leonard – oyeron quejarse a Tilus.

-          Cállate. –respondió el aludido. Steve estuvo a punto de reír, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de los maniquís acercándose de nuevo.

-          ¡con esta agua mi fuego ya no sirve! – gimió Leonard en alto para que se le oyera sobre el sonido del agua contra el suelo.

-          No creo que importe. – dijo Tilus acercándose, junto a Leonard, a los otros dos brujos – mirad.

En efecto, los maniquís seguían armados y dispuestos, pero el agua no jugaba a su favor, siendo más torpes que los humanos, resbalaban fácilmente, cayendo nada más levantarse.

-          Ahora – ordenó Steve elevando la mano para lanzar una onda contra los maniquís en el suelo.

Rápidamente Cassidy y Leonard le siguieron, atacando a los debilitados asaltantes con sus propias ondas, reduciéndolos a trozos de cerámica y vidrio.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que no quedó nada más que una tienda llena de fragmentos de maniquí y armas caídas.

Los aspersores del techo cesaron, a la vez que los brujos tomaban un respiro y se miraban entre ellos.

-          Debemos salir de aquí – sentenció tras un minuto Leonard – la alarma estará conectada con la estación de policía. – todos asintieron a la vez, mientras meditaban donde ir a esas horas de la madrugada.

-          Tal vez podríamos…- comenzó Cassidy, pero Steve alzó rápidamente la mano haciéndola callar.

-          Escuchad – susurró mirando en derredor. El sonido de arrastre había vuelto, seguido por un siseo bajo y alargado. – aquí hay algo más…

Todos asintieron volviendo a ponerse espalda contra espalda. Todo parecía tranquilo, salvo por el ruido y los signos obvios de la lucha anterior.

-          Sea lo que sea, se está acercando – apuntó Tilus al oír el ruido cada vez más alto y claro.

-          Si – asintió Leonard – pero ¿por dónde?

-          ¿Qué hacemos? – siseó Tilus soltando su bate para coger un machete del suelo - ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-          Eso no suena como un maniquí – Cassidy dejó brillar sus manos con dos bolas de fuego.

En ese preciso instante,  al final del pasillo formado por estanterías que Steve tenía enfrente, apareció una criatura atravesando la pared, materializándose a través de ella como si al atravesarla saliera de un fango pringoso y profundo.

-          ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Tilus aferrando con fuerza su arma.

-          Un monstruo. – apuntó Steve. – una invocación.

La criatura terminó de atravesar la pared y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las luces parpadeantes dejaron ver su silueta alzarse hasta ponerse erguido, en toda su larga y delgada forma. Una criatura de aspecto humanoide, con piel gris violácea y muy largas extremidades acabadas en dedos con enormes uñas.

-          ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Cassidy. – no sabemos lo que es esa cosa.

Como si le hubiera oído, la criatura alzó su calva y morada cabeza, dejando ver un rostro cadavérico con anaranjados ojos rasgados y una boca plagada de afilados dientes. Entonces rugió, con un chillido similar al de una Banshee, si no fuera porque era mucho más salvaje y animal.

-          Ch…chicos – Leonard les llamó para que se giraran, cuando lo hicieron, vieron que estaban rodeados por nuevos maniquís armados.

-          ¡mierda! – gritó Tilus echándose atrás del susto - ¿Cómo no los hemos oído llegar?

-          Eso no importa – sentenció el rubio, volviendo a encarar a la bestia, que había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos. – Tilus, Cassidy, Leonard, destruid los maniquís. Yo me encargo del demonio.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a atacar mientras Steve cargaba una bola de energía en su palma. Por su parte la criatura siguió acercándose, casi arrastrando sus largas uñas por el suelo, debido a lo largos que eran sus brazos.

 ** _“ahora veras”_** – pensó a la vez que lanzaba su proyectil contra el monstruo, el cual ni se inmutó cuando la bola de energía impactó de lleno contra él. – **_“¿Qué?”_**

-          Steve ¿a qué esperas? – gritó Tilus mientras cortaba por la mitad a un maniquí – mata a esa cosa.

Tomándoselo como una orden, Steve se puso a lanzar ondas de energía contra la criatura a diestro y siniestro, pero esta seguía avanzando sin inmutarse. Cuando llevaba varios disparos alzo la otra mano para disparar también, pero un calambre se la atravesó.

 ** _“mierda. ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano?”_** – el gritó de la criatura a apenas dos metros llamó la atención de todos.

-          ¡Steve! – gritó Cassidy mientras se adelantaba y movía una de las estanterías del pasillo, arrastrando a la criatura con ella en un grito salvaje y furioso - ¡vámonos! – ordenó la mujer tirando del rubio.

Todos echaron a correr hacia las escaleras mecánicas, ignorando los alaridos del monstruo a sus espaldas. Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, llegando a la planta inferior, donde un montón de ropa deportiva y equipamiento se extendía ante sus ojos.

-          La salida está por allí. – animó Cassidy, pero justo en ese momento todos los maniquís comenzaron a  moverse. - ¡corred!

Pero se vieron bloqueados por varios maniquís Delante de las puertas. El identificativo grito del monstruo violeta, atravesó el aire.

Se estaba acercando.

-          Estamos atrapados – gimió Tilus acercándose junto a los demás. mirando al frente donde los maniquís comenzaban a acercarse.

-          No por mucho tiempo – aseguró Steve elevando el brazo.

Pero justo cuando iban a empezar de nuevo a pelear, la escultura amenazante quedó aplastada en el suelo por alguien que se había abalanzado sobre ella, arrancando sus extremidades con ferocidad y reduciendo el maniquí a pedazos. El individuo entonces alzó el rostro.

El alpha McCall.

Detrás de él, el resto de maniquís se enfrentaban a otros lobos y a los disparos de flechas y balas de los dos cazadores. El sonido de guijarros rompiéndose, era ensordecido por el de los rugidos.

En pocos segundos los maniquís comenzaron a ser polvo y trozos inútiles. El alpha se alzó transformado, delante de ellos, mirando a su alrededor y a los brujos.

-          ¿Cómo…? – empezó la bruja.

-          Debemos sacaros de aquí, el sheriff no puede darnos mucho más tiempo.

Los brujos no sabían que responder. La manada los había salvado.

-          ¿Por qué? – saltó Steve desconfiado.

-          Tenemos que hablar. – sentenció McCall mirando de nuevo a su alrededor – pero no aquí.

Steve y los otros se miraron entre si desconfiados, pero cuando el alarido de la bestia les llegó desde el piso de arriba, asintieron al alpha.

**********************************

Cuando la puerta que daba a las escaleras, en dirección a la celda, se cerró a sus espaldas, Ian suspiró.

Había tardado en decidirse a bajar, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero ahora por fin estaba ahí, bajando las escaleras y llegando al espacio frente a la puerta con rejas.

En el interior de la celda estaba Stiles tumbado sobre un costado en la cama, dando la espalda a cualquier visitante.

-          No pensé que vendrías – oyó a Stiles hablar. – supuse que te quedarías al margen.

Ian al ver que Stiles no tenía pensado girarse, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

-          Los amigos no hacen eso. – dijo Ian mientras se acomodaba la espalda. - No se dan de lado.

-          Yo lo hice; En Beacon Hills. Cumplí con mi venganza y me marche. Lo deje todo atrás. – Ian elevó una ceja al mirarle – también aquí; intente estrangularte y luego te deje aquí.

-          Perdiste el control… - le excusó Ian – es normal que en un caso como el tuyo…

-          Oh por favor déjalo ya. – saltó Stiles dándose la vuelta para sentarse y encararle con la mirada – deja de justificar mis actos.

-          De acuerdo – saltó Ian, esta vez molesto y poniéndose a la par que el otro. - ¿prefieres que hablemos de otra cosa? ¿Qué tal de hechos? – sentenció tajante el rubio - El informe ya ha sido enviado al consejo. Te acusan de peligrosidad y amenaza contra la comunidad sobrenatural – explicó Ian – Ivana y los demás están esperando una respuesta, la gente tiene miedo. Stiles. – puntualizó con su nombre, buscando cualquier reacción - Se han empezado a marchar, los alumnos. Solo quedamos unos pocos, los que no pueden salir porque están obligados por el consejo a estar aquí y yo. El resto ha huido. A sus casas, con sus familias. Allá donde creen estar a salvo de ti.

-          Tú también deberías marcharte Ian – empezó Stiles.

-          ¿sabes? – sonó más agudo de lo querido mientras se ponía en pie el rubio - Van diciendo que eres inestable. Que eres peligroso. – se impacientó al ver la falta de reacción del otro – y a ti parece que no te importa.

-          ¡porque tienen razón! – se levantó Stiles. – ¿por qué crees tú que estoy aquí encerrado? ¿O… o porque crees tú que me trajeron aquí en primer lugar? – gritó acercándose hasta los barrotes – Para ti es fácil, eres todo luz y bondad y no sabes lo que es ser como yo, tu solo vas por ahí siguiéndome, entrando en mi vida sin mí permiso, moviéndolo todo de su sitio…, siendo una molestia. - El silencio se extendió entre los dos; Como una niebla helada.

Stiles respiró profundamente; sin saber si disculparse o mandarle largarse.

-          Tienes razón. – dijo Ian mirándole sin enfado – para mi es difícil odiar o guardar  rencor, pero no tiene nada que ver con mis poderes, eso está en mí, es como soy. Puede que los Fairy lys seamos pacíficos, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos simpáticos. – Ian acabó sonriendo como si estuviera recordando algo gracioso - O al menos no todos.

-          yo… - empezó Stiles, pero el otro continuó hablando.

-          Pero si puedo entender cómo te sientes. – le ignoró el rubio -  Reconozco las injusticias cuando las veo. Y eso es justo lo que está pasando aquí. Una injusticia.

-          ¿Crees que no lo sé? – siseó Stiles – llevo más de un día en esta jodida habitación, repasándolo todo.

-          ¿acaso te crees que yo no lo he estado pasando mal? – replicó Ian más alto.

-          ¡Esta no es tu lucha! – espetó Stiles gritando.

-          No, pero soy tu amigo. – chilló Ian, importándole bien poco si alguien era capaz de oírles - Y Tu eres el único que sigue viendo esto como una jodida lucha Stiles, te han cogido y te van a condenar. – tras decir eso, ambos se quedaron mudos – se acabó… - susurró el rubio con pesar y la mirada un poco perdida. Mientras el castaño le miraba pálido, dejando caer las palabras en su sitio.

Stiles se tumbó volviendo a mirar el techo, dejando extenderse un silencio conciliador. Solo las respiraciones agitadas de ambos llenaban la estancia. Hasta que Stiles no pudo aguantarlo más.

-          ¿Qué clase de…? – se detuvo incapaz de terminar la frase.

-          ¿Qué clase de condena podrían imponer? – Ian se paró a meditarlo, también harto del silencio – no lo sé Stiles – soltó con un suspiro cansado – una acusación de ese tipo puede conllevar un castigo que varié desde la reclusión perpetua a la... la muer…

-          Lo sé. – la voz del nigromante le cortó con frialdad. – no lo digas. Lo sé.

El silencio se volvió a extender. Pero esta vez, Stiles estaba en calma. Volvió a mirar al techo y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Los buenos, los que vienen de antes de que toda esa locura empezara, atravesando los momentos con Derek. El dolor, la pérdida.

-          Lo siento Stiles. – oyó decir a Ian. – mi deber era protegerte y ellos…

-          No era tu… - comenzó el nigromante todavía sin mirarle.

-          ¡cállate! – chilló el otro ahogando un sollozo, a Stiles se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la impresión del grito – yo quería… fue mi elección.

Aunque Ian intentaba disimularlo, Stiles era capaz de oír su respiración irregular y los sofocos producidos por las lágrimas.

Sin saber muy bien porque, su corazón se conmovió.

 ** _“¿Qué tiene este chico?...”_** – se preguntó Stiles.

-          Cuando llegue a este sitio… y oí hablar acerca de ti… - se paró a tragar saliva – estaba solo – Stiles quiso preguntar, pero Ian siguió hablando – yo no tengo padres, ni familia, nadie que me explicara como usar mi poder, Stiles. solo a Lily. Y cuando te conocí, pude ver algo en ti… - Stiles le miró un segundo, expectante – la soledad y la necesidad de que alguien te ayudara. Y sé que pude reconocerlo, porque era exactamente como me sentía yo. – su voz tembló – vine aquí con la intención de aprender a usar mi magia para ayudar a las personas pero…

**_“…Qué consigue conmover lo que queda de humano en mi”_ **

-          No lo he logrado y… - pero no siguió cuando oyó a Stiles hablar.

-          cuando…,- empezó Stiles deteniéndose un segundo para tomar aire -  cuando Salí de Beacon Hills…, no tenía pensado volver. Deje que mis amigos, mi familia y la persona a la que amaba vivieran una mentira hasta que se hiciera evidente – el muy ligero temblor en la voz de Stiles hizo que Ian alzara la mirada. – pero entonces llegaste tú – el titubeo en la última palabra lo decía todo, Stiles intentaba contenerse. – liberaste mi corazón de ese conjuro y dejaste salir todo lo que había encerrado en mi… hiciste que la razón por la que no quería volver a casa fuera…, el miedo. – sin poder evitarlo, una fina lagrima cayó en vertical por el lado de su cara, aterrizando en la almohada – tenía miedo de volver y estar solo. Pero entonces… también me abriste los ojos y ahora… ahora es cuando lo he visto. – giró el rostro mirando a Ian – llevo mucho tiempo solo, desde antes de llegar aquí, rechace la oportunidad de ser feliz por la venganza. Y lo que quiero ahora es salir de aquí y volver a casa. – volvió a mirar al techo – quiero ver a mi padre y abrazarle; Decirle cuanto agradezco a dios que despertara del coma. Quiero pedir disculpas a Lydia y al resto, porque sé que les hice vivir un infierno. Quiero abrazar a Scott y no apartarme hasta que me quede sin aliento, porque es mi hermano y le falle. Y… - tragó el nudo en su garganta - y quiero ver a Derek, besarle y decirle que le amo. Que le amo incluso desde antes de saberlo. Que es mío y yo soy suyo… y que todas las palabras son insuficientes para expresar cuanto lo siento. – sus ojos brillaban cristalinos, pero ninguna lagrima más corrió por sus mejillas – y ahora es tarde… porque no volveré a ver a ninguno de ellos. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar con eso es… – se giró a ver de nuevo a Ian, quien lloraba pero en silencio – es que no me despedí… nunca. Y ahora… es tarde.

Ambos brujos conectaron miradas a través de las rejas, durante apenas unos minutos de silencio que parecieron horas, hasta que Ian se movió.

El rubio le miró limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas. Mientras Stiles parecía reaccionar a todo lo que había dicho, poniéndose rojo he intentado recuperar la compostura.

-          Bah… - saltó Stiles avergonzado – esta mierda de celda está haciendo cosas raras conmigo. No me hagas mucho caso. Yo… dios parecemos dos niñas…- pero Ian le cortó.

-          Hace meses deje a Lily sola en nuestra casa de un barrio residencial en los ángeles para venir a buscar este sitio. Fue hace casi 5 meses. Por aquel entonces ella enfermó. Quise quedarme y ella me lo pidió, pero sabía que debía aprender a usar mi poder para protegerla. Así que, la dejé sola y enferma para ir a Londres; llegue a la ciudad, trabajé y tras 4 meses de investigación, encontré a un tipo, que conocía un tipo, que conocía el paradero de este sitio. – explicó sonriente.

-          Un momento… - empezó Stiles - ¿Dejaste a tu novia, la cual te suplicaba enferma porque te quedaras con ella, solo para ir a buscar algo que no sabías si encontrarías, hace 5 meses? – Ian asintió. – por Dhamel, eres peor que yo… - ante esto Ian y Stiles comenzaron a reír en bajo, aun con los ojos hinchados y rojos. – y luego soy yo el que va a ser juzgado y condenado. Espera a volver a casa.

La risa de Ian bajó, pero no su sonrisa.

-          Hable con ella, idiota – susurró –  Esta mejor, ya se le pasó. Era eso lo que te iba a decir el otro día cuando…, cuando todo se desmoronó. – Stiles miró al techo serio de nuevo, recordando porque no se lo pudo contar. – no quiero lo que sea que vayan a hacer contigo Stiles.

-          No puedes evitarlo. – susurró el nigromante sin mirarlo. – ni yo tampoco.

***************************

El loft de Derek permanecía en silencio, con escasa luz y una tensión que se agolpaba sobre todos los presentes.

-          No sé exactamente de qué va todo esto – comenzó Cora, mirando desde Scott a los brujos, situados en piña en mitad de la habitación – pero más te vale explicarte rápido McCall. Porque mi hermano no tardará en llegar.

Toda la manada estaba allí, habían llegado a toda prisa dejando al sheriff revisando junto a todo el personal de policía, lo que parecía un caso de vandalismo en el centro comercial.

Allison tenía el arco preparado, al igual que Chris tenía la mano sobre el arma, cubriendo a Lydia. Erika, Boyd e Isaac dejaban brillar sus ojos ambarinos, pero permanecían en calma dirigiendo toda su hostilidad a los cuatro encapuchados. Las Hale permanecían con mirada desafiante y brazos cruzados, a diferencia de Peter que prefirió sentarse en la escalera. Los gemelos, por su parte, se quedaron atrás contenidos por una mirada de advertencia que les mandó Scott; el único que se encontraba entre la manada y los recién llegados.

-          Vosotros no estabais allí – explicó Scott, dirigiéndose a los Hale. – tampoco visteis ni oísteis lo que yo, cuando me llamó el sheriff.

-          ¿Lo de la masacre en la calle comercial? – saltó Laura. – que estuviésemos muertos no quiere decir que no seamos conscientes ahora de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, chico.

-          No he dicho eso… - recriminó el alpha.

-          ¿Qué está pasando Scott? – preguntó Talia con altivez.

-          Díselo Scott – la voz de Allison le apremió, aunque la chica no apartó la vista de los cuatro individuos.

Justo cuando el joven alpha iba a explicarles, un rugido atravesó el aire, junto al sonido de la puerta del loft siendo abierta de golpe y con violencia.

El alpha dejó brillar sus ojos y sacó sus garras comenzando a caminar de forma agresiva hacia los brujos, los cuales comenzaron a posicionarse para defenderse, pero Scott se adelantó poniéndose entre ellos y el furioso alpha.

-          ¡Derek! – el interpelado rugió en su cara. – basta.

-          ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlos aquí? – gruñó furioso el mayor. – a mi casa.

-          No tenía más remedio. Tenía algo que explicaros.

-          Explícamelo luego – gruñó de nuevo Derek, esta vez agazapándose para luchar, pero justo antes de que se lanzara al ataque, Scott se puso delante de él, y le rugió transformado.

-          ¡he dicho basta! – siseó amenazante, a lo que Derek se quedó en un principio sin saber cómo responder, para acabar gruñendo bajo.

-          No te atrevas a retarme Scott – amenazó el alpha.

-          Si te comportaras como es debido no tendría que hacerlo – apuntó el otro.

-          Acaso ¿has olvidado lo que nos han hecho? – acusó Derek.

-          No. – dijo recuperando la calma Scott – pero lo que nos han hecho no importa ahora, hay algo que creo que todos tenemos que oír. – se giró a mirar a los cuatro brujos, quienes permanecían en silencio. – y sois vosotros quienes debéis aclarar mis dudas.

-          No vamos a decir nada – espetó Steve.

-          Lo ves – volvió a gruñir Derek, pero deteniéndose cuando Scott levantó un mano pidiéndole calma.

-          No creo que estéis en situación de negaros a nada que os pidamos – dijo tranquilamente y suspirando Scott – mi manada y yo os hemos salvado del ataque de esos maniquís – aunque el alpha no lo vio, todos los Hale en la sala alzaron una ceja sin comprender – y luego está lo del incidente en la calle comercial.

Los brujos se tensaron incomodos.

-          Desde mi punto de vista, y después de lo que he visto esta noche. Solo puedo pensar una cosa… - Scott miró a cada uno a los ojos – y es que os están dando caza.

El escalofrió casi imperceptible que atravesó los hombros del mas bajito de los brujos no pasó desapercibido para el joven alpha.

-          ¿de qué mierda va todo esto? – Derek parecía enfadado e impaciente.

-          Eso deben responderlo ellos – Scott se giró a mirarlos, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar. – no sé si entendéis que lo que os está pasando, en cierta manera no nos incumbe, simplemente podríamos abandonaros a vuestra suerte y dejaros morir. – el que había temblado le miró – pero si nos dais información, podremos ayudaros.

-          ¿Por qué? – preguntó Steve.

-          Porque no quiero ver morir a nadie. Y mucho menos a alguien que al parecer protege a madres con bebes indefensos, que están a punto de morir atravesados por cristales. – el más alto, el cual si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Leonard, alzó la vista - No sé cuáles son vuestras motivaciones para hacer lo que hacéis, ni lo que está ocurriendo, pero si habláis conmigo – se giró a mirar a la manada – con nosotros; podremos ayudaros.

Derek resopló enfadado con los ojos rojos encendidos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía; al igual que la manada que miraban con desconfianza de Scott a los brujos.

El bajito miro a la mujer, quien asintió de forma disimulada; los otros dos permanecieron en silencio y con mirada desafiante.

-          Tienes razón – la bruja dio un paso adelante comenzando a hablar. Su movimiento puso en tensión a toda la manada, la cual dio un paso al frente para pararla, pero Scott pidió calma.

-          ¡Cassidy! – espetó Steve. – vuelve aquí y no digas nada.

-          No Steve. – negó la mujer. – cierra la boca por una puta vez. – se giró de nuevo a ver a Scott.

-          Habla – la animó el alpha más joven.

-          Sí. tienes razón. Estamos siendo perseguidos. - asintió la bruja, tragándose un temblor en la garganta – todo empezó ayer al amanecer, tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Que algo iba a ir mal.

-          ¿un presentimiento? – preguntó Peter desde la escalera sin dar crédito.

-          Llamadlo deja vu, premonición o como queráis, pero lo tuve – se volvió a mirar a Scott  de nuevo – y entonces comenzó todo esto.

-          No es tan raro como te crees – apuntó el alpha mirando a Lydia quien le devolvió la mirada con una triste sonrisa.

-          Entramos aquí dentro y…

-          Basta Cassidy – saltó Steve de nuevo – no podemos confiar en ellos.

-          Cállate Steve – saltó Tilus dejando con la boca abierta al rubio y a Leonard – si pueden hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar, les diremos todo.

Steve no daba crédito.

-          ¿No eras tú el que iba a venir aquí a clamar venganza? – acusó el rubio.

-          ¿pero es que no ves que estoy aterrorizado? – gimió el bajito. – no tengo poderes Steve. Los he perdido. Y no creas que no me he fijado en tu brazo – le señaló – no puedes hacer magia con ese de ahí. – Leonard miró a Steve y luego a Cassidy la cual asintió – estamos aquí encerrados y alguien intenta matarnos. – el rubio resopló – así que cállate y déjala hablar.

-          ¿encerrados? – saltó Lydia sin comprender. Cassidy asintió y continúo hablando.

-          Tras decirle a Steve lo de mi sensación, nos convenció de entrar para revisaros para ver como llevabais lo del conjuro de jerarquía – los ex·alphas se tensaron – entonces fue cuando te vimos – se giró y miró a Derek. Tú no debías estar aquí, se suponía que estabas de camino a Irlanda, pero – le señaló – al parecer nos equivocamos… así que dimos la voz de alarma para nada.

-          Os jodéis – dijo Aiden desde detrás, ganándose una mirada de Scott.

-          Fue entonces cuando la cúpula comenzó a brillar… - siguió la mujer ignorando el comentario.

-          ¿Las ondas rojas? – dijo Talia a lo que Cassidy asintió.

-          Corrimos para atravesarla pero no pudimos. La cúpula nos repelía de forma  agresiva.

La manada se miraba entre sí.

-          Tilus chocó contra la cúpula y esta brilló empujándole, al igual que cuando Steve tocó con una mano el borde y esta le repelió. – la bruja los miró – Tilus y yo tenemos la teoría de que… quien sea que puso la cúpula ahí, lo hizo con la intención de que absorba la magia de quien la toca. – señaló al rubio quien estaba perplejo mirándose la mano – por eso tu brazo ya no puede hacer magia, mientras que Tilus la ha perdido por completo al chocar de lleno contra ella; - ambos brujos se miraron entre si y Cassidy suspiró - aunque es solo una teoría así que…

-          Pondré al tanto a Deaton – dijo Lydia con su móvil en la mano mirando a Scott y al resto. – a ver que averigua él.

-          Has dicho, quien puso la cúpula ahí… - Allison destensó su arco – pensé que la cúpula la pusisteis vosotros.

-          Y así es – saltó Steve. – pero no… está. – señaló molesto hacia arriba.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chris argent.

Como el brujo no respondía Cassidy se apresuró a hacerlo por él.

-          Steve cree que nuestra cúpula fue destruida y sustituida por esta nueva. – cuando vio la duda cruzar los rostros de la manada se explicó – creamos la primera cúpula con nuestra magia, y era incorruptible. Reconocía nuestras esencias, permitiéndonos atravesarla y a vosotros…no.

-          Y ese es el motivo por el que debería arrancaros la cabeza – volvió a gruñir Derek, pero sin moverse.

-          ¿crees que hacemos esto por disfrute? – saltó la bruja adelantándose – que os encerramos aquí, que os vigilamos y os echamos conjuros porque nos parece ¿divertido? – todos quedaron callados – nosotros no hemos ido a por vosotros. Simplemente no podíamos dejaros marchar e ir a Irlanda como locos a buscar a alguien que se fue por su propio pie para aprender a usar su poder. Tu – señaló al alpha Hale – fuiste prioridad, ya que perdiste el control arrastrando a la manada a una inestabilidad decadente.

-          Todo eso no habría pasado si no os lo hubierais llevado. – gritó Derek iluminando sus ojos todavía más. – si me hubierais dejado alcanzarle.

-          Si hubiéramos permitido eso, él nunca se habría ido para aprender a controlarse y esta ciudad hubiera acabado reducida a cenizas. Y vosotros con ella. – espetó frustrada, pero tomando una respiración para relajarse - nuestra obligación era y sigue siendo, asegurar la protección del centro en el que se encuentra Stiles Stilinski; Y por consiguiente a él también. – la manada entera en especial Derek se tensó al oír en voz alta ese nombre. – así como proteger todo lo que dejo atrás. Para cuando vuelva.

Se podría haber oído caer un alfiler en medio del silencio que se formó.

-          ¿va a volver? – preguntó Isaac, haciendo eco de la pregunta que todos querían formular. Cassidy miró a Steve y este negó con la cabeza, cosa que ella ignoró.

-          Sí. – miró a Derek, quien le devolvió la mirada como si acabaran de abofetearle.

El silencio se extendió, junto a una tensión palpable, hasta que Tilus carraspeó.

-          No es que quiera detener este profundo momento, pero alguien está tratando de matarnos – gimió el bajito – y algunos ya no podemos protegernos a nosotros mismos, sobre todo contra esa… cosa a la que no le afectan los hechizos y que salió de la pared. – Scott le miró sin comprender girando la cabeza hacia el resto -  Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-          No – negó rápidamente Steve.

-          ¿Cosa? – Scott y los demás parecían confundidos, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué cosa? – fue entonces cuando un sonido atravesó el loft. Una especie de repiqueteo seguido de un crujido proveniente del techo.

Cuando miraron hacia arriba para ver que era, se quedaron de piedra. En lo alto de la estancia, la criatura morada se materializaba a través de la pared con las fauces abiertas y las garras apuntando a los brujos; Dejándose caer con un grito salvaje.

*******************************

Eonora Gutiérrez era conocida por ser una de las mujeres mejor capacitadas y más duras en el mundo de la magia. Comenzando como cazadora de brujas profesional a su más tierna edad, terminó su instrucción con las mejores calificaciones en el ejército humano, preparando más su cuerpo que sus propias artes místicas. Escogida por el consejo central, llevaba alrededor de 7 años al servicio del instituto irlandés, el cual, la contrato para un trabajo que según ella, estaba hecho a su medida.

Jefa de seguridad.

Bajo sus órdenes, casi un centenar de brujos muy capacitados, se aseguraban de proteger a los estudiantes y vigilar y traer aquí a los presos.

 ** _“Presos como Stiles Stilinski”_** \- La mujer resopló en su despacho releyendo el informe del nigromante más peligroso al que el consejo se había enfrentado. Aparte de eso, tenía que hacer frente al innumerable número de expedientes que tenía que eliminar, ya que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que habían acudido por propia voluntad a este centro con la intención de aprender, se habían marchado. Dejando el castillo, solamente ocupado por una cincuentena de jóvenes y adultos, peligrosos, inestables y rebeldes.

 ** _“Dhamel, este sitio acaba de convertirse en un correccional” –_** maldijo llevándose las manos al pelo y resoplando al ver el gigantesco montón con más de doscientos expedientes que tenía que borrar y el pequeño montón de los que aún quedaban.

-          Amy – llamó por el intercomunicador a su secretaria. Al instante, una mujer menuda y mayor entró al despacho con las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

-          Si señora.

-          Lleva estos expedientes – señaló a la pila grande – al almacén de pre·eliminacion.

-          ¿la habitación junto al gran horno? – preguntó la anciana con retintín.

-          Sí. – suspiró exasperada la más joven – la del horno.

-          Bien – se acercó comenzando a cargarse de expedientes inútiles.

-          Amy – la mujer se detuvo de cargarse para mirarla - ¿sabemos algo de la elección del consejo, respecto al expediente Stilinski? – Eonora pasó los dedos sobre el informe, revisando de paso, los de los otros. - ¿tenemos noticias ya, sobre que han decidido? – Gutiérrez se quejó en voz alta al ver el expediente de ese mocoso, el rubio. – **_“Ian”_** – leyó. - ¿pero y este niñato que hace aquí? – preguntó bajo.

-          No sabemos nada todavía señora. – dijo la secretaria mirando, por encima del montón a la foto del rubio – el consejo todavía no ha respondido a ningún mensaje.

Eonora asintió, molesta por la información y a la vez intrigada por la decisión del Fairy lys. – **_“¿Qué le ha inclinado a quedarse?”_** – dándose por vencida y agobiada, dejó el informe junto al de Stilinski para seguir echándoles un ojo luego.

-          El consejo no responde. Los alumnos se van. Los molestos se quedan – señaló el documento de Ian – a saber que vendrá ahora…

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a uno de los guardias, sofocado y sudando.

-          Ama Gutiérrez – gimió el guardia. – venga a la torre deprisa.

Eonora se levantó sin ni siquiera preguntar que ocurría, solo se giró miro a Amy y le indicó con la mano que siguiera con los expedientes.

El guardia se movía a toda prisa por los pasillos ahora desiertos. Por suerte, no estaban lejos de las escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban a la azotea de la torre principal.

-          No sé cómo no lo sentimos – gemía el guardia con rostro alarmado mirando hacia atrás a la morena – aparecieron de repente, no hubo ningún sonido, ni ningún...

-          Espera… - Gutiérrez vio cómo se detenían junto a la puerta que daba al exterior - ¿de que estas hablando?

-          Mírelo usted misma – el guardia, pálido, abrió la puerta y le indicó que se acercara al borde para mirar.

Eonora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 ** _“¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?” –_** desde su posición en la torre más alta, podía ver el exterior de los muros del castillo, donde el verde prado que los rodeaba, ahora se veía marchito, y la tierra que los circundaba se había agrietado en grandes líneas oscuras que aumentaban de grosor, según se acercaban hacia el castillo; para asegurarse, la mujer dio la vuelta a toda la azotea, viendo que ocurría por todas direcciones.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó confusa - ¿Cuándo?

-          El personal ha estado muy tranquilo con la falta de estudiantes, señora. – gimió el hombre – yo y mi compañero de guardia vimos las grietas. – Gutiérrez miró alrededor buscando al otro, cosa que el guardia entendió -  ha ido a avisar a la señora Ivana.

-          ¿Qué profundidad tienen? – vio como otros brujos revisaban las grietas de cerca. En el claro.

-          No lo sabemos señora. – gimió el hombre – pero lo suficientemente profundas para que no llegue el sonido de una piedra al caer.

-          Mierda… - siseó la mujer. En ese preciso instante otro guardia atravesó la puerta.

-          Mi señora – gimió – lo siento. No he logrado encontrar a la directora Ivana.

-          ¿Qué? – **_“¿Qué raro?”_** – de acuerdo no importa. Ya daré con ella. – señaló al recién llegado – informa a toda la guardia quiero que estén todos investigando esto. Quiero saber si es natural o no. ¿de acuerdo? – el hombre hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo a dar la orden. – tu – señaló al que lo había traído aquí. – ven conmigo.

El hombre agachó la cabeza y la siguió por las escaleras. Por el camino, Gutiérrez señaló a varios guardias, que al parecer ya estaban al tanto, los cuales se unieron a ellos en el camino.

-          ¿A dónde vamos señora? – preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

-          ¿Cuántos años tienen estos muros? – preguntó ella, a nadie en particular.

-          Más de seiscientos años. señora – respondió una chica muy joven.

-          Y han aguantado sin apenas restauraciones en los últimos seis siglos. – admitió atravesando un pasillo para llegar a un gran muro sin salida.

-          Así es – concedió otro, pero esta vez se quedó mirando la alta pared de roca maciza justo enfrente de ellos, en lugar de ver quien le respondía.

-          ¿estamos en el lado este del castillo verdad? – otra vez una voz asintió. Eonora se acercó a la pared y pegó la oreja. - ¿a qué distancia están las grietas del muro del castillo? De este muro. – señaló la gran pared.

Oyó como alguien marcaba por un intercomunicador donde una voz respondió al rato.

-          Lo estamos midiendo. – la voz sonó por radio. Gutiérrez se apartó de la pared y miró al walkie·talkie – tres metros y medio.

-          Tres metros y medio – repitió bajito la morena. – añadiendo a eso que este piso, se hunde  dos metros y medio bajo el suelo. Quiere decir…

-          Que tenemos la grieta encima. – concordó otra voz.

Eonora asintió girándose a mirar el muro de nuevo.

-          Bien. – suspiró la mujer – lo principal es que…

Sus órdenes se vieron interrumpidas por un terrible temblor que atravesó el castillo entero; Llenándolo de gritos y exclamaciones de impresión, bajo el grotesco sonido de la roca vibrando. Las paredes temblaban y un ensordecedor ruido de desprendimiento llenó el aire.

La mujer se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared que antes observaba, Ahogando una exclamación cuando vio como esta se comenzaba a agrietar mientras todo temblaba.

Las paredes en todo el pasillo comenzaron a llenarse de grietas desde el suelo al techo.

El seísmo se alargó durante algunos segundos más; segundos que le parecieron horas a la bruja, la cual temía que las paredes cayeran sobre sus cabezas en cualquier momento. Pero no pasó. Simplemente todo se detuvo y los brujos se miraron entre sí sin confiar demasiado.

-          Estáis todos bien. – preguntó alarmada Gutiérrez. Uno a uno comenzaron a afirmar, mientras la morena se giraba a mirar la pared, la cual antes tan firme ahora parecía a punto de caer. Cuando miró el resto del pasillo, vio grietas similares.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – gimió uno de ellos.

-          No lo sé – saltó la mujer antes de girarse a mirar a los guardias. - ¡avisad a toda la guardia! ¡quiero toque de queda, todos los alumnos al comedor hasta nueva orden! A excepción del nigromante – dos guardias se fueron - ¡decidles a lo que estén fuera que quiero saber que está pasando, y que es para ayer! – el del walkie se alejó transmitiendo sus órdenes – el resto revisad los otros muros y paredes. Quiero informe de daños. – tres se fueron a excepción de el del walkie que volvió - ¿algo de Ivana?

-          No responde a los buscas, ni llamadas, señora. La han buscado en su despacho y nada. – Gutiérrez se giró a mirar la pared. Mientras el hombre suspiraba inquieto - ¿Qué hacemos?

-          Mantenme informada de cualquier cosa. – dijo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos por el comedor – y que alguien encuentre a Ivana.

******************************

**_ Tres minutos y medio antes… _ **

Ian caminaba por el pasillo, suspirando tras la conversación con Stiles, una conversación que le había dejado una sensación agridulce. Estaba feliz, porque por fin habían podido hablar de todo lo que se guardaban dentro, sintiendo un gran alivio al oír en voz de Stiles como se liberaba de todos aquellos miedos, consiguiendo que tanta pena reprimida saliera, aunque fuera en forma de una sola lagrima; pero por otra parte, era ahora cuando más unido se sentía al castaño y sabía que no podría durar mucho.

Ian andaba sintiendo una emoción nueva, una que no había sentido nunca: rencor, odio a todos los idiotas en ese castillo, que se atrevían a juzgar sin saber.

-          Los odio. Estúpidos…- gimió enfadado – paletos - y justo cuando lo dijo un temblor atravesó el suelo.

Ian cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a desquebrajarse, y el suelo que lo soportaba no paraba de temblar.

Ahogando un grito, el rubio se arrastró hacia un lado, pegando su espalda contra uno de los muros y rezando a Dhamel por que todo se detuviera.

 ** _“basta, basta, basta”_** – suplicó por el miedo. Sin darse cuenta, el temblor había cesado, pero él seguía agazapado en el suelo, temblando, cuando se atrevió a mirar, todo seguía en pie, incluso las paredes que estaban desquebrajadas. El Fairy lys se levantó y se acercó al muro que tenía enfrente para ver de cerca las grietas. A su espalda, la pared en la que se había apoyado, estaba de la misma manera.

Acercó la mano para rozar las líneas, pero antes de poder tocarlas una voz de mujer llamó su atención.

-          ¡aquí hay uno! – una de los guardias corrió hacia él desde del pasillo, agarrándolo del brazo. -¿te encuentras bien? – Ian asintió – bien. Vamos. – Ian fue a preguntarle a donde, pero la mujer siguió hablando mientras lo arrastraba. – la jefa Gutiérrez ha declarado toque de queda y ha ordenado que todos los alumnos que quedáis seáis enviados al comedor.

-          ¿Qué? – saltó el rubio – espera, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿que ha sido ese temblor?

-          Por suerte no estamos lejos – atravesaron los pasillos en la parte reformada, los cuales también estaban agrietados, pero la mujer parecía ignorarlo. – entra – abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro.

-          Espera. ¿Qué está pasando? – varios guardias entraron y se pusieron junto a las puertas, vigilando. Varios alumnos, saltaron ante eso con abucheos.

-          ¿queremos saber qué pasa? – gritó un chico.

-          No podéis retenernos aquí – chilló otro.

Los abucheos aumentaron y los guardias se tensaron.

-          ¡ya basta! – todo el mundo se calló cuando por la puerta entró la jefa de seguridad, la cual le mandó una mirada al rubio antes de dirigirse al resto del alumnado; el cual había comenzado a susurrar – silencio. ¡ya! – todos callaron. Gutiérrez caminó de un lado al otro, revisando a los alumnos. – hasta nueva orden. –comenzó a voz en grito – todos vosotros. Permaneceréis aquí encerrados. – más abucheos - No sé si alguno de vosotros es el responsable de esto, pero… - dirigió la mirada a todos – os aseguro que lo averiguare. Y si es así, – elevó la voz a un grito – el culpable responderá ante mí.

-          ¿y Stiles? – preguntó Ian. Provocando quejas por parte de la gente a sus espaldas.

-          El nigromante permanecerá en la celda – dijo en alto hacia el gentío; luego su mirada se dirigió a Ian, antes de acercarse a una de los guardias.

-          ¿Es él – señaló al rubio - el ultimo? – la otra mujer negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quién falta?

-          Seis de los alumnos del grado superior. Los estamos buscando. Aquí están los nombres de sus expedientes…

 ** _“seis” “grado superior”_** cuando Ian oyó aquellas palabras fue como si se le encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza. Instintivamente, el rubio se giró, comenzando a revisar a los alumnos que allí había, todos problemáticos, pero algo fallaba. Allí faltaban…

-          …los gemelos April y Jessie Cox, Lia Dubuoir, Kyle… - enumeró la mujer guardia.

 ** _“el circulo”_** – Ian se quedó pálido cuando todo cayo en su sitio. – **_“oh no”_**

Tomando por sorpresa a todos, ya que nadie pudo detenerlo, atravesó la puerta de entrada al comedor, esquivando los brazos que intentaban pararlo.

El grito de Gutiérrez al igual que su voz a su espalda, le seguía muy de cerca mientras Ian corría, rogando a Dhamel que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

******************************

Chris argent terminó de vaciar su segundo cargador sobre la criatura un segundo antes de que Scott y Derek se abalanzaran sobre la bestia violeta, terminando de matarla tras abrirla en canal.

El silencio reinó tras el quejido lastimero de la bestia, la manada estaba en diferentes grados de sofoco. La criatura les había atacado, y era muy rápida, los betas terminaron levemente lastimados a la vez que los humanos habían quedado agotados.

Scott miró a Derek, quien le devolvió la mirada alternando entre los restos del monstruo y él. Su camiseta estaba rasgada y manchada de polvo y sudor.

Ambos lobos se miraron de nuevo cuando un quejido lastimero seguido de un sorber de nariz llamó su atención.

No todos habían sobrevivido, pues en el suelo y rodeado por los otros tres brujos, el cadáver del más pequeño, aquel que llamaban Tilus, yacía con la mirada perdida y el pecho abierto.

No pudieron hacer nada, aunque intentó defenderse, no contaba con magia, y eso fue algo que la criatura supo aprovechar.

La mujer bruja lloraba alisando la ropa del cadáver, mientras el más alto tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos hinchados. Por su parte el jefe, aquel al que llamaban Steve, se dio la vuelta y miró a Scott y luego a Derek.

-          Ha muerto con honor. – sentenció.

-          Basta – susurró la mujer sin apartar la vista del cadáver.

-          Nosotros… - empezó abatido, ignorado a su compañera.

-          ¡ya basta! – gritó la mujer haciendo que el rubio se girara. El llanto comenzó a dificultar su habla – ya basta. – sollozó. – Steve. Por favor… mira esto…míralo  ¡está muerto! – gimió - ¿Qué hay de honorable en esto? – señaló el cadáver.

Steve parecía destrozado. Miró el cadáver de su amigo y volvió a girarse.

-          Por favor – susurró bajo mirando al suelo – ayudadnos.

Scott miró a la manada y luego a Derek. Quien tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de cabreo.

-          ¿Por qué? – soltó Derek, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Scott y algunos miembros de la manada.

-          Porque si lo hacéis… - levantó la mirada. – contactaremos con Irlanda. Y destruirán esta cúpula. – muchas respiraciones se cortaron.

-          ¿y qué? – preguntó Derek sin comprender y sin confiar en que sacaba de todo eso. – conociéndoos, colocareis otra nueva.

-          Si nos ayudáis, no. – aseguró el rubio, pero Derek le miró con la ceja levantada y una mueca. – no habrá más cúpulas. además de que obtendrás algo más.

-          ¿El qué? – preguntó chulesco el alpha sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

-          Te dejaremos hablar con Stiles. – Derek dejó escapar el aliento mientras el silencio en el loft era tal que podía oírse un alfiler caer - Y llegaremos a un nuevo acuerdo.

-          ¿nuevo acuerdo? – preguntó Scott.

-          ¿queréis hablar con Stiles o no? – soltó el rubio impaciente.

Scott miró a Derek, preguntándole con la mirada que opinaba. A lo que el alpha respondió exasperado y todavía sin confiar. - ¿Qué necesitáis?

Scott sonrió ante las palabras de Derek. - **_“ha vuelto el Derek de siempre”_**

-          Necesitamos velas – esta vez fue Leonard el que habló, mientras cubría el cuerpo de Tilus con una chaqueta. La mujer en su lugar seguía intentando calmarse junto al cuerpo de su amigo. – tiza y algunos elementos que vuestro druida seguro conoce y tiene.

**_****************************_ **

Gutiérrez siguió a Ian hasta la zona de celdas. Había ordenado a los demás quedarse a vigilar a los recluidos, mientras otros iban a buscar a esos seis desaparecidos.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, en un primer momento solo vio al rubio sentado en el suelo, mirando a un lado, con la boca abierta y el rostro desencajado.

-          Ya basta de huir Ian. – ordenó la mujer – vamos a volver al comedor. Y Stiles se va a quedar aquí. – el rubio la miró a los ojos mientras ella terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-          No esta… - Eonora no comprendía lo que decía hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

-          Dhamel santa…

La celda de Stiles tenía los barrotes retorcidos y arrancados. Estaba destrozada y sobretodo… vacía.

-          No esta – repitió Ian, mientras la mujer revisaba el interior de la celda a toda prisa – no está.

-          ¿Dónde está Stilinski? – gritó la mujer al salir de la celda y mirar a Ian en el suelo.

Ian la miró y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-          Se lo han llevado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dejadme un kudito si os ha gustado o un comment para saber que os ha parecido. me encanta saber vuestra opinión ^^


	16. los hilos de la traicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la traición, el sufrimiento y las conjeturas abarcaran tanto a la manada como a la situación en irlanda. un plan maestro se intenta llevar a cabo y la confianza es la moneda de cambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dioooos no hay perdón para mi alma... lo siento muchísimo. solo deciros cuanto lamento lo que me ha costado publicar. este capitulo ha sido especialmente difícil. han pasado muchas cosas y el poco tiempo que tenia para escribir lo usaba mas para cambiar todo lo que tenia ya escrito del capitulo. no se cuantos capítulos 16 he hecho hasta este, pero bueno XD  
> solo pediros perdón por la tardanza y agradeceros la paciencia.  
> este es el penúltimo capitulo, vienen muchas emociones fuertes, pero tranquilos, que esto no se acaba tan rápido ^^  
> os diré mas en el próximo capitulo...  
> un saludo y gracias de nuevo.

-          Se lo han llevado… - la voz de Ian, aunque baja, resonó por la estancia varias veces.

-          ¿de que estas hablando? – gritó furiosa la mujer; A un paso de perder la paciencia. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – señalo los barrotes arrancados mientras mandaba su mirada iracunda contra el rubio; el cual la miraba como si hablara otro idioma. - ¡Ian! ¿Dónde está Stilinski?

Al igual que si le hubiera dado la corriente, el rubio se levantó del suelo con la misma expresión de enfado e incredulidad.

-          Yo no lo sé. – espetó – pero ni se le ocurra mirarme como si tuviera algo que ver en...

-          Tú eres amigo del nigromante, y está claro que él solo no ha podido salir de ahí dentro. – volvió a señalar, esta vez apuntando a Ian con el dedo - ¿Dónde está?

-          ¿acaso es usted sorda? – gimió – mire la jodida celda – levantó la mano el rubio.

-          si no has sido tu ¿quién? – dijo con voz dura la morena.

-          si usted espera que yo tenga la fuerza suficiente para provocar un terremoto, desquebrajar muros y destrozar un sello mágico de esa manera, está claro que no me conoce. – puntualizo el rubio – además, Usted lo sabe. – acusó Ian – sabe quién ha hecho esto y sabe que es todo culpa suya. Si de verdad me hubiera escuchado todo esto no habría pasado.

-          ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó un tanto alarmada y pálida, la bruja.

-          El maldito circulo. – Eonora suspiró cansada ya del maldito tema.

-          Se investigó a esos alumnos y no se vio nada sospechoso. – explicó la mujer.

-          ¿No se vio o no se quiso ver? – acusó Ian. Gutiérrez entrecerró los ojos.

-          ¿estas insinuando algo chico?

-          Es raro que no vea nada sospechoso en el hecho de que esos seis alumnos en particular estén desparecidos justo en el momento en el que el caos se desata. – frunció el ceño Ian.

Eonora lo miró con duda en los ojos como cayendo en el detalle.

-          ¿Los alumnos desaparecidos son…? – comenzó la mujer pensativa.

-          Quiero hablar con Ivana. – saltó el Fairy lys. Eonora entrecerró los ojos.

-          Eso no va a poder ser…

Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ellos. Ambos mirándose entre sí.

-          Ella también está desaparecida – Gutiérrez abrió mucho los ojos antes las palabras del más joven, el cual parecía decir algo que ya sospechaba. - ¿verdad?

-          Eso dímelo tu… – Ian la escuchó sin comprender, cuando la mujer resopló dándole una mirada llena de desconfianza.

-          Han sido ellos. – gimió exasperado el rubio, sin entender.

-          ¿en serio? – suspiró la otra – otra vez no…

Ian se llevó las manos a la cabeza por no llevarlas al cuello de la mujer.

-          Ayer, estaba en el pasillo, volvía al despacho de Ivana cuando los vi salir de dentro. A tres de ellos.

Gutiérrez se quedó mirando a la nada. Meditativa.

-          Posiblemente los llamara para interrogarles. – saltó evasiva Eonora.

-          Llame un minuto antes y nadie contestó. Luego vino el ruido y ellos salieron.

-          ¿ruido? – preguntó dudosa la mujer.

-          Como algo grande moviéndose y chocando. No sé qué podía ser, pero algo estaba claro Ivana no estaba en su despacho. Ellos debieron hacerle algo.

-          ¿y tú como lo sabes? – espetó en una mueca.

-          Porque la puerta estaba cerrada y la abrieron desde dentro… con una llave.

Resoplando la mujer avanzó hasta Ian para agarrarlo del brazo.

-          Mira chaval, si prefieres seguir contándome cuentos, lo vas a hacer en la sala de interrogatorios. – Ian se zafó del agarre.

-          Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no encuentre a Stiles. – hinchó el pecho el chico.

-          Veras. No soy la jefa de seguridad por nada así que si te digo que te vienes conmigo..., lo haces. O si no te llevare a rastras. Puede que seas todo un hombre, pero sigues siendo un delicado Fairy lys con peso pluma. Así que…

-          ¿peso pluma? – sopló enfadado el más joven - Mire. Entiendo que ni yo ni Stiles le caemos bien, pero no entiendo porque no me cree. Es simplemente imposible que yo lo sacase de ahí. – Eonora lo agarró del brazo, retorciéndoselo por la espalda, provocando un quejido en el chico al cual tomó por sorpresa.

-          Por eso vas a decirme quien más te ha ayudado. – apretó el agarre – y si para cuando acabe de preguntar, no se la posición actual, exacta de Stiles Stilinski y la directora… te hare decirme toda la verdad, aunque deba usar otros métodos. – apretó de nuevo, provocando otro quejido.

El rubio palideció forcejeando más fuerte.

-          Suélteme. – gimió – se lo advierto.

Exasperada, Gutiérrez agarró su walkie mientras arrastraba al otro chico hacia la salida.

-          A todos los guardias. El nigromante se ha escapado, repito, el nigromante se ha escapado. – cuando soltó el botón solo se oían ruidos de línea muerta. – ¿hay alguien ahí?

-          Escúcheme estúpida, algo va a ocurrir. – pillándola desprevenida, la empujó, consiguiendo soltarse - ¿es que no se está dando cuenta de lo que está pasando? Las desapariciones, el terremoto. Todo eso no son más que parte de su juego.

-          ¿Qué juego? ¿de que estas hablando? – se quejó suspirando la mujer mientras toqueteaba el resto de botones del walkie, más molesta por el aparato que por el hecho de que el rubio consiguiera liberarse.

-          Son distracciones… todo el tiempo han sido distracciones… - chilló el rubio.

-          ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? – dijo mirando el walkie en su mano cuando de pronto un agudo chirrido de interferencia salió del altavoz, provocando en ambos un siseo de dolor, a la vez que la mayor soltaba el aparato. – ¿pero qué mierda?

La mujer miró del walkie al chico, el cual no apartaba la mirada del objeto tirado en el  suelo. Los chirridos del comunicador aumentaron de agudeza y ruido hasta que parecían apreciarse voces y rugidos entre las interferencias. De pronto todo quedo en silencio.

-          ¿Qué? – la mujer miró confusa el aparato - ¿Qué ha sido…?

-          Ya ha empezado. – dijo Ian sin apartar la mirada. Eonora lo miró sin entender.

Justo cuando la morena iba a responder, la luz del techo parpadeo efusivamente y un siseo vino desde el fondo de la sala, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, donde una silueta comenzaba a emerger, arrastrándose fuera de la pared, siendo iluminada muy brevemente, en los momentos en los que la luz saltaba encendida.

Una bestia de piel pálida y violácea con aspecto humanoide, se agazapaba con las garras y las fauces abiertas.

Instintivamente, Gutiérrez dio un paso delante del Fairy lys, para interponerse entre la criatura y el chico. Por su parte, Ian soltó todo el aire retenido de la impresión.

-          ¿Qué es eso? – antes de que Ian pudiera responder, se oyó como desde arriba, en el pasillo, llegaban los gritos de personas junto a alaridos y siseos similares al de la bestia que los acechaba. Ian miró con horror hacia la puerta que parecía separarlos de una sangrienta batalla.

-          su última distracción – y tras decir eso, la bestia se lanzó hacia ellos.

*************************

Cuando Deaton llegó con la bolsa cargada con todo lo que habían pedido los brujos, la manada se encontraba dibujando con pintura blanca en el suelo, mientras otros apartaban muebles o en el caso de Scott y Derek, los cadáveres de Tilus y el monstruo.

Lydia se acercó a él para cogerle la bolsa, y dejarla en el suelo. Estaba todo. Las velas, las varillas de incienso, el cuenco de piedra ónix negra, etc…

-          ¿y la daga virgen? – preguntó Lydia al no verla por ninguna parte. Deaton se aclaró la garganta y sacó un paquete del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. - ¿un bisturí? – preguntó perpleja la pelirroja.

-          No tenía ninguna, una de las tiendas de las que saco provisiones está en la ciudad de al lado, fuera de la cúpula. Pero no os preocupéis, Con **_“daga virgen”_** se refieren a una hoja que no ha sido usada nunca. – el druida señaló el material de cirugía – ese bisturí es nuevo.

-          Nos valdrá – aclaró la bruja que se acercó a Lydia para cogerlo y llevar el resto de cosas hacia el pentagrama en mitad del loft.

-          ¿en serio hace falta hacer todo esto? – preguntó Isaac, mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano que sujetaba el pincel. – porque no les llamáis y ya está.

-          Lo hemos intentado – comenzó Leonard mientras daba un par de retoques a una de las puntas de la estrella -  pero es como si la línea no llegara hasta allí. Lo hemos probado con teléfonos fijos, cabinas, móviles, correo electrónico, pero nada. Creemos que puede ser debido a la cúpula.

-          Y a que si no… - sentenció Isaac volviendo al trabajo.

-          Y ¿cómo funciona esto? – preguntó Cora señalando el símbolo del suelo.

-          En Irlanda, hay una sala de vigilancia con un sello similar a este, la conexión se da a través del suelo, no del aire, lo que evitara la cúpula y nos permitirá hablar con ellos utilizando las placas de la tierra.

-          Guay… - dictaminó Isaac sonriente.

Erika colocaba las velas junto a Lydia, Laura y Talia, cuando se le ocurrió algo. Una duda que llevaba teniendo desde hacía un tiempo.

-          Esa gente en la zona comercial… ¿Qué les paso?

Los brujos se tensaron incomodos, sus miradas en el suelo, pensando en las palabras a decir, pero fue Steve quien se adelantó.

-          Aquel que nos está cazando tiene la capacidad de manipular a las personas. Controlarlas. – esta vez fue la manada quien se tensó.

-          Stiles podía hacer eso… - comenzó Lydia.

-          Lo hizo con Allison cuando atacó a los gemelos – continuó Erika.

-          Y con Danny cuando… - pero Isaac se mordió la lengua cuando los gemelos le mandaron una peligrosa mirada al recordar lo sucedido la noche en la jungla.

Derek por su parte miraba al suelo, llamando la atención de la hechicera, la cual habló en seguida mirándole.

-          Muchos brujos tienen la capacidad de hacer eso. Controlar a voluntad tanto a humanos como a seres sobrenaturales. – Derek la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si el tema no fuera con él,  pero sus hombros estaban menos tensos y eso lo decía todo.

-          ¿No estáis preocupados de que… nos controlen a nosotros?– dijo Allison cuando  la manada comenzó a mirarse entre sí. – lo digo porque si yo fuera el enemigo, nos utilizaría a nosotros para acabar con vosotros.

-          Estratégicamente hablando, sería lo más lógico – concordó el veterinario que miraba todo con gran interés.

-          Si lo seria – asintió Steve mientras prendía las velas – pero es imposible. – todos se dirigieron miradas sin comprender.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Scott.

-          ¿no os lo imagináis? – Leonard sonrió por lo bajo mientras guardaba los pinceles en un bote. – ¿no os habéis preguntado porque no os hemos obligado a estar callados y sentaditos todos estos meses, si teníamos ese poder? – la manada parecía acabar de caer en ese “pequeño” detalle. El brujo soplo una leve risa mientras negaba con la cabeza - al igual que de forma natural, Lydia es inmune a la posesión, ahora vosotros también lo sois.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntaron varios a la vez.

-          Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Laura confusa a excepción de Lydia, la cual ya empezaba a sonreír mientras se tragaba el nudo en la garganta.

-          Stiles… - todos miraron a la pelirroja sin comprender durante un momento a que se refería, para luego cambiar sus expresiones a unas de asombro justo cuando Steve comenzó a explicarlo.

-          Stiles Stilinski, abandonó esta ciudad, lanzando un conjuro sobre la manada y todos los que estaban relacionados con ella.

-          ¿un conjuro? – preguntó Deaton. Pero el sonido de la puerta del loft abriéndose llamó la atención de todos.

-          Un conjuro de protección. – dijo bajando los escalones hasta acercarse a Deaton. – uno muy poderoso.

-          Emily… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el veterinario.

-          Scott me llamó. En caso de que necesitéis ayuda quiero estar aquí.

-          ¿Qué pasa con ese conjuro de protección? – preguntó Peter importándole bien poco los hermanos. - ¿nos protege de verdad… a todos?

-          Sí. lo hace. – asintió Emily – lo he estado investigando, al igual que he estado buscando la fuente de poder de la cúpula – la pregunta silenciosa en la mirada de la manada quedó clara para la druida - no he logrado encontrarla.

-          Nos encargaremos de eso luego. – asintió Cassidy – en cuanto al otro tema…

-          el hechizo de protección, fue lanzado por Stiles como una medida de protección hacia vosotros – Steve saltó interrumpiendo todas las diatribas  – evitando que nadie pueda controlaros místicamente, protegiéndoos contra cualquiera que intentara quebrantar vuestro libre albedrio. – Steve se tomó un momento para ver los rostros de la manada - Incluido él mismo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pensando en esta nueva información, sin saber exactamente como sentirse ante el hecho de que Stiles los protegiera antes de irse.

Nadie fue consciente de como Derek apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse las garras en las palmas.

-          Bien – dijo Leonard – creo que ya está.

La manada se hizo a un lado observando el dibujo del pentagrama en el suelo, con los símbolos y las velas encendidas; El cuenco negro con las especias en el centro, mientras Steve encendía el incienso y lo echaba dentro.

Cassidy agarró el bisturí y sin vacilar ni un segundo se abrió la palma de la mano con la hoja estéril. Steve y Leonard se pusieron a susurrar en un idioma desconocido mientras Cassidy derramaba su sangre junto al humo y las ardientes especias, a la vez que las llamas de las velas crecieron hasta ser de casi un metro de altura.

La manada dio un paso atrás, mientras veían lo que ocurría. El humo comenzó a espesarse en el techo del loft, formando una nube negra, mientras las luces combinadas con las de las llamas aumentaban.

-          ¡Algo no va bien…! – se oyó gritar a Leonard.

-          ¡Qué está pasando! – gritó Scott.

-          Algo. No nos deja. Contactar. – siseó Cassidy.

De golpe, Cassidy salió disparada junto a sus dos compañeros mientras el humo comenzó a volver hacia el bol negro, a la vez que las llamas se apagaron y las luces del loft  se fundieron.

Todo el loft quedó en silencio durante un segundo, siendo solo iluminado por la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal.

-          ¡AH! pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? – gritó Lydia acercándose a los brujos quienes estaban estupefactos viendo la pintura en el suelo desvanecerse en polvo, junto a la cera de las velas y el cuenco de ónix.

-          Algo nos ha repelido… - comenzó la bruja levantándose.

-          ¿la cúpula? - Preguntó Isaac.

-          No lo sé. Eso parece, pero ha sido muy raro, es como si el golpe hubiera llegado desde lejos hasta alcanzar el límite.

Boyd que estaba junto a los fusibles los probó y nada.

-          Los fusibles están bien, pero la luz no vuelve…

-          Prueba a mirar las luces de emergencia – ordenó Derek, Pero justo cuando el beta iba a salir fuera, la puerta del loft se cerró de golpe. Todos se pusieron en guardia mirando en derredor cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar hasta el punto de que la cristalera se empañara y saliese vaho de sus bocas.

-          **_“eso no será necesario”_** – una voz grave que parecía venir de todas direcciones, sonó en mitad del loft.

Todos los lobos se transformaron buscando la amenaza con sus sentidos mientras los Argent preparaban sus armas.

-          ¿Quién está ahí? – rugió Derek dejando brillar sus ojos. – muéstrate.

Ningún sonido vino, solo el silencio y la oscuridad prolongándose entre las cuatro paredes.

-          **_“soy aquel que te ofrece un trato, Derek hale”_**

***********************

Ian no se molestó en cerrar la puerta a su espalda mientras salía corriendo de la zona de celdas al pasillo; tomando la decisión de dejar a Gutiérrez atrás para enfrentarse con el monstruo, pero cuando se topó de frente con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo, pensó por un momento en volver.

Era un campo de guerra.

Tanto alumnos como guardias se enfrentaban a bestias idénticas a la que atacó a Gutiérrez y a él.

Surgiendo de todas las superficies, como si de fantasmas que atravesaran paredes se trataran, se lanzaban con las fauces abiertas, devorando y mutilando a los brujos; los cuales, por lo que vio, usaban su magia sin éxito contra las criaturas que seguían atacando sin inmutarse. Atravesando a los brujos con sus garras, o arrancando sus cabezas de un mordisco.

El horror atravesó a Ian, quien no pudo evitar caer de culo al suelo y gritar ante lo que veía, Horror ante una imagen tan violenta, cruel y bizarra. Por desgracia, su miedo no pasó desapercibido para uno de los monstruos el cual, soltando los restos de lo que un día fue un alumno, se giró a mirarle con un gruñido bajo.

Tragándose el nuevo grito de pánico, el Fairy lys se levantó, dándose la vuelta y corriendo por otro pasillo mientras que el sonido de repiqueteo y arañazos a su espalda solo le hizo ser consciente del terror que le pisaba los talones.

Acelerando todo lo que sus pulmones y sus piernas le permitieron, corrió hasta una de las puertas que daban a una escalera; comenzándolas a subir sin parar a pensar hacia donde se dirigía; su mente solo podía procesar un pensamiento que se le repetía en la cabeza una y otra y otra vez…

**_“corre”_ **

Un rugido y un duro golpe sonaron a su espalda. Ian no se giró, siguió corriendo y corriendo, incluso cuando el dolor en el pecho, por la falta de aire, se convirtió en algo insoportable.

Llegando a la planta de arriba, salió de nuevo, corriendo, al pasillo, el cual estaba desierto. Un alarido cruzó el aire a su espalda. La bestia le seguía de cerca.

 ** _“corre, corre, corre”_** – pensó presa del pánico mientras forzaba sus piernas a moverse más rápido, a sus pulmones a tomar más aire.

Tal era su ensimismamiento en la huida que no logró ver venir el cuerpo que chocó contra él en un cruce de pasillos.

Cayó al suelo rodando, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado, a la altura del impacto.

-          Mierda… - siseó haciéndose a un lado con temor al no saber qué era lo que lo había derribado, pero se detuvo cuando vio a un chico más joven que él, con el pelo moreno y gafas de pasta, grandes y negras.

 ** _“no puede ser”_** – gimió al reconocer al chico. – ¿Marvin? – preguntó sorprendido. Marvin era el chico que obligaron a bajar a la celda de Stiles, por delante de él, para escribir la palabra monstruo en la puerta. – **_“no sabía que fuera recluso”_**

-          ¿i…Ian? – respondió igual de sorprendido y agitado.

Sin saber muy bien que decir y vencido por el terror, Ian dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – me persigue una de esas cosas.

-          A mí también – respondió el otro chico a toda prisa, el cual se levantó a la vez que el rubio.

El bramido que vino desde el pasillo de Ian los hizo girarse a mirar. No podían ver a la bestia, pero el sonido indicaba que no estaba lejos.

-          Por aquí – señaló el moreno a uno de los otros pasillos del cruce. Los rugidos solo se hicieron más altos.

Asintiendo, Ian echó a correr junto al moreno, estando muy pendiente de sus espaldas.

**************************

-          **_“soy aquel que te ofrece un trato Derek hale”_**

La manada seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-          ¿un trato? – gruñó el alpha. – bien… - sonrió malicioso – muéstrate y hablemos.

Una risa igual de grave que la voz cruzó la estancia.

-          **_“muy ingenioso y atrevido”_**

-          ¿Quién eres? – saltó Steve – ¿eres tu quien nos ha estado atacando?

Se extendió un silencio.

-          Responde desgraciado – chilló Cassidy. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-          **_“no estoy aquí para hablar con vosotros, sino con el alpha y su manada”_**

-          Entonces respóndeme a mí – salto Scott - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres?

-          **_“somos los que os dejamos ahí dentro”_** – todos se tensaron dejando salir leves gruñidos a la vez que Allison y su padre agarraban con fuerza sus armas.

-          ¿sois? – dijo Lydia - más de uno – aclaró en voz baja al resto.

-          **_“correcto Banshee”_**

-          ¡basta! – rugió Derek - ¿habéis detenido vosotros el conjuro? – el silencio volvió a extenderse por lo que Derek volvió a gritar  - ¡respóndeme!

-          **_“así es”_**

-          ¿Cómo te…?- comenzó a gruñir el alpha.

-          **_“lo hemos hecho por ti alpha Hale” –_** el silencio se extendió de nuevo.

-          _¿_ por mí? – siseó enfadado – os estáis interponiendo entre yo y mi pareja. Y decís que ¿lo habéis hecho por mí?

-          **_“solo tratamos de protegerte”_**

-          ¿protegerle? – Peter preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿protegerle de que?

-          **_“de la verdad… De la verdad aquí fuera”_**

-          ¿verdad? – Laura gritó hacia el techo, sin saber a dónde mirar - ¿Qué verdad? ¿Derek? – se giró hacia su hermano sin comprender; antes de que el alpha pudiera decir nada, la voz volvió a hablar.

-          **_“¿por qué no responden aquellos que están tratando de ocultarla? –_** todo quedo en silencio debido a la leve incomprensión ** _– esos hechiceros… El verdadero motivo por el que están aquí… ¿lo conocéis?_**

-          ¿de qué está hablando? – preguntó Scott. Luego se giró a mirar a los interpelados, los cuales seguían en silencio, siendo el centro de atención de toda la manada.

-          **_¿Quiénes os encerraron en Beacon Hills? ¿Quiénes os quitaron vuestros poderes de alpha? El auténtico motivo por el que han hecho todo esto… no es Stiles y su… legado. El verdadero motivo por el que estaban aquí era para proteger, estudiar y custodiar uno de los puntos de poder más grandes jamás encontrados…”_**

-          ¿Qué…?- comenzó Allison sin entender, pero el druida la interrumpió al caer en la cuenta.

-          El Nemetón.

-          **_“No hay otro motivo, salvo el poder. Con el Nemetón bajo su poder este  se incrementaría hasta lo impensable. Y vosotros… ¿no queréis eso verdad?”_**

-          ¿Quién eres? – gruño amenazante Steve. - ¿Qué quieres?

-          ¿es cierto? – gruño Peter, haciendo eco de la sospecha general de todos los lobos.

Los brujos no respondieron, sintiéndose rodeados de golpe.

-          No necesitáis responder… - entrecerró los ojos Laura – vuestro corazón os delata.

Los encapuchados se miraron entre sí, hasta que Cassidy volvió a acercarse a Derek, el cual seguía tenso.

-          De acuerdo… sí. Proteger el Nemeton era nuestra principal misión. Pero también lo era protegeros, o al menos así lo veíamos. – La mujer se llevó la mano al pecho por instinto - Lo consideramos como una misión secundaria, pero una misión al fin y al cabo.

-          **_“pero dinos ¿cómo Derek? ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que ya ha mentido y hecho tanto?”_**

-          ¡Cállate! – gritó Cassidy. – tu que sabes, no sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-          **_“queremos…ofrecer un trato al alpha...”_**

-          Me da igual lo que queráis ofrecerme – se apartó de la manada, ignorando las quejas de los demás al alejarse de la seguridad del grupo. – yo solo quiero hablar con Stiles. Es Stiles y punto.

El sonido de un clavo al caer al suelo hubiera sido perceptible en el aire.

-          **_“eso no va a poder ser”_**

-          ¿Por qué? – gruño el alpha cada vez más molesto.

-          Derek no trates de hablar con él, intentara desorientarte.- avisó Morrell al ver las garras del alpha salir junto al pelo de sus brazos.

-          **_“… nosotros te Prometemos derribar la cúpula y ofrecer libertad a tu manada, pero en cuanto a Stiles…no es imposible” –_** Derek trago saliva cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-          Esa… voz o lo que quiera que sea, está mintiendo…- se pronunció Leonard. – un trato tiene dos extremos…

-          **_“¿en serio? ¿acaso vosotros lo habéis dicho todo?” –_** la manada entrecerró los ojos.

-          ¿a qué te referías con…? – empezó Scott.

-          **_“eso deberíais preguntárselo a ellos”_** – los lobos miraron de nuevo a los encapuchados, los cuales se sintieron al igual que gacelas rodeadas por leones.

-          ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué no nos estáis diciendo? – Derek agarró con firmeza el brazo de la bruja que tenía más cercana. La mujer soltó un quejido de dolor. - ¡RESPONDEME! – pero fue la voz quien lo hizo.

 

-          **“ _Stiles Stilinski… está muerto”_**

****

****************************

Ian se asomó por la rendija de la puerta del armario en el pasillo. Marvin permanecía en silencio a su espalda.

-          ¿puedes verlos? – preguntó el moreno con un ligero temblor. El rubio por su parte negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba de nuevo los alrededores, agudizando tanto la vista como el oído.

Nada. Ni rastro de las criaturas que hasta hacia unos instantes les seguían.

-          ¿Los hemos despistado? – volvió a susurrar el otro.

-          Creo que si… - contestó Ian, todavía revisando el pasillo. – de todos modos, quedémonos aquí un poco más, por si acaso.

-          ¿de dónde han salido esas cosas? ¿Qué son? – oyó gemir al otro.

-          No lo sé. – sentenció Ian – solo vi aparecer a uno. Salió de la pared de la zona de celdas. La atravesó como si fuera un fantasma… no he ido mucho a clase de mitología y desarrollo de bestiarios, por lo que si no lo sabes tú… - Ian dijo girándose.

Marvin le miró con un ligero temblor, sus gafas se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz y el sudor surcaba su cara.

 Estaba aterrorizado.

-          Hey – le tocó el hombro el Fairy lys. – no te preocupes. Saldremos de esta. Gutiérrez y los guardias se encargaran de todo.

 ** _“si es que siguen vivos” –_** pensó ** _._**

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no están muertos ya? – Ian se quedó de piedra. - Tú has visto los cadáveres, esas cosas matan…– preguntó escandalizado, pero vigilando su voz.

-          Bueno…, ya sabes lo que dicen, Mala hierba nunca mue… - soltó Ian en broma, pero la mirada de incomprensión del otro chico le hizo cortarse. – tu por eso no te preocupes ahora. Lo primero es movernos de aquí. – volvió a girarse para mirar por la puerta al despejado pasillo -  No podemos quedarnos a esperar que nos encuentren en el armario de las escobas.

-          Yo conozco un sitio… - Ian se giró a mirarle sorprendido. – iba hacia allí cuando chocamos.

-          ¿Dónde?

-          Una sala segura, es un escondite que uso muy a menudo – comenzó a explicar el otro - da a una salida directa hacia el bosque.

-          ¿puedes llevarnos desde aquí? – preguntó Ian. El otro chico asintió, aunque palideció un poco más.

-          Pero para hacerlo, tenemos que volver por donde hemos venido. – señaló hacia afuera – por el pasillo por el que tu llegaste…

Ian tragó saliva audiblemente y asintió.

-          De acuerdo… - se acercó a la puerta y revisó ambos lados del pasillo antes de girar de nuevo y mirar a Marvin. – corramos.

Como si del pistoletazo de salida se tratara, Ian y Marvin echaron a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad, hasta pararse en una esquina y revisar que no hubiera monstruos.

-          ¿algo?  - Preguntó Marvin. Ian miró al pasillo vacío, donde solo una mesa rota junto a un jarrón daban señales de la actividad inusual.

-          Nada. – le indicó con la cabeza – corre.

Volviendo a correr hacia la otra esquina, repitieron el proceso. Una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

Paso a paso, bajaron la escalera en forma de caracol, oscura y silenciosa. Con Ian a la cabeza y Marvin pegado a su espalda, descendieron poquito a poco, poniendo todos sus sentidos en lo que tenían delante.

Cuando siguieron bajando, el ruido de algo cayendo y lo que parecía algo muy grande olisqueando el aire, les llegó desde tras la esquina que habían bajado.

Marvin miró horrorizado a Ian, quien le indicó con la mirada que tenían que correr y seguir bajando, en silencio. Según continuaron el descenso, el sonido de pisadas e inhalaciones se volvieron más cercanos.

Ian se detuvo y se giró, la oscuridad no les dejaba entrever gran cosa en la escalera, pero el sonido se hizo más escalofriante cuando las respiraciones y pasos se convirtieron en un siseo.

-          Nos ha olido… - siseó muy bajo Marvin intentando no mostrar su posición, pero aun así, por el gruñido que vino después, Ian se atrevió a hablar en voz alta.

-          Y nos ha oído. – dijo en voz alta agarrando la muñeca del pelinegro - ¡Corre, corre, corre!

La criatura bramó a sus espaldas, comenzando a dejar clara con el sonido de sus pisadas que les estaba alcanzando.

 Ian y Marvin corrieron en la oscuridad, sin molestarse en quejarse cuando se doblaban sus tobillos al pisar mal. No pararon de correr, hasta que no vieron la luz de la puerta de salida al piso inferior.

-          ¡por ahí! – Ian empujó a Marvin junto a él a través del marco de salida, quedándose parados junto al marco de salida. Un segundo antes de que la criatura se lanzara por el hueco de la puerta, corriendo hasta desaparecer por una de las esquinas al final del pasillo, sin percatarse de que sus presas se habían quedado atrás, pegadas a una pared. – por favor dime que no tenemos que ir por ahí – señaló al pasillo por el que la bestia se había precipitado, y del cual aún llegaban alaridos furiosos.

-          No… por aquí. – señaló el otro lado.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una esquina, Marvin delante mientras Ian vigilaba sus espaldas.

Justo cuando el rubio le iba a preguntar sobre la distancia que faltaba, chocó con la espalda del chico que se había detenido.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado Ian, por si tenían que salir corriendo.

Marvin miraba al suelo, pálido y con el horror grabado en la cara. Cuando el Fairy lys siguió su mirada, entendió el porqué.

Sangre. Vísceras. Cadáveres.

Varias decenas de personas despedazadas en un revoltijo sangriento en mitad del pasillo. Todo en silencio tras el terrible caos.

El moreno parecía en estado de shock, viendo los cadáveres tanto de los guardias, como de alumnos.

-          Vamos. – dijo Ian poniendo una mano en su hombro. – no mires al suelo; solo Dime por donde debemos ir.

Para su sorpresa el chico hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho. Comenzando a caminar, aun con la mirada un poco ida, rápidamente se puso en cabeza y guío a Ian por el camino.

-          Están todos muertos – oyó que decía Marvin. – hay tanta sangre.

-          Tú no los mires. – le recordó el rubio, mirando los restos mortales de lo que, en algún momento, fueron personas - ¿estamos muy lejos? – Ian vio como Marvin meneaba la cabeza a los lados negando. – bien. – susurró.

Sin decir nada mas ya, y estando pendientes de cualquier sonido a su alrededor, recorrieron el pasillo y giraron en varios cruces, hasta llegar a una zona donde no habían indicios de haberse producido ningún ataque.

Un largo y ancho corredor se extendía ante el Fairy lys. El rubio miró hacia el techo, donde las ventanas ocupaban la parte más alta del muro de la derecha, dejando entrar la luz, que se volvía muy tenue al llegar hasta ellos.

-          Este sitio me da escalofríos. – gimió el rubio. - ¿Qué tal vas? – Marvin, el cual seguía caminando en silencio, no se paró para contestar, simplemente siguió caminando sin girarse a mirarle.

-          Bien.

Desde el pasillo llegó lo que parecía el ruido de algo cayendo. Ambos brujos se detuvieron, pero al no captar ningún otro indicio, reanudaron la marcha.

-          ¿seguro? – a Ian algo le empezaba a oler mal, el chico estaba muy aterrorizado hasta hace un rato, pero desde que llegaron a la planta, no había dicho nada. – no has dicho nada…

-          No sé qué quieres que diga…

 ** _“vale…”_** – ahora sí que Ian notaba algo raro, pero de nuevo le pareció oír algo, lo que le hizo detenerse y mirar hacia atrás. Nada. Solo el pasillo levemente iluminado. Se giró para comprobar a Marvin, pero seguía caminando sin muestras de haberse percatado de nada – **_“Sera mi imaginación, pero juraría haber oído una voz”_**

Volviendo a mirar al moreno, recordó el tema de conversación que habían iniciado.

-          No se… - pero entonces recordó que sí que había algo que quería saber desde hace rato - podrías decirme porque estabas en el pasillo hace un rato…

-          Ya lo sabes. – el cambio de tono no pasó desapercibido - huía.

-          Más bien quería saber qué haces en el instituto. – el más joven no pareció inmutarse – te conozco Marvin…, bueno… más o menos, y sé que no estabas obligado a estar aquí. No eres un recluso.

La marcha se detuvo cuando en mitad del pasillo, el moreno paró de caminar, permaneciendo de espaldas a Ian.

-          Así que ¿me conoces? – Ian fue a contestarle, pero un siseó en su flanco derecho, le interrumpió.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, una garra salió de la pared y se cerró alrededor de su boca, silenciando sus palabras.

-          Yo creo que no… - sin previo aviso, Marvin se dio la vuelta y sopló un polvo desde su mano a la cara de Ian. En cuanto respiró por la nariz, se arrepintió;  fuera lo que fuera, lo que acababa de inhalar, había provocado que todo diera vueltas en su cabeza.

-          Mmmhhpf – Ian intentó hablar y gritar, mientras otros dos brazos agarraban sus muñecas, pegando su espalda  a la pared.

-          Ellos me han prometido que sería uno de ellos. Que sería parte del círculo. – Ian entraba en pánico mientras intentaba forcejear con la fuerza que poco a poco lo introducía en la pared, como si de arenas movedizas se trataran. – solo tenía que traerte hasta aquí – el chico tenía en su mirada, un grado de locura que para Ian había pasado inadvertida. – y ahora que ellos te tienen…- el rubio sintió como sus piernas y sus brazos desaparecían en la pared, mientras su torso y su cabeza eran empujados hacia atrás por la garra que le oprimía la boca. – también me llevaran a mí – dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa, no duró más que unos segundos, cuando se percató de que era Ian el único que estaba siendo llevado. - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿a qué esperáis? ¡llevadme! – ya solo quedaba la cabeza de Ian, el cual poco a poco, caía en la inconsciencia, comenzando a no ser plenamente consciente de lo que veía, mientras la escena se tornaba negra. - ¿a qué estáis esperando?

-          ¡EH! – un grito sonó a través del pasillo, llamando la atención del moreno, el cual con el rostro aterrorizado echó a correr en otra dirección, Ian por su parte ya no pudo ver mucho más, solo una silueta que se paró al frente de él, a mirarlo, un segundo antes de que todo se volviera negro y desapareciera en la pared.

********************************

-          **“ _Stiles Stilinski… está muerto”_**

El frio ya no era palpable, ni el silencio, ni la oscuridad, ni nada de lo que los rodeaba. Los lobos ahogaron un gemido. Los humanos no pudieron ocultar la cara de horror. Y Derek sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, mientras soltaba el brazo de la mujer.

-          Eso es mentira – chilló Cassidy, dando pasos hacia Derek. El cual se agarró a la mesa del loft, ayudándose a estabilizarse.

-          **_“si no te crees mis palabras, piensa en los hechos ¿Cuánto habéis oído de Stiles en todo este tiempo? La verdad es tan clara como el agua, Derek hale. Y tal vez deberíais reclamársela a aquellos que tratan de ocultarla….”_**

-          Derek están intentando jugar contigo – aseguró Leonard. – Stiles está bien, piénsalo. Te hemos prometido hablar con él.

-          **_“ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Poco después de abandonar Beacon Hills. Los brujos lo llevaron a Irlanda, donde lo ejecutaron a sangre fría. Nosotros estábamos ahí, lo vimos todo”_**

-          Cállate… - dijo bajo la bruja.

-          **_“vimos cómo se mofaban de él, y de su marca en el cuello”_**

-          Mentira… - gruñó enfadada la bruja.

-          **_“Lo mataron a golpes, tras privarle de su magia…”_**

-          Calla, calla, ¡Cállate! – pero el rugido del alpha la silenció.

-          ¡No! – siseó transformado el  lobo, girándose completamente transformado hacia la mujer - cállate tu…

-          **_“no sería difícil, fingir ser Stiles Stilinski, a través del uso de la magia, para engañaros y daros justo lo que pedís, ver y oírle” –_** Derek gruñó sin apartar la mirada de la bruja, mientras esta comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás. – **_“nuestro trato es simple… y justo… mata a los tres brujos que quedan…y romperemos la cúpula”_**

La manada, todavía en estado de shock, reaccionó al ver a su alpha, dar un paso hacia los encapuchados. Steve dio un paso al frente poniéndose entre Derek y la bruja.

-          Atrás Derek – dijo altivo el brujo. Los ojos de Derek comenzaron a brillar más a la vez que su transformación daba paso.

-          ¡Derek! – Scott dio un paso al frente – no puedes creerte lo que han dicho. Escúchame. – pero el alpha no parecía oír nada ni nadie a excepción de los brujos, mientras su transformación parecía ir a más, su expresión iracunda contrastaba con el brillo húmedo en sus ojos.

-          No… no quiero escuchar mas mentiras… - los huesos de su espalda comenzaron a crujir – Stiles… mi… - un gemido de dolor le atravesó el pecho, cortando lo que iba a decir.

-          ¿Qué le está pasando? – preguntó Cora, cuando su hermano pareció sufrir un calambre por todo el cuerpo.

-          Oh, dios santo… -Peter se adelantó agarrando a su sobrina para dar marcha atrás. – Scott, hazte a un lado…

-          Pero tenemos que ayudarlo – gritó el moreno viendo como el alpha se retorcía sin saber qué hacer.

Derek levantó la mirada y todos dieron un paso atrás, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos por completo a la vez que sus facciones se habían deformado en una expresión grotesca y salvaje.

-          ¿Qué está pasando? – saltó Scott.

-          Derek… - comenzó Cora mientras era apartada junto a su madre y el resto de la manada.

-          **_“está muerto Derek, ellos lo mataron” –_** el lobo gimoteó de dolor ante las palabras, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza, Negándose a escuchar ante el dolor que sentía.

-          Derek escúchame, no es real. Te están engañando. – saltó Talía.

-          Ya es tarde… - sentenció Peter con el rostro desencajado cuando Derek rugió con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar  el ventanal.

-          ¿en que se está convirtiendo? – dijo Laura sin poder moverse del sitio.

Ante los rostros de horror y de asombro de la manada, Derek desapareció, retorciéndose y creciendo, rasgando sus ropas mientras su piel se cubría de pelo negro azabache, dejando en su lugar una bestia de más de tres metros de alto y musculoso cuerpo.

-          En mi… - soltó Peter mirando a Laura.

La bestia se levantó en toda su altura, girándose para enseñar un morro alargado repleto de dientes. Los ojos rojos pasaron sobre toda la manada, la cual estaba en shock, hasta toparse con los brujos, fue entonces cuando Derek se desvaneció ante todos, pues sus ojos rojos se volvieron negros a la vez que un rugido salía desde su pecho junto con la saliva que caía de sus dientes cuando se dejó caer a cuatro patas. Toda la manada alternó miradas desde el lobo más viejo hasta la criatura en sus narices, la cual flexionó las patas traseras a la vez que Scott gritaba.

-          Derek ¡no! – pero justo cuando se lanzó, Steve y Leonard levantaron las palmas enviándolo contra el lado opuesto del loft.

El caos estalló, la manada se posiciono para atacar, Scott se quedó helado, el Derek monstruo se volvió a poner en posición con un rugido a la vez que los brujos comenzaban a hacerse hacia atrás.

-          ¡basta Derek! – Talía se adelantó al resto, acercándose a la bestia. – escúchame – pero de nada servía, la bestia no reconocía a la mujer; ignorándola casi por completo, volvió su oscura vista a los tres encapuchados.

-          No va a servir de nada hermana – Peter se posicionó detrás de la mujer – ahora no escucha a nada ni nadie.

-          Tenéis que iros – gritó Scott a los brujos. Ante eso Derek gruñó.

-          Espera. – saltó Laura – no puedes dejarlos marchar ¿Qué hacemos?

-          No podéis. – dijo Leonard – es un alpha acoplado que cree que su pareja ha muerto, y que nosotros somos los culpables… - Derek comenzó a caminar con paso amenazador hacia ellos, relamiéndose los caninos con mirada salvaje.

-          Derek no lo hagas – suplicó Scott con las manos en alto, pero de nada sirvió, la bestia volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Por suerte, Morrell fue más rápida lanzando un frasco con mountain ash al suelo, creando un muro instantáneo, haciendo a Derek rebotar tras un flash azul.

Ignorando el shock momentáneo, Scott se giró a los brujos. – corred.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces los tres individuos salieron corriendo por la puerta del loft mientras los lobos se quedaban mirando a Scott, el cual miraba a Derek suplicante.

-          ¡No sé quién eres! – gritó el alpha a pleno pulmón hacia el techo, ahogando la rabia y las lágrimas, ignorando al alpha, a la manada, a todos – ¡pero sé que estas mintiendo! ¡Stiles no está muerto!

-          **_“Derek no piensa lo mismo”_** – la sonrisa era audible en la voz, enfadando a los betas.

-          él ha perdido la fe en Stiles, yo no. – sentenció dejando brillar sus ojos – pero se la vamos a devolver.

-          **_“buena suerte”-_** dictaminó la voz.

-          ¡Scott Al suelo! – Lydia se lanzó hacia Scott, derribándolo justo a tiempo para esquivar al gigantesco licántropo que se precipitó hacia la puerta para seguir a los brujos sin mirar atrás.

-          Gracias Lydia – todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la entrada.

-          Se ha ido – gritó Cora.

-          Lo alcanzaremos – dijo argent mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su mujer e hija.

-           Deaton, coge el todoterreno de Derek con Morrell, Allison, tú y tu padre seguirlo en vuestro coche, los demás a pie para seguir el rastro. Lydia, tu…

-          Tengo un plan, pero necesito que me consigas tiempo… - Scott la miró sin comprender, al igual que los otros miembros de la manada. – ¡venga corred!

Su plan era, más bien, un presentimiento, pero si algo habían aprendido Lydia Martin y la manada, era que el presentimiento de una Banshee no era para tomarlo a la ligera.

El alpha asintió un segundo antes de abandonar el loft a toda prisa con toda la manada, dejando atrás a Lydia la cual agarró su bolso y se acercó a la salida, escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

Cerró la puerta al marcharse sin percatarse de como en la esquina más apartada del loft,  el cadáver del monstruo se desvanecía en el suelo tras un leve espasmo.

*******************************

Jordan Parrish sabía que su trabajo como ayudante en la comisaría de Beacon Hills no era uno cualquiera. También estaba al tanto de las irregularidades que se daban por la ciudad, así como crímenes sin resolver y/o resueltos con expedientes poco creíbles y faltos de datos.

En un principio, se le ocurrió que podría tratarse de un conflicto de intereses, llegando a dudar de la confianza que había depositado tan ciegamente en el sheriff, el cual parecía, si no ocultar la verdad, no decirla en su totalidad. Pero tras desechar esa idea, al conocer mejor al hombre y oír la opinión del pueblo sobre su sheriff, solo se le ocurrió algo…

 Algo oculta el sheriff…

El sheriff Stilinski, que tras revisar de arriba abajo el centro comercial y sus destrozos, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era vandalismo juvenil, y que podían marchar a la comisaria a rellenar el informe.

Parrish habría llevado la investigación un poco más lejos, sobre todo con los extraños indicios con los que se habían topado en los grandes almacenes, pero una mirada del hombre mayor le bastó para saber que la cuestión estaba zanjada.

Así que aquí estaba, terminando de escribir un informe, del que apenas se creía nada, mientras revisaba la puerta del sheriff sin saber que pensar, esperando que las respuestas llegaran ante él, en cualquier momento, la respuesta a ¿por qué este pueblo era tan  raro? o la respuesta de ¿por qué parece que el sheriff esta siempre al tanto de todo? ¿Qué hay que ocultar?

Justo como si le hubiera leído la mente, el sheriff Stilinski abrió la puerta de su despacho a toda prisa, agarrando su chaqueta con una mano, mientras en la otra agarraba el móvil, leyendo algo en la pantalla.

Decidido a sacar respuestas, Jordan saltó.

-          ¿ya se marcha sheriff? – sin esperar, haber llamado la atención, el hombre alzó la mirada hacia su ayudante, ignorando al resto de policías que seguían trabajando.

-          Si… - dijo guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. – me iba a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad, a ver si encuentro a esos  vándalos.

-          Iré con usted – dijo Jordan, pero el sheriff ya negaba yendo hacia la salida.

-          Déjelo ayudante, aprovechare para irme a casa una vez termine.

-          Volveré en taxi por mi cuenta – volvió a saltar el rubio, ya agarrando su chaqueta.

-          No ayudante. Quédate y acaba el informe.

-          Pero señor… no puede ir a patrullar solo… ¿y si esos chicos…?

-          Agente Parrish – la voz de autoridad detuvo la perorata del rubio – le recuerdo que soy padre de un adolescente. Además de ser mayor que usted. Ahora como su superior, le ordeno que siga una orden sencilla. – varios policías detuvieron sus labores para mirar en dirección a la discusión – termine el informe y váyase a casa a descansar.

Jordan se quedó de piedra en su asiento, viendo al sheriff caminar hacia la salida. Sabía que algo había pasado, sabía que algo iba a  pasar y que tenía que ver con todo lo raro que había estado ocurriendo en la ciudad. Frustrado, miró el informe y tomó una decisión.

-          A la mierda – agarrando su chaqueta mientras salía de la estación, el ayudante corrió a uno de los coches, dispuesto a seguir al sheriff, quien salía del parking a toda prisa.

************************

El colegio estaba casi desolado. Las bestias habían asesinado a casi todos. Eonora paseaba por el pasillo con un ojo alerta, desde que el Fairy lys había escapado, todo había sido una pelea tras otra, cadáver tras cadáver.

Su walkie había quedado destrozado, pero por suerte encontró uno que todavía funcionaba, atado al cinturón de lo que un día fue uno de sus subordinados.

Las vísceras y la sangre ya no le afectaban como antes. Por eso era la jefa en seguridad, por eso había matado ya a más de diez de esas bestias, usando apenas magia y la lanza que agarraba con su mano derecha.

Cuando trato de contactar con otros supervivientes al ataque, nadie respondió en seguida, pero justo cuando apenas le quedaban esperanzas, la voz de uno de los guardias les dio su posición. Había menos de una veintena de supervivientes. La gran mayoría vigilantes malheridos.

Como jefa y responsable, Eonora les exigió que esperaran y aseguraran la sala donde estuvieran, antes de intentar contactar con el consejo por auxilio. Tras eso, se colgó el comunicador y se detuvo la conversación.

Ahora solo quedaba encontrar a los responsables… y hacerles pagar. Por suerte, Eonora ya tenía una idea bastante clara de quien estaba detrás de todo.

**_“no me puedo creer que se haya adelantado a mis movimientos, sabía que tenía que haber vigilado más a…”_ **

Un siseo le hizo detenerse de golpe, en el techo, desde una de las vigas, una de las criaturas se dejó caer con las fauces abiertas.

Gutiérrez, siendo más rápida y Girando la lanza justo a tiempo,  ensartó a la criatura antes de que impactara contra ella, lanzándola contra una vitrina cercana. La bestia gritó, intentando levantarse, pero Eonora fue más rápida y agarrando bien su lanza, atravesó el cráneo del monstruo, emitiendo un grito de batalla.

Cuando su grito cesó, se dio cuenta de que varios siseos venían desde su espalda. Su actividad,  no silenciosa, había llamado demasiado la atención. Echando a correr, atravesó varios pasillos girando de izquierda a derecha, esquivando muebles, cadáveres y enormes charcos de sangre.

Mientras los siseos quedaban,  poco a poco, atrás; Eonora se fue permitiendo reducir la marcha, volviendo a caminar  con paso cautelar, poniendo todos sus sentidos en lo que le rodeaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio…

 ** _“pero ¿Qué…?” –_** justo en medio del pasillo, estaba Ian siendo arrastrado a la pared por lo que parecían ¿brazos? saliendo de ella. Mientras un chico moreno y con gafas permanecía impasible delante de él.

Eonora fue a actuar, pero lo que escuchó la dejó de piedra.

-          Ellos me han prometido que sería uno de ellos. Que sería parte del círculo; solo tenía que traerte hasta aquí y ahora que ellos te tienen… también me llevaran a mí.

 ** _“el circulo”_** – pensó Gutiérrez. Las garras empezaron a arrastrar al rubio por la pared, llevándoselo con ellas.

-          ¿a qué estáis esperando?  - oyó gritar al otro.

El chico moreno con gafas y cara siniestra parecía esperar que algo sucediera, replicaba al aire y a las garras monstruosas, que poco a poco se llevaban a un cada vez más inconsciente Ian con ellas.

-          ¿Qué significa esto? ¿a qué esperáis? ¡llevadme! – gritó el moreno.

 ** _“no puedo permitir esto”_** – pensó la mujer.

-          ¡EH! – Gutiérrez bramó echando a correr hacia el chico, el cual al verla huyó despavorido.

Cuando la mujer alcanzó la zona donde Ian estaba siendo llevado, solo quedaba su rostro adormecido, desapareciendo en la pared.

Sintiéndose culpable, Eonora se detuvo mirándolo con un pensamiento claro. – **_“me equivoque chico. Sobrevive y te encontrare”_**

Ian desapareció y la bruja echó a correr tras el muchacho de gafas.

Acelerando y acelerando, usó todo el esfuerzo obtenido en las fuerzas especiales para correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Al poco rato, pudo vislumbrar la parte trasera del muchacho corriendo delante de ella. En cada esquina de pasillo, el chico iba un poco más lento, ya fuera por el cansancio o por el miedo.

Cuando se detuvo junto a una escalera, Gutiérrez eligió quedarse más atrás. Para ver a donde la llevaría.

El chico corría y miraba hacia atrás cada pocos pasos, pero la mujer supo ocultarse a tiempo, dejando que el más joven se tranquilizara, o al menos se confiara, para así ver a donde iba con tanta prisa.

En cuanto  llegó a la planta y se paró junto a la puerta, Gutiérrez entrecerró el ceño desde su posición en la esquina del pasillo.

 ** _“¿me ha traído aquí?” –_** el chico con gafas había abierto y entrado en el despacho a toda prisa, sin detenerse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

La puerta, del despacho de Ivana.

Acercándose con cautela hasta el marco de la puerta, Eonora comenzó a escuchar como desde dentro, el chico lo removía y lo tiraba todo entre gritos y susurros.

-          ¡este no era el trato! ¡no lo era! – sonido de cristales rompiéndose junto al de libros cayendo, llegó hasta sus oídos. – se suponía que debía ser uno de los vuestros. – hubo más ruidos de cosas cayendo junto a un leve sollozo. El chico estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria. – tenéis al nigromante y os he dado al Fairy lys. Los monstruos los han matado a todos, o a casi todos. Ya no hay una verdadera amenaza. No quiero morir. ¡cumplid el trato!

Permaneciendo estática por un segundo por lo escuchado, la bruja apretó los puños con rabia, Aventurándose a entrar, esperando toparse con una multitud considerable allí, pero el despacho estaba vacío, a excepción del brujo con gafas que la miraba con expresión horrorizada.

-          ¡Tú! – la señalo – ¿Cómo?

-          Te he seguido imbécil – espetó la mujer - ¿Quién eres? ¿y qué es lo que haces aquí, que quieres?

-          Ese es el problema, ese es el problema… - comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el suelo. – nadie me conoce, pero lo harán, todos lo harán.

 ** _“el puto niñato esta como una cabra”_** – Eonora levantó la lanza y le amenazó.

-          He escuchado lo que has dicho, ahora habla. – ordenó. - ¿quién eres?

-          Yo soy… yo… yo soy… Marvin – el temblor en su voz parecía una mezcla entre enfado y un tic nervioso  – y no quiero nada, y mucho menos de ti. He venido a hablar con ellos. – señaló al aire. – ellos me escuchan. Saben que estoy aquí. Ellos vendrán a buscarme.

**_“como una cabra…”_ **

-          ¿Quiénes? – las palabras de Ian cayeron a su mente en ese momento - ¿el circulo? – el chico palideció por el reconocimiento - ¿en serio esos críos están detrás de esto?

-          ¡No Hables así de ellos! ¡ellos serán dioses! – gritó colérico. – y yo también lo seré – susurró al final.

 ** _“vale…” –_** pensó alucinada con la locura del  más joven. Viendo que la táctica habitual no serviría para nada, decidió probar otra diferente.

-          Hablas muy bien de ellos, para ser gente que te ha dado la espalda. – comenzó bajando la lanza.

-          Ellos no me han dado a espalda – espetó rabioso.

-          ¿en serio? – Eonora fingió una mueca y miró alrededor de forma exagerada - ¿y donde están?

-          ¡están probándome! – gritó – ellos me dejaran entrar. Abrirán la puerta.

-          ¿la puerta? – preguntó confusa volviendo a mirar en todas direcciones.  - ¿Qué puerta? ¿aquí? – señaló a la habitación en general con un movimiento de su dedo quedándose de piedra tras caer en las palabras que escuchó de Ian. – un ruido fuerte – susurró bajito. Miró de nuevo al chico llamado Marvin  - ellos siguen en el colegio, pero en algún sitio secreto ¿verdad? Un sitio que no aparece en los planos.  – el chico se tensó. – y se llega desde aquí. – abrió la boca al caer en el detalle mientras todo encajaba - hay una puerta en esta habitación.

-          ¡cállate, cállate, cállate! – gritó el chico. - ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? Yo no te he dicho… - Marvin se tapó la boca rápidamente.

 ** _“tú me lo acabas de decir”-_** pensó al mirar la reacción y la expresión abatida del más joven.

-          Nadie va a venir a por ti Marvin. Esa puerta de la que hablas, no va a ser abierta para ti.

-          Cállate. Tú no sabes nada. La abrirán. Tú no sabes, no entiendes…

-          Entiendo que no eres más que un niño marginado cobarde con una mente débil y maleable. – espetó ya enfadada. – no quiero hacerte daño chico, pero te lo hare si no me respondes. ¿Dónde se han llevado al Fairy lys? ¿Dónde está Stiles Stilinski?

-          Ya no importa, no podrás encontrarlos. no tienes ni idea de quién está detrás de todo esto. Lo verdaderamente poderos…

-          Sé exactamente quién está detrás de todo esto. – el chico se le quedó mirando paralizado. – llevo mucho tiempo detrás de esta persona, vigilándola, esperando el momento propicio en el que cometiera un fallo, en el que mostrara su rostro. El problema es que creo que me demorado demasiado. Y ahora lo sabe…

El silencio se estancó entre ellos, hasta que Marvin procesó las últimas palabras.

-          Ellos saben que estas aquí. – empezó susurrando - No me abren por eso ¡esto es culpa tuya! – el chico levantó la mano y lanzó una figura de hierro forjado, que había en una de las estanterías contra la bruja. La mujer se cubrió con la lanza, la cual se partió por el impacto. – ahora veras… - pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, la bruja le lanzó una onda expansiva y lo estampó contra la estantería de la biblioteca, provocando un gran estruendo.

Varios estantes, de la librería empotrada, quedaron aplastados cuando Marvin impactó de espaldas contra ella. Los objetos cayeron al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el brujo lo hacía en un gemido sordo.

Un segundo antes de que tocara el suelo, la mujer movió la mano hacia la derecha, arrastrando por los aires al joven, hasta golpearlo de frente contra la pared del otro lado.

Cuando Marvin tocó el suelo, solo emitió un jadeo bajo, seguido de respiraciones dificultosas y tos. Su rostro estaba surcado por sangre que brotaba de las heridas que se había hecho al chocar de frente contra el muro.

Eonora, viendo al brujo derrotado, miró hacia el frente, donde un ruido chirriante  comenzó a surgir desde detrás de la estantería. En una de las esquinas superiores, la madera parecía haberse roto. Gutiérrez se acercó y pudo ver como desde detrás de la grieta en la madera, parecía entreverse un hueco, iluminado por el fulgor de una llama.

 ** _“no puede ser”_** – Eonora alzó la mano y lanzó una onda de energía tras otra contra el destrozado mueble que cubría la pared. Hojas de libros y otros objetos volaron por los aires mientras la madera saltaba destrozada, revelando con ello, lo que parecía una entrada secreta.  – **_“ahí esta”_**

Acercándose muy despacio, Eonora revisó la entrada, unas escaleras de caracol descendían sinuosamente, siendo levemente iluminadas por antorchas.

En el lado izquierdo, junto a la madera que aún quedaba en pie, las bisagras de lo que parecía una puerta con alguna clase de mecanismo, chirriaban y se retorcían, totalmente destrozados.

**_“eso era lo que producía ese ruido”_ **

-          ¿Por qué haces esto? – Eonora no se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia el malherido brujo tirado en el suelo. – ¿por qué no huir? tu… - volvió a toser, esputando sangre – tu odias al nigromante… todo el mundo lo sabe… tu…

-          Porque es mi deber. – espetó la mujer mientras giraba el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. – y por si acaso lo has olvidado, yo fui quien trajo aquí a Stilinski. – Eonora miró de nuevo hacia las escaleras secretas y suspiró – todo cuanto he hecho ha sido siempre con un fin. – chasqueando los dedos, vio como el chico exhalo un suspiro quedando inconsciente. – y hoy, por fin, acabara todo…

Comenzando a caminar y dejando el despacho atrás, Eonora bajó las escaleras con un claro pensamiento en la cabeza.

**_“al fin mostraras tu verdadera cara…”_ **

**************************

El crepitar leve del fuego, fue lo primero que pudo captar Stiles mientras sus ojos se abrían. Delante de él, un alto y oscuro techo, a tal distancia que las  luces emitidas por las antorchas no podían iluminarlo.

Una sensación de mareo le abordó, mientras giraba el rostro para mirar a su alrededor. Pero en lugar de ver más pared, se topó con la sonriente expresión de Cedric, que se encontraba acuclillado a menos de un metro de él.

-          Al fin despiertas – dijo en alto el rubio. – la sensación de malestar cesara, no te preocupes.

Stiles no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, solo recordaba una voz, ruido y luego…

-          Lo sentimos mucho Stiles, pero no tuvimos más remedio que usar la fuerza bruta para sacarte de esa celda.

-          Habla por ti – por detrás del rubio, a varios metros, el otro hermano, Bryan, caminaba molesto con Lia agarrada de su brazo. – me da igual si la princesita se ha hecho daño.

A pesar del leve mareo, el castaño no sentía ningún otro malestar o dolor.

-          ¿Qué…? - dijo mientras comenzaba a incorporarse. - ¿Qué significa esto? Yo… - la habitación dio una vuelta justo cuando el nigromante consiguió sentarse, provocando que se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

-          Tómatelo con calma Stiles. – Cedric seguía hablando con ese asqueroso tono meloso. – ahora todo está bien. Ahora eres libre.

Stiles le miró, y luego de nuevo a su alrededor. La gran sala era mayor que un campo de futbol, grandes pilares de roca envejecida ascendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-          Además… - Cedric le llamó señalando con el dedo a un extremo de la sala – lo tenemos todo cubierto… mi amor.

Stiles se giró hacia donde señalaba, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba viendo, los gemelos, April y Jessie, junto al gigantesco Kyle, miraban entre risas y comentarios, lo que parecía ser ¿una semiesfera  roja brillante? que había sobre un altar de piedra.

**_“¿Qué…?”_ **

-          Stiles… - sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba viendo, se giró hacia el origen de la voz que le había llamado. El castaño contuvo un grito cuando vio al dueño de esa voz.

-          ¡Ian! – el rubio, tirado en el suelo, tenía el labio partido y un ojo morado; mirándole desde dentro de un circulo de cuarzo, con rostro suplicante y aterrado.

-          Lo ves. – Cedric volvió a hablar con clara alegría en su voz – todo controlado.

Stiles lo fulminó furioso con la mirada, un minuto antes de levantar la mano y lanzar una onda a la cara del rubio. Pero en lugar de impactar en su objetivo, se desvaneció tras chocar contra un muro invisible que parecía alzarse entre los dos. Stiles ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría, pero aun así miró al suelo y lo vio, un grueso círculo de cuarzo, de más de dos metros de diámetro, le rodeaba.

Cedric por su parte sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-          Vamos Stiles… la noche es larga.- la voz atravesó la caverna, desorbitando los ojos de Stiles cuando la reconoció.

**_“no…no puede ser”_ **

-          Nosotros no somos tus enemigos. Nunca lo hemos sido. – la voz siguió llegando desde todas partes debido al eco.

**_“¿Por qué? Tu…”_ **

-          Tu verdadero enemigo Stiles, es el mismo que el nuestro. – desde detrás de una de las columnas, la dueña de la voz caminó hasta acercarse al círculo de cuarzo del nigromante. Mostrando su apariencia y congelando la respiración del más joven. – tu verdadero enemigo, Stiles, es el mundo.

**_“¿Por qué?”_ **

**_“Ivana”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si queréis dejarme un kudo y vuestra opinión, sera muy bien recibida..., no dudéis en ser tan sinceros como queráis, si no os ha gustado por favor decírmelo.
> 
> ;9 (L)


	17. Todo Lo Bueno Que Hay En Mi. 1ª Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comienza el esperado final, en el que tanto la manada como stiles deberan luchar si no quieren perder algo muy valioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya esta aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^
> 
> siento tanto tantísimo este retraso, Dhamel santa no tengo perdón T.T , pero en mi defensa diré que no he parado, he tenido que trabajar, estudiar e ir a entrevistas, TODO al mismo tiempo.
> 
> gracias a ashewolf he podido corregir, ayer mismo, el capitulo que os traigo, así como el siguiente y el epilogo, los cuales los subiré en un plazo de tres días ^^
> 
> la cosa esta en que el capi final era demasiado largo y he tenido que dividirlo en tres partes... -_-  
> sabéis que os intento mimar. 
> 
> bueno, solo quería pediros perdón de nuevo e informaros de lo pronto que acaba este segundo fic :( a sido ya un tiempo XD y comentaros que pronto, con el epilogo, informare a los interesados en ayudarme con una cosa para el tercero... (una especie de concurso? no se XD) seria para aquellos que saben manejar editores de fotos, etc 
> 
> sin nada mas que decir, por favor, disfrutad :P

Una leve llovizna caía sobre Beacon Hills.

La noche permanecía tranquila en la ciudad, a excepción de un grupo de criaturas que se encontraban en mitad de una persecución.

La zona industrial delimitaba el lado oeste de la ciudad con el bosque, en ella, tres encapuchados corrían a toda velocidad, huyendo de una bestia que les pisaba los talones.

-          ¡crucemos esa fábrica! – gritó Steve mientras señalaba el gran edificio a su derecha.

Los tres brujos corrieron hacia las puertas de metal y, con una onda expansiva, las abrieron.

El sonido de las leves gotas apenas era audible sobre el techo de metal.

En cambio, Los pasos del monstruoso alpha aun sonaban cercanos; por eso corrieron hacia el otro lado para acabar saliendo al exterior justo en el mismo momento en el que el lobo entraba por la puerta que habían abierto antes.

-          ¡lo tenemos encima! – gritó Cassidy. Leonard por su parte se agachó en el suelo,  colocando ambas palmas en él, haciendo aparecer un barrizal.

-          ¡no os detengáis! – les animó Steve mientras Leonard volvía a correr tras ellos. Un segundo después la puerta reventó con el peso del lobo gigante, el cual se giró para seguirles, pero acabó cayendo en la trampa del barro.

La bestia se zarandeaba luchando contra el fango que lo intentaba retener y hundir, mientras los brujos no dejaban de correr oyendo a sus espaldas los gruñidos furiosos del monstruo intentando liberarse.

-          Tal vez podamos escapar – suspiró Leonard cuando se puso a la par que Cassidy y Steve.

-          Eso no lo retendrá eternamente – sentenció el ultimo.

Y como si le hubiera oído hablar, el alpha rugió hacia el cielo, haciendo temblar los cristales y el suelo, a la vez que saltaba fuera del fango y volvía a la persecución.

El alarido, heló la sangre de los tres brujos, los cuales aceleraron el paso.

-          ¡Tenemos que acabar con él! – gritó Leonard.

-          ¡no! – espetó la bruja – si lo hacemos, toda la manada se nos echara encima.

-          ¡Él se nos echara encima si no hacemos algo! – le reprendió de nuevo el brujo, provocando que la mujer optara por ignorarle.

-          ¡¿Steve a dónde vamos?! – gritó Cassidy, pero aun así, el brujo rubio no contestó. Seguía serio, mirando hacia delante.

-          ¿Steve a donde debemos dirigirnos? – esta vez fue Leonard, el que al no recibir tampoco ninguna respuesta, compartió una mirada con Cassidy. – Steve, tío, dinos algo. Esa cosa se está acercando de nuevo.

El rubio demasiado consciente en el hecho de tener que huir y poner a salvo a los otros dos, no escuchó ninguna palabra.

Salvo cuando oyó a Cassidy gritarle.

-          ¡STEVE CUIDADO! – desde uno de los andamios de la fábrica a su izquierda, algo se abalanzó sobre él. Siendo arrollado por una masa similar a la suya, rodó por el suelo junto a su atacante.

Dando un último giro, se posicionó sobre el agresor con la palma de la mano alrededor de su cuello, listo para golpearle. Pero lo que vio dejó sus ojos como platos.

Era un hombre.

Un humano de mediana edad, calvo y con una barba que adornaba su cara casi tanto como la mirada enloquecida y las babas de sus comisuras.

 ** _“¿Qué…?”_** – no tuvo tiempo de terminar sus pensamientos cuando diferentes tipos de gritos inundaron la noche.

-          Controlados – susurró Leonard mientras ayudaba a Steve a levantarse y Cassidy mandaba al hombre calvo contra una pared con su mente.

Ante ellos y con paso firme, varios hombres de diferentes edades y tamaños comenzaron a salir de esquinas, puertas, o saltando desde los tejados.

-          Mirad sus uniformes – Cassidy tenía razón, todos vestían igual, debían ser trabajadores de las fábricas.

-          ¿Qué me dices de los ojos? – Leonard y los demás veían como las caras llenas de locura y rabia se volvían más salvajes cuando las pupilas de los hombres se tornaban negras mientras la saliva les caía de la boca.

-          Intentan retrasarnos – gimió Steve mientras se frotaba las mangas.

-          Pues que les jodan – Leonard levantó la mano y comenzó a lanzar ondas a diestro y siniestro. A su vez Cassidy y Steve se unieron en la tarea de limpiar el camino y arremeter contra los hombres que se lanzaban a atacar.

Volviendo a correr, comenzaron a disparar mientras se abrían paso de nuevo en la calle.

-          Cassidy agáchate – Steve lanzó una onda contra uno de los hombres que se había puesto detrás de la bruja.

Cassidy continuó atacando durante un rato, cuando vio algo que les sería de ayuda.

 ** _“perfecto”_** – pensó. Uno de los camiones estacionados a su lado era de transporte de combustible.

Abriendo las válvulas a su máxima capacidad, dejó que el contenido se derramara por el suelo.

A su vez, Leonard envió a tres, de nuevo, por los aires mientras otros cuatro ocupaban posiciones.

-          ¡son demasiados! – ante el gritó del brujo, Cassidy miró el combustible, que ya se había extendido lo suficiente.

Cerró la válvula y se alejó.

-          ¡Leonard, en el suelo! -  gritó mientras lanzaba a los últimos controlados al otro lado, lejos de la mancha de líquido inflamable. – es combustible. ¡préndelo!

El moreno se alejó unos metros del charco mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano.

-          Sayonara  baby. – susurró un segundo antes de lanzar el proyectil hacia la mancha en el suelo.

El fuego se extendió a gran velocidad, creando una barrera entre los controlados y ellos.

Las llamas se alzaron imponentes, con más de dos metros, proporcionándoles una oportunidad de seguir escapando.

Leonard se puso a lanzar el puño al aire mientras Cassidy y Steve se revisaban los golpes.

-          ¡NO NOS TIENES! – dijo el moreno a gritos señalando hacia el fuego. – ¡no vamos a morir aquí! –sus compañeros sabían que se dirigía a la presencia que les estaba dando caza, Pero prefirieron dejar que se desahogara el solo.  - esto también mantendrá ocupado al alpha y la manada. – se giró a mirar a los otros dos, quienes le devolvían la mirada preocupados – bien, ahora ¿a dónde vamos…? – antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, tres pares de brazos casi carbonizados, agarraron al brujo, arrastrándolo a través de las llamas sin que ninguno de los otros dos encapuchados pudiera hacer nada, salvo oír sus gritos de insoportable dolor y agonía.

-          No…, no… ¡NOOO! – Cassidy intentó hacer algo, pero Steve la agarró de la cintura por detrás y la obligó a mirarle.

-          No puedes hacer nada.

-          Tenemos que ayudarle – suplicó entre sollozos la mujer.

-          Tenemos que irnos ya.

-          ¡NO! Aun podemos… - intentó replicar la bruja.

-          ¡está muerto! – le chilló en la cara mientras le daba un leve zarandeo – lo han matado.- dijo más calmado - Y si no quieres morir tú también debemos correr.

Cogiéndola de la mano, Steve echó a correr de nuevo por esa calle hasta que al torcer una esquina pudieron ver la linde del bosque.

-          Steve… - gimió la mujer, cansada, todavía llorando mientras dejaban la barrera de fuego atrás. – Steve, por favor, dime a dónde vamos.

Un aullido llegó desde lo lejos a sus espaldas. El alpha estaba cerca.

-          Al Nemetón. – sentenció el rubio acelerando el paso una vez entraron en el bosque.

 

****************************

 

La gran sala se había quedado en silencio tras la aparición de Ivana. Stiles seguía sin poder creérselo.

-          Vamos Stiles, cielo… - susurró la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios – no hace falta caer en dramas.

-          ¿desde cuándo? – saltó Stiles.

-          ¿desde cuándo qué? Stiles – suspiró la mujer.

-          ¿desde cuando llevas mintiendo a todo el mundo? – recriminó el castaño.

-          Ooh dulce niño. – sonrió de nuevo, compartiendo esta vez su mirada con Cedric. – desde el principio.

Stiles siseó de rabia.

-          Pero… ¿Qué esperabas Stiles? – dijo en alto la bruja mientras alzaba las manos y comenzaba a caminar por la sala – tú y yo somos iguales. Si te conocieras un poco mejor a ti mismo lo sabrías. Somos oscuros. Nuestra naturaleza es la traición.

-          ¿Trabajan para ti? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Bryan y a los demás.  – y aun así se quedan contigo cuando hablas de traición. Sin duda no te juntas con los más listos…

Bryan gruñó, dando varios pasos en dirección al castaño, pero fue retenido por el brazo de la directora.

-          No seas ordinario con mis muchachos, Stiles. Verás, en esto – señaló con un dedo a su alrededor – yo no soy la jefa. Aquí no manda absolutamente nadie. Somos independientes. Aunque reconozco que tienes razón con respecto a mi comentario… pero bueno, supuse que sabrías que ambos somos capaces de traicionar a cualquiera…, menos a la familia.

Los ojos del nigromante se abrieron como platos.

-          ¿familia? – dijo mirando de un rostro al otro.

-          Muy cercana – susurró divertida la bruja.

-          ¿son tus hijos? – quedó boquiabierto.

-          En efecto Stiles. Muy listo. – alegó la mujer con la misma voz que se usa con los niños. – Bryan y Cedric son hijos míos. El resto… como si lo fueran.

-          Pero ¿Por qué…? – preguntó confuso – tú nunca...

-          Verás Stiles, era más fácil para mi trabajar en todo esto si… no tenía relación con nadie de la academia. Ellos trabajaron por su lado y yo por el mío. Y como habrás observado nos ha salido todo a pedir de boca.

Río la mujer junto al resto de adolescentes.

-          Todas esas veces que los mencioné. – gimió Ian desde el fondo. – y tu fingiendo no saber nada…

-          Oh, es verdad, olvidaba que estaba aquí nuestro querido invitado estrella de la noche. El hada. – resopló la pelirroja antes de girarse a mirar a Stiles – nunca entenderé porque sois tan amiguitos.

-          La gente confiaba en usted y era respetada. Y aun así ha sido capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho en el instituto…

-          ¿Qué ha hecho en el instituto? – preguntó Stiles cambiando su mirada de Ian a Ivana.

-          ¡una masacre! – chilló Ian. – demonios comenzaron a  aparecer por las paredes, atacando a todos. – Ian se giró para mirar a Stiles – los ha descuartizado a todos. – Ian volvió a mirar a Ivana – no se atreva a compararse con Stiles. ¡USTED NO ES MÁS QUE UNA ASESINA!

-          Voy a matarlo – gruñó el hijo de Ivana mientras se iba directo hacia el circulo de Ian.

-          ¡EH! – el gritó de Stiles lo detuvo - si lo tocas una vez más…

-          ¿Qué harás? tío duro – saltó Bryan en defensa de su madre. – por lo que yo sé, tu estas ahí encerrado sin poder hacer nada. Así que mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque tal vez no seas tú quien lo pague.

Ian poco a poco se puso en pie.

-          Tranquilo Bryan tesoro. – susurró Ivana mientras le sujetaba la cara con ternura a su hijo.

-          ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – el Fairy lys tomó aire, intentando calmarse.

-          ¿Por qué? – suspiró la mujer. – más bien pregúntate ¿por qué no debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué quedarme de brazos cruzados y viendo la vida pasar en esta cárcel a la que me han enviado solo para retener a niños malcriados y fugitivos que no saben controlarse, mientras matan o encierran a los míos? ¿Qué por qué dices? Yo te diré porque, estoy cansada de ser un peón en este juego. El consejo ha dictado las reglas del mundo de los brujos desde el principio de nuestra existencia, si tu magia es oscura eres malo, si tu magia es blanca eres bueno. – la mujer dejó de mirarles para comenzar a hablar furiosa en todas direcciones, maldiciendo mientras subía su tono de voz por segundos – ese atajo de vejestorios inútiles incapaces de ver el peligro al que están sometiendo a nuestra raza. Sus normas y juicios, que durante tanto tiempo les ha costado la vida a tantos como nosotros Stiles. – señaló al chico – porque si eres oscuro, debes ser detenido. O como en mi caso, y según creen ellos…, controlado. – se quedó meditativa un momento intentando calmarse – no escuchare ni obedeceré más una norma puesta por un grupo de viejos arrogantes e inútiles, que simplemente son escuchados por tradición y edad. – se giró a mirar a Ian – Nosotros vamos a hacernos con el control del mundo mágico, Ian; y una vez lo tengamos… las demás razas obedecerán o caerán.

-          Te has vuelto jodidamente loca ¿verdad? – dijo Ian con cara de incredulidad. – nunca seréis capaces de someter al consejo, mucho menos al resto del mundo sobrenatural.

-          ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo hemos hecho ya? – desde el fondo, junto a la  pequeña cúpula roja, el gemelo de pelo oscuro, Jessie, sonreía caminando hacia el Fairy lys.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Ian con un leve temblor en la voz.

-          ¿Por qué crees que la orden de sentencia de Stiles no ha llegado aún? – comentó Cedric guiñándole un ojo al nigromante, quien le enseño los dientes enfadado.

-          Veras chico – comenzó Ivana ante la repentina palidez de Ian -  cuando llevas tanto tiempo fingiendo trabajar para alguien como el consejo, estos acaban creyendo que de verdad los ves como a superiores. Creen que de verdad te tienen dominada y que todo lo que haces es por… – se quedó callada, estática durante un segundo, mirando a la nada - …y para ellos. Por eso, cuando les mandamos un paquete por mensajería urgente en forma de regalo…, bueno, supongo que no sospecharon nada.

-          seguro que no les dio tiempo ni a gritar antes de que los demonios salieran de la caja sorpresa. – río con sorna Lía.

-          April estuvo allí. – comentó el gemelo, mientras su hermana se reía.

-          April querida, diles lo que viste. – la llamó Ivana mientras la chica sonreía emocionada.

-          Todo el consejo está muerto, muerto, muerto. – canturreaba April mientras se apoyaba en su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-          Dhamel santa… - susurró Ian más blanco que la mismísima leche. Temblando como una hoja.

-          Y ahora también lo están los guardianes de la academia de Irlanda. – sentenció Cedric con una sonrisa a la par que el resto mientras miraba hacia el techo de la sala.

-          ¿ves Ian? – volvió a sonreír la mujer mientras se agachaba para mirar al rubio más de cerca – no es tan difícil como parece. – el chico la miró con un deje de temor, al cual la mujer respondió con regocijo - Ahora solo nos falta un pequeño elemento más… - la bruja sonrió, adoptando la apariencia que tanto los había engañado mientras volvía a hacer una pequeña pausa - el Nemeton.

 

**********************

 

El bosque se volvía más oscuro y silencioso según se adentraban en la dirección que seguía Steve. Cassidy, ya más calmada y caminando a paso acelerado tras el brujo, resoplaba furiosa.

-          No me puedo creer que mientras intentábamos contactar con Irlanda, tú utilizaras el pentagrama para localizar ese maldito árbol.

-          Es un tocón. – corrigió el hombre – pero vale, tienes razón, lo siento. Aunque seguro que no estarás tan molesta cuando nos haya sacado de aquí.

-          ¿Qué piensas hacer? – espetó la mujer mientras se situaba a su lado.

-          El Nemetón no fue lo que dio poderes a Stilinski, pero sí que fue lo que los incremento.

-          ¿de qué estás hablando? – susurró la mujer.

-          El consejo quiere el Nemetón por su afiliación a la magia y lo sobrenatural. Una conexión con la Diosa.  Es un catalizador de la energía. Aumenta su potencia. – se detuvo a mirarla – no protejamos el árbol. Utilicémoslo. – la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía - Piénsalo.  Si concentramos la suficiente energía tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de salir de esta maldita cúpula.

La mujer lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, mientras volvían a caminar.

-          ¡ahí está! – señaló el rubio mientras corría hacia delante.

En mitad del bosque, rodeado por hojas secas y marchitas, el tocón maldito, el Nemeton.

-          no parece gran cosa. – apuntó el hombre acercándose.

-          Steve... esto no me gusta.

-          Espera.  – le pidió sin apartar la mirada de las raíces en el suelo.

-          Steve por favor. – un crujido de una rama sonó cerca de ellos.

Los brujos se miraron en la oscuridad, solo iluminada por la luna.

-          Ven. Démonos prisa. – la mujer resopló, pero se puso a su lado.  – no me queda apenas energía con solo un brazo capaz de hacer magia, pero intentemos crear una brecha en la pared de esta maldita cúpula.

-          Sabes que solo sería temporal. – gimió la mujer. – si la brecha se abre muy lejos…

-          Tendremos que arriesgarnos y correr si se diera el caso.  – varias ramas crujientes sonaron a su alrededor. – vamos, hagamos un conjuro de auxilio.

Posicionando sus palmas sobre el árbol, comenzaron a recitar su deseo.

 

 ** _“oh, Nemeton”_** (oh, Nemeton)

El árbol comenzó a refulgir en verde con sus manos.

 

 ** _“aperit a gap”_** (abre una brecha)

Una luz comenzó a surgir en forma de ondas hacia el centro.

 

 ** _“indicet nobis de via”_** (muéstranos el camino)

La luz de sus manos se apagó mientras que la del árbol brillaba más intensamente.

 

 ** _“aperit ianuam”_** (abre una puerta)

 

 ** _“oh, Nemeton”_** (oh, Nemeton)

Una esfera de energía verde se condensó en el centro, iluminándolo todo de forma siniestra.

 

 ** _“a Dhamel, auxilium de nobis”_** (por Dhamel, ayúdanos a salir)

 

La esfera explotó liberando un rayo que al chocar con el techo de la cúpula descendió por ella hacia una dirección como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz.

Todo quedó en calma y silencio. Ambos brujos agotados y tambaleantes.

-          hacia el norte ** _.-_** señaló Steve la dirección que había seguido la luz - La brecha saldrá al norte.

-          eso si es que ha funcionado. ** _-_** gimió la mujer, tras comprobar la dirección. – eso está a unos 30 minutos de aquí.

-          Tenemos que darnos prisa. – siseó el brujo un tanto mareado, apoyándose en el árbol para no caer. – no sabemos cuánto durará…

Un gruñido atravesó el aire paralizándolos a ambos y deteniendo su diatriba.

De entre el follaje, una gigantesca sombra se acercaba con paso amenazador. Con ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre y un pelo azabache, El monstruoso lobo, que antes se hacía llamar Derek Hale,  apareció.

-          Nos ha encontrado. – susurró la bruja, asustada y agotada. A su vez el lobo gruñó.

-          Tranquila…

-          no nos va a dejar marchar. – la mujer comenzó a temblar. - ¡nosotros no te mentimos! – le chilló – no matamos a Stiles Stilinski. Nunca lo tocamos. – el lobo gruño bajo y amenazador desde el fondo de su pecho - ¡Déjanos en paz! – gritó desconsolada en cuanto vio que la bestia enseñaba todos sus dientes.

-          Cassidy… - el rubio la llamó sin apartar la vista del lobo, el cual comenzó a ponerse a dos patas  – ve hacia la brecha.

-          ¡¿Qué?! – le miró de soslayo. – ¿y tú Qué?

-          Yo enseguida iré.

-          Nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso Steve – resopló con el labio temblando y los ojos hinchados.

-          Lo sé. – le sonrió el brujo - Pero en serio debes irte.

-          No sin ti. – saltó en seguida la bruja – no me iré de aquí. Aunque me quede sin tiempo por ello.

Steve se giró a mirarla y colocando su mano sobre su frente le sonrió.

-          Sí, sí que lo harás. – y antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer nada, el brujo ya había encantado sus piernas para que corrieran en dirección a la brecha.

-          ¡STEVEEEE! – gritó la mujer sin poder detener su cuerpo. Alejándose a toda velocidad, a través del bosque. - ¡Steve!

El hombre se giró para volver a encarar a la gigantesca bestia, que ahora miraba en dirección hacia la que corría Cassidy.

-          No la cogerás. – susurró desafiante - Ni a mí tampoco.

La bestia gruñó.

-          Prepárate a morir perro… - y con eso dicho lanzó una onda hacia Derek.

 

**_************************_ **

 

 ** _“¿por dónde ha ido?” –_** Scott se encontraba sobre una roca visualizando una extensión del bosque, cuando Isaac le gritó.

-          ¡Por aquí! – todos los lobos corrieron persiguiendo la voz del rubio.

-          ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó Scott mientras el beta le enseñaba las gigantescas huellas.

Mientras el moreno se agachaba para mirar las marcas, un sonido de motores alarmo al resto de la manada. Desde la maleza, los Argent aparecieron sobre unos Quad de montaña, reduciendo la velocidad hasta parar cerca de la manada.

-          Son frescas – apuntó Argent desde su vehículo a las huellas, mientras él y su hija detenían los motores.

-          ¿y los Quad? – preguntó Erika pasando su dedo por la carrocería. – hacía mucho que no los veía. – soltó con un ligero giño de reproche al recordar cómo les dieron caza una vez con ellos.

-          Pensé que vendríais con el todoterreno. – apuntó  Ethan.

-          Como tuvimos que dar un rodeo por el incendio de la zona industrial, decidimos cogerlos, el todoterreno es demasiado ancho, los Quad en cambio, son mejor para seguir licántropos entre los árboles.

-          De eso no me cabe la menor duda. – señaló Boyd junto a Erika. Allison por su parte agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su vergüenza por aquella noche.

-          ¿Dónde está Deaton? – saltó Scott.

-          Él y Morrell nos pidieron que los dejáramos en la veterinaria. -  Allison explicó, agradecida por el cambio de rumbo en la conversación. -  Dijo que investigaría lo que ha ocurrido y como revertirlo.

-          Si es que se puede revertir eso – soltó exasperado Jackson. – es como cuando…

-          Yo… - Peter gruñó – aunque diré en mi defensa que yo no era tan grande…

-          ¡Basta ya de tanta cháchara! – Talía apareció de entre los matorrales medio transformada. – mi hijo sigue por aquí y cada segundo que no lo estamos buscando está un poco más lejos.

-          Yo no creo que este lejos – Cora susurró inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Scott al verla se concentró en su oído, Rastreando el bosque.

Ahí estaba.

Rugidos y golpes.

Ruidos de una pelea.

-          Por allí – gritó señalando a la dirección del sonido. Los lobos comenzaron a correr mientras los Quad arrancaban justo detrás de ellos.

 ** _“un momento. Por aquí llegaremos a…” –_** oyendo el motor a su lado, vio que era el Quad de Allison, quien le devolvió la mirada como si supiera en que estaba pensando.

Sin duda lo sabía. Porque en cuanto apareció frente a ellos, ninguno se sorprendió de verlo…

El Nemetón. Y junto a él, una gigantesca bestia,  en forma de lobo sobre dos patas, que se erguía amenazante sobre un brujo malherido.

Los lobos no podían apartar la mirada de la escena, incapaces de creer que _“eso”_ fuera Derek.

La criatura alzó la garra sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a abrir en canal al rubio.

-          ¡DEREK NO! – gritó Scott, con la gruesa voz de su forma transformada, llamando la atención de la bestia que le devolvió un gruñido.

-          Hijo… - Talía se adelantó – para, este no eres tú… no puedes… - el rugido del lobo hizo callar a la mujer, que vio con horror como rayos atravesaban el cuerpo de su hijo. - ¡DEREK!

El brujo, que habiendo aprovechado la distracción momentánea, lanzó una descarga contra el licántropo, enviándolo por los aires y por encima del tocón del árbol.

-          Gracias – sonrió con una mueca de dolor debido al enorme zarpazo que cruzaba el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-          Ese, es mi hermano – gruñó Laura echando a correr hacia el rubio, quien haciendo uso de la magia otra vez, lanzó a la loba hacia atrás con una onda expansiva.

-          Si habéis venido a ayudarle – siseó en dolor - no me dejáis más remedio que acabar con vosotros también. – pero antes de que pudiera alzar la mano para atacar, el sonido de pisadas y ramas rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos, parándolos a todos.

De entre las sombras y los árboles, decenas de hombres y mujeres, llegaban con un andar siniestro y acompasado.

-          ¿Qué…? – comenzó Laura desde el suelo, mirando a todas direcciones. - ¿Quién…?

-          Controlados… - susurró quejumbroso el brujo. La manada se puso en posición, viendo de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer.

-          ¿y toda esta gente? – preguntó Isaac, juntando su espalda con la de Érica y Boyd, no sabiendo si debían transformarse o no.

-          Mirad sus caras. – señaló en voz baja Allison.

-          Alguien los está manipulando – todos miraron al rubio, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que ellos. – el mismo que le ha hecho esto a vuestro alpha.

Los individuos se detuvieron de golpe. Rodeándolos a todos. Quietos como estatuas con la mirada perdida; hasta que de golpe todos la centraron en un objetivo. La manada.

-          ¡preparaos! – grito Scott cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones que traían.

Como si hubieran estado esperando a que alguien hablara, todos los controlados abrieron la boca en un grito de rabia a la vez que se lanzaban contra los lobos, ignorando por completo a Steve y a la bestia, que antes era Derek, la cual se levantaba de nuevo con los ojos hinchados en sangre.

Scott perdió de vista la pelea entre ambos cuando tuvo que hacer frente a tres hombres y una mujer que se le lanzaron encima.

Allison y su padre guardaron sus armas, pasando al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con la seguridad de que Victoria, transformada, estaba cerca cubriendo sus espaldas.

La manada al completo luchaba con más enemigos de los que podían abarcar ya que, pese a que eran humanos, eran por lo menos treinta o más individuos a los que reducir.

Por su lado, Steve continúo lanzando ondas contra Derek quien, o las esquivaba a toda velocidad, o las recibía sin quejarse, solo para levantarse de nuevo con una furia salvaje.

Scott golpeaba a uno de los atacantes en el estómago mientras lanzaba a otro contra la mujer que trataba de tirársele encima. El cuarto consiguió darle dos puñetazos en la cara al alpha, pero salió volando en seguida cuando la forma combinada de los gemelos lo agarró del pescuezo lanzándolo lejos.

-          Gracias… - sopló cansado el lobo mientras se frotaba la barbilla – id a ayudar a Allison y a su padre.

El lobo de dos metros asintió antes de lanzarse contra otras dos personas que se dirigían hacia la espalda de Argent; McCall por su parte volvió a intentar acercarse a donde Derek peleaba con Steve, pero una controlada le detuvo, lanzándosele al cuello.

Erika, con la ayuda de Boyd, lanzaba patadas a las personas que se le acercaban mientras Isaac y Cora terminaban de dejarlos K.O en el suelo.

Por su parte, tanto Talía como Laura se transformaron en lobas completas, atacando con mayor fiereza y velocidad, flanqueando a Peter y Jackson, que iban a puñetazo limpio, sin mirar si quien recibía sus golpes se trataba de un hombre, una mujer, un anciano o una niña de las girl scout.

 

************************

 

La noche y el camino parecían tranquilos tras los cristales del coche patrulla. El sheriff miraba la carretera junto a Lydia que no paraba de revisar el móvil cada cinco minutos.

-          ¿Entonces Derek…? - volvió a preguntar, ya que, aunque se lo había dicho, ya tres veces, seguía sin entender. Lydia suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-          Ya se lo he dicho, se ha transformado en una especie de lobo gigante que camina sobre dos patas, irracional y hambriento de sangre de brujo.

-          ¿Y ahora mismo yo soy el más indicado para tratar con él porque…?

-          Mire… yo solo sé lo que me dice el instinto, Derek piensa que lo que esa voz le dijo es cierto y…

-          Lo de que mi hijo está muerto. – Lydia se calló al oír al sheriff decir eso en voz alta.

-          Sí. Por eso creo que usted puede ayudarle. Esta perdido dentro de sí mismo. – gimió la pelirroja mirando al frente – pude sentirlo… la rabia, el odio, el dolor… – parecía perdida mientras pronunciaba las palabras, el sheriff fue a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero la Banshee tomó aire y siguió hablando - Usted en cambio es lo más cercano a Stiles que tenemos ahora mismo así que…

-          Yo no me creo lo que esa voz diga. – Lydia lo miró de soslayo – mi hijo no ha muerto. Yo lo sabría. Derek… - el hombre se calló un segundo - lo sabría. Creo que es un truco y que ha salido muy bien. Quien sea que ha ideado todo esto tiene lo que quiere. – la duda cruzo el rostro de Lydia - Un alpha furioso. Pero conozco a mi hijo… y he visto de lo que es capaz. Si hay alguien capaz de matarle, es solo él mismo. Y por suerte eso tampoco sabe hacerlo. – el hombre tragó saliva al recordar los últimos momentos que paso junto a su hijo.

Tras esas palabras el coche quedó en silencio hasta que llegando a una bifurcación, la chica a su lado se tensó.

-          A la izquierda… - susurró Lydia, mirando el camino.

-          ¿Qué? Pensaba que íbamos al Nemeton. – el sheriff siguió conduciendo  pero aminoró la velocidad. – si vamos por la izquierda nos alejaremos de…

-          Lo sé. Lo sé. A la izquierda. – señaló con ímpetu la pelirroja, provocando que Stilinski diera un volantazo para ir por donde indicaba la chica.

 

************************

 

El número de atacantes iba en descenso para cuando Scott terminó de reducir a la lunática que le había atacado. O eso creía él.

-          ¡VIENEN MÁS! – gritó Cora al ver cómo se acercaban a través de los árboles y a  gran velocidad, muchos más controlados.

-          ¡YA BASTA! – el grito vino acompañado de una onda expansiva que atravesó los árboles desde el centro de la batalla hacia la periferia.

La manada al completo cayó de rodillas al suelo, a tiempo para girarse y mirar al brujo subido sobre el Nemetón. - no me dejáis más remedio que tener que usar esto.

-          ¿Qué mierda…? – gimió Laura. - ¿Qué coño hace?

Pero ninguno respondió, ya que ellos ya sabían lo que estaba pasando. Scott sintió un deja vu viendo como los ojos del brujo se tornaban completamente negros.

-          No… otra vez no… - gimió bajo el alpha.

-          ¡Tenemos que detenerle! – gritó Allison mientras volvía a sacar su arco - ¡SCOTT!

El brujo alzó las manos, volviendo a lanzar una onda contra la manada y los controlados, que seguían intentando correr hacia el centro.

Los que estaban inconscientes, salían volando por los aires, mientras que los que estaban de pie caían el suelo intentando levantarse.

-          Así que es así como uno se siente al tener tanto poder… - un rugido se escuchó desde uno de los lados, donde Derek en su forma de bestia intentaba levantarse para atacar al rubio. – si es así como se sintió  él, no me extraña que te abandonara. – el lobo rugió lanzándose al ataque. Pero acabó siendo repelido por un rayo de Steve. – las tornas han cambiado alpha. Ahora yo. Te cazo. A ti. – y con eso aumentó la intensidad de la descarga, haciendo al lobo retorcerse de dolor.

-          ¡DEJALE! – aulló Cora ante los alaridos intentando arremeter contra el rubio, pero fue lanzada contra el suelo de nuevo antes de conseguirlo.

-          ¡esto no tendría que ser así! Pero él ha escogido esto… al abandonar su humanidad – y alzando de nuevo la mano volvió a electrocutar al lobo.

-          ¡maldito cabrón! – intentó esta vez Laura, lanzando una piedra, la cual falló por muy poco, sin llamar la atención del brujo.

-          Pronto conectaré con la diosa, y mi poder será aún más grande – exclamó triunfal el rubio mientras contenía su risa de júbilo.

-          Allison – la llamó Scott. la chica miró a su novio, viendo cómo éste le señalaba el arco. – da en el blanco. – susurró.

Entendiéndolo, la cazadora preparó una flecha, intentando no distraerse entre las luces de los rayos o los gritos del alpha en dolor y su familia.

 ** _“Da en el blanco”_** – se susurró la morena. – **_“da en el blanco”_**

Tensando la cuerda, respiró hondo. – **_“da en el blanco”_**

-          ¡Derek! – gimió Cora sollozando, mientras intentaba tirarse a salvar a su hermano pero siendo retenida por Peter.

Allison soltó la flecha y voló directa hasta la mano con la que el brujo atacaba al lobo. El ataque se detuvo, seguido por el quejido de dolor del rubio al agarrarse la mano por la muñeca en agonía.

-          ¡AAAAAARGH! ¡maldita… sea! – chilló mientras miraba su mano con la flecha clavada hasta la mitad. - ¡zorra! – su voz se había vuelto tan oscura como sus ojos. – os matare a todos por esto, yo…

Su voz se cortó cuando un ruido atravesó el aire.

Un trueno.

Mirando hacia arriba, todos vieron una especie de remolino de nubes negras  concentrándose sobre ellos en el cielo.

-          Pero qué… - antes siquiera de que el brujo pudiera acabar su frase, Un rayo cayó a toda velocidad, impactando sobre el árbol, fulminando al rubio con una gran explosión que lo lleno todo de polvo, humo y un incesante pitido.

 

**************************

 

Los pies de la bruja se detuvieron tan abruptamente como empezaron a moverse en un principio. Tal fue el cambio que casi tropezó hacia delante.

Había bajado la montaña, atravesando el bosque a toda velocidad, sin haber tenido que concentrarse en correr.

 ** _“maldita sea Steve”_** – pensó con rabia al tomar bocanadas de aire, Mientras intentaba concentrarse en su posición.

En mitad de una carretera.

**_“el muy gilipollas me ha hecho correr toda esa maldita distancia y…”_ **

Justo cuando pensaba volver para ir a por el brujo, un sonido atravesó el aire, desde lo alto del cielo.

Cassidy elevó la vista y se quedó de piedra al ver el remolino de nubes que se concentraba sobre la montaña.

Para ser más exactos, parecía que estaba justamente sobre…

Su hilo de pensamiento se cortó cuando una poderosa luz blanca atravesó el cielo, impactando de lleno en el sitio donde había dejado a Steve.

El silencio que siguió sólo se vio interrumpido por el trueno ensordecedor que llegó un  segundo después.

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir la carretera, siendo incluso más espesas… si es que era posible.

-          Steve… - la mujer no necesitó nada más que la sensación que la atravesó para saber lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cayendo de rodillas en mitad del asfalto, se quedó en silencio llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin poder moverse.

**_“él…él no ha parado el hechizo… el hechizo en mis piernas… se ha detenido porque…”_ **

Así permaneció en mitad de la oscuridad hasta que por los huecos de sus manos pudo ver una repentina luz que provenía de su derecha, seguida de un chirriante sonido de ruedas al frenar. Quitándose las manos de la cara la bruja miró hacia el coche que acababa de frenar antes de arrollarla. Cuando tanto la puerta del piloto como la del copiloto se abrieron, sus ojos se quedaron como platos.

-          Tu… - la Banshee miró de la bruja arrodillada en el suelo, al sheriff que se quitó la chaqueta para echársela a la mujer por los hombros mientras la ayudaba a erguirse.

-          ¿Qué…Que ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?– el sheriff intentó hablar con ella, pero la bruja solo pudo negar mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-          El tercer brujo ha caído también. – Lydia miraba hacia donde había caído el rayo.

-          No…nor… Norte – susurró la bruja, agarrando las mangas del sheriff, intentando hacerse entender y calmarse.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó el hombre porque no la había escuchado.

-          No…Norte – Cassidy levantó la mano, señalando en la dirección que debía tomar.

-          ¿Qué hacemos? – el sheriff miró a Lydia, quien le devolvió la mirada en silencio, mirando de uno a otro, para después devolver la mirada al bosque. - Lydia…

-          Llevarla a dónde quiere ir… - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda - y darnos prisa.

 

*************************

 

-          ¿el Nemetón? – preguntó Stiles, mostrando la misma cara de desconcierto que Ian desde su círculo.

-          Oh…, Compréndelo Stiles – Ivana sonrió mirándose las uñas - no se puede negar que es una oportunidad única, no se ha visto un Nemetón desde los tiempos de los druidas; y tú mismo eres una prueba fidelicia de lo que ese árbol puede hacer.

Ambos prisioneros meditaron esas palabras hasta que cayeron en lo que estaba tratando de decir la mujer.

-          queréis el árbol para obtener poder – susurró Ian para sí mismo, pero debido al eco, todos pudieron oírlo.

-          Para ser como yo – gruñó el castaño, mientras todos se jactaban en la sala.

-          Tenemos grandes planes que cumplir hermoso, y como bien ha dicho aquí el hada – apuntó Cedric con su dedo - no tenemos el suficiente poder… aun.

Antes de que pudieran continuar preguntando, la risa estridente de Kyle, el gigante calvo,  que estaba junto a Jessie, el gemelo,  les hizo girarse a mirarlos. Ambos reían mientras señalaban a la siniestra cúpula roja que habían estado observando.

-          Le he dado de pleno al muy imbécil. – bramó Kyle.

-          Un poco más y ese idiota hubiera sido un problema. – río el gemelo llamando a su hermana para que se acercara a mirar. – yo también quiero probar a lanzar un rayo.

Tanto el nigromante como el Fairy lys prestaron atención a la conversación ajena, que parecía no tener sentido para ellos.

-          Tendrás que disculparles Stiles. – le llamó la directora mientras miraba con dureza a los tres brujos, que dejaron de reír. – están un poco excitados con su juguete nuevo.

-          ¿Qué es esa cosa? – señaló Stiles con la mirada desconfiada a la pequeña bóveda roja brillante. Ivana por su parte le miró y sonrió.

-          Beacon Hills, desde luego.

 ** _“¿Qué?”_** – el brujo se quedó con ojos como platos.

-          Veras, como ya te he dicho Stiles, necesitamos el Nemetón, pero el problema está en que la única forma de encontrarlo es yendo en persona a esa ciudad tuya, ya que se protege a si mismo de hechizos localizadores. – se giró hacia la esquina donde los gemelos y Kyle seguían mirando la cúpula – el propio consejo intentó localizarlo, para neutralizarlo, ordenándome enviar a cuatro de los brujos más especializados en trabajo de campo para encontrarlo. – volvió a mirar al nigromante – el consejo temía, que más criaturas como tú, pudieran surgir, lo que hizo que se dieran mucha prisa. Necesitaba tiempo; tiempo para que todo lo que está pasando aquí y ahora, se llevara a cabo. Hice caso al consejo si, y mande a esos brujos a encontrar el Nemeton…, pero modifique un poco las ordenes que se me dieron. – río mientras se giraba hacia Cedric con una sonrisa – les ordené que lo buscaran y lo custodiaran. En lugar de informar al consejo de dónde se encontraba.

-          Y así se hizo – sonrió Bryan desde el pilar en el que se apoyaba, abrazado a una sonriente Lia.

-          La cúpula… - susurró Stiles al recordar lo que le contó Ivana cuando Derek escapó.

-          Exacto. – señaló la mujer.

-          Solo que eso también lo modificamos un poquito – río Lia de forma cruel.

-          Cuando vimos el potencial que tenía la cúpula de esos cuatro idiotas a los que mandé, se nos ocurrió idear algo. – Ivana no apartó la mirada de Stiles. - Una vez asesinado el consejo, necesitábamos librarnos del resto de inconvenientes. – dijo la pelirroja agachándose para mirar a Stiles.

-          La escuela. – acusó Ian desde atrás, provocando que la directora rodara los ojos.

-          Sus guardianes – añadió Cedric.

-          Mis cuatro investigadores – soltó con un falso puchero la bruja. – por eso creé  eso de ahí. – señaló a la cúpula roja – una cúpula que envolvió y devoró la que ya estaba alzada alrededor de la ciudad, solo que esta tenía una nueva finalidad, encerrar a esos cuatro idiotas dentro e impedir que nadie pudiera salir, ni entrar. Permitiéndonos controlar desde aquí, todo lo que ocurre allí.

-          Ahora solo tenemos que limpiar la ciudad. – apuntó Jessie. – ya han caído tres de cuatro.

Ian no pudo evitar gemir ante la crueldad en lo que veía y oía. Stiles por su parte sintió sus ojos volverse negros.

-          Te juro que si les has puesto un dedo encima a mis amigos te…

-          Oh Stiles, no deberías preocuparte por ellos aún – sonrió maliciosa la mujer -  están bien, o eso me dijeron en su último informe. Además, no depende de mí que tus amigos vivan o mueran. Si no de ti.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un segundo en el que todos los presentes pusieron su atención en Stiles.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó este.

-          Únete a nosotros Stiles… - dijo la mujer alzando los brazos para señalar al grupo de brujos. – acompáñanos a Beacon Hills, llévanos al Nemetón,  ocupa el lugar que te corresponde y te prometo que tus amigos saldrán indemnes.

-          ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! – gritó Ian. – Stiles no la escuches.

-          ¡cierra la puta boca! – gritó Cedric poniéndose delante de Ian para taparlo de la vista de Stiles. – escúchala Stiles. Únete a nosotros y estaremos juntos. Para siempre.

-          Ya hemos matado a tres brujos con solo mover un dedo en esa cosa de ahí – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la cúpula roja. – imagina lo fácil que sería acabar con un par de chuchos, o humanos…

El nigromante se quedó pálido y de piedra mientras intentaba dar cabida a lo que oía.

-          Únete a nosotros. – susurró de nuevo la mujer. – o asume las consecuencias.

Stiles quedo en silencio un segundo, incapaz de pensar - Yo…

-          ¡Stiles! - Ian gritó -  No olvides quién eres. No te dejes influenciar por lo que ellos digan.  – La mujer volvió a rodar los ojos exasperadamente mientras ponía cara de enfado.

-          Eres todo un incordio hadita. ¿Acaso quieres que te mate ya? – suspiró la pelirroja.

-          Y usted una psicópata homicida. – soltó con rabia el Fairy lys.

-          ¿con quién crees que hablas? – gruñó la mujer molesta, pero todavía con la máscara de superioridad.

-          Con alguien que ha olvidado algo crucial – murmuró el rubio, cogiéndose el costado con una mueca mientras se levantaba.

Stiles observó las claras señales de la paliza que le habían dado a Ian mientras rezaba porque se sentara y no dijera nada más.

-          Ah ¿sí? – espetó la mujer mientras algunos brujos le miraron con molestia, otros con una mueca burlona. - ¿el qué?

Ian se estiró hasta ponerse totalmente firme.

-          Yo no soy un brujo – dijo mientras daba un paso al frente y salía del círculo sin problemas.

-          ¿Cómo? – gritó la directora sin dar crédito. En su lugar, Ian elevó su mano lanzándole una onda de luz y enviándola por los aires junto a Cedric.

-          Pero ¿Qué mierda? – gritó Jessie.

-          Cogedle – Lia gritó justo antes de esquivar por los pelos la onda luminosa que Ian le envió mientras se ponía a cubierto.

Stiles no daba crédito a lo que veía, Ian había escapado de su círculo y ahora hacía frente a los brujos tras uno de los pilares.

-          Aguanta un poco Stiles – gritó el rubio mientras se intentaba acercar al círculo del nigromante, yendo columna tras columna. – te liberaré.

-          ¡Ian! – gritó preocupado el brujo cuando vio como las ondas de los otros, impactaron contra la columna en la que se escondía el Fairy lys, impidiendo su avance.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles vio a Cedric e Ivana levantarse con gestos secos y enfadados. La mujer al ver la escena alzó la mano y la hizo brillar en rojo, apuntando hacia el rubio que estaba oculto.

-          ¡Ian agáchate! – Stiles gritó con todas su fuerzas viendo como de la mano de Ivana, un rayo de color rojo, salía disparado contra el frio mármol de la columna, haciéndola volar en pedazos y lanzando al rubio por los aires.

Ian rodó por el suelo junto a los trozos de roca, mientras Stiles ahogaba un gemido de pesar.

-          Bryan – gruñó la directora, a lo que su hijo se movió a gran velocidad para agarrar al rubio del suelo y ponerlo en pie con los brazos retorcidos a la espalda, provocándole una mueca dolorida y sofocada.

Ignorando el quejido de dolor del hada, la bruja se acercó hasta él para hablarle. – había planeado ser rápida e indolora a la hora de acabar contigo, pero no me dejas elección.

-          ¡Ian! – gritó Stiles golpeando la barrera, sin poder apartar la mirada.

La mano de Ivana comenzó a volver a brillar, pero en lugar de apuntar a su objetivo, comenzó a doblarse en un ángulo extraño, provocando un quejido en la mujer - ¿Qué es esto? Aaagh.

Un sonido de pisadas atravesó el aire desde la parte más alta de las escaleras.

-          Se llama justicia… - dijo la mujer mientras miraba con frialdad a la directora.

Una mujer que todos conocían bien.

Eonora Gutiérrez.

 

*****************************

 

El sheriff conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera secundaria, yendo en la dirección que le había indicado la bruja.

-          ¿Una brecha dices? – preguntó Lydia desde el asiento del copiloto a Cassidy que se sentaba en la parte de atrás ahora más tranquila con la chaqueta del sheriff encima.

-          Sí… Steve y yo usamos el poder de Nemetón para intentar crear una grieta.

-          ¿Pe…pero como no intentasteis eso antes? – preguntó el sheriff.

-          No es algo seguro. Puede ser que no haya funcionado; y si lo ha hecho no durará demasiado. – contestó la mujer mirándolo a través del retrovisor.

-          Entonces démonos prisa… - dijo la Banshee apresurándose a sacar su móvil que comenzaba a vibrar.

-          Ya estamos casi… - respondió el hombre pisando el acelerador.

La pelirroja apretó los pies contra el suelo del coche de forma instintiva ante el cambio de velocidad, apresurándose a contestar a su teléfono al ver de quien se trataba en el identificador.

-          Scott.

-          Lydia ¿Dónde estás?

-          Con el sheriff ¿Qué ocurre?

-          El brujo rubio,  ese tal Steve, ha muerto.

-          Lo sé. – contestó la pelirroja mirando por el retrovisor la expresión destrozada de la otra bruja.

-          ¿Cómo…? – preguntó confuso el alpha – bueno, eso no importa, intentó obtener poder del Nemetón, pero un rayo le cayó encima…

-          ¿Cómo esta Derek? – preguntó el sheriff, pero al parecer Scott le escuchó y respondió.

-          Lo hemos perdido.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó con un escalofrió la Banshee.

-          Si, cuando el rayo cayó, todo se llenó de humo y le perdimos de vista, estamos siguiéndole el rastro. Chris cree que está siguiendo a la bruja…

-          Oh dios mío… - gimió Lydia mirando al sheriff antes de prácticamente ordenarle un – ¡acelere!

-          Lydia ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Scott al oírla.

-          La hemos recogido, la encontramos y la estamos llevando con nosotros hacia dónde quiere ir…

-          ¡¿Qué?! – chilló el alpha, mientras de fondo se oían varios improperios de otros lobos. – Lydia, va tras vosotros, la está persiguiendo a ella.

Antes de que la Banshee pudiera contestar, una luz blanca atravesó el cielo, cegándolos momentáneamente, e imposibilitando que vieran el árbol caído en la carretera a tiempo.

-          ¡cuidado! – Lydia gritó mientras soltaba el móvil para agarrarse al salpicadero con ambas manos; El sheriff dio un volantazo y el coche volcó, dando varias vueltas de campana hasta salirse de la carretera.

 

****************************

 

Parrish frenó el coche de golpe, dando un bote hacia delante, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que había visto: el rayo, el árbol y el coche del sheriff rodando por la pequeña ladera que había junto a la carretera a unos 70 metros de donde se encontraba el.

-          dios santo – a toda velocidad descolgó la radio del coche para pedir auxilio, pero esta no daba señal – mierda - se quejó lanzando el intercomunicador  a la vez que pisaba el acelerador hacia la zona del siniestro.

 

*****************************

 

-          Soltad a los chicos. – ordenó la latina mientras bajaba las escaleras con la mano en dirección a la directora, la cual parecía no poder controlar su brazo. -  Ahora.

-          ¿U…usted? – preguntó Stiles desde su confinamiento. – pero…

Cuando ninguno se movió, Gutiérrez retorció más el brazo de la directora, provocando gruñidos entre los seis miembros del círculo tras su bramido de dolor.

-          Veo que no es tan fácil matarte Eonora. – gruñó Ivana. – lo imaginaba. Aunque tenía la esperanza de equivocarme.

Aprovechando la distracción, Ian pateó la espinilla de Bryan, provocando que lo soltara, para después girarse y lanzarlo por los aires con una onda de luz.

-          ¡Bryan! – gritó Lia, corriendo hacia su novio.

El rubio por su parte se alejó del grupo para ponerse junto a la recién llegada.

-          Quédate atrás. – le pidió al hada una vez lo tuvo cerca.

-          ¿desde cuándo? – preguntó Ivana intentando forzar su brazo para romper la magia de Eonora.

-          ¿desde cuándo lo sé? – soltó molesta la mujer dando un paso al frente – demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo fingiendo confiar en ti y respetar todo lo que dices.

-          Bueno… he de reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo. – espetó la mujer tras hacer un movimiento brusco son su brazo, liberándose de la magia que la tenía retenida. – al parecer el consejo no confiaba tanto en mí como yo creía.

-          Pero aun así no ha servido de nada. – la pelirroja la miró con curiosidad.

-          ¿Has estado escuchándolo todo? – preguntó.

-          Hasta la última de tus palabras. – gruñó la morena.

-          Entonces sabrás que ya no existe nadie que pueda juzgarme. – sonrió la pelirroja a pesar de su notoria incomodidad – tu querido consejo está muerto.

-          No necesitas un juicio. – sentenció la guardiana – puede que hayas acabado con el consejo, pero las mazmorras siguen intactas. Y ahí es donde vais a acabar esta panda de críos y tú, por el resto de vuestras vidas.

Los brujos rieron. Pero Gutiérrez por su parte continuó, seria, comenzando a hablar de nuevo.

-          Ivana Mintz, por el asesinato del consejo y de los brujos y brujas que yacen muertos en este castillo… - dijo la morena en alto – quedas detenida, junto al resto de tu sequito…

-          Oh querida – la interrumpió la interpelada dando un paso hacia delante.

A excepción de April que se quedó junto a la cúpula, el resto de brujos se posicionó frente a ellos.

-          saca cuentas. – le indicó con una sonrisa la directora - Os ganamos en poder…

-          y de lejos – siseó Kyle haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-          April querida. – la llamó la mayor. – asegúrate de que el plan se lleva a cabo sin problemas. – la chica, tras oír eso, volvió a mirar a la cúpula.

-          Señora. ya me he asegurado de detener a la última. – dijo la chica.

Gutiérrez se preparó y miró a Ian, evaluando su situación. El rubio se dio cuenta de que intentaba decirle algo con la mirada; No fue hasta que siguió su rumbo que se percató de lo que decía.

-          No por mucho… - dijo girándose de nuevo para mirar a Ivana, la cual no parecía comprender. – ¡ahora! – gritó cubriendo a Ian, mientras chasqueaba los dedos creando una poderosa corriente de viento y polvo a su alrededor.

-          Ahora verás. – Bryan levantó el puño y comenzó a lanzar proyectiles ígneos hacia la cortina de polvo. Por otro lado, Kyle comenzó a dejar que de sus brazos saliesen espinas mientras Ivana les ordenaba parar antes de lanzar una corriente de rayos.

Cuando el polvo cayó de golpe al suelo, no había nada tras él.

-          ¿Dónde…? – comenzó la chica rubia mirando a todos lados. – no la… - Lia salió volando hacia un lado cuando una bola de energía impacto en ella.

-          ¡Lia! – gritó Bryan.

-          ¿de dónde ha salido eso? – rugió Jessie.

-          ¡a vuestra espalda! – April intentó avisarles, pero las esferas los alcanzaron a todos; siendo Ivana la más rápida y protegiéndose a tiempo.

-          Acabemos con esto, Eonora. – susurró enfadada la bruja.

-          Por mi encantada – la morena que había estado oculta hasta ese momento, salió justo detrás de la exdirectora y se lanzó a por ella.

Ian aprovechó la distracción y se puso tras otra columna, cubriéndose el costado dolorido y mirando por un lado a su objetivo.  Había quedado claro en la mirada de la guardiana lo que quería que hiciera.

Uno a uno, los brujos se volvían a levantar para ir a socorrer a la directora.

Eonora no aguantaría demasiado a ese ritmo. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, Ivana tenía razón. Su potencia de combate era mayor, al igual que su número.

 

Necesitaban ayuda.

 

Necesitaban alguien con más poder.

 

El objetivo de Ian estaba claro.

 

Debía liberar a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor no olvidéis comentar lo que queráis y dejar un kudos si os ha gustado ;9
> 
> son vuestros comments lo que me anima a escribir :)


	18. Todo Lo Bueno Que Hay En Mi 2ª Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toda lucha tiene sus consecuencias, es hora comprobar si el valor y el amor vencen al miedo... y a la muerte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entre esta noche y mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo... es muy cortito, un leve epilogo, clave para el tercer fic, ademas de venir cargado con muchas emociones...  
> por favor no os lo perdais.

-          Aaargh – gimió la Banshee cuando fue consciente de la situación. El coche estaba volcado, aunque ella seguía enganchada de forma muy incómoda por el cinturón, el cristal delantero estaba rajado y su frente le dolía a horrores.

La ventanilla de su asiento estaba agrietada, lo que le recordó el golpe contra el árbol caído. Mareada como se encontraba, llevó la mano con cuidado hasta la zona dolorida de su cabeza, notándola húmeda y viscosa.

Siseó de dolor cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel apartándolos rápidamente para encontrarlos manchados de sangre; asustada, se giró para llamar al sheriff, pero este estaba inconsciente, en la misma posición que ella, salvo por los brazos que le caían al techo. La pelirroja no dudó, soltando su cinturón, dobló el cuello y aterrizó lo mejor que pudo en el techo del coche para darse la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor.

-          Sheriff… - gimió asustada, incapaz de gritar más fuerte. - ¿sheriff?

Pero el hombre no respondía.

-          Aaagh – una voz femenina sonó igual de difusa que la suya desde la parte de atrás del coche, donde la bruja se llevaba la mano a la cara quitándose el cinturón - ¿Qué…que ha pasado? – gimió despacio y desorientada, justo antes de emitir un quejido cuando cayó contra el suelo al soltarse de su sujeción. – mierda. Me he comido con la cara toda la verja de separación. – se quejó la mujer apartando su mano para dejar ver su ceja herida así como su labio.

-          No responde… - gimió Lydia, intentando recuperar su voz normal. – el sheriff no responde…

-          Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Apremió la bruja a la vez que la puerta del lado del piloto se abría a toda prisa.

-          ¡¿Sheriff?!  - un policía joven y rubio se puso en cuclillas en la puerta abierta – ¡Sheriff! – el ojiverde cayó en la presencia de las dos mujeres al segundo. - ¿se encuentran bien?

Lydia asintió aunque el hombre ya no estaba allí para mirarle, se había movido para abrir la puerta trasera que tenía el pestillo de seguridad. A la vez que la bruja salía a gatas por el lado izquierdo, el policía abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-          Por aquí señorita. – la Banshee no sabía qué hacer, se giró para mirar al hombre inconsciente, todavía colgado del cinturón. – no se preocupe. Ahora lo sacare a él. – Lydia volvió a girarse para mirar a los ojos del recién llegado – vamos.

Una vez había abandonado el coche y tras ser ayudada a sentarse en el pasto verde, el rubio se metió de nuevo en el coche volcado.

-          ¿Quién es? – la bruja, todavía sangrando y con gesto dolorido, se acercó.

-          Uno de los agentes de la estación. – respondió en susurro Lydia todavía dolorida.

-          ¿Qué hace aquí?

-          No lo sé… - mientras hablaban, un golpe seco sonó dentro del coche justo antes de que el agente comenzara a salir arrastrando algo con él. El sheriff. – oh dios mío. ¡sheriff! – la pelirroja se agachó a toda velocidad donde se encontraba el adulto inconsciente. El rubio, por su parte, pegó la oreja al pecho del hombre comprobando su corazón y la respiración.

Suspiró aliviado.

-          Está vivo. – dijo echando el aire. La Banshee sintió ganas de llorar del alivio. – solo esta inconsciente.

-          Gracias a dios. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. – repitió la joven sin mirar a nadie, solo pegando sus manos y frente al abdomen del sheriff.

-          ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? – saltó el ojiverde al rato – vi el rayo y el árbol, luego caísteis, Pero… ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

-          ¿y tú? – saltó la bruja a la defensiva - ¿Qué hacías por aquí? – el ayudante las miró sin comprender, colocando en una posición más cómoda al sheriff.

-          Mis disculpas. Soy el agente Jordán Parrish. Soy nuevo en la comisaria llegue hace apenas unas semanas y…

-          ¿Qué hacías por aquí? – preguntó de nuevo la bruja a lo que el rubio se quedó de piedra, como si no supiera que contestar.

-          Yo… - las miró detenidamente, de la una a la otra hasta que se llenó de valor. – solo seguía al sheriff. – la respuesta no cayó muy bien para la encapuchada, la cual elevo su mano contra el policía.

-          ¡no!, no – la detuvo Lydia, levantándose para agarrar su muñeca - ¿Qué crees haces?

-          No podemos confiar en el – le susurró la mujer. – no sabemos si esto también es un truco.

-          Entonces déjame averiguarlo. – le respondió la Banshee, al mismo tiempo que liberaba su  brazo y se daba la vuelta para encarar al rubio, que las miraba desconfiado. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-          ¿perdón? – saltó Parrish.

-          ¿Por qué seguías al sheriff?

-          ¿Por qué debería responderte? – la bruja resopló desde atrás girándose para mirar alrededor.

-          Porque si no lo haces, le dejaré que te haga hablar. – el ceño confundido del rubio cambió cuando algo cruzó su mente.

-           en este pueblo están pasando cosas muy raras. Nadie parece percatarse, pero he sido lo bastante observador como para darme cuenta de que…, gente como el sheriff – señaló con la barbilla al hombre todavía inconsciente en el suelo – están al tanto de esto, pero no lo mencionan. He visto cosas que no puedo explicar fácilmente desde que llegue aquí, y solo quería saber que pasaba y el porqué de su manera tan misteriosa de actuar.

-          Oh dios mío – Lydia oyó susurrar a la bruja a su espalda, aunque no le hizo el menor caso. – es aquí…

-          Por eso le seguí.  – continuó Parrish sin apartar la vista de la Banshee.

-          Lydia… - la pelirroja vio a la bruja dándole la espalda un segundo antes de  girarse con cara de asombro. – es aquí… hemos llegado.

Lydia no entendía a qué se refería, hasta que la bruja señaló hacia el interior de la explanada verde, donde una marca azulada se dibujaba en mitad del aire, muy discreta, muy simple, si no fuera porque era de noche, no se diferenciaría del cielo.

-          ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Parrish llevándose la mano a su revolver. La bruja por su parte echó a correr en dirección a la mancha.

-          La brecha… estamos en el borde de la cúpula. – Jordán miró sin entender.

-          ¿de qué esta…? – un rugido atravesó el aire, seguido por el sonido del metal desquebrajado. Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Lydia vio volar por los aires al agente de policía para aterrizar varios metros de distancia, tras recibir un devastador golpe de una enorme garra.

La Banshee chilló de la impresión, provocando que la bruja se diera la vuelta y mirara. Derek, o el lobo con forma de bestia que era ahora,  se alzaba sobre el coche volcado, haciéndolo crujir por el peso.

-          Dhamel santa… - la bruja se quedó petrificada en el sitio, temblando de terror cuando el lobo aulló hacia el cielo.

-          Derek… - Lydia meneó la cabeza desde el alpha hasta Parrish, que seguía tirado en el pasto, sin moverse. - ¿Qué has hecho? – la criatura detuvo su aullido para mirarla; aunque su mirada no duró demasiado en la Banshee, pues poco a poco fue bajando hacia el cuerpo tirado a sus pies. El sheriff.

Un gruñido nació del pecho de la bestia, que fue creciendo al igual que su enfado. La criatura, arrugó el morro, sacando todos sus dientes de forma amenazadora, ignorando por completo a Lydia, para mirar a la espalda de esta.

La Banshee se giró poco a poco, siguiendo la furiosa mirada del lobo, aunque ya podía imaginar lo que vería.

La bruja, Cassidy, totalmente paralizada.

 ** _“muerte”_** – la palabra llegó al oído de Lydia como si se lo hubieran susurrado. Volviendo la mirada al alpha, el cual no hacia otra cosa más que alternar su mirada desde el sheriff a la bruja – **_“dios santo”_**

-          Piensa que lo hiciste tu… - susurró para sí misma la pelirroja, aunque la bruja pudo oírla. – piensa que tú le has hecho esto al sheriff. – como para afirmarlo, el lobo gruñó más alto, erizando su pelaje y clavando sus garras en la carrocería.

-          Yo no lo hice… - el lobo la acalló con un gruñido, acompañado de una mirada llena de odio.

La bruja intentó echarse atrás pero tropezó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba liberando un leve grito.

El alpha, en cambio, se tomó esto como la señal para atacar.

 

*************************

 

Las paredes de roca temblaban ante la potencia del combate.

El circulo, cubriendo a Ivana, rodeaban y atacaban a Gutiérrez, quién, oculta tras una columna, devolvía las descargas y las ondas sin apartar la vista de Ian, que seguía acercándose poco a poco y con sigilo hacia Stiles.

-          No sé en que estabas pensando Eonora. – oyó la voz de la directora sobre el ruido. -  con las sospechas que ya traías, viendo ahí arriba de lo que somos capaces, vienes aquí a hacerte la heroína… o a morir… la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

-          Tal vez pensaba que podía detenernos. – río April.

-          ¿tal vez? – dijo incrédula Lia – yo creo que es justo lo que tenía pensado.

-          Sea como sea querida... no ha funcionado – saltó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-          No creas Ivana – dijo entre respiraciones la morena – yo desde aquí me veo muy bien. En cambio a vosotros… - levantó su mano cargando una esfera de energía – os veo aún mejor. – y con eso dicho, lanzó la esfera a los pies de sus atacantes.

-          ¡granada! – gritó Bryan mientras todos saltaban hacia atrás un segundo antes de que la esfera liberara una tanda de relámpagos en todas las direcciones.

Por su parte, Ian seguía oculto tras las columnas del lado derecho de la sala, mirando hacia atrás, a dos columnas más allá, donde Eonora le indicaba si podía moverse o si debía esperar. Cuando los rayos dejaron de impactar contra las rocas, el rubio aprovechó y saltó a la otra columna.

 ** _“tres columnas más”_** – pensó Ian al ver a Stiles dentro de su círculo de cuarzo.

-          Acabad con ella de una vez – oyó gritar a Ivana. Aprovechando la distracción, el Fairy lys se desplazó dos pilares más, ignorando los ruidos y flashes luminosos de la batalla.

-          Joder… - suspiró volviendo a girarse para mirar a Gutiérrez, la cual le dio un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a atacar.

Ian, con cuidado, asomó su cabeza por un lado para mirar el centro de la sala.

Había rocas caídas y una columna destrozada en el lado contrario, todo parecía haber sufrido los efectos de la lucha, a excepción de los brujos, que luciendo impolutos, atacaban cubriéndose con los pilares y las rocas.

Viendo que nadie miraba justo en ese momento, Ian recorrió el trecho hasta la última columna, siendo esta vez visible para Stiles, quien al verlo puso cara de asombro y temor. Por suerte, el cuarzo que lo mantenía cautivo lo protegía de cualquier fuego cruzado.

-          Shh – el rubio le indicó que guardar silencio con un dedo cruzando sus labios.

-          ¡esto no puede durar para siempre Eonora! –la voz de la directora se oyó alta y clara mientras la mujer salía de detrás de una columna. – tengo grandes planes y no demasiado tiempo. Así que… que tal si acabamos ahora con esto… tal y como tú quieres… tu y yo. Un uno contra uno.

Ian miró hacia Eonora que seguía oculta con la espalda apoyada en el pilar.

-          ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó la directora.

-          Madre… - saltaron tanto Cedric como Bryan.

-          Silencio. – sentenció la mujer. – no intercederéis. – su voz sonaba realmente amenazante.

Para asombro y disgusto de Ian y Stiles, Gutiérrez comenzó a salir de su columna.

-          No… - susurró muy bajo el rubio intentando hacerle entrar en razón sin ser descubierto.

-          Muy bien. – sonrió la pelirroja al ver a la otra bruja.

-          Esto será entre tú y yo. – la voz de Gutiérrez sonaba plana a pesar de su agotamiento y heridas.

-          Desde luego. – la cámara estaba en silencio salvo por la voz de ambas mujeres.

-          ¡¿acaso se ha vuelto loca?! – oyó gritar a Stiles. – vuelva tras la columna.

Ambas mujeres lo ignoraron a excepción del resto del círculo, los cuales dirigieron su mirada al nigromante.

 ** _“mierda Stiles, necesito que no miren hacia ti. Calla.” –_** pensó Ian mientras se apretaba más contra la columna, intentando no ser descubierto.

El Fairy lys miró de nuevo a todas direcciones, rogando a Dhamel porque Stiles se callara, Cuando lo vio. Una nube negra justo donde antes había estado Gutiérrez oculta. A unos cinco metros de su posición. **_–“¿pero qué?”_**

Para su asombro, la nube comenzó a temblar adoptando lo que parecía una forma humana.

**_“oh no”_ **

El gemelo, Jessie, se había materializado justo donde antes se encontraba Gutiérrez. Desde su posición, Ian no había llamado la atención del brujo, que poco a poco se asomaba a mirar tras la espalda de la bruja morena.

-          ¡No sea estúpida! ¡Ocúltese! – continuaba Stiles mientras Ian no perdía detalle de lo que hacía el gemelo.

-          No te metas Stilinski. – gritó la bruja viendo como Ivana sonreía sin dejar de mirarla. – esto es cosa mía.

-          Pero…

-          No me va a pasar nada. – le cortó la mujer.

El Fairy lys por su parte se quedó de piedra al ver a Jessie crear una bola de fuego en su mano mientras sonreía.

 ** _“ah no… de eso nada”_** – dijo apartándose de la columna para poder ver mejor al brujo.

-          ¡EH! – gritó, importándole bien poco quien le oyera. El gemelo se giró a mirarle, su bola de fuego aun estática en la palma de su mano.

-          ¿Pero qué…? – Jessie parecía completamente sorprendido al verle, como si hubiera caído de repente en su existencia.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Ian ya le había lanzado una onda luminosa; la cual, lo envió a varios metros de distancia con un grito mitad sorpresa, mitad dolor.

-          ¡Jessie! – gritó April, mientras salía de su escondite tras un pilar para ir a buscarlo.

-          El hada – gruñó Kyle mientras todos se giraban a mirar a Ian.

-          A por él – espetó Bryan.

-          ¡Ian corre! – gritó Stiles, a la vez que tanto Eonora como Ivana lanzaban la una contra la otra una bola de energía, creando una gran explosión.

-          Mierda… - gimió el rubio mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Stiles de nuevo.

-          cubre a madre – oyó como Bryan le ordenaba a Cedric, mientras Kyle, lía y él iban tras Ian.

Tras ver que no tendría tiempo de llegar a Stiles antes de que le alcanzaran, el rubio decidió cambiar de táctica.

-          Ahí tenéis – dijo mientras les lanzaba una onda de luz que esquivaron con facilidad.

-          Ian agáchate. – el interpelado obedeció la orden de Stiles, evitando una bola de fuego y otra de energía.

-          Ya casi… - gimió el rubio levantándose.

-          ¡Cuidado! ¡IAN! – Kyle había lanzado una onda expansiva que dio de lleno en el Fairy lys, lanzándolo contra la pared contigua.

 

** Mientras tanto Gutiérrez: **

-          Vamos Eonora – gruñía Ivana mientras lanzaba llamas con una mano y usaba un látigo de energía con la otra - muéstrame la razón por la que el consejo te escogió para vigilarme.

-          Ooh, te lo pienso enseñar, de eso no tengas ninguna duda. – gimió la bruja mientras se cubría con un escudo y respondía con una onda expansiva.

Ambas brujas se movían en círculo. Una frente a la otra, atacando y esquivando los ataques del contrario.

-          Tu forma de actuar sigue siendo un misterio para mi querida… - gimió la pelirroja dando varios pasos hacia atrás, su vestido rasgado y su respiración jadeante – luchas por algo que ya ni existe.

-          ¿crees que esto es por el consejo? – suspiró la morena en igualdad de condiciones, salvo por el labio partido y su costado herido  – no Ivana, yo lucho, porque es mi deber, Porque la gente que había ahí arriba no merecía morir por nada y también porque aunque sea lo último que haga… voy a sacar a esos dos de aquí sanos y salvos justo después de acabar contigo.

-          Reconozco que me habías engañado bien sobre tu hostilidad frente al nigromante. Te lo juro por un momento de verdad pensé que no te importaba nada la vida de Stiles Stilinski. – sonrió molesta – pero ¿Qué pasa con lo que me has dicho antes? ¿Qué ha sido de todo eso del juicio justo?

-          Para ti ya no habrá juicio Ivana – siseó Gutiérrez dejando brillar sus manos. – solo sentencia y castigo. – espetó mientras atacaba con las manos ahora transformadas en espadas.

-          ¿Crees en serio que tienes alguna posibilidad de vencer en esta pelea? – arremetió de nuevo furiosa con el látigo, pero siendo más lenta que Eonora, la cual pudo levantar su escudo. – eres una necia. Con razón no te ofrezco unirte a nosotros.

-          ¡Cállate y muere! – gritó la morena mientras saltaba para asestar el golpe de gracia en el punto ciego de la otra bruja; por desgracia un golpe devastador la lanzó por los aires contra una columna, un segundo antes de que espadas alcanzaran la cabeza de su enemiga.

El golpe fue demoledor, sintió la roca crujir junto a los huesos de su cadera y algunas costillas. Se agarró el costado herido entre sollozos mudos de dolor, sin saber de dónde había venido esa onda.

-          Bien hecho Cedric querido. – oyó hablar a Ivana.

 

** Entre tanto, Stiles: **

-          ¡Ian!, ¡Ian! – el rubio seguía en el suelo, arrastrándose para ocultarse tras la columna mientras los otros tres brujos se acercaban a paso lento. - ¡¿Ian estas bien?! ¡EH! – gritó hacia Bryan y los demás, que le miraron divertidos – Ni se os ocurra tocarle – gruñó golpeando el escudo con enfado y rabia.

-          Solo vamos a jugar con él – río Lia. – a ver cuánto tarda en morir de dolor.

-          ¡¡No os acerquéis a él!! – gritó Stiles lanzando descargas contra el escudo, intentando forzarlo con todas su fuerzas. – malditos hijos de…

-          Stiles… - la voz sonó, aunque baja y débil, lo suficiente para que Stiles se detuviera. Ian. – no te preocupes – gimió desde la columna a la que había llegado para apoyar la espalda; sus heridas habían empeorado y su labio sangraba profusamente – ya casi los tengo. ya verás.

-          Ian…

-          Y luego dicen que las hadas son pacíficas – río Lia.

-          Pues este ha dado pelea – continuó Kyle con mofa.

-          Yo… yo voy a luchar… -  gimió, ayudándose de la pared para levantarse mientras los otros tres brujos le miraban riendo. – aunque no sepa como… yo voy a ayudarte… Stiles Stilinski.

-          ¡NO! Para. No luches. Vete de aquí. – pero el rubio seguía levantándose aunque le fallaban las fuerzas. - ¿Por qué no me haces caso? ¡VETE!

-          Acabemos con esto – gimió la bruja rubia mientras cargaba una bola de energía.

-          ¡IAN VETE! – gritó Stiles con todas sus fuerzas.

La esfera impactó en el pecho del Fairy lys, el cual no pudo gritar pese a que su cara se desdibujo con el dolor. Stiles gritó.

-          ¡NO!

En vez de caer al suelo, el rubio se apoyó con la espalda contra la roca de nuevo, permaneciendo aun en pie.

-          Vaya… si sabe aguantar un golpe directo… - sonrió la bruja.

-          Esto será divertido – río Bryan cargando su propia esfera de energía.

-          Yo… - la voz de Ian se vio interrumpida por el dolor tras recibir el proyectil del brujo rubio. – yo…

-          Por favor… - el horror surcaba la mirada de Stiles que veía todo con impotencia. – ¡¡¡basta!!!

-          Yo… - Ian volvió a intentar decir algo, pero esta vez fue Kyle quien le disparó, rompiendo luego a reír para llamar a los demás – venid a ver esto, no le vamos a dejar ni hablar.

Los dedos de Stiles crujían mientras apretaba sus puños, abriendo con sus uñas sus palmas.

 ** _“ira”_** – era todo lo que sentía.

-          Yo… voy a ayudarte Stiles… Stilinski – consiguió decir el hada mientras se apartaba de la columna para caminar hacia el círculo de cuarzo. – porque está en mi hacerlo… Nace de mí.

-          Vaya, vaya ¿y esto? – preguntó April, ayudando a Jessie a acercarse. – disparadle otra, vamos.

Otra sucesión de descargas cayeron sobre el rubio, pero esta vez no se detuvo, camino arrastrando los pies, sangrando y con la piel quemada donde los golpes impactaban.

-          Ian… - la voz del nigromante temblaba mientras veía acercarse a su amigo.

-          No dejare… que pierdas la esperanza. – siguió hablándole directamente, ignorando a los otros brujos que se acercaban, incluida Ivana. – ni que te marches con ellos…

-          Esto es hasta triste. – resopló la pelirroja. – tengo que encargarme de Gutiérrez. ¡acabad con él!

Los gemelos lanzaron descargas a Ian, a la vez que Cedric y Kyle.

-          ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! – gritó Stiles entre suplicas al ver caer a su amigo sobre sus rodillas. – basta por favor. Por favor.

-          Intente avisarte amor – habló Cedric con un tono meloso, nada acorde con la situación  – te dije que me las pagarías.

-          Hare lo que queráis… - le ignoró el castaño - me uniré a vosotros, os llevare hasta Nemetón – gritó esto último hacia la directora que volvía hacia donde estaba una muy malherida Eonora.

-          Bueno… - se giró la mujer levantando la mano para detener el ataque. – eso es interesante…

-          Madre… - saltó Bryan.

-          Shhh – le chistó la mujer. – eso suena como una oferta… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – preguntó hacia Stiles. El brujo suspiró cansado y resentido, mirando hacia su amigo que seguía moviéndose hacia él, esta vez a gatas.

-          Dejadles en paz… - suplicó. – por favor.

-          Ummm – meditó la bruja – parece un buen trato. – miró a los demás y luego asintió – está bien. Les dejaremos vivir. – Stiles asintió agradecido mirando a Ian que parecía ajeno a la conversación mientras seguía acercándose.

-          Ooh. ¿quieres ver a tu amiguito?  - siseó Lia, descontenta con la decisión de Ivana. – déjame ayudarte – y tras eso, cogió del pelo al rubio y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo de rodillas justo en frente de Stiles. Separados por el circulo de polvo en el suelo.

Stiles le gruñó rabioso a la rubia la cual sonrió complacida.

-          Ian…

-          Stiles… no lo hagas…

-          Tengo que hacerlo u os mataran – apuntó el nigromante bajo la mirada de los otros brujos.

-          Nos mataran de igual forma cuando tengan el poder… - Stiles bajó la cabeza, pues ya había pensado en ello. – tú no eres como ellos Stiles.

-          Yo ya te lo dije… yo soy el malo… yo…

-          Yo he visto todo lo bueno que hay en ti Stiles… y hay mucho… – el nigromante le miró con pesar al verle tan malherido y aun así tan encabritado en hacerle cambiar de opinión. – tú no te iras con ellos, no lo harás… tú debes ir con tu lobo, con tu padre, con tu familia… ¿recuerdas los origami…? eran para ti… - su voz estaba ida, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarle.

-          no hables… - suplicó el castaño al verle perder fuerzas.

-          Eran para que no perdieras la esperanza, para que no olvidaras… - agachando su mano, la posó en el suelo junto al cuarzo.

-          ¡eh! ¡TU! – gritó Lia en cuanto vio su mano – aparta la mano de ahí.

-          ¿Ian que estás haciendo? – preguntó con la mirada confusa y asustada Stiles, pero el otro parecía no oírle mientras seguía hablando.

-          Para que… no olvidaras… quién eres…

-          ¡Te he dicho que apartes la mano! – gritó de nuevo Lia llamando la atención de los demás sobre el Fairy lys.

-          Ian para, para – suplicó Stiles, pero Ian parecía ignorarles a todos. - ¡para!

-          Antes que un brujo oscuro…, un nigromante…, - comenzó a arrastrar los dedos hacia delante, muy despacio, arrastrando el cuarzo con las yemas.

-          Se acabó… - gritó Kyle cargando una esfera de energía en su mano.

-          ¡Ian por favor para! Detén esto, para, te van a matar, ¡para! – chilló Stiles, sintiendo como todo fuera a cámara rápida.

-          Antes que un monstruo…, tú eres…, tú eres… Stiles Stilinski… - Stiles le miró en shock al oír esas palabras – y tienes que volver a casa…

Entonces el tiempo hizo todo lo contrario bajo el punto de vista de Stiles; ahora, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, los gritos de los brujos, las palabras de Ian y la luz que de repente brilló en su espalda, arrancándole una expresión tan impactante que Stiles sintió que su sangre se le helaba al verle.

La mano del rubio se paró a mitad de camino en el tramo de cuarzo, su cuerpo cayendo hacia delante, a los brazos de Stiles.

-          Ian… - Stiles sintió la sangre de su rostro huir al ver la lanza que le atravesaba la espalda al Fairy lys, negra y humeante, se desvanecía ante sus ojos dejando una herida mortal, mientras Bryan bajaba la mano con la que la había convocado. – Ian, ¡Ian! – gimió Stiles dándole la vuelta en su regazo. El rubio tenía la expresión pálida pero serena, sus ojos le devolvían la mirada cansada al castaño. Las heridas recorrían su cuerpo, pero Stiles sabía que la más peligrosa era la que estaba goteando sin descanso por su espalda. – aguanta… aguanta… - el nigromante puso su mano sobre el pecho del rubio – te vas a poner bien, voy a hacer que te pongas bien ¿vale? – el otro apenas contestó pues el flujo de sangre en su boca había aumentado. Apartando la mirada, Stiles se concentró todo lo que pudo.

 ** _“vamos… vamos…”_** – las heridas no se cerraban – **_“cúrale… por favor”_**

-          por favor – comenzó a rogar en voz alta mientras intentaba curarle con todas sus fuerzas. – por favor, por favor. Por favor…

-          Stiles… - el nigromante cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas al oír la voz debilitada de su amigo. – tranquilo…

-          ¡NO! – chilló enfadado - ¡NO!

-          Stiles…

-          ¿de qué me sirve ser un nigromante, tener poder sobre la vida y la muerte si no puedo hacer nada ya? –sollozó aun sin mirarle - yo no soy un nigromante… yo no soy nada…

-          eh… - Stiles rompió a llorar. – te lo he dicho. – Ian le miró con expresión serena, mientras comenzaba a pestañear pausadamente - Tú eres Stiles Stilinski… eso es mucho mejor que ser un nigromante.

-          ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Stiles al oírle – ¿por qué has hecho esto? – Ian le miró he hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-          Porque somos amigos… - con la fuerza que había en esas palabras, Stiles sintió nuevas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, mientras Ian levantaba la mirada al techo de la sala – al final no voy a poder ver a Lily una vez más – tosió el rubio antes de coger aire de forma forzosa -  lo último que recuerdo de ella es cuando me fui… con ella suplicándome que me quedara… - Stiles le miró con una inmensa tristeza al recordar  a la chica de las fotos - ojala pudiera despedirme de ella, ojala pudiera decirle que…

Pero Ian ya no dijo nada más.

Su voz calló para siempre.

 

*************************

 

-          **_¡NO!_** – gritó Lydia, poniéndose delante de Derek y deteniendo el inminente ataque. – no te lo permitiré, Derek. – le señaló la Banshee -  Esto. No. Eres. Tú.

Al lobo no pareció gustarle ni un pelo que alguien se pusiera entre él y su presa; Bajando del coche de un salto, pasó junto al cuerpo dormido del sheriff sin mirarlo, mientras mostraba sus garras y dientes con rabia a cada paso que daba hacia delante.

-          ¡Apártate! – gritó la bruja mientras alzaba la mano.

-          ¡no! – se negó la Banshee – tu vete. Ahí tienes tu salida. – señaló el trozo de cúpula que se reflejaba azulada – lárgate.

-          Pero…

-          Te matará si no te largas. – y eso era algo que nadie en la manada podía permitir. Derek dejaría de ser quien es.

Asintiendo e ignorando el rugido de la bestia, la bruja se giró corriendo hacia la cúpula.

Por su parte, Derek hizo amago de rodear a Lydia, pero esta volvió a ponerse en su camino. Mostrando coraje, aunque sus piernas temblaban.

-          Derek. Basta. Sé que estás ahí. – el lobo gruñó – sabes que esto no está bien. Tú no eres así… tú no eres un… monstruo.

Como si sus palabras le hicieran enfadar, el alpha comenzó a moverse inquieto sobre sus patas.

A su vez, la bruja consiguió llegar a la cúpula, pero cuando creyó que la atravesaría y se pondría a salvo, vio como chocaba de lleno contra lo que parecía un cristal. La corriente la atravesó de los pies a la cabeza, un dolor difícil de describir; como si algo de ella le fuera arrancado desde dentro. No pudo gritar, solo jadeó cayendo de rodillas al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada todavía.

-          No ha funcionado… sigue cerrada... – girándose, vio como Lydia la miraba sin comprender. – la cúpula… acaba de absorber mis poderes.

Como si le complaciera la idea, Derek resopló mientras se agachaba para saltar. Lydia, al percatarse de esto, intento detenerle, pero el lobo le lanzó un zarpazo, fallando por muy poco, pero tirando a la Banshee al suelo de igual manera.

-          ¡DEREK NOOOOOOO! – gritó desde la húmeda hierba la pelirroja, viéndolo todo como si pasara a cámara lenta.

La Banshee vio la furia en los ojos de la bestia, que se preparaba para atacar, cambiada a  desconcierto cuando el sonido de un disparo llenó el aire del cielo nocturno.

El lobo se giró sobre sus patas para ver la figura que alzaba una pistola al aire y luego le apuntaba a él directamente. Lydia dejó escapar el aire aliviado.

-          Más te vale reaccionar hijo… – suspiró el sheriff apoyándose en el coche volcado. – porque si te disparo… odiaría tener que explicárselo a Stiles.

 

*********************

 

El cuerpo inerte reposaba en su regazo. Era una cascara vacía. Sin alma. Los restos de un ser que a los ojos de Stiles pasaría por un ángel.

Su ángel.

Su amigo.

-          Vamos, vamos Stiles. – dijo animada Ivana. Stiles por su parte no apartaba la mirada del rostro de su amigo mientras sus manos se apretaban a la tela de su camiseta. – al fin y al cabo lo hemos intentado. No ha querido escuchar. Es culpa suya.

**_“ira”_ **

-          Has sido rápido mi amor. – susurró Lia a Bryan.

-          Un poco más y hubiera roto el circulo de contención. – señaló Jessie.

-          Tu amigo ha muerto. Si lo sé, es triste, o eso parece. – siguió la directora. – deberías alegrarte.

**_“rabia”_ **

-          Él te hacia débil.

**_“cólera”_ **

-          Nosotros seremos una mejor compañía que el hada, Stiles – sonrió la mujer agachándose para estar a su altura - Y a cambio no solo dejare vivir a Eonora, también te enseñare; te enseñare a tener control, a dominar tu poder.

**_“odio”_ **

-          En realidad – sonrió complacida la bruja – eso es un truco muy fácil que te podría haber enseñado en pocos días…, Todo lo que tienes que hacer, Stiles, es no luchar contra tu poder. No culparte. No negarte. Aceptar que tú eres lo que ahora eres. Abrazar tu naturaleza. Explotarla…

**_“furia”_ **

-          Elige un bando y un objetivo y después focaliza tu poder en ellos.  Es simple. – y con esto dicho la mujer se levantó.

-          Ahora que el hada a muerto, ¿Qué hacemos con la otra? – preguntó April mirando al fondo donde Eonora parecía abatida.

-          Supongo que poco importa ya – señaló Lia. – divirtámonos un poco más.

-          ¿Qué me dices Stiles? – preguntó Ivana - ¿te unes a nosotros? – instintivamente el castaño apretó más fuerte contra sí el cuerpo de su amigo.

 ** _“me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski, me llamo Stiles Stilinski”_** – cerró los ojos de Ian mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar y el poder concentrarse – **_“Ian, Ian, Ian, Ian, Ian, muerto”_** – aflojó su agarre sobre la ropa de este – **_“mi casa…, mi casa…, papa”_** – sintió sus ojos volverse totalmente negros al igual que su pelo oscurecerse.

-          ¿Stiles? – preguntó Ivana mientras se levantaba al ver el cambio de color en el pelo del chico así como su repentino temblor.

**_“tengo que volver a casa” “papa, papa”_ **

-          ¡¿Stiles?! – preguntó la mujer de nuevo, esta vez mas alarmada al ver como el muro invisible del cuarzo comenzaba a vibrar.

**_“Scott, Lydia, la manada…, mi familia…”_ **

-          ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el gemelo al ver a la directora retroceder poco a poco.

-          ¡Atrás! – gritó Ivana.

 ** _“DEREK” –_** pensó levantando la mirada negra hacia los brujos, a la vez que su poder salía de su interior e impactando contra el escudo.

Reventándolo como si fuera de cristal.

-          ¿pero qué mierda…? – varios de los brujos gimieron al saltar para esquivar la onda expansiva que hizo el circulo al romperse.

-          ¿Cómo…?

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Lia sin dar cabida a lo que veía.

Stiles se levantó del suelo en el que había dejado a Ian, su mirada fría y negra cayendo sobre cada uno de los miembros del círculo.

Se sentía diferente, no como aquella vez en la que no controlaba sus propias emociones. Esta vez, era consciente de quien era, y lo que quería, mientras sentía la rabia bullir en su interior.

 ** _“elige un bando”_** – la voz de Ivana resonó en su cabeza mientras sentía un ligero hormigueo en su espalda. – **_“Derek…”_**

Para asombro de los brujos, unas sombras negras y traslucidas comenzaron a salir de la espalda de Stiles; como unos tentáculos de aspecto siniestro y cruel.

-          ¿Qué le está pasando? – preguntó Kyle.

-          ¿Qué son esas cosas? – saltó Jessie.

-          Manifestaciones…, manifestaciones físicas de su magia oscura. –respondió la pelirroja  todavía en guardia - Brotan de él como apéndices.

-          ¿Eso es lo que le pasó? – pregunto Cedric sin apartar la mirada de Stiles. – ¿en su ciudad?

-          Si… - respondió Ivana muy seria. – pero aquí algo no encaja, según el informe, _“los tentáculos”_ surgieron cuando su poder lo superó, y estos eran incontrolables. Pero… - dijo señalando a las cuatro extremidades que se movían de forma ordenada y sinuosa alrededor de Stiles.

-          ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Kyle.

-          Se acabó el trato – gruñó Bryan  - acabemos con él.

Kyle y los gemelos se lanzaron al ataque.

-          Toma esto – espetó el gemelo mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de ondas expansivas, las cuales fueron detenidas por un escudo delante de Stiles. – ¡un escudo!

-          ¡Kyle! – la gemela saltó hacia el gigante calvo, el cual la lanzó por el aire hasta que estaba sobre Stiles. – ¡esquiva esto! – y moviendo las manos a gran velocidad, cientos de proyectiles cayeron hacia Stiles, el cual se desvaneció antes de que los impactos levantaran una cortina de humo. - ¿sabe desvanecerse? – preguntó la bruja en cuanto toco el suelo.

-          ¡allí arriba! – gritó Lia intentando avisarles pero ya era tarde, Stiles se lanzó desde el techo al suelo, provocando una gran onda expansiva cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo con delicadeza.

Los tres brujos salieron disparados mientras Bryan, Cedric y Lia se tensaban ante lo que veían. Lia se enfureció mientras preparaba una bola de energía.

-          Tu… - unas palmadas interrumpieron a la joven bruja. Ivana.

-          Impresionante. – siguió caminando hacia el nigromante.

-          Madre no te acerques – siseó Bryan.

-          Tranquilo. Stiles no me va a hacer daño ¿verdad? – la mujer miró a los ojos negros del chico, el cual tenía la expresión furiosa – estas enfadado,  lo entiendo, pero dime… ¿no te sientes poderoso? – preguntó sonriente la mujer – ¿no sientes la fuerza que la oscuridad te ha dado? Eres un privilegiado. ¿es tan malo que quiera eso para mis hijos? ¿tan terrible, Stiles?

-          Madre… - comenzó Cedric, aunque la mujer lo ignoró.

-          Solo quiero lo que por derecho debería ser mío… piénsalo. En realidad te he hecho un favor… el consejo no habría dudado en matarte tras ver todo esto – elevó las manos hacia los tres brujos malheridos. – yo te he salvado la vida Stiles… sé que tú lo sabes…

 ** _“elige un objetivo”_** – el recuerdo de la voz de Ivana volvió a su mente.

-          Únete a mí… y nada nos detendrá. – levantó la mano hacia él, mientras este se le quedaba mirando.

 ** _“focaliza tu poder”-_** la voz de Ivana de golpe se tornó en otra diferente, una más oscura – **_“destruye”_**

-          Tu y yo, somos idénticos, Stiles. Somos dos fuerzas oscuras, incomprendidas. Pero no tenemos que estar solos nunca más. Yo puedo cuidar de ti, al igual que tú de mí…, como si fueras mi hijo…, como si yo fuera tu madre…

**_“destruye”_ **

-          No – soltó seco un segundo antes de que uno de sus tentáculos rodeara la muñeca de la bruja.

-          ¿Qué…? – gritó la mujer ante el agarre.

-          ¡MADRE! – gritó Bryan lanzándose a defenderla junto a su hermano y su novia, pero de nada sirvió,  Stiles los envió por los aires con un movimiento de otro tentáculo.

La directora viendo como el apéndice comenzaba a rodearle el brazo, creó una hoja de energía en su mano libre para atacar a Stiles, pero el nigromante detuvo el ataque con su mano.

-          ¿com…como…? – no daba crédito a lo que veía, los dedos del chico deberían de haberse cortado al tocarla, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a notar como su energía menguaba.

-          ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿cómo te atreves a pensar que podría considerarte mi madre…? yo ya tuve una madre…y ¡Tu!… tu solo eres una estúpida creyéndote merecedora de un gran poder… - siseó Stiles mientras poco a poco absorbía la energía de la bruja.

-          ¡Madre! – chilló Cedric.

-          Suéltala – gritó Bryan volviendo a lanzarse, pero volviendo a caer tras otro golpe.

-          ¿Crees que mi poder podría ser tuyo? – le preguntó cogiéndola con su otra mano del cuello. - ¿Qué esto – movió la cabeza hacia un tentáculo – podría pertenecerte? – apretó el agarre en su garganta – no. No, no, no. Tú nunca tendrás este poder. tú has mentido y jugado a un juego con la vida de gente inocente…, tú eres tan culpable como tu hijo de la muerte de Ian. – la mujer comenzó a sentirse desfallecer - tú no sirves para nada. – le espetó con rabia, la mujer parecía asustada aunque no podía gritar debido a la mano en su cuello, en ese momento la expresión de Stiles se ilumino – bueno… tal vez para algo sí que has valido, me has enseñado a controlar esto… y a tener claro cuál es mi bando, y quien mi objetivo – miró hacia Bryan y los demás que se habían reunido, esquivando los tentáculos que los intentaban apresar, luego volvió la mirada a Ivana y se aproximó a su oreja – voy a destruir todo lo que es importante para ti… - la mujer abrió más los ojos, si es que eso era posible – empezando por tu propia existencia.

Uno de los tentáculos salió disparado atravesando el vientre de la mujer, la cual gritó al cielo mientras su sangre manchaba el suelo.

-          ¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!! – Bryan estaba cerca, lo que alegró a Stiles, ya que no quería que se lo perdiera.

-          Puede que ya no sea capaz de curar – y tras eso, los otros tentáculos entraron a toda velocidad por la herida abierta de la mujer, uno tras otro, terminando de romper en pedazos a la bruja. - pero todavía soy capaz de matar.

El brujo rubio se quedó helado cuando la sangre de su madre salpicó su cara, una cara que fue pasando del horror a la rabia más absoluta, mientras el resto permanecían pálidos y en shock.

-          ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó lanzando un chorro de fuego contra el nigromante.

-          Idiota… - Alzando una mano, Stiles detuvo el fuego, reteniéndolo sobre el aire.

-          Bryan para… - gritó Cedric. – detente.

-          Cariño no. Es una trampa. – gritó la rubia intentando que el brujo la oyera, pero ya era tarde, los tentáculos rodearon a Bryan, apresándolo y deteniendo su ataque.

-          ¿Qué? – gruñó este mientras Stiles comprimía el fuego del aire, en una esfera en la palma de su mano.

-          Sabes Bryan, tienes el alma más negra que la de tu madre – el fuego en su mano se elevó creando lo que parecía una máscara, con orificios para los ojos y boca. – va siendo hora de que tu aspecto exterior muestre lo feo que eres por dentro. – y con eso dicho, la máscara de llamas se colocó en la cara del brujo rubio, quien chilló de agonía mientras su piel ardía.

-          ¡BRYAN! – bramó Lia mientras Stiles soltaba al brujo en el suelo, chillando en agonía.

-          ¡Jessie! – gritó Cedric mientras arrastraba con su mente a su hermano para cogerlo. – vámonos.

 ** _“¡¡¡NO!!!”_** – pensó Stiles lanzando sus tentáculos a atacar, pero viéndose boqueado por todos con un escudo en grupo.

-          Jessie – gritó Kyle - ¿a qué esperas? Transpórtanos.

-          No me deja… - gimió el gemelo – es muy fuerte. Está bloqueando mi magia…– el gemelo miró a su hermana pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. – si no nos suelta no podré hacer nada.

-          Entonces hagámosle soltarnos. – susurró la gemela mientras lanzaba una esfera de fuego hacia una dirección.

Cuando Stiles miró, vio que se dirigía hacia Eonora, la cual intentaba detenerla sin éxito desde la columna en la que estaba apoyada.

 ** _“mierda”_** – gimió liberando el escudo para detener el proyectil ígneo a escasos centímetros de la bruja malherida.

-          ¡Ahora Jessie! – chilló Lia mientras sujetaba a un histérico y dolorido Bryan antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando Stiles se giró, ya no estaban.

 ** _“han escapado…, se han ido”_** – pensó.

-          Stiles… - la voz de Gutiérrez sonaba lejana mientras Stiles intentaba reorganizarse a sí mismo.

 ** _“han huido”_** – ignorando a la mujer, o no siendo capaz de oírla, se giró hacia donde estaba Ian, Mientras poco a poco se fue acercando hasta agacharse a recogerlo.

-          ¿Stiles? – volvió a oír a la mujer llamándole, pero la ignoró cuando cayó en la cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, propinando un grito de furia.

Las paredes temblaban, al igual que el suelo y la roca caída, los tentáculos se movían descontrolados, rompiendo pilares y todo lo que encontraban.

-          ¡Stiles! – gritó la bruja al ver la destrucción y el caos.

Stiles chilló y chilló,  rabioso, apretando a Ian en su regazo cuando ya no le quedaba más voz. Cuando su magia volvió a controlarse y los apéndices se desvanecieron. Cuando su ira fue sustituida por la pena. Cuando solo quedaban lágrimas.

Cuando Stiles abrazó a Ian, sintió que este estaba ya frío.

-          Lo siento - susurró en el pelo del rubio – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - lloró. Lloró a pleno pulmón.

Eonora vio como los temblores del llanto atravesaron al nigromante mientras sus sollozos llenaban, la ahora silenciosa sala.

 

*********************************

 

El sheriff se movió, dibujando un círculo mientras enfrentaba a la bestia delante de él.

Derek por su parte gruñía, pero poco a poco se iba alejando sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-          Vamos chico – empezó el sheriff mientras comenzaba a bajar el arma. – tú sabes que esto no está bien. Tienes que reaccionar.

El lobo gruñó dando un paso al frente, pero el sheriff no se inmutó, solo levantó las manos en señal de paz, mientras seguía hablando.

-          ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría Stiles lo que estás haciendo? – el lobo gruñó bajo – tú sabes que está vivo…, lo sabes Derek.

-          Sheriff… - habló Lydia en bajito a lo que el hombre le indicó que se hiciera a un lado.

-          ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? – acusó el sheriff.

La bestia parecía más enfadada por momentos.

-          Sé que has sufrido. – comenzó el hombre – Deaton me lo explicó. Pero tienes que comprender que no eres el único que sufre aquí. – Derek rugió enfadado - ¡él es mi hijo Derek! – saltó el mayor – no puedes hacerte el ofendido por esto. No nos mires culpándonos por algo de lo que no tenemos culpa.

Los dientes del lobo se asomaron mientras se ponía de frente contra Stilinski.

-          yo sé por lo que estás pasando… - el hombre de repente sonaba abatido – yo fui lo que eres tú ahora Derek. Yo dejé de ser quién era, me transformé, el día que mi mujer se fue. – la bestia guardó los dientes, aunque su mirada seguía furiosa – deje de lado a mis amigos, mi trabajo…, incluso a mi hijo. – John aparto la vista para mirar hacia la carretera – es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora Derek. Los estás apartando a todos…, culpándolos porque necesitas que haya un culpable.

El silencio llenó el claro

-          No hay culpables Derek…, - el sonido de motores comenzó a llegar hasta ellos, pero ninguno se atrevió a apartar la mirada del otro - Stiles decidió esto, porque sabía que era lo mejor. Para ti, para mí, para todos nosotros.

-          ¡están aquí! – gritó Lydia.

-          ¡SHERIFF! – la voz de Scott sonaba alarmada mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad junto al resto de la manada.

-          Allison los tranquilizantes. – gritó Chris argent mientras frenaba el Quad, provocando un rugido furioso del alpha.

-          ¡NO! – gritó Stilinski poniéndose entre medias. – dejadme hablar con él.

-          Sheriff… - siguió argent, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

-          es cosa mía. – sentenció Stilinski.

Ignorando de nuevo a los recién llegados, el sheriff se giró a mirar a Derek, el cual había dejado de mirarle, para dirigir su mirada hacia la cúpula.

-          ¿Derek? – le llamó alarmado el hombre porque el lobo decidiera retomar su ataque contra la bruja. Salvo que parecía mirar hacia otra dirección. – der…

Una intensa luz blanca, proveniente de la cúpula iluminó todo como si se tratara de un gran foco.

 

*****************************

 

 ** _“una luz”_** – pensó Derek. – **_“¿Qué es esa luz?”_**

El sonido de llanto llegó a los oídos del lobo.

 ** _“¿Quién llora?”_** – su lobo se retorcía dolorido mientras su parte humana intentaba reconocer la voz que sollozaba – **_“¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha provocado este llanto?”_**

-          _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ – Derek abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa voz.

 ** _“esa voz…”_** – Derek sintió su pecho contraerse mientras su mente iba retomando el control y su transformación daba marcha a atrás – **_“esa voz…”_**

-          _lo siento tanto…_

**_“Stiles”_ **

 

**_*************************_ **

 

Stiles continuaba llorando, ajeno a la llamada de Gutiérrez, ajeno al temblor en la sala, ajeno al techo que poco a poco se hundía. Lloraba en sí mismo, aferrándose a su cordura para no ceder de nuevo ante la ira.

Cuando lo oyó…

 ** _“no es posible”_** – pensó moviendo su mirada anegada en lágrimas por la habitación, buscando. – **_“¿que…?”_**

La cúpula roja. Seguía brillando, activa, salvo por lo que parecía una grieta diminuta que Stiles tenía justo en frente y que parecía perder brillo.

-          _Stiles…_ \- los ojos del nigromante se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz.

 ** _“¿Derek?”_** – pensó mientras sus sollozos se detenían.

-          Stiles… - Eonora le habló desde el fondo de la sala, todavía malherida – tenemos que salir de aquí... – gritó la mujer sobre el ruido de la roca derrumbándose. – este sitio se está hundiendo.

 ** _“esa cosa…, conecta con Beacon Hills…, mi casa, mi familia…, Derek”_** – pensó todavía paralizado y sin apartar la vista.

-          ¡Stilinski por favor! Yo sola no puedo – la voz de la mujer sonaba lejana a causa del ruido.

**_“tienes que volver a casa”_ **

-          ¡STILES!

El castaño no tuvo que oír más. Levantando la mano hacia la estructura, concentró su poder mientras cerraba los ojos.

-          Te quiero... Derek… - y con eso y una lagrima más, destruyó la cúpula en mil pedazos.

 

******************************

 

El cuerpo del alpha continuó cambiando de nuevo a hombre mientras la luz de la grieta en la cúpula iba en aumento, tornándose cegadora y molesta junto a un repentino ruido chirriante.

-          ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – oyó la voz de la que parecía su hermana.

-          La cúpula se está resquebrajando… - chilló Lydia mientras el ruido iba tornándose más ensordecedor.

Por un segundo el alpha pensó que se trataba del final, que todo explotaría y se acabaría; pero no.

Cuando la luz se fue atenuando, vieron como la cúpula quedaba dibujada con roturas similares al de un cristal rajado, un segundo antes de que poco a poco se desvaneciera.

El claro quedó en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, sin saber que ocurría exactamente.

Los lobos miraban hacia el cielo, al igual que los humanos, incapaces de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-          La cúpula… - empezó Erika.

-          ¿Se ha…? – siguió Isaac, no sabiendo muy bien que pensar.

-          La cúpula… ha caído – todos se giraron a mirar a Cassidy, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás, demostrando que ya no había ninguna barrera. – ha sido destruida.

Poco a poco y de forma progresiva, los gemidos y exclamaciones de alegría, surgieron de cada miembro de la manada, viendo como poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a teñirse del color del amanecer.

Para ellos era la señal, eran libres.

-          Sheriff, es Parrish. Por aquí. – dijo Lydia mientras se llevaba al hombre mayor hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

-          ¡DEREK! – Cora al verle de nuevo en forma humana chilló su nombre provocando que todos le miraran, el alpha por su parte no apartaba la mirada del cielo. – ¡AY POR DIOS! – gritó de nuevo la loba mientras se sumaban varios gemidos ahogados y sorprendidos - ¡ponte algo encima!

El alpha la miró sin comprender hasta que bajó la mirada sobre sí mismo y vio que estaba completa y absolutamente desnudo.

 ** _“genial”_** – gimió rodando los ojos, provocando que varios rieran, debido a la situación y al reciente alivio.

-          En serio si no te pones algo… - un grito desgarrador cortó la voz de Cora, todos los presentes en el claro, se giraron a mirar en dirección al alarido.

Junto a lo que antes era el límite de la cúpula, Cassidy soltó un sonido agónico, mientras lo que parecía una garra le atravesaba el pecho. Tras ella, y dejando a todos con expresiones perplejas, la criatura a la que habían matado en el loft, les rugía.

-          ¡NO! – chilló Lydia mientras la manada se lanzaba al ataque, cubiertos por las balas de argent.

La bestia apartó a varios lobos, lanzando a la bruja al suelo para defenderse mejor.

-          ¿Por qué no se muere este cabrón? – gruñó Jackson mientras le propinaba zarpazos.

-          Porque no le estás dando bien – rugió Aiden mientras asestaba otro golpe. Pero de poco les sirvió, la bestia se los quitó de encima de un zarpazo, sacando sus dientes en dirección a los otros lobos que se mantenían cerca de los Argent, guardando las distancias.

Scott le gruñó en respuesta, secundado por el resto, cuando de pronto la criatura gritó de dolor un segundo antes de que su pecho reventara de dentro hacia a fuera, revelando un gigantesco brazo en forma de garra, que le atravesaba por la espalda.

 ** _“¿Pero qué coño…?”_** – pensaron varios mientras veían a la criatura desvanecerse en humo, todavía colgando del brazo que le había traspasado el pecho.

Se prepararon, esperando toparse con otro monstruo, pero lo que vieron los dejó aún más de piedra.

Derek, alzando un brazo en forma de garra gigante, el cual comenzaba ya a tener su aspecto normal de siempre ante la atenta mirada de los lobos y el propio alpha, que miraba su extremidad con el ceño fruncido. Receloso y confuso.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo devolvió a Derek a la realidad, que apartando la vista de su brazo vio que la bruja yacía en el suelo a apenas dos metros de él.

Corriendo se agachó a comprobar sus heridas.

Eran mortales.

-          al final no has sido tú quien me ha matado... – el lobo agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y dolido. Quería pedir perdón, pero no se sentía merecedor de él - Le has sentido… ¿verdad? – Derek la miró y tras un segundo asintió – es un hermoso lazo el vuestro… y poderoso…, sin duda no se podía esperar menos… - tragó aire con una mueca de dolor – de una pareja predestinada -  su cara estaba pálida y marcada, contrastando con la sangre que corría por su boca y su barbilla cuando hablaba. – te dije que te decíamos la verdad…  - la mujer tosió con un gemido ahogado; su pulso ya estaba casi detenido – él va a volver…

Y allí, en mitad del claro, el corazón de la bruja dejó de latir, mientras que el de un lobo comenzó a desbocarse.

 

*******************************

 

** Varias horas más tarde, Irlanda: **

Eonora caminaba lentamente con su brazo derecho vendado y atado al cuello. Estaba en mitad del campo exterior al castillo viendo a los supervivientes  (algunos de los cuales amigos, otros alumnos) apilar los cadáveres en una pira.

 ** _“tanta muerte”_** – pensó mientras seguía su camino, viendo a hombres, mujeres y jóvenes ser arrojados a las llamas para darles  el descanso eterno.

Apenas habían sobrevivido cincuenta, muchos de ellos apenas se podía decir que viviesen, sus heridas estaban sanando rápido y bien gracias a la magia, las de otros en cambio…, jamás desaparecerían.

Todo se tornó gris tras lo sucedido.

Hasta el cielo fue cubierto por el humo, dejándolo todo en un siniestro velo.

Gutiérrez apartó la mirada al ver a uno de sus hombres llorar sobre el hombro de otro, mientras en las llamas, su mujer se reunía con Dhamel.

 ** _“demasiada muerte”_** – gimió con pesar mientras aceleraba el paso, ignorando su dolor de pierna.

En una pequeña pira, más apartada, más privada, hacia donde la bruja se dirigía, un cuerpo terminaba de arder mientras era velado por una figura alta y oscura.

La figura del brujo que le salvó la vida, transportándola a ella y al cadáver de su amigo fuera de una catacumba que se desmoronaba por momentos; la figura de Stiles Stilinski.

-          Los demás no se han ofendido porque no quisieras quemar a Ian junto al resto… - dijo la mujer cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. – ellos saben lo que hicisteis, respetarán tu decisión.

El nigromante no apartaba la mirada del fuego, mientras jugueteaba con algo entre sus dedos. Parecía una especie de collar.

-          ¿era de él? – preguntó la mujer señalando el objeto.

Stiles por su parte miró el pequeño medallón dorado con la libélula grabada antes de pronunciar un leve - Sí.

Viendo que la idea de conversar solo venia por su parte, la mujer asintió para sí mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.

-          Aquí tienes la información que me pedías, la dirección y el número. – dijo extendiéndoselo. – tal y como te dije. – el castaño miró del fuego al colgante antes de colocarse este último en el cuello.

-          Gracias. – soltó secamente tras coger la hoja.

Gutiérrez no se ofendió; entendía como se sentía el nigromante en estos momentos. Ella no podía juzgar nada ya, jugó un papel para ganarse la confianza de Ivana y su lentitud a la hora de actuar había costado muchas vidas; una, especialmente dolorosa para el joven a su lado.

Cuando las llamas comenzaron a apagarse, Stiles recogió una pequeña urna del suelo.

-          ¿y eso? – preguntó la mujer, viéndose sorprendida al ver como de las leves llamas, surgía un ligero polvo que poco a poco entraba en la vasija.

-          Sus cenizas. – dijo Stiles – no las voy a dejar en este lugar – cuando el polvo terminó de entrar, Stiles colocó la tapa - ni sus cosas tampoco.

Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras el castaño apretaba contra si la urna, comenzando a alejarse de nuevo al castillo.

-          ¿de verdad vas a ir? – la voz de la bruja le hizo detenerse. – podemos hacerlo nosotros… - pero Stiles ya estaba negando con la cabeza sin apenas girarse.

-          Es cosa mía. – cortó abruptamente.

-          ¿y después? – preguntó la mujer.

-          Tengo trabajo que hacer… - su voz sonaba sombría.

-          ¿vas a ir tras ellos verdad? – Stiles no respondió, solo reanudó la marcha - ¡STILINSKI! – se volvió a parar – si me necesitas…, házmelo saber. – Stiles no dijo nada, solo continuó caminando.

 

Había mucho que hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento, lo se, no tengo perdón, si os vale de algo, yo mismo lloraba mientras lo escribia


	19. Epilogo: Dos días después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuando stiles creía que su rabia y pena no podía ser mayor, descubre que ante él, se ha cometido la peor de las injusticias...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui os dejo el final de este segundo fic, me pondre a trabajar en el tercero muy pronto XD
> 
> en ese si que habra sterek, lemon, angst, happiness, drama, reencuentros, lucha, magia y como siempre DARK!STILES.

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial en mitad de un barrio residencial de los ángeles.

A Stiles poco le importaba el agua, respiró hondo en la acera mientras miraba la hoja de papel en sus manos

 ** _“es aquí”-_** la dirección que le dio Eonora era esta. – **_“es su casa”_**

Volviendo a tomar aire, palpó la urna de las cenizas en la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro; mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia la puerta y tocaba el timbre.

No se oía nada, salvo el sonido de la lluvia.

 ** _“Tal vez no esté”_** pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para intentar mirar por detrás, pero el sonido del pomo le hizo volver a voltearse.

-          ¿hola? – era ella. Stiles no tuvo que mirar la foto, su tez aniñada, los ojos verdes y ese pelo amarillo paja; había memorizado su cara, pensado en cómo hablarle. En cómo explicarle.

Era Lily.

La puerta seguía casi cerrada, a excepción de un pequeño trozo delimitado por un pestillo de cadena. La chica parecía un poco asustada.

-          ¿hola? – volvió a decir la chica aún más asustada.

Stiles cayó en la cuenta de que para ella, era un tío con aspecto siniestro tocando a su puerta un día de tormenta para quedársele mirando y no decir nada.

 ** _“bravo Stiles”_** – pensó antes de darse prisa en aclararse la voz.

-          Si…, em…, perdón. Hola. Eres Lily ¿verdad? – la chica le miró extrañada antes de asentir. – yo soy Stiles, em…

-          ¿Stiles? – repitió como si no diera crédito. – oh dios mío, Stiles – gimió contenta. – Ian me ha hablado tanto de ti, oh vaya, ¿ha venido el contigo? – preguntó esperanzada con la cara iluminada. Stiles sintió que se le oprimía el pecho. – madre mía, debería haberme avisado yo…, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar…, dios estoy nerviosa…

Stiles permaneció en silencio, un tanto perdido.

-          Oh dios mío lo siento, te tengo ahí fuera bajo la lluvia esperando y yo con la puerta con la cadena. Que tonta. Aguarda – le pidió mientras cerraba la puerta sin detener sus palabras – ¿esta Ian en el coche o algo? Es que verás tengo una gran sorpresa… - dijo mientras quitaba la cadena un segundo antes de abrir.

El castaño sintió que su alma se caía a los pies. Aunque la chica no lo pareció notar mientras se acariciaba la prominente barriga.

Estaba embarazada.

-          Si, lo sé. Se volverá loco de alegría, el pobre se marchó pensando que estaba enferma, pero en realidad… bueno ya ves… - la chica se detuvo al oír lo que parecía un gimoteo. Stiles estaba llorando, apartando la mirada y apoyándose con la mano en el marco de la puerta. - ¿Qué…?

Los ojos llorosos de Stiles se encontraron con la cara aterrada de la joven que lo miraba sin comprender justo antes de que el horror cruzara su rostro.

-          No… - dijo caminando hacia atrás mientras negaba. – no… - cuando su espalda toco la pared, se apoyó para deslizarse mientras el nigromante golpeaba el puño contra la puerta por pura rabia. Lejos de asustarse, Lily lloró; lloró y lloró mientras negaba, mientras suplicaba a dios que no fuera cierto, mientras oía de palabras de Stiles lo ocurrido y mientras abrazaba su tripa rogando porque todo fuera un mal sueño.

Stiles se tragó la rabia mientras veía a la delicada y de aspecto frágil, embarazada, llorar… - **_“Nunca conocerá a su hijo”_**

 

**_“esto…, esto no es justo…”_ **

 

**_"ellos pagaran por esto”_ **

 

 

**_“Se lo haré pagar”_ **

 

**_“A todos”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> os informo de que voy a llevar a cabo un concurso entre mis lectores de esta pagina y wattpad.
> 
> el concurso se basa en crear una portada para el tercer libro.   
> (todos conocéis las otras dos portadas, aparecen en el capitulo uno de cada fic)  
> la portada puede ser fan art, edit, o lo que vosotros veáis, debéis subirla a twitter etiquetandome. 
> 
> @JLizandra
> 
> el ganador no solo sera la portada del nuevo fic, sino que tb podrá ganar desde respuestas, hasta salir en el libro, o incluso decidir el destino de algún personaje. no se aun estoy pensando en ello. 
> 
> considerad este concurso como un favor hacia mi ;) y participar, me encanta ver las cosas que este fandom es capaz de crear.  
> un saludo. shelyria

**Author's Note:**

> por favor comentad, sé que es cortito, pero ya me conocéis, empiezo con poco y voy aumentando.


End file.
